


Devilishly smutty fanfic; *Still in rough draft form*

by Rasta_bb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Animagus, Apparating (Harry Potter), Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Severus Snape, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Claiming Bites, Couch Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Easter Eggs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Feral Behavior, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff without Plot, Frustration, Gang Rape, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Common Room, Healing Sex, Herbalism, Horny Teenagers, Hufflepuff Common Room, Hufflepuff Pride, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Character, Kuekuatsu, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Male Protagonist, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marijuana, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muggle Studies, Multi, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Nature Versus Nurture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudism, Ollivanders Wand Shop (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Universe, Out of Body Experiences, POV Original Female Character, Pancakes, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Potions Masters (Harry Potter), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Remus Lupin, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Rough Sex, Sad Sirius Black, Scarification, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Body, Shower Sex, Slytherin Common Room, Starvation, Strong Female Characters, Sub Draco Malfoy, Succubi & Incubi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tenderness, Tent Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, Wandless Magic, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Healing, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Wolfsbane Potion, Young Love, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 98,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasta_bb/pseuds/Rasta_bb
Summary: Disclaimer: I own zero characters/locations in correspondence to the Harry Potter franchise as they all belong to J.K. Rowling.I write as a release and simulation only for myself; if you happen to love my stories as much as I do, let me know cause I can talk about HP all day <3I have works posted on another site and needed to transfer them over here months ago; whoops! Shant give off too many details just that the main character's name is Harley Jay and that I have tried to stick to the main plot along with keeping in character, all character deaths, correct timelines, potion ingredient, spell castings and processes all to match as adequately as possibly to how our Queen, the lovely Ms. J.K., has previously envisioned for us. I did add quite a bit of cannon but it's a lovely and delicious aspect that I don't think the reader will mind very much. Enjoy.





	1. B1:C1 She has a Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> First book has to do with Harley's heritage and growing up in the Malfoy household along with establishing how she fits in with the malfoys, the trio, and the weasley twins.
> 
> 10 year old Harley looks like: www.pinterest.com/pin/331647960039775912/

          "Hold on, dear. We're nearly there," a masked woman said in a kind tone as she held the mother-to-be's hand.

          "Push, the last push!" one other announced.

          The birth mother was beautiful with lush and almost sparkling skin and a tint of yellow among her blue eyes. As circumstances commenced, her child was not a love child and motherhood as she knew it would be short lived. The feelings of anger welled in her as she screamed in agony while it seemed like pin needles mercilessly scraped their way through her core. The lights burst at once; the walls cracked; birds in all directions dropped in a motionless chaos. The head midwife knew it was time to put up a protection spell for herself and the others. With one last gasp, an infant emerged.

           "A girl, it's a girl," was heard in less than whispers and mischievous gasps.

          "No," the mother choked out trying to reach for her baby, "It can't be! GIVE ME MY CHILD!"

          A pale hand came from the darkness and spinelessly struck across the woman's face.

          "No," was stated in a simple hiss. His voice was controlled as well as controlling. In a slither of words he spoke, "For your last request, as you did do me a great service," the woman flinched expecting the worst, "name her."

         "Harley," the young mother forced out along with a single tear. Her voice was involuntary as if the utter of words were brought up from her chest by her ferrel soul. "Please, name her Harley."

         A flash of green light shot from the pale mans wand and the woman ceased. "Remove the revolting creature," he motioned at the healers. Turning towards the child, the man said, "She is to fulfill my deeds. Raise her as you wish and when the time is near, I will come."

         The masked group made deep bows and prepared their retreat.

         "Keep her intact." Slinking a black hood over dark, sleek hair. The lead adversary continued, "she has a purpose."

***

         It was after lunch at Malfoy Manor, Harley Jay (wink wink) and Draco Malfoy were out doing whatever it was that Draco wanted to do. Harley thought she was a common girl but even her look said otherwise; with long, deathly dark brown hair it was almost to the point of gentle waves down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light brown, but if you looked at them closely there was a distinct yellow around the black pupil making them shine green at certain angles and tiny speckles of blue wouldn't be mistaken when noticed. Her skin was, well, perfect in everyone's eyes. It was always soft without effort and almost shinny, although she thought that she may have imagined that. Her freckles were light, stretched across her cheek bones and shoulders. She really wasn't horribly slim and skinny and it was fairly obvious that she did a fair amount of activity quite often, in her case, beating Draco in a broom race although he wouldn't admit it.

         "Draco, honestly, you're a month older than I and have equal chance of making the team in our first year, which is slim to none. Give it up already."

        "But really, come on, I look like a proper Quidditch Player like this," he said as he jumped on his new broom.

         "You really have high hopes, dontcha? By the way, your mother wanted me to deliver this to you," she handed him a box.

         "Ah, new broom kit," the boy smirked. "I'll only be impressed when the compass can steer me away from muggles on my travels." The Broomstick Servicing Kit came with all a young players needs: handle polish, twig clippers, a broom care book, and the mentioned compass which indeed was just a brass clip-on compass that had no particularly magical qualities, although Harley got ideas on a couple of enchantments she could perform.

         Harley rolled her eyes; AS IF he was allowed on adventures, or anything fun by that matter. Honestly, looking back at her childhood, the Malfoys kept Draco under lock and key but never cared what Harley did already knowing she knew nothing else but to stick with the young blonde. They never expressed their opinion for or against any action that she took. Harley just chose to stay with Draco because that's all she ever did and all she thought she would ever do.

         Harley decided to move on with her day and let Draco polish his broom handle another thirteen times by himself. On the other side of the mansion was where Dobby, the house elf, would go to pick his weeds that he called flowers. She sat on the nearby bench and reached into her bag to grab the book 'Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts' and started reading about rainbow hair colouring charms. She had already finished 'Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up' last week and wanted something a little bit more silly this time.

         'Besides', she thought, mischievously, 'Draco's hair would look quite nice in a sequence of blues and purples.'

         Harley started to have one of her moments, the heartbreaking kind that stops you in your tracks. Her parents never looked for her, never wanted her, and probably never will unlike Draco who was wanted and had everything he needed plus more. Narcissa hated her questions on the subject. The Malfoys had never even actually adopted her so she was more like off the radar, you could call it. Known about, but no real records of her birth or life. She thought she was too different, never the "daughter" that they wanted. Draco conformed but Harley just couldn't bring herself to be just like him. She wanted more than stability. Harley needed adventure, she wanted to learn every skill and meet every creature. She had been a burden upon her birth, one that didn't deserve their love. It wasn't like she was neglected, the Malfoys filled her Gringotts vault, and she appreciated everything they gave her. She couldn't help but to feel like just an orphan, and she'll never be good -or even as bad enough- as Draco. 

         She tried to distract herself. 'OK, focus. You only have a couple more months until you turn twelve, and you finally, finally start something real, something productive." You see, Harley wasn't interested in the many shops to spend more money in or the lovely events that the Malfoys attended. Instead, she was practicing magic. Not the accidental-episode-of-emotion-that-an-underage-child-experiences. More like self taught, never let the Malfoys know, wandless magic. Magic that she noticed she could control at a very young age. She started reading about ancient and even recent cultures that never used wands in the first place; that from a young age, they started honing their skills. She figured if they could do it, why can't she? The question wasn't how for a witch or wizard, it was when. Harley decided years ago when she found she could control her senses that her time to make something useful was the present. The concept of waiting until you're eleven seemed completely counterproductive in her eyes. In a wand-bearing society, the only thing they know is to start magic when you are at school with your brand new wand. She learned from Dobby to find the loophole. The trick was that the Ministry had complete leniency with underage magic; I.E. the trace, so she utilized that fact and started practicing about three years ago. Harley owed it all to Dobby because without a mentor, it would have taken her much longer to than if she was on her own. The only problem with this was that the Malfoys could never know she ever spoke to Dobby as a friend. She doubted that she would get in any trouble, but Dobby? He was never so lucky in avoiding Lucius' wrath.

         Harl considered them all tricks, household chores done in a flash, levitation of objects. Dobby even help her consciously levitate herself, if she was still enough. Speaking of Dobby, *Pop* he appeared in front of her.

         "It's time for your lesson, Miss Harley," he said in a squeak.

         "Dear Dobby, I wish you could just call me Harley." He almost tripped on himself and desperately looked around for something hard to hit himself with for her kindness. "Stop! I only said I wished you could, not that you have too!" of course, Dobby was never allowed to address anyone at the house without the proper suffix or title, or Master for and of the Malfoys.

         "Calm down dobby, it's OK, it's OK. May I look at the cut on your arm?" She asked seeing as the bandages were dirty and falling all over the place. "You've gotta try to keep it clean, I know it's hard, but every time you get dirty water on it, it takes longer to heal."

         Dobby dared say nothing. Harley knew he wanted to, but to be appreciative of her efforts might give him a panic attack. He never stated, but she thought Dobby felt that he wasn't worthy of care or happiness. She reached into her bag and found her random strips of cloth that she cleaned and saved to put on the injured little elf. She never used new ones or the Malfoys would likely punish him for having too clean a rag upon his injury. Gently unwrapping the ones on Dobby's arm she inspected it.

         "Dobby, do you trust me?"

         He shook his head furiously.

         "Yes, Miss Harley. Dobby trusts Miss Harley with Dobby's life," he said fondly.

         "Alright, let me try something." She put her hand above his tiny arm, "Tergeo," she whispered. Small amounts of the dirt and grime seemed to drift away and she and Dobby looked at each other wide eyed, "I told ya, Dobby! I told ya I could do it!" She said as Dobby did a little happy squeal. Harley spoke a little louder and more confidently, "Tergeo." With that, the last bit of gunk and blood slivered to the ground and disappear. "Well," she said fairly pleased with the results, "It's looking better this week so this time when you need to punish yourself, please, try not to... run.. into sharp things."

         Last week he had accidentally left the Malfoy's laundry unfolded for a night and every article of clothing was wrinkled and unprepared in the morning. So Lucius let Dobby know to rewash everything and then punish himself extra when he was done. Harley tried to suggest calmer ways for Dobby to punish himself, but in the end, Dobby decided to hit himself with the fireplace stick, multiple times, and cut open his arm in the process. She hated it, but even with that much anger, she never lost control of her powers. She just had no say in the matter; Dobby was bound to the Malfoys for life.

         "There, all patched up for you, does it look ratty enough?" She asked as she snuck in a nice arm rub for comfort to him. Dobby looked down with a nod and Harley knew she saw a smile. "Perfect. Now, I do know that Narcissa told you to finish scrubbing every window before doing anything else today, so we had better postpone that lesson until you have more free time."

         "Miss Harley, Mrs. Malfoy said finish them by dinner time," he said almost excitedly, "So right now Dobby has time and Dobby will still have enough time to finish the windows," he said in an almost pleading tone.

         "Alright, since that is what she said, we can practice for an hour." Dobby almost jumped for joy at this; he really did enjoy helping Harley, even though he never said it. She was the only one kind to him in his entire life.

         They worked on manipulating another's actions and Dobby was the perfect test subject. Harley was able to lift Dobby's arms at this point, and needed to refine her ability.

         "Try bending Dobby's elbow and wrist, try pointing with Miss Harley's fingers very directly to aim Miss Harley's efforts," he said.

         She did so, failed, and backed up to concentrate.

         "Hold on," Harley said closing her eyes. She thought of the sky, the trees, the ocean. She imagined Dobby closing her bedroom door after he had collected the best flowers he could for her vase. The way that Draco saved the fanciest pastries for her from all of his many family outings, and let her borrow a broom as they raced up and down the fields. She lifted up her hand, fingers spread, she wanted Dobby to sit on the bench. She imagined him walking backwards and using his good hand to stabilize his efforts as he took a little hop to scoot his behind back, then opened her eyes.

         "Miss Harley moved Dobby perfectly and most gentle." Dobby said beaming at her, maybe a little to the left of where she wanted him to be.

         Harley started, "This is where I would be complementing you saying how you are such a great teacher," Dobby started getting uncomfortable, "but I won't, don't worry." the elf sighed in relief. "Now," Harley continued, "this lesson is over and you need to get to your windows. But, I happen to know that in my room, under my bed, is a sewn together outfit that might fit you. I certainly don't want it in my room, so if you can make sure to take it out of my room, and maybe keep it among your things, I will be unopinionated in the matter."

         Dobby's eyes grew, "You mean...." He trailed off.  Harley hinted, "I mean that you can decide what to do with it, after you take it out of my room." Jumping up Dobby started looking around nervously and excited.

         "D..D..Dobby must be off Miss Harley... Lesson....Miss Harley did a good job..." *poof* he was gone. 

***


	2. B1:C2 So it Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure if I will have Harley and Draco be together at some point. Or maybe I am.... Nah, they probably won't. Or will they????
> 
> But really, if anyone reads this, tell me what you think because I'm undecided.
> 
> OR AM I?????
> 
> *dun dun dunnnnnnnn*

  Separate letters arrived, addressed to Harley and Draco. With the Hogwarts crest at the top split into fours by a lion, snake, badger, and an eagle, Harley's letter said :

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Jay,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

(Minerva McGonagall's signature)

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 

         Harley and Draco had been waiting for this day for years and sent off their acceptance letters immediately. Finally, something to fill their days with instead of JUST racing brooms or JUST watching trees grow and clouds drift. The second page continued:

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags.

 

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

 

Yours sincerely,

(Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus signature)

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions          

         "Ok, I definitely need a pet," Harley announced, loud and excited, "I already have most of the books except for the Defense Against the Dark Arts book. And I have a coat but none off the supplies like a telescope. What all do you need?" Harley asked and Draco replied, "Everything, my father told me to buy everything new every year so I have the best." Harley stood wondering why the Malfoys were such highfalutin arses.

          Draco had a huge party with lots of guests on his birthday. He got a new broom and various other expensive gifts. Harley didn't bother asking for anything on September 1st for hers. Instead, Narcissa took the duo out to Diagon Alley for a shopping trip while she headed to Knockturn Alley. They waited in line for a while at Gringotts, but eventually were able to fill theirs bags with gold, silver, and bronze then headed for Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., so it said in old gold letters outside.

         In the window was a single ancient wand displayed on a purple cushion. The rest of the place was dark and lined with wand boxes up to the ceiling.

         "Hello, young friends; I see you've come to purchase your very first wands, have I assumed correctly?" An old man with deeply blue beaming eyes came out of the dark. "My name is Garrick Ollivander," he said pulling out a tape measure, "Who's first?" Harley knew Draco would want to and stepped back giving way for him. "Now let's see," Mr. Ollivander trailed off. He measured around the head, around the knee cap, from nose to belly button, "Hmm, this is a good sign," armpit to top of head, studying the lines on the boy's palms as he went, "Outstandingly expected," and he walk off leaving Draco to the mercy of the self measuring tape. It measured his eyeballs, the longest strand of hair, his finger to his toe. Draco tried swatting it off and it looked almost offended, then shot it's tape right at his forehead.

         "OUCH!," yelled Draco as Harley let out a burst of laughter. "If my father was here..."

         Mr. Ollivander returned with a handful of boxes and noticed the tape measure ready to attack. With a wave of his hand it dropped, "It becomes very defensive when provoked," he cleared his throat. "Here are some wand options, if you would," he motioned the way. Draco stood up a little straighter and reached for the first box, "This one is Larch wood, Phoenix feather, 12 inches. Perfect for a hidden... No sir, not for you," he snatched the wand away quickly. Handing Draco the next one, a sudden heat warmed the air and the wand almost glowed. Ollivanders eyes opened wide, " Marvelous, Hawthorn," he grabbed the wand, "Mmm, unicorn hair, ehm, 10 inches! This wand is comfortably pliant and blatantly complex, like its owner. This wood is spectacularly contradictory in that it's blossoms and leaves have healing properties, but the cut branch has a bitter smell of death," he stated excitedly, "Here you go, sir!" Draco looked confused but inspected the wand anyways as if he had any clue of what the merchant had just said.

          "My dear, step forward," Mr. Ollivander said to Harley. With a wave the tape measurer came back to life and looked intimidating at Draco, "No, no, new patron," he pointed to Harley. The tape seemed to make a dramatic raspberry at Draco and pushed dust towards him as it zoomed off to measure Harley. Around her elbow, the back of her neck, from tiptoes to earlobe.

          "Is this really all to find a matching wand?" She laughed at the tape while Mr. Ollivander looked, almost confused, at the lines upon her palms.

          "A lot of the extra is to keep the measurer happy, to feel important, but most does help distinguish a potential type of wand mate." Finishing quickly Mr. Ollivander walked past them and grabbed a much larger variety of wands from around the store. Coming back he opened them all up, "Get a feel for each until we find one for you." Harley grabbed each for a couple seconds and put them down, one after another after another, Dogwood, Black Walnut, Ebony, Black Thorn, Pear, "Well, these just won't do," he looked around, and looked some more, eyeing Harley in between glances. "Dear, are you muggle-born?" He asked.

         "I'm... not sure, no one ever told me," Harley wad suddenly anxious.

         "Of course not," Draco almost spat, "only the purest of blood runs through our veins."

         "My dear," The old man just about ignored Draco's rudeness and held her arm to look at it closely, not finishing his sentience but walking over to a chest instead. He took a deep breath and gently opened it, smiling, "I wouldn't have guessed..." He picked up a box but decided against it, picking up another and must have figured it was good enough. Turning around he looked almost scarily excited. "Maybe this..." He muttered, handing over the wand. At Harley's touch the wand produced sparkles that danced around her in a most relieved fashion. Ollivander looked just about proud. "Meet... Ebony." he said with flare, "12 inches," He beamed at the jet-black wand. At an angle it had looked like silver streaks were trying to seep their essence though the tough wood but the ebony gave no way as a strict protector of the core.

         "I thought I already tried Ebony," Harley wondered aloud.

         "Ah, but this time; the core has Veela hairs, I believe 2 instead of one. Now, this wand is old," he laughed. "Older than I would like to admit, one of my firsts. I never use Veela hair as it tends to have opposing opinions of its owners. But, a connected mate of it's same origins..."

         If Harley and Draco weren't confused already, they were definitely confused now. "What do you mean the same origins?" Harley asked after a moment.

         "Well, it is my considered opinion that you may have come from ...an area close to France, the same place that this wand would have called home at one point in its early stages of life." He seemed to be withholding information. "But now it's home is with you and I'm sure it couldn't be more ecstatic than in this very moment."

         This was really the first time that Harley had heard anything about who her parents could have been. "I...I..." She wouldn't be able to continue the thought.

          Draco tapped her shoulder and mouthed, 'are you ok?' Tears started to fill her eyes. The boy distractedly cleared his throat, "We got what we came for, let's go." With a forced farewell, they paid and left to continue their journey.

          Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour sounded like a good idea at this point as Harley sulked. "Yes, strawberry and mint chunks with warmed hazelnut spread on top, sir." She already knew it was Draco's favorite.

         "Ah, good choice this time, Miss Jay. That has been very popular this week. And for you Mr. Malfoy?" 

         "The same," Draco said importantly while Mr. Fortescue used his wand to levitate cones and very generously large scoops on top.

         "That will be 16 sickles, please." Draco handed over the goods while the cones got their finishing touches put on.

         They headed out the door to the tables out front while Harley spoke, "Freakin delish, totally worth 8 sickles; and I know it's your favorite, Drakey," the two smiled, Harley being seemingly more cheery. They sat down outside with their bags of stuff in silence. Harleys wand called for her in little vibrations and gentle thrums of heat. She felt safe with it; like her future wouldn't be as bad as she always thought it was destined to be.

           "We could go get your cat next; what kind do you want?" Draco said between licks.

           Harley was chomping up a frozen strawberry chunk, "iummno," she gulped and repeated, "I don't know, I was thinking a really fluffy one or a white one."

         "We should get one that's vicious. I can see it now, we could have Hufflepuff attacks on command!"

          Harley halfway laighed, "Come on, Hufflepuffs probably aren't so bad, how can you be so mean?"

         "How can you be so nice; Hufflepuffs are beneath us just like most of the people on this street."

         This kind of struck a chord for Harley. "Is that what you heard from your father, Draco?" she said in a monotoned voice.

        "Harl, think about it." he leaned in and whispered, "They let in muggle-borns, and probably, Merlin forgive, half-breeds."

         "Half-Breeds can still produce plenty of magic and I've heard some are capable of powerful magic too, Draco."

           "Well, my father says they are as bad as mudbloods, probably dirty as well."

          "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM DRACO, HU? You don't even think about me do you. You don't know if I'm pure-blood, half-breed, or even muggle born, and any of those are a possibility."  
Draco knew he had said too much. The last time he had called anyone a mudblood, Harley locked herself in her room for a week and would barely eat a smidge.

          Always for her.

         "Harley, I'm sorry. I forget sometimes." He said uncomfortable, thinking whether he should hug her or move on. "C-come on, Harley," he said gently, "let's go pick you out that cat."

         Down at Magical Menagerie, animals lined the entirety of each wall. They had fat cats, fat golden rats, poisonous orange snails, fire crabs next to Puffskeins and Kneazles, although Harley probably couldn't get a licence for a Kneazle by the time she went to school. There were beautiful black ravens performing tricks, and the Steelers glass cage had a very singed tomato plant next to them. 

This was the place for Harley. 

The baby Nifflers had a sign next to them saying 'PLEASE DO NOT SHOW THE NIFFLERS ANYTHING SHINY, FOR YOUR OWN PROTECTION'. Harley found nifflers fascinating on how were shiny object finders that have the nose of a platypus, but softer, black fur, a pouch, and with feet and hands conditioned to burrow through the grounds, and boy did she want one.

        "Look how cute that one is, Draco!" Harley said about the runt who was currently stuffing shiny beads in its pouch.

         "Why do you always like the weird ones?" Draco said smiling.

         "By what standard are they weird? You're weird because you take forever getting ready in the morning but you don't hear me complaining everyday, do you?"

         Draco smacked her on the shoulder and scoffed. "My hair takes a lot of time to settle, why do you think I have such thick and radiant waves," he motioned to his grease strands.

         Harley looked, unimpressed, and smacked him back even harder. "My hair is as thick as yours and I don't even use that 'self applying'," she made quotes with her fingers, "garbage that you have." She didn't; Narcissa had used a magical oil based cream for her hair since before she could remember.

          At this point Draco was just forgivingly annoyed. "Fine, Nifflers are perfect specimens and exactly what you need at Hogwarts, but my mother will never let you keep it in the house."

          "I know," Harley unwillingly admitted. "That's why I'm only getting a rat. Or raven. Or just a cat." She gasped, "...Draco..," said wide eyed and all of a sudden, "Can I have them all?"

          He thought it might be fun to play with Harley and all those creatures, "Only if we build a separate building behind the Manor to keep them all in," here said very seriously.

          Harley giggled, "Of course! You can be responsible for feeding them and I'll clean them, I already know the spells," she said excitedly.

          "Do you?" He asked in wonderment as they hadn't even started their first semester.

         "Well yes," she looked down, "I've been reading spell books. Anyways," changing the subject, "I really only want to get a cat, for right now."

          Draco was still eyeing her suspiciously but let it go.

         "Alright, how about this skinny white one?" He pointed and Harley noticed the green-eyed baby, but it just wasn't love at first sight.

Suddenly, Harley gasped. There she was, a beautifully freckled black kitten. It looked like its fur was trying to be mostly dark grey but even darker splotches shown but with hints of a most pure, pearl-cream color that spotted through. Harley opened up the cage door closest to it and whispered, "Come here, darling. Aren't you just the most lovely little doll," her heart was beaming. The little feline crept its way along the back of the cage and pounced as hard and ferociously as a kitten could. "You are feisty aren't you, I bet you wake like this too, don't you?" Harley scrunched up the kitten's nose and kissed it's little head. Draco didn't understand the correction at this point; the boy was still watching a toad and scrunching his own nose like it was repulsive. "It's a girl Draco," Harley got his attention, "help me name her."

          "Oh, this one?... ..." he wearily pointed at the innocent fuzz ball.

          "Oh, don't be a slug to my miss priss, Draco. Just lookit that little faultless face. Those cheeks deserve way to many kisses in this very moment."

          "Oh, don't do that, Harley!" Draco gagged at the sight of his best friend smothering the kitten in fiercely lovable smoochies. "You'll get Black Cat Flu! Put the thing down!"

          "I'll take it!" Harley said with a giggle as she tossed the kitten gently into the air the ball of fur mewed with enjoyment in the same respect. "If I die now, I'll die happy. Come, come Draco!" she reached out her hand for his in a most doting manor. "Come pet our baby."

          It didn't take him but a seconds realization to reach back for her. What she wanted, he would give; even though he was risking the mad cat disease for her. Anything she asked for, the boy was on it in the same instant. His fingers intertwined in hers, as they always had. It became just so natural for him; she would stick out her arm, spread fingers, and his fingers would fit right in between. That's just how it had been since they could even remember.

          His father would tell him, "Draco, we are a higher being. Harley is yours and we take care of her. What you do, you bring Harley. She is watched at all times, do you understand?" the boy would nod with intent. "She is docile as we have taught her and will do as you say and respect you as hierarchy because in return, what she needs, you provide as she will be with you, always. Under no circumstance do you let her go without. Always for her. Do you understand me, boy?

          "Yes, father. Always for her."

           Yes, he went first in all aspects, of course. No Malfoy was allowed to be a second figure, but the top of the food chain. So, quickly and quietly, Harley learned how to follow in Draco's footsteps. The fact remained, the boy was predestined to be her protector; predetermined to be on her side and to guide her where she needed it. Never was he for himself, but always thinking what did she want, what did she need. He would never admit it; blowing it off as he waited for her to feel hunger before proposing they eat. Or after they stayed up for hours, day-dreaming together of all the wonders they would do with each other, eventually she would pass out and that meant that he could get some much needed sleep as well.

         The duo grabbed some kitten food and headed over to the front. "How about slither?" Draco made the attempt.

         "No, too easy."

         "Devil."

         "No! We can't name her Devil!"

         "Pinky?"

        "Draco, honestly, you aren't even trying," She laughed. "Belle, she looks like a Belle. Come here you beauty (AN: <3)." She already adored this sweet bundle of life.

        "That one is deaf in both ears." The shopkeeper announced, "We have a lovely assortment of other kittens you may choose from?" Draco was about to chime in but Harley spoke, "No, thank you, she's perfect. Also this bag of kittens food as well as this bowl set. Along with this collar, how much?" 

         "9 Gallions for the cat, 2 for the collar, 1 for the bowls and 15 sickles for the food, please," the woman said smiling as she noticed just how much Harley was already in love. 

          "The thing is broken and you expect full price?" Draco said aloud, "Won't be back to such a places like this again." Harley shot him the most irritated look.

          The keeper did have look of slight concern as she said, "7 Gallions, discount rate." Draco just rolled his eyes. Harley attempted to pull out her coins but Draco already had his chump change at hand.

         "Let's go, it's getting late, were going home," he said promptly. Harley thanked the old witch and picked up her kitten while she and Draco started to head down the alley. Harley stopped and pulled Draco into a hug, squishing Belle who let out a tiny mew of protest.

        "Thank you for everything today," Harley said to a silently blushing Draco, "Her middle name can be Strawberry-Mint since it's your favorite ice cream."

         Draco burst out laughing, "That's really not necessary," he barely contained himself and dropped his bags while he was at it, "But," he calmed and wrapped his arms around her, "You and Belle Strawberry-Mint Malfoy are welcome."

Always for her.

"Happy Birthday, Harl."  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> I did some math AND made it look all pretty for you <3
> 
>               HP Currency.                                     
> 
> 7 Gallions for a cat (9 normally).                 £35.84/$51.45
> 
> 2 Gallions for a collar.                                    £10.24/$14.70
> 
> 1 Gallion for a bowl set.                                   £5.12/$7.35
> 
> 15 sickles for cat food.                                    £4.52/$6.90
> 
> TOTAL=                                                             £55.72/$80.40  
> THESE NUMBERS ARE JUST AN ESTIMATE. Here is a link to Wizards currency compared to muggle currency: harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wizarding_currency
> 
> Moral of the story Draco spent a ton of money on Harley.
> 
> ***
> 
> Wand woods:  www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/wand-woods


	3. Get on the Train Already

Harley and Draco spend most of the next couple weeks playing with Belle in Harley's room or outside. "Oh my little perfect puddin'," Harley would emphasize with love. The poor cat probably thought her name was puddin' by now!

          "She is generally cute, I will admit," laughed Draco as he tickled the kittens belly.

          Harley sat down by Draco, "And look how good she is! She only peed on my pillow once!"

          "Yes, but the house elf cleaned it about 14 times; wasted time if you ask me." Draco glared at her.

          "He only had to clean it twice." Harley looked offended that her beauty could ever cause such harm. "Besides, my little sweet puddin' would never do that again," said as she rolled around the bed with the kitten.

          "Alright Harley, I'm going to go and rustle some leaves around with my brand new wand, and you're going to have to leave her here today so we can get our robes fitted, and soon." Draco looked impressed with himself.

          "Oh, you mean how you moved them around the other day when it was windy?" the girl batted her eyes.

          "No, I mean I actually moved them. My father says I'm probably a pretty powerful wizard how I almost refilled my jar with wine at supper."

          Harley thought back. What it seemed like was that somehow, miraculously, Draco had managed to slightly condensate the inside of his cup at dinner. And his father openly insulted him saying to work harder because he had strong wizards in his family line. Harley, on the other hand had already bewitched Belle's thick gold collar to have her name on it, and had been duplicating her cats food so she never ran out. If Draco only knew.

          Even though it was very early, Narcissa and Lucius wanted to take Draco to the shops and get it over with. Draco's parents went next door to get a books they he needed while Harley and he headed out to Gladrags Wizarwear bringing along Belle because Harley refused to leave her at home.

          "I really need to learn the Extension Charm for my bag so I can hold everything I need, maybe set up a den for Belle," Harley tried to remember the process.

          "Ah," Draco said impressively, "My father says that's a difficult charm to master but uh... I could probably work on that for you, have it down by say...end of the year? I'll have memorised all the charms I come across by then, of course."

          Somehow, Harley doubted this as they walked into Gladrags smack dab in the middle of London.

          "Ok," looking at the list, Harley said, "I have shorts, bangin boots, and my leather jacket," she collaborated with Draco.

          "Well then you probably need only shirts and pants." Draco said matter of factly. "Me, on the other hand, could never need anything from this place, I have a reputation to uphold. Besides, hogwarts trunks are huge, why would I waste my time with these inexpensive clothes?"

          Harley rolled her eyes, "OK, well if you won't help me shop, you can wait for me outside."

          Draco was suddenly reconsidering his words. "On the other hand," he cleared his throat, " I could use some waterproof socks," he scratched his neck like it was a good excuse.

          Harley had obviously gotten her way, she grabbed some tank tops and simple shirts as well as some jeans and stretchy warm pants and they headed for the undergarments. They found socks that shot out electricity around your shoes and warmed your toes, some that turned into gloves when needed, rainbow ones that flash every color (and I mean EVERY color), ones that appear to have a printed on fish that acted like a real fish, but at least you don't have to feed it and take care of it. Draco picked out black waterproof socks, and Harley chose the socks that turn to gloves in purple, along with some rainbow ones that changed color based on your mood and were turning a forest green in Harleys hands. There were boyshort underwear that changed color depending on how much you had to pee, although she wasn't sure if she needed that so she got the kind that glowed in the dark and shot shooting stars all along the cloth. Harley figured she would probably end up getting a hat and scarves later with her house printed on them, likely Slytherin, she thought with dismay.

          "What else. Hey, a wand charm, happy birthday to me!" Harley said excitedly.

          "Yes," said Draco sarcastically, "Who doesn't need a wand attachment that does absolutely nothing interesting."

          "For your information, " Harley laughed, "it is a FEATHER wand attachment that moulds onto your wand; maybe I can charm it to to tickle you whenever you bother me! You don't see that kind of witches DIY at Twilfitt and Tatting's now, do ya?

          "Ok lady," Draco said in disbelief, "get whatever you want." They smiled at each other.

          "Do you like this skirt, Draco?" She motioned to a faux leather high-low skirt.

          Wide eyed Draco said, "That's cute, I mean it's great, I mean...yes, buy it."

          "I dont know," Harley said noticing Draco's strange behavior, "I did need to buy school robes and I'm not sure if I have enough money for all of this."

          Moments of silence later... "I'll buy it, hurry up, let's go," Draco said quickly. He ended up buying everything and they carried it all out.

          Moving on, Draco only shops at Twilfitt and Tatting's so that's where they headed and the blonde picked out some fancy i'm-rich-and-important clothes.

          "Do you like this color or this color.... these shoes or these ones," he asked her opinion on everything, very casually.

           "Those are too expensive!" Harley pointed at some Dragon and chameleon hide broom racing boots.

           "Oh, but I'll need them this this year if I expect to make the Quittich team by next year." Draco payed way too much money, so Harley thought, and left to get everything else on their lists.

          They got their cauldrons, quills, and everything they needed and headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where Madam Malkin was dressed in nice pale purple.

          Draco pipped up, "Do you sell Slytherin scarves and accessories in this..." He squinted around..."establishment?" 

          Madam Malkin looked up from her stitch, eyeing Draco. "I would wait until your second year so you're sure of your house, dear," she started to measure "Step right up, love," motioning for Harley.

          "Oh, we'll be in Slytherin, so we'd like to purchase them now," Draco said more stern and grabbed the first Slytherin scarf he found, "We'll take two of these, two packs of name tags," he looked around, "Are these dragon-hide gloves?" Madam Malkin looked annoyed but silently nodded, "2 sets, and 2 sets of self ironing robes."

          "One set for him, I would like self-repairing robes for mine, please," Harley injected as Madam Malkin finished up her measurements.

          "Alright dear, let me get these robes finished for you," and she left the room.

          "Draco, be nice. She's here to help us," Harley hoped Draco wasn't in a bad mood now.

          "She's here to give me what I want and not to argue with me about it. I don't need her opinions or comments on what I will be purchasing."

          Harley sat down next to Draco and pet Belle. She offered her to Draco and he pushed her off. "I don't want fur on my new robes." 

           Madam Malkin walked back in with finely pressed robes just in Harleys size. "Self-repairing, uniform pack and cloak pack. Sir, if you would kindly step up for your measurements." She continued in silence and made no eye contact. The bell on the shop rang, "Excuse me a moment." She left and brought back a dark haired boy to measure.

          The boy was wearing the oldest, most grey shirt that Harley had ever seen, and it was definitely too big for him. His hair was crazy all over like he tried to contain it but his hair refused to stay in place and his eyes were a gorgeous green, so Harley thought.

          "Hello," Draco said, nonchalantly. "Hogwarts, too?"

          "Yes," the boy looked nervous.

          "My parents are next door buying my books," he motioned to Harley, "she already picked up all of hers plus some," he rolled her eyes. Draco seemed thoroughly uninterested in having himself measured. "Then we're going to look at racing rooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting us new brooms and  smuggle then in somehow." The boy said nothing so Draco continued. "Have you got your own broom?

          "No," said the boy.

          "Have you tried Quittich at all?" Asked Harley now curious to know more about him.

          "No," the boy said again. 'Hmm, he could be muggle-born,' thought Harley.

          "We do---Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

           Once more he boy just said "No". Harley was sure Draco didn't realize, but this boy had no idea about the magical world. Otherwise, Draco would have accused him for being muggle born already.

          "Well, no one really knows, do they, but I know we'll be in Slytherin, all of out family has been and she has lived with us since we were babies so she'll definitely be with me, of course. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco finished while Harley rolled her eyes.

          'Enough with the Hufflepuffs already.'

          "Hmm," is all the green eyed boy uttered.

          "I say, look at that man!" Draco pointed at a very large man trying hide two ice creams.

          "That's Hagrid," the boy said finally smiling, "He works at Hogwarts."

          "Doesn't he work the grounds?" Harley questioned.

          "Yes, I've heard he's a sort of servant, isn't he?" Malfoy said in his rude normal voice.

          "He's the gamekeeper," the boy looked annoyed.

          "Yes exactly, I heard he's a sort of ... savage---lives in a hut on school grounds and gets drunk while he tries to do magic THEN starts his bed on fire." Draco chuckled to himself.

          "I think he's brilliant," the boy said interrupting Draco's laughter.

"Do you?" Draco said surprised. "Why, is he with you? Where are your parents?"

          "They're dead." The boy said simply.

          'Nice going Draco. Embarrass the poor kid.' Harley thought.

          "Oh sorry; but they were our kind, weren't they?" Draco payed no mind to others feelings.

          "They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean." The other boy was not into this conversation at all.

          "I don't know who my parents were either," Harley admitted. "They must have just dumped me on his family and left, but Ollivander said that I'm from the areas around France. So I hope that's true." The common deprivation of parental care was real and the hurt was felt by this boy just the same it manifested in Harley. 

          After that Draco droned on a bit more, leading to asking the boy his surname but Madam Malkin finished and the boy hopped down and left as fast as he could.

          "Bye!" Harley said quickly and used Belle's pass to wave. The boy looked back and gave a small smiled at her and left.

          "Well, he was a quiet one," Draco said still unamused. "Not everyone can grow up in a loyal family like mine."

~

          The days went on and Draco was marking the time by the minute while Belle was getting awfully comfortable in the daily habits at the Malfoy's Manor. Harley had been practicing with Dobby and she was really impressed with how much power her wand put out. She had charmed Belle's collar with the fur baby's nick-name, puddin, tried just about every charm in her book, and had successfully clean the dishes and effectively help Dobby do chores on multiple occasions. When it came to Harley and her wand, magic came easy to her; she just thought it, and the wand produced it.

          Then came the day. Harley would be leaving for the Hogwarts train in the morning. "Miss Harley, Dobby won't make Miss Harley practice today. Dobby knows Miss Harley needs to pack."

          "That's OK, Dobby, I want to spend time with you. I will miss you, me and Belle will," Harley said about to cry.

          Dobby bit his lip wanting to say something affectionate, "Dobby, does... Enjoy...the time that Dobby has gotten... to spend with Miss Harley... these past years." He looked at her in deep appreciation and Belle snuggled up to his hand and licked at him in a cleanly manor.

          "Dobby, I want you to be good. I want you to be the best for the Malfoys while I'm gone. Do the best for them because I don't want you to have to hurt yourself. I will not be here to take care of you. And I will visit you, in winter and summer," she said wishing she could do more. She only could do what Dobby let her. Dobby dedicated his whole life around the Malfoys, wanting to work as hard as he could and thinking he deserved the treatment he got. Many times Harley had tried to explain that how they treated him was bad, but he ended up hurting himself as punishment for believing her. She had to gave up because he always hurt himself worse as punishment than the Malfoys did.

          "Listen to me Dobby, I am going to hug you and you don't have to hug me back if you don't want to." Dobby stayed silent. Harley moved slowly towards him and bent down to his height. She wrapped her arms under his and let his arms rest on top of her, almost like a real hug. "Dobby will be good for me, right?" this time did have tears in her eyes.

          "Yes, only for Miss Harley." He whispered, trying to remain unopinioned.

          She tightened up her hug, "I relinquish claim on my room. If you happen to know someone that likes this room, they can sleep in here as long as they would like and as long as the Malfoys don't know about it. And I will bring back items from school that I will leave in room, unwanted by me, in hopes that someone wonderful will make use of them."

          She let go. Dobby stood there, frozen on the spot; Harley thought she had gone too far. Dobby just stood, almost in a panic, but held his breath. "Dobby, are you OK?"

          "Thank y.." *poof* he was gone, not even brave enough to finish a word of gratitude, but she knew he was probably rolling around somewhere with uncontrolled tears of joy.

          The next morning was sad even if it was her birthday. Harley did not want to leave Dobby. She wanted him to be free but how could that ever happen. She left him the rest of her clean rags, and a new little outfit, in hopes that he would keep it. 

          They had to go. Harley packed up the rest of her trunk, tucked her wand into her waist, snatched up Belle, and left via side-apparation to a very packed King's Cross Station.

           "These lowlifes." Lucius said with disgust. "So inferior that they must rush to a train because they spend their useless time on simple things. This is why we are here early, Draco. They will never be like us," Lucius put his hand on Draco and Harley's shoulders.

          Narcissa pipped up, "Let us move on from this place." They made their way to Platform 93/4. "Come fast children," she said.

          "Yes," Lucius said in an opinionated manor, "before these ...muggles... notice us," he finished with disdain.

          Draco went through the platform first, and it looked easy enough. Harley just hopped not to bump into anyone on the other side. She ran, and expected maybe slight resistance from the seemingly solid wall, but nope, nothing. On the other side was a huge train that said Hogwarts Express and in front of the trains entry doors was fairly empty besides other pure-blood families. 

          "What a disgrace to the name of a wizard, this ...train... A muggles transport. When we were young I had not realized how uncivilised this mode of transportation was," Lucius spat.

          Narcissa held her hip and fixed Harley's thickly hair, "It does have a presence of unsanitary conditions."

          Lucius questioned, "I don't understand why Dumbledore won't let, at least certain families, especially such pure-blood family as we, to use a different form of transportation. At least that way we know the children -any that are important- are safe, but the man's judgment is in question so I must assume his morals are corrupt. Perhaps a change in the Wizegnot is in order..."

          "Come along my dears," Narssisa almost ignored her husband, "we must claim you private quarters in the front."

          With a hug and kiss goodbye, Harley and Draco shoved their trunks up the stairs, with some help from Narssisa's wand. "Goodbye," she said with a kiss blown from her hand and they disapparated.

          Draco stepped up, and Harley hesitated. She turned around for one last look.

          "What are you waiting for?" Draco blabbed. "Get on the train already!"

          Harley gave Draco a look, "You're mad bossy," but finished with smile.

          "Come on then, hop to it."

          Out of the corner of Harley's eye, she saw a pair of huge eyes and dirty floppy ears watching her. She waved and it waved back with a giant smile. With a sigh of relief and anticipation, she turned around and followed Draco to the start of a new adventure and what foresaw as the most promising first day of the teddy of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is her leather jacket: www.1stdibs.com/fashion/clothing/jackets/tom-ford-yves-saint-laurent-black-draped-ruffle-leather-jacket-fall-2003/id-v_2150483/
> 
> And here is her furry boots: www.pinterest.com/pin/415034921894368094/ 
> 
> (BTW I have these boots and they seriously need a slip in padding to surround your foot otherwise you can only walk in them for like, an hour, 2 tops.)
> 
> Her adjusting feather attachment:  www.pinterest.com/pin/20308426442367664


	4. That's Impossible

      Belle was snuggling Draco's ear when Crabbe and Goyle showed up. Harley looked up from Transfiguration Today, "Howdy, fellas. I'm not surprised that you two found each other so fast," Harley said eyeing the suspicious boys as they had ahistory of bringing trouble to Draco and her. 

          "You haven't come to our meetings, how come?" Goyle eyed Harley, talking about their 'secret meetings' where they whisper about unrealistically magical feats like fending off Vampire hoards.

          "You three talk about taming giants and dragons for pets, hardly what I'm interested in, no offence." Lately, Harley was more interested in learning about transfiguration the potential to stir an animagi potion.

          "Well," said Draco, "Imagine if we had every creature on our side, my father says we'd be unstoppable."

          The two lesser doofs unloaded their bags and talked about random boy wizard stuff.

          "My father..." blah blah blah.

          "Well my father..." More blah blah blah, is all Harley heard.

          "Oh yeah, I already bewitched my broom to clean itself..." Draco fibbed.

          'Yeah right...' Harley thought.

          "My house elf forgot the chocolate for my ice cream!" Was the most interesting thing their group could come up with.

          She was probably stuck with these three for the rest of her life so Harley tried to ignore them by reading up on how to get her hands on a Death's Head Hawkmoth. Apparently the most widely known one is most common in Africa but does show up in the summer around the Hogwarts vicinity.

          Eventually the trolley witch came by to say, "Hello dears, spot anything ya like?"

          Harley was a bit hungry at this point so she spoke up quickly before the dunderheads could, "Yes, a Cauldron Cake, a Pumpkin Pasty, and a couple of Chocolate frogs, make it 3." She paid the lady while Draco ordered a couple Cauldron Cakes and offered the numbskulls 3 of everything. Honestly, Harley thought, it was unfathomable how the large boys hadn't exploded by now. Little Belle was looking hungry too so Harley went ahead and looked in her trunk for the cat food. "Accio cat food, " she pointed her wand at her open trunk as cat food flung her way and hit the window behind them. She had obviously forgot that she was trying to keep her magic a secret. "Uhm," she said thinking of an excuse, "I've been practicing." She said simply.

          "Wow," said Goyle, "I tried all of the spells in my book and none worked."

          "Like I said," Draco scoffed loudly, "we've been practicing." He almost looked embarrassed that he didn't know a spell to show off.

          After a while Crabbe and Goyle went off to harass and nosey in other people business. Draco and Harley sat back to back laughing about his plans to be Prefect and then Head Boy. Harley hoped they would start on Potions immediately, charms, and transfiguration as well. Secretly she knew she had to hide how much magic she already knew. She wondered if her head of house would be willing to give her lessons based on her skills at this point. Snape was it? But then again, Lucius would always say how he was a traitor and that he couldn't be trusted. Honestly, Harley thought, Lucius was the one to not be trusted a lot of the time.

          "Ah, Draco. This is going to be a fun year," she turned around to look at him and smiled.

          "I know Crabbe and Goyle bug you, so whenever you want we can ditch them and go... practice or something."

          "That sounds good, but you're their best friend so I can't keep you all to myself," she said laughing.

          "Yes you can," Draco quickly turned around, "I mean...well, you're MY best friend, so I'll go wherever you go."

          Harley had never thought about this before, was Draco her best friend? Draco was her only friend but she always assumed that  the role of best friend was reserved for Crabbe and Goyle.. It's not like there were a lot of other kids to even associate with when they lived at the Malfoys Manor. Harley really was fond of Draco, and he always tried to include her in where ever he went and did. It was decided. "You're my best friend too, Draco. Yeah, we can ditch the dweebs," she giggled. She was about to turn around and start reading when Draco leaned in to hug her, which took Harley by surprise. All through their childhood Draco refused to initiate hugs, even his mum had to steal a hug every once in a while. Nevertheless, Harley wrapped her arms around him because she wasn't gonna deny a hug from her best friend. It was nice, and different, and warm.

          Then Dumb and Dumber burst through the door to say, "We heard Harry Potter was on the train," Goyle blurted out.

          "I was going to tell them!" Crabbe snapped at him.

          'Wait what? The Harry Potter? The boy who lived? The boy that defeated Voldemort. After all of the people he had previously killed, including his parents. That Harry Potter?' No way that he was in the same year as Harley. Crabbe and Goyle had a history of exaggerating. 

          "What?" Said Draco. "Well, we must go greet him, make sure he knows who the superior wizards around here are."

          They heard rumors all through he train and found Harry Potter's compartment. Goyle and Crabbe tried getting in first but Harley slid past them behind Draco. A red head boy and... The boy from Madam Malkin's! The same green eyed boy was there!

           "Is it true? They say that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?" Draco started.

          "Yes," said Harry Potter.

          "This is Vincent Crabbe and this is Greggory Goyle," Harley said, "and I'm Harley Jay, would it be ok if I sat next to you?" Harley smiled sweetly and asked about the seat next to the red head boy who said yes.

          "And I'm..." Draco said loudly to make sure all eyes were on him, "Draco Malfoy."

          The red head next to Harley coughed like he was trying not to laugh.

           "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. Red had, freckles, more children than they an afford. You must be a Weasley."

          At this point Harley groaned and put her face in her hand. Draco just didn't know how to play well with other children.

          "Draco, you're being rude," she said blatantly.

          "No," he turned to Harry, "Potter needs to know that some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't need to go making the wrong friends, I can help you there."

         Draco held out his hand for a shake but Harry said instead, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," the dark haired boy glared, refusing Draco's hand.

         Draco's pale face went pink, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and ittle rub off on you."

          Harry and the red head boy stood up.

          "Say that again," the freckled boy said.

          "Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco said in disbelief, in a worried manner that was pretty common of the little leading pure-blood.

          "Unless you get out now," Harry said awfully brave, considering Crabbe and Goyle were very much more large than him and the Weasley boy.

          Draco just couldn't get off his high horse for the sake of not being EXPELLED on the trip to Hogwarts, could he. "But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all of our food and you still seem to have some."

          'Here we go', Harley thought as Goyle reached for the chocolate frogs next to the red head boy. The boy leaped forward at Goyle and then...

          "OUUUUUWOWWWWWUUUU" Goyle made Harley jump but when she saw what the commotion was about she burst into laughter.

          A rat was hanging off Goyle's finger! That must have been painful because the rat just held on and on as Goyle swung his arm around seemingly forever. It finally let go and went flying behind them and SMACK... Right into the window. Draco and his numb nuts retreated faster than Harley could stop her laughter.

           "Boys," Harley said to Harry and the red head, still chuckling, "On their behalf, I apologise for their poor social skills. They really don't know anything else than rudeness. And what was your first name again, Weasley?"

            "Ron, and why do you hang out with them when you know they act like that?" Ron said still mad.

            "I don't know, it's all I know as well I guess." Harley was a bit sad at that stationary fact. "I was abandon for whatever reason, and the Malfoys took me in, as to why, I'm still not sure. But for the record, I never have hated your family, Ron, I never had an experience with any of you to hate." 

         "So when Malfoy said you both will be in Slytherin, do you think that's true?" Harry looked confused.

          "I, well. It's all they've ever told me was that Slytherin was the best and that I would be honored to be there. So really it's just an expectation now." Harley noticed Belle sniffing at the rat on the ground. "Shoo puddin', this is my kitten, Belle. Who's rat, may I ask?"

          "Mine, Scabbers is his name," Ron scratched his neck in embarrassment, "he's really quite a lug. I think he'll be OK though."

          "Hmm, I'll tell you a secret." Harley felt comfortable here, "I know a lot more magic than I look," she winked inspecting the limp rat. 'Episkey', she used her wand. The rat twiched and looked up but went limp again. "Well, he's healed if he needed it, but he's passed out cold."

          "You just used a silent incantation!" Ron gasped.

          "Shhhh, don't tell anyone," Harley whispered to the two. There was some dirt on Ron's pants, "OK, this spell I haven't practiced so I hope you don't get burnt, Ron," he looked worried, "Scourgify," she said seriously as she drew an 'S' towards his pants and the dirt vanished. "And for my last trick....Belle, are you ready?" The kitted dropped the rats tail that she was gently pawing at and got into a jumping stance. Harley put her wand in her pocket and said aloud, "Accio!" And the kitten flung towards her jacket and clung on meowing triumphantly. "Bravo, Belle Bravo!" Harley laughed at the astonishment Ron and Harry's face. "Don't worry fellas, I'll be here all week! But for now I better get back to my reading. And my Draco," she rolled her eyes.

          "You can stay here if you want, it should be your choice," Harry almost asked.

          "Yeah, maybe you can give us a lesson on a couple of your spells, maybe charm my freckles away!"

          Harley made a fake gasp, "Ron! How dare you wish away your freckles, freckles for life!" She laughed pointing at her own. "How do you think I know all of those spells? By digging my nose in a good witch's book, of course. It really was nice to meet the both of you though: Harry, I wished you had told me before who you were and goodbye Ron! I'm glad the Weasleys aren't as bad as the rest of the pure-bloods." 

          Back at Draco's compartment, Draco was pissed that Harley didn't return immediately to plot revenge on them. "Give it a rest, Draco. Honestly, I'm never going to treat anyone bad like you three like to do."

          They argued for 10 minutes and Harley threatened to leave and sit somewhere else, so the three of them stopped nagging her.

          'Ah, back too my book' A Collection of Above Three Hundred Receipts in Cookery, Physick, and Surgery. Eventually she fell asleep and when she woke up she was leaning on an also sleeping Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle no where to be seen. 

         'Dracos hair looks so nice when he's not trying to make it look perfect.' She wished he didn't try and act so much better than everyone else. The train was slowing down so she packed everything up and headed to change. She was passing the third years where a couple of red haired boys were just stripping down to their undergarments to get their robes on, zero remorse. Harley put her hand up to cover her face and moved on.

~

          "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Harley heard Hagrid boom. Harley and Draco would have gotten separated by the sea of excited children, if Draco hadn't of grabbed her cloak so quickly. "C'mon, follow me---any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now!"

          "He better mind his step before he squashes the two of us at once!" Draco looked, legitimately worried.

          "Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid led them down a narrow muddy path where you could barely make out the trees around them. At one point Harley slipped and barely caught onto Draco in front of her. 

          Harley got stuck behind a super curly haired girl that's smelled of tooth paste. Harley did have some crazy hair when she was young, but luckily it had straightened out a bit since then, unlike this girl whose hair would be in your face you didn'tgive ample space.

          "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called out. "Jus' round this bend here."

          Everyone gasped and awed as they reached a great black lake to look up and see this huge mountain with an amazing castle of your dreams perched on top.

          "Look at that Belle, you'll fit right in here!" Belle meowed affectionately as Hagrid pointed out the boats on the shore close to them.

          "No more'n four to a boat!" Harley grabbed the driest one and Draco called out for Crabbe and Goyle to join.

          "Everyone in?" Said Hagrid from his solitary boat, "Right then---- FORWARD."

          With a quick jolt, the boats were off, gliding in unison with each other. Complete silence fell over the children as the castle creeped nearer and nearer and grew to an impossibly enormous size. 

          "Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as they passed under a huge curtain of ivy and made their way through a tunnel under the castle where they reached a large dock that dropped of all the students.

          "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid yelled and a familiar boy yelled back, "TREVOR!"

          They all followed Hagrids lamp up a rocky pathway until they reached the grass under the castle. They walked up stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak door.

          "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid said as he pounded on the door three times.

          The door swung open and a stern black-haired woman stepped out.

          "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

          "Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here."

          The professor pulled the door wide to show a beautiful bright entrance hall, unlike the Manor which was very dark all of the time. Each detail made Harley feel alive. Walking past a large doorway were hundreds of voices, the older students! The first years were directed to a small room that they had to crowd into, where they definitely were too close for comfort except for in the arms of her Draco who directing Crabbe and Goyle to shove anyone off from touching them.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall explaining the ups and down of house sorting. "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

          Everyone started talking to each other until *gasp**gasp**gasp* a heard of ghosts floated out of a wall talking amongst themselves with their shiny white and see through bodies. 

          "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance." A short and fat religious looking man was saying.

          A wealthy looking ghost in tights said, "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, you know. He's not even really a ghost---," he noticed the students, "I say, what are you all dong here?" directed to the first years who couldn't to fathom words.

          "New students!" The fat Friar said giving them a good look. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

          "Yes," Harley said while other kids nodded.

          "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know." As the ghosts headed off.

          "Move along now, the sorting ceremony is about to start," Professor McGonagall had made it back to them. "Now, form a line and follow me."

          Draco looked really nervous, "it's OK," Harley said rubbing his arm, "I'm right behind you."

          Through the great hall was beautiful. The ceiling looked like the sky was bursting through. There were, it seemed, an unlimited amount of candles brightly lit and floating above four very long tables, each with it's own distinct colors scheme. Slytherin first on the far left, green had always been Harley's favorite color. Blue and bronze for Ravenclaw was next, followed by Gryfendor's scarlet and gold. Lastly, yellow and black for poor, mistreated Hufflepuff.

          After being led in between the very nosy students, and the less nosy teachers, Professor McGonagall set out a very shabby and slouching old hat. Harley stepped forward a bit to get a good look, it seemed more used than unsanitary, as Narcissa had always mentioned.

          "Ugh," Draco said pushing his face into the hood of Harleys cloak. "That thing looks diseased," he mumbled.

          Crabb must have heard him and in a terrified voice said, "Don't let it hear you, it could sort you into Hufflepuff!" He whispered louder than he intended.

          The hat sung in a raspy but sophisticated voice:

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

          The hat bowed to each table, earning an excited applause from everyone. Harley heard Ron say in a loud whisper, "I'll kill Fred. He was going on about wrestling a troll!" She chuckled, Fred sounded like her kind of a trickster.

          Harley felt good, alive, brave. This was the start on a new year, her FIRST year at none other than: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

          Professor McGonagall wasted no time stepping up and calling the first years names: 'Abbott, Hannah' and 'Bones, Susan': Hufflepuff. The group clapping didn't look as sadly as Harley had been lead to believe. 'Boot, Terry' a Ravenclaw; the table was less excited but more dignified as a couple of them stood up to shake the boy's hands.

          The first Slytherin was a girl named Millicent Bulstrode that Harley had met more than a couple of times at various Malfoys outings and parties. Millicent had always liked Draco more than she ever payed attention to Harley but wasn't entertaining enough for his liking back.

          "Crabbe, Vincent," Crabbe walked up and sat down as the hat took a short time to yell, "SLYTHERIN." Draco whispered in Harleys ear, "I was almost worried it would put him in Hufflepuff." He smirked.

          'Finch-Fletchley, Justin': Hufflepuff. 'Finnigan, Seamus' sat for the longest time yet and was the first Gryffindor. 'Granger, Hermione' was the curly haired girl who in front of her earlier this evening and the second Gryfindor. She looked very pleased with herself like she had been accepted in her first choice of house.

          "Goyle, Gregory" was called and Draco whispered again, "Well, we know he won't be in Ravenclaw, at least," he shrugged his shoulders.

          "Draco, he nice to your friends. They do everything for you. I'm next I bet." Harley looked excited.

          "JAY, HARLEY"

          She highfived Draco and started walking forwards. Here it comes. Destined for Slytherin, it's all she ever expected. At least she'll be with Draco.

          "Ravenclaw would suit you," the hat told her in an instant of being placed. "Hufflepuff, you would enjoy. Yes, in Slytherin you would not fail to impress. You would fit in any house, but such distinguishable nerve and sheer determination to achieve the highest of all abilities will set you apart." The hat said this almost unsure, as if it wanted to question Harley's dynamics. "Alas, there can only be one. GRYFFINDOR!"

          "That's impossible!" Harley heard Draco whisper loudly as she came to reality of the words being spoken.

          She wasn't sure what to do, but before she could ask the hat if it was positive, Professor McGonagall flung it off her head and scooted her in the Gryffindors direction.

          Was this... real? She walked down the staircase. How can this be... but Draco... Harley was supposed to be with Draco, forever, right?


	5. Updated 6/1/19 [AN: taking cpt title suggestions because I'm too lazy to brainstorm that much]

    Harley was slightly in shock. Was this... Wait. Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin.

          'Wh-why...' She didn't expect that just not wanting to be there would get her into another house!

         'Oh Merlin, what have I done?'

          Lucius... Narcissa...

          'Oh Merlin...'

          They would surely be pissed about this. She was walking down to the left, the red and gold streaked table was animated with claps and excitement upon the hats latest decision. 

          'Oh Draco, what are we going to do...'

          She gasped, she had forgotten about Draco for a moment! Looking up she could see his absolute disappointment. 

          Always for her.

          She mouthed 'i'm so sorry' at him but he couldn't even stand to look at her anymore. She walked down to the table, blocking out the cheers while a 'Longbottom, Neville' was called. Longbottom; Harley had heard some pure-bloods mention the name before, more like laugh at the unfortunes that had happened to the family but too many things we're clouding her mind to give it much thought. Sitting between an older red headed boy and the fluffy haired Hermione, Harley frowned and questioned again, 'Oh Draco, what are we going to do...'

          "Oi, girl," the red head got her attention and she was almost sure this was the boy who was stripping on the train. From behind him an identical boy showed his face to say in cohorts, "What's got your wand in a knot?"

          'Wait, two shameless strippers?' Harley laughed to herself.

          She didn't have time to say anything as Neville long bottom tripped up the stairs and the students burst into laughter, except Harley and the red headed twins who looked up to see what they missed.

         The second twin groaned and both of them said, "you made us miss it!"

          She laughed at their disappointment, surprised since she was previously sad but Harley looked up at the poor Neville Longbottom recovering from his tumble and getting the hat placed upon his head.

          She poked the closest twin and said, "Good, Neville doesn't need anyone laughing at him, I'm sure."

          The second twin reached over as they both poked her back, "we aren't laughing at him, we're laughing with him."

          "See," the closer one said clearing his throat dramatically, "HA. HA hardy har har." What an absolute goof.

          She couldn't help letting out a giggle and covered her mouth in surprise as Neville was finally chosen for "GRYFFINDOR!" The twins proceeded to clap and the second said, "Bravisimo!" The first said, "Have the young sir join our tight ninny of a group!" Cracking a couple jokes as Neville jumped up with the hat still on his head. Harley slammed her head into her hands as Neville had to quickly return the hat to a 'MacDougall, Morag'.

         "You two are Weasleys, aren't you?" Harley finally realized.

         The second said, "Forge and Gred Weasley," as they bowed chivalrously.

         "Mm, and jokesters such as yourself couldn't possibly be playing about your names, could you?" Harley smirked.

          Gred gasped, "No! Not to a kind lady such as yourself!"

          "MALFOY, DRACO!" He walked up with less confidence than he had in the entire duration of the train ride there. 

          "Come on, Draco..." Harley strained to get a look at him, having a smither of hope that he would be in her house, knowing he wouldn't.

          "SLYTHERIN!"

          "Malfoy," Forge said, "yeah I figured he'd be in Slytherin, they don't seem like very nice people."

          Harley bit her lip, Forge was right. They weren't very nice people but Draco was still her best friend and she wouldn't give that up for the world.

         "Draco isn't so bad," Harley defended. "He's kind when he wants to be..."

         "A Gryffindor, friends with a Slytherin? Did you stuff your head in a gnome hole?" They were clearly confused.

          Harley stared up at the next student to be placed, a pit of doom started forming in her stomach again. She hated herself for wanting not to be in Slytherin. She betrayed her entire life.

         "I'm Harley Jay. I'm," well, she didn't even know what she was.

         "You're..." Gred started and Forge finished, "you're the girl that lived at the Malfoy house, aren't you?" She nodded in an absolute state of pity.

         Good to know that all the wizarding families knew who she was; but then again, she knew about other wizarding families in precisely the same way.

          "Shhhhh," Hermione whispered, "Please, I'm trying to pay attention!"

          Gred whispered quieter, "don't be sad," he smiled. "Fred and George at your service. You could be our friend if you'd like." As George put up his thumb and immaturely stuck out his tongue at her.

          Just like that, Harley already had another friend, two, and by the looks of it they had to have been some of the biggest jokesters in her house. By then, five or so more first years had been called and sorted as Harley and the twins kept their conversation to a minimum.

           "Potter, Harry!"

           The hall froze, it's quiet chattering stilled as Harry Potter walked forward.

           "Potter, did she say?" An older Ravenclaw strained to see.

           "THE Harry Potter?" An excited Hufflepuff could be heard.

           Harley saw that poor Harry was nervous as could be. With such a history with the light and dark arts, Harley was surprised the hat didn't take longer to decide, but eventually it screeched, "GRYFFINDOR!"

           The whole of her table yelled and cheered something fierce; some stood up, some jumped about. A prefect, Harley suspected another Weasley, took the messy haired boy's hand and shook it, vigorously. It almost took Harley a minute to remember she wasn't in Slytherin before realizing that the twins were jumping about yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" She clapped slowly, excited but weary. Looking over at Draco, his eyes were already on her but almost immediately he turned around and seemed not to glance her way again.

           Harry sat down opposite the Gryffindor ghost who patted his shoulder. "Hey Harley." Harry said in almost a stutter, "I see you didn't get into Slytherin," he smiled bravely as the twins dropped their jaws that Harley was already on a first name basis with the one and only Harry Potter.

           Harley was as nervous as he but replied, "I'm not sure what the Malfoys are going to say about it. Draco won't even look at me now," she slipped her head into her hands again as 'Thomas, Dean' was called. He joined them as another girl became a Ravenclaw, and Ron became Gryffindor. Harley clapped for him, now that the initial shock of her placement started wearing off. The redhead prefect, that she would learn as a Percy Weasley, congratulated his young brother with a, "Well done, Ron. Excellent." Lastly was a Slytherin and Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment as she retrieved the hat.

           Headmaster Dumbledore stood up with arms stretched wide to smiled excitedly at the students. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! ... ... Thank you!" He sat down and left all of the first years confused.

          Harry turned to Percy to ask, "Is he---a bit mad?"

          "Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes Harry?" Replied the Prefect. Harley was just now realizing just how much food now covered the length of the table!

           Her stomach was in a bit of a knot, and she really wasn't sure if she wanted to eat at all. Her favorite sausages looked extra juicy, the curly fries extra crisp. Even the vegetables had each been cooked or cured to perfection. Still, she wouldn't be with Draco tonight, and she wasn't sure what to do with herself and neither did he, as Harley took a glance. There was a rancid and bloody looking ghost standing far too close to him and the Malfoy boy looked like he would hurl.

          "Harley," Fred started, "the food isn't going to help itself," he stuffed a huge price of garlic bread in his mouth.

          George swallowed, "Do you like lasagna? Mum replicates this recipe for special occasions and dad swears by it. Try some?" He held a spatula of delicious looking sauce drizzling, cheese infused, seasoned and baked, chunk of the pasta dish. 

         Harley smiled at the two goofs. She didn't need to rely on Draco to be happy. She had all of the Gryffindor lifestyle to embrace! She couldn't stray away from her best friend for too long but for now, all off her new friends seemed like a good option as well. She stuck out her bowl for the dripping lasagna, and almost died from the first bite of amazing flavors. She ended up eating the rest of it and mixing up a salad with all the delicious amenities on top. Desert was the same: pudddings, fudge, pies, you name it and in every flavor. As Harley eyed the ice cream, her face dropped knowing that there was no chance in Gringots Dungeons that they would have her and Draco's favorites, Strawberry-Mint. 

Regardless, Fred and George must have noticed her dismay and started cracking wizarding stories and jokes, one being, "A muggle walks into the Hog's Head Inn with a frog on his shoulder." Fred started and George already laughed but continued, "The barkeep asks, 'That's pretty cool, where'd you get it?' And the frog says, 'London, they've got a million of them!" The twins burst out laughing at their own joke and it probably wasn't as funny without their hollers of laughter, so Harley thought but chortled along just the same. The two were certainly an impressive but silly pair.

"I have one," Harley said as they calmed down, "Why do Slytherins like snakes so much? Because they give us hugs and hisses!" Harley's red-headed companions almost couldn't breath at this point and she was pretty sure George almost fell out of his seat but narrowly help onto his dreaded haired friend next to him for support. Harley had heard this joke be told by Draco to his friend for almost her entire like and it had never seemed funny until now. She was quite pleased with herself as the twins wiped tears from their eyes and reestablished the joke to their friends further down the table.

As she tore into the most delicate caramel fudge, Harley accepted this life change for what it was: a new direction, one that she could choose for herself.


	6. Still book one, yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if this is a chapter wanting elaboration on otherwise I'll get to it eventually.

      The first years collected with their heads of house to be lead to their dormitories. It was quite confusing, all of the stairs changing, shifting; the ghosts, paintings distracting you around every corner. The fluffy haired hermione did seem to be absorbing the path to their dormitories without much effort; the girl way paying attention and all around generally seemed like a scholarly child that Harley could probably utilize if befriended. Of course, befriending that much of a snob might be difficult although she grew up in the malfoy manor so it was almost zero bother to associate herself with snooty individuals.

 

 

          Harley didn't especially feel like socializing, so heading up to the girls dormitory, she and Belle went. The stairs were lovely and welcoming with red and gold ribbons going all the way up the spiral. At the top of the stairs was a hallway with labeled doors from 'First Years' to 'Seventh Years' and upon entering the very first door, the most lovely smell of Honeysuckle and clean linen seeped through her nose. Five identical beds with hanging posts and privacy curtains lined the moon shaped room, perfectly well kept and in the middle off the room sat a tea set with all of hey favorites upon it.

          "Puddin', pick a bed, baby!" None of the other girls had made it up to choose yet, but Harley knew that they would, soon enough.

          The cat meowed and jumped upon the bed smack dab in the middle, immediately marking it with her fur and licking about at the bed posts.


	7. The entirety of book two Lol [feeling pathetic about this one] Updated 6/1/19

"You're such a prat, Draco."

"Well it's true.  You shouldn't hang out with that mud-blood and the traitors anyways.

(Quittich type things)

She could just lock herself in her room all of summer. Dobby would be pleased at least, being able to visit her with no interruptions and he would bring her anything she needed with a snap of his fingers.

 

"What in the Flobberworm Fritter is this?" Harley said in disbelief. There were six, no seven books on her list of required textbooks by one man? Who could be THAT important.

"Oh my Merlin." Harley shook her head in annoyance. Gilderoy Lockhart, or professor, she could assume. Who else would be requiring seven of his bollox worthy books. After Quirrel, Harley had many conversations discussing who could possibly teach DADA besides Snape and no one could come up with an answer, than perhaps it being Dumbledore himself. Apparently Neither could do the job and Harley knew the Ministry would appoint one if the Headmaster could not so Dumbledore must have really been against a wall to hire such a nit-wit as that. At one point Harley recalled about her new dunder-head of a Professor, that the man made a huge scene about a shampoo that he had invented: Occamy egg yolk shampoo which apparently transformed your hair into 'locks of lustrous luminosity'. Harley couldn't quite remember where she read the phrase but likely from an interview of Gilderoy by the bigger idiot, Rita Skeeter (Harley takes it back, they're an equal amount of halfwittedneess). Fortunately for the whole of the Magical community, Occamys eggs are highly guarded by their parents and way too dangerous for any crew to harvest, unless they would like to lose a limb or two; it would have made a highly unprofitable business in Harley's opinion.

\----

She was in the midst of a dream, a really good one. She and Draco were getting along, unlike how the past summer went, playing Quittich

"Harley...? Harley Jay?" A calming, or more tired, female voice searched on the opposite side of her thick red bed-curtains.

"Look at the suitcases: L. Brown, H. Granger, what's this one... H. Jay!" The second girl was a tad too loud and Harley could hear the plop of a hand over the enthusiastic voice.

"Be quiet Katie," The seemingly elder of the two whispered just as loudly, "we don't need to wake up the whole Forbidden Forest, do we?!?"

"Sorry," Katie said through her own tight fingers, "Oh look, a kitty!"

Harley glanced over at the nightstand where an amused looking Belle was licking her paws and watching the boisterous intruders.

"You can pet her if you like," Harley said with a yawn and a stretch while the girls jolted with shock, not realizing she was awake. "Belle. She's very friendly."

"Sorry to wake you," The older and darker skinned girl said, "I'm Angelina Johnson and this is Katie Bell," she motioned to her Quittich Partner who was gently scratching under Belle's neck, "are you Harley Jay? Oliver Wood asked us if we could retrieve you for practice. I didn't know a second year got Chaser, you must be pretty good to impress Oliver!"

Harley smirked, "he did seem excited. Let me get something on and I'll meet you in the commons." Katie bid farewell to the purring poof-ball and Harley slid on all of her sportswear besides gloves which Oliver said he would provide, second hand. If only Draco would just fess up and give her some money already instead of being a Slytherin prat who was mad that she had helped Griffendor win the house-cup last year. He'll give in eventually, he always does.

Down at the Quidditch pitch, Forge and Gred were half-dressed and tripping over each other due to lack of sleep. Harley wondered why Oliver wasn't already there considering that he seemed to wake at the crack of dawn every morning already. Angela and Katie went and got changed in the back rooms while Fred plopped down on the seat next to Harley.

"Morning, grumpy." Harley ruffled his hair like a dog, he shaking on her hand at her comforting touch. She has told no one that she had made the team, she assumed it would come as a surprise but the two didn't seem to notice at all.

"Morn' Harl."

"Whut did you just say?" George lazily rubbed his eyes from the corner to look over at who his twin was addressing. "Harley!" He just about squeaked in his deepened almost-a-man voice. Fred lurched forward in surprise at his brothers voice before realizing what he had said and turned around to see her grinning at them.

"MORNIN' HARLEY! Merlin that gave me a fright." The two squeezed her hard, talking about how dare she hide this from them. Angelina and Katie joined them as they discussed all the games that they have been in, all the tricks they pulled on the Slytherins, etc. The whole team was riled and ready to go before Oliver returned with a very tired looking Harry Potter. There was zero concern that two second years would be on the team considering that Harry had done so well last year and Harley had an O.W.L.'s level O for broom and Quaffle handling. Alas, the excitement was wasted. Wood had enchanted three particularly boring parchments on new tactics and procedures to perform on the field but by the end of the first explanation, Harley was almost sure that the twins were dozing off again, if not already passed out. Poor wood had asked for confirmation that everyone was listening but clearly they weren't so he went on to get emotional about losing last year, considering they got crushed and it was all Harry's fault because he was in the hospital for three days after passing out. Oliver collected all his little pity pieces together and banded them out onto the field, with the rest of the team, where Ron and Hermione waved excitedly, Collin was annoyingly capturing Harry's every moment on camera, and to their surprise was the Slytherin team with all brand-new brooms, the exact one's that Draco had been talking about for months. Wood's large stature did not compare to Marcus Flint, and neither did the fact that Oliver had booked the field because Marcus had a specially signed note from Snape saying they needed to train their new seeker.

Harley scoffed knowing they couldn't possibly be more worthy than Harry. "Who then," she voiced surprisingly loud for being such an innocent looking twelve year-old.

"Me." said a familiar voice that was making it's way through the thick wall of muscle that made up the Slytherin team.

It was Draco. Cute as ever and his smile was to die for, even though it was in a disgusting smirk at the moment.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred looked at the boy like he would rather be wrestling a spattergroit infested hag.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," The leader of the uglies smiled with unbrushed teeth and all of them snickered together like idiots. While the seven of them showed off the latest Nimbus, and the whole of Gryfendor Quittich team was without words, Ron and Hermione had made it to the field and was heading their way. Malfoy had a couple pure-blood remarks, especially one that called Hermione the worst name in the book: mudblood. Immediately there was either the side that wanted to punch the boy in the face, or the side trying to keep the punchers from the boys face. Ron must have forgotten that his wand was cracked and broken because when he tried to curse Malfoy it completely backfired and Ron was spittin up slugs for hours even after Harley, Harry, and Hermione had dragged him to Hagrid's hut. 

Just as Harley had suspected and in the words of Hagrid, he had disbelief that Lockhart wrote much truth in his books, but of course a fangirl such as Hermione had bought into it.


	8. Book 3 bitches

       Harry packed up his things, "You ready Harley? We nd to go ask  .____ about Quittich practice."

 

 

           "Uhm, yeah. Oi Hermione, check on your cat. Belle is in heat and I've had the lock her in the room and crookshaks has been trying to get in." She gave a glare at Professor Lupins office door. "Oh Harry, um, no. I have to ask the Professor some things, if you see the twins around, tell em' I'll see them at dinner. They we're trying to get me to meet them in the library for... Light reading." That's totally not what they wanted. But she had more important things to discuss than snogging.

            "Alright, see you next class, also can I borrow this?" He motioned to her self writing quill.

            "Yes, Harry. I absolutely forgot to grab the extra for you and Ron, yes take it. Let Ron use it if he needs. OK I have to get, bu bye."

            Harley headed past the teachers desk and waited until the room was cleared to rattle her knuckles on the slightly open door. "I'm occupied, please leave a note on my desk." She heard him say grumpily.

           "Please, professor, it's important!" She fibbed. He pulled open the door to see Harley smirking at him.

          "Harley? You don't look ill or in dire need." He rubbed his head like it was leaving him highly uncomfortable.

          "No, but you do. Professor, I read a lot. I know a lot of secrets." He froze for a moment.

          "Harley, if you aren't hurt I need to get on with my work," he slowly started to close his door. She wasn't meaning to be rude but she really wasn't going to leave so she waved her hand against the door and kept it open.

         "You... you're not... Are you using wandless magic?" He asked curiously.

        "Like I said, I have plenty of secrets." She stepped forwards, "although," she was cut off.

       "Secrets like you corner teachers into giving extra permissions and somehow manage to sneak out of the school to hogsmead even though you did not have permission?" He crossed his arms, with an equally as smirky smile. Was he amused by her non-conforming nature? "Secrets like how you manage to have those Weasley boys break all sorts of school rules so they can sneak off with you? How about the fact that you break into the Slytherin common rooms at all hours of the night."

         "Ah," she was pleasantly surprised, "you are far more interesting than I had imagined." And far more attractive up close. "To get it straight, those really aren't secrets, it just seems like no one can catch me," she winked. "The secret I'm most interested in right now, is the fact that you aren't able to teach 2 or so days out of the month, and how you feel absolutely dreadful, before and after. Like I said, I read a lot of books. And you aren't sick, you're..."

          The professor pulled her into the room and shut the door pulling his hair and pacing around. He suddenly grabbed both of her arms, "have you told anyone, the Weasley’s, Malfoy?" He looked dreadfully stressed, like his whole life was about to be ruined.

          He let up his grip as Harley started, "No and No. I'm not sure they would be able to process that information, let along keep it to themselves."

         He looked at her in confusion, "you came here to shove my issues in my face and you haven't told anyone? Why? I'm a threat and these parents should have me sacked."

          "Well I happen to think quite the opposite and think you're brilliant. Dumbledore wouldn't have hired you if you weren't worth it and he's obviously providing you with potions so that leads me to believe that you are, in fact, very much worth it." He looked quite a bit stunned at this point. "I came here to offer my help. Those three days you recover on put a damper on my personal studies and I guess, if we’re being considerate here, the other students as well. I figured if anyone needed extra help, they should get it. And you, my friend, seem like you need it."

          "No." He said flatly.

          "N-no? What do you mean no?" She had her hands up like what-the-flobberworm?

          "I'm not going to put a student in danger because you want to 'help me'." He turned the other direction.

         "OK, let me do this over.” She had been meddling in his drawer full of hoarded ********** "I know you're a wolf, I need something from you for selfish reasons. It happens to help you out, along with I'll organise your work and whatever you need me to do when you're not feeing great. I'll bug you until you say yes." 'Accio medicine', she thought, and the vial she had spotted on his bed side flung to her hand.

          He went wide eyed, "If you know what this is, you know I need it."

         "Yes, I snagged some powdered silver and dittany, as a peace offering and for just-in-case." He had a look of disbelief as she handed it all to him and he sat on the chair next to his desk, "Like I said, I just want to help you. But I need help from you too." She followed him and sat at his desk next to him.

         "What do you need, then?" He looked at her seeing a certain sincerity in her expressions.

        "OK, I know you're a professor and everything. And likely you may have - - - negative thoughts about this - - but - - I need help becoming an anamagus." She stated boldly. He looked blank. Slowly putting the vials in her hands, he laid his head on the desk.

        "You..." He mumbled, "an anamagus is highly advanced magic. How do you expect to pull this off, even with my help."

        "I already have, mostly. I made the potion."

        He shot up, "how did you get your hands on all that?"

        "Ah you know," she said flirtily, "I have my ways."

        "W-what?" He had to take a double look at her, now realizing the line of appropriateness was thinning. "How old are you again?"

       She ignored his question, "I was able to procure most of the ingredients, I've been collecting since the begining of last year, and really got lucky finding the Death's head hawk Moth. Really, it was very random and Draco was with me at the time. So I sent him away to collect some rock that was down by a creek while I pulled out a large enough vile. Anyways, I need your help to mentally prepare me into anamagus form, let me study your restricted literature because during the next lightning storm I will make the attempt and I would rather first transformation to be only once. Deal? I think it will be next month."

      He rolled his eyes, "Yes, answer my question."

      She walked around him and meddled with his collar that needed fixing, as it was blatantly out of place. "You better get a nap in before your next class and I'll be back tomorrow morning to help you prepare.”

           "You really don't need to concern yourself with my problems," he turned around to face her.

           "I want to. As a learning experience. When is the next time I'll meet a wolf and have the chance to learn about your experiences up close?"

“Are you sure you aren’t a Ravenclaw?”

”They’re all snooty, I’m a rule breaker.” She touched the scar on his face to feel its outline. "Does this still hurt?"

           "Only after the full moon.” He took her hand off and held it away from him. "Answer my question."

           "14." She waited for the retaliation or at least a stern telling-off. It seemed as if her young age and mature nature always ended up with her being in trouble. Eventually, she hoped, the day would come where she'd be old enough for some decent respect.

           "How are you not afraid of me? You're so young." He looked at her with his own self pity as if he didn't deserve the understanding.

          "Why should I be afraid of a human? You take your transformations seriously, so it's not like the students are in danger here." He was looking extra pale and noticeably tired. She realized that she must have been interrupting some seriously needed resting time.

           "Come on," she said, dragged him to his bed and sat him down. "Have you taken your medicine today?"

         "No," he admitted, gulping as if the vary thought was as vile as whiffing sewage. "I usually wait until right before a meal, preferably one with whiskey." He collapsed onto his pillow.

         Harley chuckled to herself. It was as if knowing this simple information, just the single fact that her professor was a werewolf, opened a huge can of worms. She suddenly didn't see him as just a teacher or just a mentor, but this extraordinary being that has had one to many horrendous moments. He must have hidden his entire life, scared -or more like terrified- knowing that every single month there was a chance that he could somehow escape and end up a murderer.

           The thought was suddenly sobering. Had he killed anyone yet? A wolf of what... thirty-five years... Meaning he was rounding on close to 420 transformations? His life must have been so hard as the Wolfsbane potion wasn't invented until the late 70's. Even then, it was such an expensive potion to make that werewolves had to choose to spend their money on food for a month, or one single weeks worth of potions. To Harley's knowledge, it was essentially impossible for a werewolf to keep a regular job as every month, 4 weeks almost on the dot, they had to take multiple 'sick' days and wizard or even muggle bosses, if they dared, would find that easily suspicious. With that being said, and with such a small amount of currency for a wolf to save, it was either death by starvation and the result was a good and calm night, or become a horrifically brutal and murdering monster that came out once a month, but at least there was food on the table.

          "Dont forget it."she reminded and placed his vile back in it's spot next to his bed. "And get some sleep, already. Your next class is only 2 hours away. I'll be back in the morning." And with that he was just about passed out, so she let herself out and headed to meet up with her twins.

***

          "Harley, we've been looking for you!" George said.

         "Please don't tell us you weren't snogging someone else!" Fred pulled her into a hug and George came in as well for a hug from behind.

        "Ah my boys, always worrying about me. And no, mum, I was not snogging anyone, I was taking to a professor about extra work. Comeon gettoff and lets get our junk to the dorms." 

          The twins carried Harley's books to the fat lady and Harley spoke, "Wattlebird."

          "Hold on there lass, I was in the middle of doing something!" The portrait said as she cleared her throat and made unmentionable sounds that left the twins in a state of nauseated expressions. "Uhem, Do-do-do-do re-re-re-re me-me-me-me..."

          "Let the lady pass," Fred said mischievously. 

"Before we have to head to the kitchens and receive some flobberworm fritters again." George threatened.  
          The suddenly nervous looking portrait stopped, mid breath. She stared at Harley for a moment,

 

Fortuna Major (Latin for "greater luck")  
Flibbertigibbet  
Oddsbodikins  
Scurvy Cur

 

Gryffindor comm

 

          There was an air of accomplishment in Harley's step, as she made her way down the old and worn corridors. Not only did she have everything she needed to complete the ritual, she had a teacher to guide her to boot. Lupin was a prime subject, well versed and with much knowledge of the dark arts, along with personal experience via dark ailments and she could blackmail him, but of course she never would. 

          "Sir, with all due respect, I'm a self-entitled kamikaze."

          "And a cheeky one at that." His blonde hair flickered in the breeze as a single leaf landed on his cloak. He continued, "You seem to be no stranger to peculiar things. 

 

*     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *

*     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *


	9. Book 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where it gets interesting. Harley begins to learn a little more about herself and it comes in the form of a second personality that surfaces in her mind as a she-demon, at least that's the only way anyone seems too be able to describe it as.

        "Mum please! It was Harley's idea!" Ginny begged while Harley was looking over the Hogwarts supplies list.

          "Mrs. Weasley, Hogwarts rarely has need for formal attire so this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Hermione already has a dress and I am friendless other than Ginny. Please, please let me take her to help pick out my dress and I want to get her something beautiful for being such a compassionate and wonderful young lady that you raised her to be!" The two girls pleaded in the most convincing way possible.

           Mrs. Weasley sighed in defeat; after all, she only wanted them save, not deterred from living a little.

          "Alright, dears. Take Fred and George with you. I'll give you all a list for the shops and I'll be back in a quick shake so ready the lot." Ginny shot up her hand and Harley high fived it, fiercely.

          "Come on, let's go get your brothers!" Harley took Ginny's hand and the two darted up the stairs.

          "George, Fred!? Where are you!" Ginny yelled.

          "Forge, Gred!? Get ready, we're leaving!" Harley mandated as the girls burst in with such a ruckus that the the twins had no choice but to jump in surprise.

           "Oi! Whatever you two are on about, it's much too early." Fred said, hiding something behind himself to slip his shoes on.

           "We could have been indecent, although I bet you wouldn't mind, Harley," George winked a tired wink as he grabbed his jacket and tossed Fred his.

          Ginny gagged to say, "Merlin, that would have made me hurl."

          They were soon packed up and said goodbye to the rest, being dropped off in front of tittle and tattins of----- alley.

          Although it had only been a couple months since the end of school, it seemed like all of Harley's classmates had sprouted a couple inches, or Matured in ways Harley could not yet explain. Although, apparently Fred and George could fathom the words.

          "So, Harl." George said as twins had scooted Ginny behind them to hold and effectively squish Harley in an unavoidable ginger sandwich. 

          "Have we told you how beautiful you are?" Fred cooed.

          "Yes, about a milliin times." They were buttering her up for a shocker, but Harley knew their games.

         "Or how your hair glows white in the sun?"

 

 into a mature young woman.

 

Harleys winter ball dress 1

Black dress 2

Blue mermaid dress 3

Purple dress 4

Blue backless dress 5

Blue feather dress 6

 

Ginny's dress 1f

Ginny dress 2

 ~

          "Mr. Ollivander, Please! I'm not trying to be deceptive, I've told you what I can. He's- - -my friend is shy. I just wanted to get him something simple. Something like English Oak or ....   "

          "English Oak, simple! Pah!" Harley wasn't going to try he charm on this guy, he seemed deceptively advanced. Ollivander did see the respiration in her eyes and peaked a small intrest, "Tell me about your friend. Paint me a picture of his strengths."

          "His strengths." Harley repeated. "Loyal. He's very loyal. Outstandingly resilient."

           "Is he a cautious or nervous character? Ehm, one to lead a simple life?"

          "He - - - no, not at all... he's dedicated. Protective. But also one to rebel against wrong doings. Rebel in general, and seemingly a bit arrogant at times. He has momentary temperments and a driving want of emotions for revenge against these wrong doings. He is very troubled but with a second chance he could surpass high expectations." Harley contemplated on how Sirius was faring by himself and Buckbeak right now; if they had enough food, warmth, shelter.

          Ollivander considered all of this to say, "He seems like a fellow of depth but also has a consumption of problems. We will try this, and not many times I have recommended this method. We will start out with wand woods, and you will attempt to feel the emotions, mindset, feelings of this individual. Remember what you can from their life story, main events, their troubles, triumphs, actions that spoke over their words or vice versa. Consume yourself with this, close your eyes if you must, but open every crevice of your being to this notion. Believe nothing else, other than what is consistent in their life."

          Harley closed her eyes and heard Mr. Ollivander rustling in his shop, grabbing about in different areas and increasing the weight upon his arms.

            She started drifting into a daze. It was simple, yet fuzzy. As if her tangible and glowing spirit had started a gliding dance on the edge of her being. It touched the waterfall of her life: feeling, singing, humming around the driplets that dared fall out of place. The spirit smiled as it levatated what drips it could, guiding them back into place in a motion of finess.

          The clouded being was content with the waterflow, but behind her was 

 

 

          His childhood was quite a mystery besides that his beliefs were opposite to his family as they were all pure-blood supremicists. He rebelled, left to stay with James Potter at 16 and we’re inseperable from then on. Hogwarts must have been just as amazing under Dubledores wise rule. All of this was an interesting thought but it wasn't who he was now.

          Thirteen years ago, he put everything he had into protecting his godson and the boys parents. Finding out that one of his best friends betrayed them all must have been devastating. His rage, Harley felt it. It was the rage of a man who's only motivation now was to protect the family he had left. Serius confronted Peter to find that he chose life, over the life of his best friends whereas Sirius would have gone to the grave for them. In a moment of crazed weakness, he laughed mecilously at Peter whom he thought must had killed himself in an escape attempt that ended with the demise of a multitude of muggles. He was spotted in this lunatic state, and arrested on the belief that he was the sole betrayor of the Potters, Pettigrew, and the twelve muggles. He must have pleaded for his life; desperate for death rather then an innocent but deemed guilty life in Azkaban. Twelve years he spend for a crime he didn't commit. Twelve years of dementors, of loneliness, malnutrition, mistreatment. All while shutting it out of his mind and believe that eventually he would be able to see his godson again.

          Harley shead a multitude of tears, not to her notice, nor to the fact that Mr. Ollivander had been done collecting wands and was now stranding next to her overlooking the weakened emotions on her face. /p> 6p>          Seemingly unchanging, Harley felt the anger building as Sirius broke down over and over at the thought of Pettigrew telling the Dark Lord what he needed to know. The rage built until he saw Pettigrew in the newspaper and motivation struck: escape in his animagus form. Crouching and skittish, the battered dog must have barely made it past the dementors without a meltdown; swam all the way across open waters, to a shore where he needed rest, taking in a moment to realize that he had made it and he was getting to Hogwarts one way or another: Harry was unsafe and Harley felt the need in this starving man, to secure Harry from this beast that killed his parents.

          Ollivander cleared his throat to say, "Miss Jay, I think you've found a wand." Harley opened her eyes to see about 15 wand cases displayed in front of her with her hand resting on the table. 14 looked like they were uninterested in her, one stood out and let off a slight glow. When she picked it up she felt a strain of energy trying to escape her body to meet the wand. This wand didn't want her, it wanted Sirius. His loyalty and protectiveness and connection to nature. He had an unmatched amount of courage and strength that attracted this wand.

          "What-what kind of wand is this?" Harley asked stunned with the wands distinct denial of herself even though she could feel it had chosen its mate.

          "You were right, English oak, 12 and one-fourth inch. Dragon Heartstring. Your friend is quite the fighter." He was collecting the rest of the wants to put them away.

          "Are you sure this will work for my friend?" The wand seemed to have collected a full scent of Sirius and calmed down.

          "I cannot tell you that. But what you displayed to this wand seemed to impress it, I don't believe it will be happy with anyone else now." Harley thanked Ollivander and paid 7 Gallions for the wand, packing it securely into her bag to rushing back to the Quality Quidditch Supplies store. Fred and George looked really interested in the new line of protective gear, particularly the arm guards.

          "How much are those?" Harley walked up behind them to ask.

          "Oh, we were just looking." Fred said.

          George continued, "There's no way dad could afford them right now with the new books we all have to get." Haley walked around them and grabbed two pairs of the arm guards and walked to the counter, Ginny at her heels.

          "H-Harley! We don't need those!" George tried to stop her.

          Fred held onto her shoulder to say, "Ours are fine, they're just a bit torn, nothing major."

          Harley ignored them and pulled her bag up to retrieve her coins, "Ginny, would you like ice cream?"

          "Yes," the redheaded doll of a girl smiled.

         Fred and George were fuming behind them and likely pulling out their hair at Harleys audacity. Harley continued to ignore them and paid 4 Gallions and 10 Sickles. As they walked out the door the twins held their heads down and hands in their pockets as Harley and Ginny skipped around them talking about what ice cream they were getting.

          "Boys, quit being all shy, here are the guards." She handed them out to continue, "Safety in Quittich is very important especially for beaters. Now, quit your whining and give me a hug." The two held onto her waist from separate angles and snuggled into their side of her neck to say thank you. "I'm never going regret buying either of you something that you want or need, and let's be honest, your old guards are more than well worn." Ginny was pulling them in the direction of the ice cream stand.

          "We'll pay you back later, ok?" George said.

          "Maybe mum will let us ride around or something later," Fred was frowning at Ginny that was impatiently stomping her foot, "Alone hopefully." The two kissed either side of Harleys cheeks and she blushed feverishly.

          They got the ice cream, Fred and George refused; Harley had to stock up on the overly excessive amounts of potion ingredients that she hoarded. Next was cat food, especially since Belle and Crookshanks just had kittens. They bought any cauldrons needed and then all of the Weasleys books at Second-Hand Bookshop along with Harleys and Harrys; Hermione already had hers. Then they retreated to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop where the twins ran around like 1st years at all he new inventions. About 10 minutes later Mrs. Weasleys showed up and apparated them home for early lunch. Mr. Weasleys sat at the head of the table, then sat George and Fred to his left, Ron to his right. Then Hermione, Harley, Ginny next to Ron and Mrs. Weasleys at the end.

          "Ron, Harry is ready to come today?" Mr. Weasley asked between gobbles of soup.

          "He said yes, but those muggles really don't like magic, I'm telling you we should go through the door." Harley did figure this was a good idea; traveling by floo is probably a strange sight for non-magical folk.

          "Nonsense! They've had ample time to prepare, Ronald. I'm sure they'll welcome us with open cloaks! Hermione, do you believe these muggles may have what they call, a dishwasher?" He eyed her intently for an answer.

          Hermione coughed down a mouthful of bread to say, "They may. In the muggle world when a single family makes use of many dishes, hand washing them does take quite some time."

          "Hear that Molly!" Aurther yelled to his wife standing next to him, believing she was in the kitchen. "Sorry dear! Hermione said that dishes take a long time to wash by hand!" He looked thoroughly entertained and Ron groaned at his fathers enthusiasm. "I have always wondered, does this 'dishwasher'," he said like the word was impressive in and of itself, "Have a self sustaining feature of repair?"

         Hermione hadn't bothered taking another bite, knowing she was being interrogated at this point, "Dishwashers are prone to break, just like most things, and they have repair specialists that are able to make home visits, for a fee."

          "Remarkable! A Dishwasher Repair Specialist! That sounds right up my alley of interests!" He was wide eyes at Molly.

          "Don't even think about it, Aurther. We don't need a dishwasher for you to repair or the kids will end up trying to," she eyed the twins, oblivious to gravy6that they were looking at her for another prank idea, "floo it to their dorm or, Merlin forgive, sneak in a knome or two!"

          The twins burst laughing while Harley had most mischievous idea to bring whole den, just incase two knomes weren't enough. 

"Please, please," Aurther calmed the table to continue, "how effective is it at grime consumption?"

"Very. The muggle dishwasher is highly recommended and even more so with high quality dish soaps."

          Aurther gasped like the concept of a wet material and an electricity utilizing machine was close to unfathomable so he sat utterly silent to contemplate his thoughts for the rest of the meal. Everyone finished up and the girls collected all the remaining dishes to either put away left overs or soak plates for Molly to magically clean. After everything was done, there wasn't much time to relax because Aurther was making himself ready to take the boys on a rescue trip for Harry.

          After spending a short more with Hermione and Ginny, Harley snuck off to the twins room, attempting to be discrete.

          "Boys?" Harley knocked on their door and opened it slowly to find them tinkering on a rather odd looking toy .... She learned not ask questions.

          "Harley," Fred said, "We're men! Manly men!" He poked out his chest to show a couple chest hairs.

          "I'm a man," George said, "That one is a hairless rat." He showed his chest which had barely more hair than his brother.

           "Well then I better break up with you oldies, because I'm sure I'm too young for your level of obvious maturity." Harley put her hands on her hips.

           The twins looked at each other in forfeit and pulled her in the door with one of her arms or another..

           "We were only joking!"

           "We'll be hairless rats forever if you want!"

           "I'll curse my hair off if you want!."

           "I'll curse you to be old then we'll see who's youngest," Fred pointed threateningly.

           "Actually," Harley interrupted, "I was joking. I do rather like your wittle ginger hairs. Maybe the two of you will grow a pair now."

           "Ouch."

           "That hurts," George pushed his hands to his heart, "Right here," he pretended to be devastated.

           Harley jumped down on the bed and grabbed a sweet treat to inspect, "You know I wuv my boys and was only kidding. What's this then?" The twins smirked and crossed their arms.

          "You'll have to try it to find out." They dared.

          "If something horrible happens, I won't kiss you this WHOLE month." Harley looked at them in amusement.

           "Go on, try it."

           "Here goes nothin'," she took a bite. It tasted like a normal pastry, but with a distinct zing that forced her to shiver. In the next couple seconds she had started to sprout a multitude of slimy tentacles that were trying to burst through her leggings from different points on her legs. Harley gasped at the various bits of fabric ripping and glared at the twins that were scratching their heads and starting to realize this was a bad idea. "No." Harley said. "This is not user friendly if it's ripping my clothes." She was trying to hold her skirt down and out of reach from the quickly growing tentacles. "Can you two help me?" She was being wrapped by the longest tentacle that sprouted like a very thick tail. Fred and George rushed to help and tried yanking at the slipping muscles, the tail especially was just about knocking Harley off her feet as it wrapped all the way down her leg.

"Seriously, you guys? I am NOT losing my virginity to this shit; help me!"

          "It should be wearing off soon!" Fred sounded worried, losing his grip on the tail that he could barely contain. 

          "Here, lie down." George helped her down slowly as Harley was still trying to pull her skirt around herself and hold on tight, away from the random sprouts still wiggling about. After a couple minutes of wrestling, all was going generally still as the twins painted while the smaller tentacles seemed to molt off and condense into the floor.

          "Don't tell your mother about this. She may never let me come over again."

          "We won't," they said in unison and frantically shook their heads as the tail finally began to shrivel and detatch.

          Harley sat up to observe the damage. Her thick, lovely maroon leggings had holes throughout and were definitely damaged beyond repair. She had slime bits, that had failed to disappear on EVERY article of her clothing, and she was sure that her bra was unstrapped. Even her leather boots looked like they would need some serious magic to get those stains out.

          "Take a note:" Harley sighed and George rushed to get his parchment and quill, "Not user ready. Destructive, invasive, grimy. I like the concept of growing an excess of something for a temporary laugh. However, this is two much. I feel very offended on where I was touched. Not for females. On second thought, not for living beings." The twins looked at Harley with regret.

          "We are so sorry!" Fred was bagging up the similar tarts into an old throw away box as George came up behind her for a hug, even though she really needed a bath at this point.

           "I'm fine, but you guys owe me forever after this one."

           "Forever, don't worry." Fred started to scrub off her arms in an effort to de-slime her. "Actually, we were thinking, whenever we are selling these jokes, you can be the spokes model. Obviously we'll pay you a good portion, like 20%."

          "25." George offered.

          "I'm not taking 25% of your earnings. Make it 10 or no deal." Harley looked back and forth between the two. 

           Fred had given up scrubbing her to argue, "At least 20."

          "No."

          "15."

          "No."

          Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed in the hall, "Boys! Your father is ready to go!"

          "10 or I'm breaking up with you. I already have my own money. You guys deserve your own as well."

          "Fine." George said. "But we get to pay for every... ____,_"

          "That's non-negotiable." Fred said as he kissed up her neck but gagged and wiped his mouth off from the gunk that had transferred to his lips. "Merlin, that's like the butt end of a Flobberworm Fritter."

          Harley and George laughed as George said, "You would know."

          "You dared me!" Fred defended.

          "And you were wittless enough to do it." George was getting up and held out a hand for Harley to get up with him.

          "I got a Gallion for that and treated myself and Harley to some butter beers where she absolutely let me snog her afterwards. So, no, I don't regret it." He winked as George made an 'ugh' face and stepped away from Harley.

          The girl added, "I made him brush his teeth two times."

          "And you're about to wash yourself 4 times before I kiss YOU again." George was holding Harley at arms length while she made a kissy face to tease him.

          "FRED! GEORGE! GET A MOVE ON!" Mr. Weasley yelled stomping on the bottom step of the creaking stairs.

          "She doesn't have any grime on her lips so I'll kiss her now!" Fred had grabbed a towel to wrap around his girl and ducked under George's arms for a dramatically passionate kiss. Then as he pushed her on the bed to lay on her she wrapped her arms around his neck for a desperate snog before they had to leave. George complained in the back ground, something about she better be clean by the time he gets back because he would be locking Fred out.

           Just as Fred had started to rub himself under her skirt, Harley had this bizarrely strong urge to flip him around and straddle him, but what what even more strange was that she wanted to harm him while she did so. These thoughts had come up more than once, but right now, the image of her untainted reproduction organs riding upon his and choking him to a point of pain was stimulating a distinct puddle of wetness in her pants.

          'What in the fuck am I thinking this for?' She wanted to do what to him? She had never thought of herself as rough but Merlin, she wanted to do horrible, no, horrendous things to Fred and she panted for a moment, complete jitters in her lower stomach, that were hindering her ability to think straight.

          George snapped her out it say, "Someone's coming!" Fred jumped up, pulling Harley up with him and she had to straighten herself out, very flustered, Fred pulling his bone up into his waistband.

          Ron opened the door with an annoyed expression until he saw Harley covered in goop and went wide eyed to say, "Oi, what did they do to you?"

          Harley forced a laugh to say, "It was a joke gone wrong." She started thinking about Fred's lips and his body she wanted to overpower; it was pressed on her just moments ago and his smell was lingering upon her senses. Her knees were became weak and in her gut wrenched more than just a tingly feeling. "I need to go shower."

          "Don't let mum see you... She's going to murder you three if she gets the wrong ideas." Ron was looking at them suspiciously.

          "Buzz off Ron. Were coming." George grabbed his jacket, as did Fred.

          "Bye babe," Fred whispered to kiss Harley on her cheek which was already bright pink.

          George came back to kiss her on the lips and said, "Seriously. Take a bath. It's my turn when I get back." And with that they were off, but George's last comment left her frustrated more than ever.

         There was a distinct contortion on Harley's face as the drenched girl headed into Ginny's room.

          "What's wrong?" The red-head asked.

          Harley was taking a good look at Ginny. She had a spaghetti strap tank top on and her nipples poked out of the thin fabric. She wanted ever va so dearly to bite one until the girl screamed. Harley rubbed her head in frustration, 'Ginny? Really?'

          "Better question," Hermione got up to see if Harley was ok, "What is all over you???"

          "I'm fine." Harley lied. “Bad joke the twins let me try. Never eat their experiments. Ever." She shook her head and went to grab her bath things. Noticing that the girls were doing homework she said, "I did most of the potions paper, so If you want to grab it from my bag you can review it before I get out of the shower." She nodded at her bag on the bed and Hermione went to inspect it. "Give me 10 and I'll be right back."

          "Hurry up and come back to us," Ginny reached for Harley, "Or I'll have to come and find you because you've already been gone to long." Harley smiled and promised she'd be back quickly, wishing the two of them would follow her for a more steamy shower then already expected.

          In the bathroom, Harleys clothes started to stink and she had to separate them from anyone else's. On the sink was her hair cream made up of powdered nettles, Dittany, and Fluxweed next to the potted Aloe plants. She pulled out toothpaste and her witches Lowdour deodorant bar. When the water was adjusted well she got in and leaned against the wall, forcing out an involuntary quiver of breath. This year was going to be hard.

She noticed her chest sticking out, more than it used to. A couple months ago her period started, seemingly later than she assumed to be normal but she disregarded it. The only problem was all of those extra hormones really put in some work by now. She had this new body and all of these new feeling attached with emotions, accompanied by wants and sometimes these wants were extreme.    

         Fred and George clearly had felt this for sometime now, seeing as their 'boy-hood' parts became hard to ignore every... single... time she kissed either of them, but what she felt seemed off. She closed her eyes to breathe in the steaming air around her, trying not to think about the unrelenting tingle between her legs that made her want to do these unimaginablely painful things to them. The images brought teasingly intense pleasure to herself at the same time. This issue needed to be resolved but she wasn't sure that tonight on George’s date was the right step for it considering she also wanted to kill him at the same time. She started scrubbing herself with her soft sponge, the surge of dominance sweeping over her and images of her choking the twins, simultaneously brought great pleasure to her increasingly wet crotch.

          'What the fuck is wrong with me.'

          "Merlin," she said aloud leaning back and scrubbing slowly down her thighs with the loofah. "George better get back quick."

          Harley couldn't stay in the shower long; the water was needed for others as well. She scrubbed out her hair and managed to keep herself composed while she cleaned down where the sun doesn't shine. Jumping out quickly, Harley pulled on all of her clothes to brush, rise, distract; but the inside of her new panties were already wet, and it wasn't caused by the shower.

           Back in Ginny's room Hermione said, "No

 

 

 

          "Please Mrs. McGonagall! I don't know who else to go too!" Tears were streaming down her face as this wrath still formed in the pit of her stomach.

          "Tell me what ails you child." She conjured a chair for Harley to sit at on the other side of her desk and sat down at her desk, ready to listen.

          Harley sighed, eyes closed, trying to ignore the grumbling she consistently felt. "I'm not sure how to explain this. I'm embarrassed."

          "Harley, speak freely with me or I'll not be able to help you, my dear."

          "I want to kill my boyfriends." McGonagal just stopped, frozen at what she said. Harley continued. "It is likely obvious that Fred and George Weasley are both dating me. This past summer I started my period, and without much effort, I have this unrelentless desire... to cause pain at the point of death, and it brings me pleasure, in places I would rather not name."

          The professor was still, Harley felt that she may have been in shock, or at least was keeping up a ruse as to how awkwardly sinister this conversation was.

          Minerva cleared her throat to say, "That is quite the desire. Is this a fleeting feeling that comes and goes?"

          "No, it hasn't stopped since.... since before the Quittich World Cup." The first day she arrived at the burrow.

          "Is this just directed at the Weasley twins?"

          "No, I keep looking at people around me and I basically want to stimulate myself with any unwilling body. I crave suffering; sexually, physically, emotionally. I... used magic on the train to shove George Weasley in his seat and slap him across the face. It was like a blackout and I imagined myself... More than sitting on his groin area and... Beating him with his beater’s bat. At this point, I feel as a danger to others." She gripped at her skirt while she imagined being pleasured by a bloodied Quittich player. It was true... She saw everyone in a new light. She was the beast, and anyone she could get her hands on was the pray.

          "Keep this to yourself, I will be speaking to the Headmaster. Are you sure you feel yourself a threat to others?"

          "I think I could be. When I blacked out like that I remember waking up to Fred holding me down and a vision of fire came to my mind, like I would have blown up the entire room, if not the entire train. It really was quite disturbing."

          "Come with me."

          McGonagall lead her in silence. What else was there to do when you had a psychopathic student to lock up. Down the stairs, past the dining hall, past peeves that knocked a helmet in front of them which McGonagall stopped in midair to go around. Past the Slytherin common room to the Potion Masters lair. Professor McGonagall instructed Harley to wait at the door, knocked, was invite in, and shut the door behind her. 5-10 minutes went by of Harley pacing about, wondering why she was here, when she needed Dumbledore's, not slythering Shape's help. Finally the door opened and McGonagall exited.

          "You will stay here until I come back to the Headmaster." And the walked with a fast pace in the opposite direction. Harley couldn't help but to think this was wasting time but wasn't going to argue with her head of house.

          She walked into the familiar cold and dry room. The desks still had dust on them from the summer; it was obviously not a top priority on Shape's list to make his students comfortable or cared for in any way. The walls lined with cupboards of worn books, cauldrons, and phials that seemed to have not moved since last semester. The potion's Master was flipping through a variety of books on his desk. Harley sighed and walked over to him.

          "Sit down." He didn't even look at her.

          "I can't." She suspected.

          "And why not?" The professor seemed to glare as he looked at her. The annoyance coming out of him immediately provoked Harley to ensue dominance over him, but she held her cool.

           "I think it's rather best I keep it to myself." She said through gritted teeth.

           "Child," he watched her with his unamused permanent death glare, "How am I supposed to help you if you can't answer my questions."

          Merlin, how did she get stuck with Snape? The LAST person she wanted to talk to about her current issue. "If you must know, I get a strong urge to stimulate my sexual desires through force whenever my underside is even remotely touched." She crossed her arms thinking he would be off put and leave her alone.

          "Interesting." That unfaltering frown stared her down like he was embarking on an experimental journey. He flipped through a couple more pages and strode to his personal potion storage to grab the necessary equipment for a brew. "When you feel this way, is it uncontrollable?"

          "Sort of."

          "Sort of is not an answer. Silly girl, tell me what you feel." He set off a fire in her.

          "I feel like raping my fucking victims to their death," she snarled but immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment.

          The next couple seconds that Snape stared at her were absolute humiliation. She began to pace back and forth with tears forming in the corners of her eyes, nervously looking back at Snape to see if he was going to put her in a cage for containment. He seemed to notice her obvious discomfort do he began pouring things into a cauldron and attending to his book for reference.

          "Miss Jay, calm yourself. I'm going to make you a series of potions, each one will bring us closer to a solution. Sit, don't sit. Stop pacing before you ruin my concentration." He was already distracted because honestly, he would have never thought of hearing that from someone so young.

          The door swung open and Dumbledore entered with Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall in tow.'

 

          Three o'clock came and Harley knew it was time. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for her at the end of the hallway and was impatiently tapping her foot.  
          "Two minutes late, where is your head girl? I do hope you do not expect me to wait on you like this again. I have ample amount of students to attend to, not to mention a whole new syllabus to perfect for you. We need every moment of time to make it though the next month's lessons. Now come, no time to waste."

          Sex ed plus harleys sex ed

          ***

          Harley switched back to normal right as she was landing and came down with a light thud on her fists and one bent knee. She was getting better at landing as a dragon, but there was no time for pats on the back. She got up to dust herself off, walking in the direction of a large cave. Loud ruffling sounds of feathered wings could be heard along with a very familiar someone saying, "Oi, come off it, Bucky. I need food sometimes too."

          "Sirius! It's Harley!" She dropped her bags and ran to embosom herself around his bony waist. The man was at least 6 ft, if not taller by a couple inches, whereas Harley was a measly 5'5.

          "Oh, Harley, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. How have you been, bring me anything good?" 

          He was so excited, like a kid at Christmas. Harley reached into her bag and retrieved juices and enough food to feed the Weasleys. Buckbeak, or Witherwings as the beast would answer both, was impatiently waiting for her to pet him and when she pulled out a huge bag of his favorite 

 

           ~

 

          "Yeah. What if it enhances and proves productive; longer lasting, calmer side effects?"

          "Mum would be pissed if she knew."

          "But would she stop loving us?"

          "Nah. All in favor?"

          The twins raised their hands and looked around the empty room for objections.

          "Anyone, anyone at all? Comeon, nightstand, surely you and the other dingus's oppose for the betterment of our current judgement?"

          Harley rolled her eyes. "I'm almost certain the furniture could care less. Although," She waved her hand in front of her nose at the strange skunky smell, "If you plan on exposing it to much more of your... unique?... fragrance, the couch may start to object. Why is Belle chewing on the plant?'

          "Ah, we brought it over from the Puff commons. The little kit knows what's good for her. Speaking of, we have someone to introduce you to, tonight if you're free? And bring your coin bag."

          It was agreed upon, Harley, equipped with all the books she needed to take notes on, let the twins guide her to the kitchens. Unexpectedly, and instead of sneaking into the kitchens like they would have normally done, Fred lead the way to the right where a nook of barrels were housed. With a distinct dun-dun dun-dun-dun knock on the middle barrel, two from the bottom, the whole corridor around them seemed to creek.

          "How the hell..." Harley questioned before the whole of the wall seemed to slide out of place and open before them.

          "We'll explain in a moment."

          Harley was in awe. Once again the twins surprised the shit out of her. Not only

 

          He was cute as fuck and his slick black hair seemed to flow with his every movement. His eyes were a golden brown with some thick, Greek eyebrows and an imminently well kept facial hair. Harley thought that there was no way his beard was authentic; it must have been magic induced because he was only eighteen so how could he possibly be that matured.

          Harley really couldn't control her eyes for the moment; now this was a man. Her twins were still young, immature, getting boners and trying to hide them; but this dude was two years older and seemingly a completely different breed. He made her deamon squirm and ache for escape. 

The state that she gave him now was sucha penetrating look that

If this girl even so much as looked at you in that way, it was as if a Goddess had really taken you seriously as a mate. As this rogue looked up,

 

......................

          "No, no, little miss. These two are just rambunctious, but good at heart. Beyond their years with intellect but maybe a little less so when it comes to

          

          "Oh, girl," Davis put his hand on his hip very feminine like, "Roman has all these little ladies prancin' around him like cats in heat. Don't let his cute little butt fool you 'cause tha boy is bedding most of the 7th years."  
          "Davis is just jealous because I didn't sleep in his bed last night. Ravenclaws need love too."  
          "I knew it! You went out with that kid, what's his name, Jimmy?"  
          "Yeah, that's him; quick as a whip, that one. Plus he bought like seven doobies off me; I was just showing my appreciation, of course."

          "Yes, hide the salami definitely appreciation."  
          "Wait, so Roman dates boys too?" Harley was confirming.  
          "Babe, I date anyone with legs. But..." Roman stood, holding out his hand for a giggling Davis to take. "This scrawny fuck is my favorite." Roman pinned the skinny blonde to the cluttered desk, levitating the herbs from falling to the ground. "Kiss me, bitch."  
          "Oh Roman, you know what your dirty talk does between my legs..." Davis sighed as his lips gently collided with Romans in an intimate embrace.

           "They did this last time," George rolled his eyes and went to sit by the fireplace where a group of girls seemed unfazed by the cock display in front of them.

          "Anyways," Fred turned around to face Harley. "Whenever this is over, we'll trade some gags for a couple 1

 

 

          "Oh yeah, I know it all. I mentored under Professor Sprout and we've been tutoring that Neville Longbottom who, I might add, is turning out to be quite the little herbalist."

          "The little shit's been holding out on us!" George accused, crossing his arms in the shock of betrayal.

          "Can you imagine, -a gryffindor!- not lettin' us in on the benefits of all these plants!" Fred looked equally as emotionally violated.

          "Boys, boys. Little Longbottom has no idea, give it a rest. He's a fourth year for christ's sake."

          "...I'm a fourth year..." Harley spoke up.

          "What? Y-you're like, fourteen? I find that hard to believe."

          "She is, mate. Best of blokes with Harry Potter."

          "Well I'll be damned. You really don't look it but it makes sense since I haven't seen you at orgies. You two are cradle robbing." He eyed the twins behind his glasses.

          "We're only two years older than her and you have orgies???" George asked in surprise.

          "Fuck yeah we do, Slytherins excluded. Word has it that they were once invited but now have their invitations revoked for unnecessary roughness." Roman was casually stripping the plants of their oils collecting the sap in jars with magical ease as the twins eyed Harley in excitement. Roman continued, "Sixth and seventh years only unless we invite younger; no one under sixteen. I don't make the rules."

          "Alright, alright," Harley started, "Back to what you have for sale."

          "Ah yes, I've planted a field of herbs on the edge of Hogwarts and tend to them daily; recreational gardening, you know. So, freebies for our first time customers. Harley, take your pick. Are you making biscuits? That's a pretty common one. Your boys here like the spliffs wrapped with nettle leaves."  
          "They're mad expensive!" Fred added.  
          "They are very popular seeing as nettle will improve the quality of your hair, not just make it glossy as everyone says. Unfortunately, inhaling the smoke will coat your lungs. Then again, we have dittany that will reverse those effects."  
          "Alright," Harley acknowledged. "One of each."  
          "Woah there, little miss. I might have to charge you for all of that."  
          "Understandable. How much?"  
          "Seven Galleons, and a handful of Sikles? No one usually buys that much at one time."  
          "Well I do. Here," Harley handed over the amount and Roman froze for a moment to contemplate. Then, dropping the coins into a bag on his desk, he collected a handful of items and oils and organized them in a small chest.  
          "An extra nettle wrap for your boys. Let me know what you think about the lemon lime gumdrops; the little green ones. Probably only need one of those at a time. And only have one rainbow shroom on the weekend; advice from experience."  
         

 

~

 

           "Professor!" She couldn't believe what he was suggesting. "I can't, I could end up killing them!"

           He smirked, "Your Weasley boys are more than enough to handle such a simple task."

          "S-sir!" If she lost control just at touching them, she couldn't imagine having sex with them. "They aren't exactly the most able if I were to blackout again, it's not like they have much experience and this is really dark magic!"

          "How mundane and soporific of you." Severus stared at her blankly and with an air of discernment. "It seems we will never know until you find a capable wizard to take advantage of." He gave Harley the impression that he was getting a kick from her circumstance. Was he insinuating something here? Was this appropriate conversation between a student and teacher? He must have notice her twitch at his comment and cleared his throat to say, "When you're of age. You'll find a willing victim."

          "A victim." She repeated as her eyes glazed over.

          'A victim.' A young girl would be exquisite. Her mouth would be swollen and pained with Harley's juices; her privates, even more so.

          Harley snapped out of it for a second to shake her head as Snape was walking over saying in a concerned manor, "Miss Jay?"

          Back to her dark dream, she could penetrate herself with a male, humiliate him with excess amounts of poison, dripped down his torso and perforating holes in his chest and deepening them with her nails as she lathered each other in the scalding liquid.

          "Miss Jay!" Snape was now shaking the girl by her shoulders. "Harley?!"

          She started growling at him, snarling that he had interrupted the precious moment. Her eyes went bloodshot and she turned around to glare at him. Snape was preparing to protect himself from her when she went silent, no longer aggressive, but entrancing. She was walking towards him while he was walking back towards his potions cabinet, eyes wide.

 

 

          "You are a seductive creature, but more than that.

 

 

 

          "What, you tired of your little boys?"  
          "Well, not exactly, they're just- - -"  
          "They seem just a tad immature; perhaps you have an interest in a little something else?" He got up from his desk, papers and products still rolling as if he had not moved. Roman pulled off his spectacles,and rubbed them clean; shining them in the light to watch their sparkle.  
          "I - - - don't know. I just don't know if I'll be with them... not forever at least."  
          "Well, that's quite the predicament, isn't it." He walked over to her, speaking closely behind her. "Doubt of young love. One party always sees it first. I do believe I can help you out here."  
          The hairs on Harleys neck stood up at his voice, it was so deep and thrilling; so full of experience and adventure.  
          "I'm not sure I know what you mean."  
          "I mean I can show you a couple things that I'm sure you never knew, if you choose to pursue it."

          "Like - - - dating things?" Harley closed her eyes, shivering, as the light and handsome Roman stood next to her, leaning on a side table.

          "Yes. Anything you would like. I could teach you some tricks - - - you could bring them back to your boys, if you wish." He pulled her around, gently pinning her to the wall. His hands grazed her hips and his fingers, even barely touching her thighs, caused her to tremble with desire. Their area in the room became hot, steamy. Like a sweetened tea right after the kettles pour.  
          "What if I don't know how to explain what I need?"  
          "We can figure it out together. That's what I'm here for, right?"  
          

          "It's ok; stop me if I've gone too far but if I may be so bold, the sight of you indicates that you wish for more?'  
          The bastard was right and her swelling nub proved it. She wanted more, dare say needed more. Roman made his way up her thighs with gentle kisses and soft touching; always waiting for an indication of consent. Roman was the perfect lover and radiated administrative pleasure.  
          As he licked up the crevices atop Harley's undergarments, the twinge of pain in Harley's panties swelled to an extreme.  
          "R-Roman..." Harley breathed out in barely more than a whisper.  
          "It's ok. Tell me what touches you like. Fill your mind with only the most luscious visions."

          "My gut burns. I need it all. No, don't stop! Oh, please continue."

          "You are, and I'm saying this because I've been with a ton of females, very much ready for more." he had been licking right up the line of her panties  used s  to  
         

\----------------------------------------

 

~

          "The Yull ball is... First and foremost...  A dance." McGonagall eyed the entire hall and the students replied with a blank silence.

          "This is starting to sound like Prom." Seamus leaned back to talk to Harley, Fred and George giving him a death glare.

          "What's Prom?" Harley asked, genuinely intrigued.

          Seamus smirked at the twins annoyance when Harley scootched their hands off her. "Well," he whispered, triumphantly, as McGonagal talked, "It's a muggle tradition where you take a date and likely end up snogging by the end of the night."

          Fred spoke up to say, "Excellent, we’ll have us a snog, aye Harley?" He elbowed to his smirking twin as Seamus turned around sadly.

         "Actually," Harley looked around at the crowd of boys in the room, "I think I’ll be taking someone else." The twins looked with jealousy and Seamus watched her with hope so she clarified, "Someone like... Well Cormic McLaggen has been less of a slimy git this year. Yeah, I'll go with him."

          "He hasn't even asked you!" Seamus looked upset that she flat out igored him.

          "Doesn't matter."

          "What if he says no." Seamus demanded.

          "He won't." George put his hand on his head knowing how capable she was when determined.

          Harley heard Ron say ,"...____," 

          Immediately after McGonagall made herself noticed again by saying, "Mr. Weasley! Is there something you'd like to share? Come, come up here Ronald." Ron looked flabbergasted and got up slowly to walk her way. Here, hand on my waist... MY WAIST!" Harley along with Fred and George Snickered into each others shirts.

          McGonagall n Ron dance.... "Now, pick a partner!"

          Harley ran among the group of people just as Cormic was hastily getting up and walked towards the center. Harley stopped in front of him and pointed from him to her to indicate an invitation. He looked around behind him like it wasn't possible that she was motioning towards him but when she looked back she was waving for him to come to her. He pointed to himself and she nodded yes, then he pointed at himself again to be double sure, all with his eye brows raised and a smile of boasting excitement.

          "Cormic." Harley stated to make sure they were clear. He stumbled at her voice on his name but played it off as he walked with a swagger towards her to join the line of boys, parallel to the girls.

          "Now," McGonagall went about teaching, "Bow to your partners," Cormic suddenly looked very unpropitious with his very distinguishably haughty bow. Harley, in turn, made a low and gentle curtsey, coming back up with a wink in his direction.

          McGonagall explained a couple of particular dances; simple, easy to follow. Harley and Cormic had a great time, to the dismay of the twins but the two gingers ultimately did choose a couple cute 6th years to dance with and it seemed like they would survive. After a bit of mis-stepping and giggles, now was the chance to practice without the assistance of Professor McGonagall, who turned up the music and sat back to observe.

          Mid slow-step while Cormics hand was arrogantly resting on Harleys hip, she put her hand gently on his to whisper, "Calm yourself, Cormic, or we'll never learn all of these steps."

          "I've just realized you have a every eye on you, and then they stare at me." She discretely looked about and rolled her eyes at his over-exaggeration.

           "I didn't notice." She stated simply.

          "Rumor has it that you have a boyfriend. Or two. And I would dare to say that I've heard three." He bent her backwards lowly and picked her up to spin her around back towards him, although he royally messed it up when he elbowed her in the chest.

          ‘Merlin, this boy is unimpressive. Please pick someone better, honestly.’ The voice called.

          "I have two,” Harley answered Cormic, “the red-head twins. George and Fred Weasley. Draco Malfoy is one I have dated but he is still my oldest friend. I will also tell you that I only chose to dance with you because I was making my boys jealous. Does that bother you?" He was not much taller than her, but when she pulled him close he seemed to shrink at her touch.

          "No." He said loudly but his bright pink cheeks told a different story. "If we're being honest, I'd rather be snogging right now." He looked around egotistically, stepping on his own foot as he went.

          "Ah, not to worry. I've seen you entertain your friends and figured I could take you as a fun partner; you have proved me right." She put her arm closer around his neck. "What about you, do you take what you want?"

          He stepped on her foot and apologized -it seemed for the ten-millionth time- before saying, “I do, I mean, yeah. I was going to ask you dance anyways." He cleared his throat as if trumping her response and conducting a new thought, "aren't you on the Quittich team?" His side tracking question heightened Harley's state of awareness and she realized that they were some of the last people practicing their dance on the floor while Hermione read on the bench, waiting for Harley.

          "I am. Keeper since second year." She smiled at him warmly and he seemed to want to say more but she injected, "I must be going. My friend is over there and I'm sure she wants to study. I'll see you later, yeah?" She was letting go but he held on to her hand.

          "Wait, can I see you later? After dinner?" He almost begged.

          "Yes. See you then." She slipped away to Hermione who eyed her with a you-don't-need-another-boyfriend look.

         George and Fred we're behind the wood doors on the way out and George said, "Why are you trying to make us jealous."

         "You don't need that arrogant prick." Fred started as the four of them walked.

         "He looked useless."

         "He looked like he wanted more than a dance."

          "He looked like..."

          "Enough." Hermione interjected. "Either you three make up or don't because Harley and I need to get to class."

          Fred stopped to kiss Harley's cheek, "You'll stay with me tonight, right?"

          "I'm busy."

          George kissed her other cheek, "We just don't want you hurt." This was probably true but Harley was determined to make a point.

          "His name is Cormic, not arrogant prick, and he asked me if I would hang out with him tonight so that's what I'm doing. I can handle myself. Honestly, I love the both of you so please," she pulled Fred's vest close to kiss him, "Find yourself dates to the ball," she pulled George by his collar to kiss him too, "Because I'm not doing this jealousy thing again." Harley walked off pulling a wide eyed Hermione.

          The next coup!e hours went slow, Hermione and Harley meet up with Ron and Harry for some extra studying in the library where Harley was interrupted on a multitude of occasions to be asked if she would go to the ball with them. Politely, she turned them down stating she wasn't sure she would even go, she had a date, she might have a detention with ruthless Snape, etc. The only one that seemed to not have asked her was Viktor Krum but Harley found it strange because he was mostly staring at their table for the latter half of an hour, at least.  
           Finally, after what seemed like eons to Harley, dinner was finally over and Cormic could stop staring at her from across the table.  
          "Hermione, I'll copy your notes when I get back?" Harley asked.  
          "I'll leave them on the nightstand, just don't get back to late."  
          "Don't get caught snogging," Ron eyed Cormic, unimpressed.  
          "Don't let Snape have any reason to deduct points," Harry warned just as Harley noticed the potions master glare in her general direction.  
          "To be fair, the man deducts points from me like Dumbledore eats his lemon drops. I could breath and he'll say I offended the air." Harley turned, unconcerned. "I'll be fine, Harry, work on your task."  
           With a nod, she was off; heading towards a very haughty looking Cormic who had slicked back his blonde hair and Harley caught an extra whiff of cologne.  
          "Where are we going tonight?" Harley asked, taking Cormic's out-stretched arm in hers.  
          "Ah, it's a surprise. I think you'll like it."  
         

 

            
          

          It was quite the sight. Nevelle was a nervous wreck, but there was no questions as to why. He was the ..... among the sea of females at the moment, and Harley gave an extra chuckle at how hard he was trying to hide his stiffened pants. They had found an empty bottle of firewhiskey -Luna said it was discarded somewhere down in he dungeons- and were playing spin the goblet. Technically, yes, it was spin the bottle but that term was so muggle, Ginny couldn't stop giggling everytime someone said it.  
            "Spin it, Harley." Luna asked.  
            they watched it spin around and around. The patch of slick tile allowed for many momentous spins as they each waited in anticipation for it to stop. Finally, it slowed to a halt at Neville.  
            "Neville, truth or dare?" Harley said with a mischievous look upon her face.  
            He let out a series of nervous looks before saying, "Truth."  
            "Which girl here could you see yourself get caught snogging by... Professor Flitwick?"  
           "Ginny," he sputtered and the girl went an almost neon pink on top of her already freckled cheeks.  
            Neville reached out to spin -almost knocking the bottle into Harley and apologizing profusely. The seconds went by until it landed on Luna.  
            "Dare." She said before Neville could ask.  
            "Hm," he contemplated. "I dare you to go lick that statue over there, the knight with a green flag."  
             The blonde looked over and shrugged, getting up to make her move. There wasn't much height Luna could physically get to, but from the knee up, she planted a long, slick glop of saliva.  
            "Vell, Vell, vhat do ve have here? Oh my..." Came from behind the group. It was an open jawed Krum looking in shock as Luna removed her tongue from the rock.  
           "Hm," Luna said airily to the Quittich player, "Care to join us?"  
           It took a second for Krum to remain focus, and when he did he looked wobbly and lost.  
           "Yes. And you- - -," Krum suddenly pointed at Harley, "Vhy is it that 'ermione does not wish to spend more time vith me? Does she not like me?" He sat down next to her, forcing Neville to scoot over. A strong odor of Dragons Death whiskey was on his breath and Harley suspected Hermione would have left if Krum if he had tried breaking the rules as he was.  
          "She did go to the ball with you, obviously she likes you. She's shy and work driven, give her time." Harley's reply seemed to be satisfactory enough for Krum as he pulled out a flask and took a disheartened swig. "I'll also add that she's a straight shooter and will not involve herself with people that get themselves in trouble," Harley pointed to his drink in hand.  
          "But this vas just to calm my nerves!"  
          "You," Ginny probed, "a world famous Quittich player that I've been following since birth, needs to calm your nerves?"  
          Krum eyed the redhead to say, "It is confusing. The girl is -'ow do you say?- striking. It is as if she charms me vith a stunning spell every time I look at 'er."  
          "Ah Krum," Harley started.  
          "Call me Viktor, please; Ve're past formalities 'ere."  
          "Viktor, you obviously did something right if she took you to the ball. Hermione is smart and she doesn't need someone that's going to risk what she wants in life. Just be yourself but know that at some point you have to realize you might want to go in different directions." Harley finished, Krum sighing in defeat.  
          "Well, shall we continue with our educational little game?" Luna said, almost as if she was joking. Everyone nodded and Luna twisted the bottle that landed on Harley.  
          "Dare."  
          "I dare you to (concept: something that luna's always wanted to do, but needed a crazy enough partner to do it)"  
          "Well done! I've always wanted to do that," Luna smiled cheerfully at the odd request. "You're next, Harl."  
          As the bottle spun, Harley got a lurch of pain in her stomach. A small one, and less like pain and more like a twinge of pleasure. What time was it, she thought. Past the time she usually goes to bed which might have meant bad things if she didn't get her potion soon.  
            
            
         

 

          "Professor!" Harley yelled.  
          "KRUM." He bellowed. From the looks of things, Snape had consumed a good amount of wizard's brew, as well. As Neville, Ginny nor Luna had not been caught in the act or had their names called, they must have deemed it an opportune moment to slink in the corners, quickly and quietly.  
          "S-Sir!" Krum wobbled to a stand and stilled in fear at the angry teacher.  
          "What the f..... WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH UNDERAGE STUDENTS!" Severus raged.  
          "N-nothing! - -  S-Sir! 'arley 'as invited me. She said ve are to play zis little game."  
          

          "Detention, Harley. NOW.  Five Points from each. Leave."  
          "But Professor, I- - -." Harley started as her friends hid in separate directions.  
          "Another five from Gryfindor."  
          "Professor, that's not fair!"  
          "Another five if you do not resist the temptation of speaking."  
          'What is his problem?' The fury asked as e lead Harley away from the scene.  
          They walked in silence; his long robes seemed to glide in the dark. Harley hung her head. No need to look where they were going when she knew they were headed for the dungeons.  
          "In." He spoke as his classroom door opened. Harley sighed and made her way slowly through.

 

          "I told you to fuck the twins, not some Splattergroit infested Quittich player; keep cleaning."

 

          "T-That's not fair! I had no intention!"

          "Do you think that slimeball 'had no intention'?Durmstrangs have every intention! In your vulnerable state, your fury could have accepted any and all advances from such sleeze." The professor almost broke a vial he had been diddling with as he stired and spun his mixtures about.

          "I was just about to leave because my urges were arising. It wasn't much longer..." Harley was cut off.

          "You mean to tell me that you put all of those students in danger just to have a little late night fun? Do you know what you could have done?" The potions master had stopped everything to reach in his most protected cabnant and retrieve a little vial with purple sparkling juice.

 

          Absolutely noticeable, at least to Harley who was in a slight state of shock at the sight of him, was a blonde and long-haired man with such a savvy swagger that even his nervous shiver couldn't distract her from his identity. His mask was contrastive to the disguise of his peer's as it was discreetly embellished with dark and exotic emeralds.  
          "Lucius, what the fuck?" Harley yelled from the statued headstone that she and Harry were tied to. Lucius twitched at her call, but remained still as Voldemort turned to him. The Dark Lord angrily watched Lucius in a curious and 'final judgment' -aka deciding his worth- kind of way. Realizing that she brought the attention to Lucius's, Harley added, "This is why you refused to tell me anything about the past, because you're a Death Eater?"  
          "Oh, he is far more than that, half-breed." The  of  
          "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Harry shouted from beside her, resulting is a quick cruciartis curse to be shot his way. Harley held his hand, and his balance while her best friend groaned and withered in pain. Voldemort continued as if he had not been interrupted in the least.  
          "He reared my greatest creation." The dark lord had been glaring between himself and Harley. "You knew of my plan Lucius, surely you have, by now, educated yourself with her particular skills?"   
          'What particular skills, what?' The voice in her head called. 'Are they talking about us?'  
          "No, my lord. As you stated to keep her intact, I felt it unwise to defile her youth without your permission. One not among us, a certain Professor, may have as I have been informed that they spend a lot of time together."  
          Harry whispered to Harley, "We've gotta fight back, we can't let Voldemort get away."  
          "There's no chance we'll win a duel against 10 Death Eaters without our wands. Harry, we've gotta get out alive." Harley had been rubbing the rope on the stone, hoping to Merlin that it was productive.  
          "Elaborate." The slithery voice went on, addressing the long haired man while both were oblivious to the two teens scheme.  
          "Since the beginning of last summer, she has required a daily healing potion that Severus provides to her on the headmasters command. In a normal state she is impulsive, violent, uncontrollable. It was highly concerning and discussed whether we should take her out of school."

          ‘It sounds like we’re a damn experiment here. What the fuck is going on?’   
          Voldemort had been looking at Harley with a most curious expression. "And these potions rectify her affliction?"  
          "That would seem to be the case. Although, I have noticed a distinctly new mannerism that comes off as provocative. It is my opinion that she is acquitted to your making and will be useful to the extent you deem fit.”  
          "Who has felt the pull towards her, I need the truth." said the only man asking questions.

          “Myself. Snape. Narcissa.”

          “McNair?” The Dark lord turned around to a masked man who was standing next to a salivating Pettigrew.

          The man shook his head, “Yes, my lord. At the Malfoy’s Christmas gathering, it felt as if she had an aura of potential fulfillment.”

           “Crabbe. What do you feel for this girl?” Voldemort asked so quickly, it was as if McNairs answer was the most highly uninteresting sentence since the Dark Lord has risen from the cauldron.

           “N-no, my lord.” The man had jumped as his name was called. “I mean, n-nothing extraordinary. She is, just a girl.”

            “Excellent,” Voldemort was suddenly excited, pacing back and forth as his thin feet left feint footprints in the dirt. Harley had a disgusting image of a madman giggling before the slaughter of a test subject.

           “Your son, Draco,” Voldemort continued. Lucius flinched at the mention of his flesh and blood, “he is affected by this magic?”

           “They spend much time together, b-but it does seem as if he is unaffected by her allure.” 

           “Ah, too bad he does not possess such qualities deemed worthy of her magic. She does need to be tested, and your son seems like an optimal candidate. Unless, of course, dear Lucius, you would like to break in this feral commodity?"

          "M-my lord? You wish of me to...?"

          "Yes, yes, Lucius. It would be nothing more than what you were used to before my fall."

          His straight face said he would comply but from what Harley could tell after years of living with him, Lucius looked very uncomfortable.

          "I will not deny you, my lord. Yes, perhaps it be advantageous - but to ensure optimal compliance - - rather, my son would be the more favorable candidate?" Lucius said, having a hard time keeping his words convincing, yet docile.

          "I have asked if you a great honor, yet you seem unpleased, Luciusssss. Tell us, as I’m sure our lovely company would enjoy to hear,” the slithery man swept a cold, white hand through the air to indicate that the death eaters were recipients of his previous comment, “would it make you feel better if your dear wife were present to remedy your nerves?”

          It made Harleys stomach lurch, to hear the Death Eaters chorttle and laugh at the Dark Lords attempt to poke fun t Lucius, the only  she  as a .

 

          “As my most loyal subject, Luccccius volunteered his family to be host of very particular chattel."  
          "  
          "Half-breed, did you not think to ask who your real father was?"  
          With this statement, Harley knew why her life was drowned in secrecy. It was true, the Malfoy's never wanted the burden of raising her but seeing Luscius quiver at the subject of conversation being set around him and his family, Harley knew. Luscius had been shielding her, and Draco all these year from a horrific truth.

          Harley was the spawn of modern-day satan.

         ‘No fuckin’ way.’ The girls voice was flabbergasted in Harley’s head.

          “No fuckin way.” Seemed to slip out of Harley’s mouth.

          “The girl has a muggles tongue on her. Maybe we should snip the tongue responsible.”

          “My... my lord! O-our household has never stooped to such lows! The girl must have learned it at school!”

 

 

          “Sir! If I go back, he could claim me!”

          Dumbledore sighed. “Miss Jay. Even with everything you and Harry have told me, I have no standing to transfer caretaker rights from the Malfoy family to the Weasleys. There is simply nothing I can do. By wizarding law, you must stay in your home, letting the Malfoys claim you, at least for a fortnight.”

          “A fortnight! You honestly think I’ll stay for one night?”

          “Not in the least. Regardless, you will have to return with them. And in the case you meet Voldemort again, be assured he may have intentions to harm you. If you are his daughter, he will have already devised elaborate plans for you.”

          “What If I run away?”

          “It would be by your choice. If you ran, you would be without funds, security; you will be chased and likely caught. You would be considered an underage rogue to the ministry, and without magic you will be defenseless. On the other hand, if you stay, see what Voldemert wants with you, you could be an extraordinary intelligence to the resistance. A hero, if not at least a great help to me as any information you obtain would assist in the capture of the Dark Lord.”

          “You’re kidding me. They killed Ced!”

          “I assure you, I am not.”

          “You want me, a young female, to venture into a lions den, defenseless, and hope that they don’t have me for dinner.”

          “Harley, you are the lion. I have full faith that you are capable of handling yourself, even amongst these snakes, these so-called Eaters of Death.”

           “That still makes me a cub against vipers, pithons, and boas. My odds aren’t looking good.”

           “We all play a part, whatever the risks. I can supply you with a number of potions and books to defend yourself, but if you choose to go, you will be on your own. This is a new era of Darkness and young people will need to grow up faster than anticipated. Are you willing to partake in such espionage?”

          ‘Do it,’ the fury said.

          ‘You realize what they could do to us? Torture, death? Those are on the table at this point.’

          “If you decide to comply, I do guarantee a fund for you until I die, if and when you decide to re-nig. I can have the (potions supply; appocrathy) stocked in full of the ingredients required for your potions.”

          “Until you die?” Harley questioned, feeling as if the thought was unfathomable.

          ‘How old is he, 420 or something? The man will never die, take the deal!’

          “Deal. I will go to Malfoy Manor. I will not guarantee that I will stay.”

           “A night is likely all we need. I can assist with your escape, if you would like.”

           So, with Harley on par with Dumbledore's plan, the accord was set. At least she had Draco by her side, so she thought.


	10. Book 5 is not for the faint of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: rape and serious abuse\mutilation occurs. You have been warned. This chapter even upsets me

      It was a nice sight. For whatever reason, the Dark Lord had recruited a good handful of the underground werewolves. Draco, or mostly his father, would often complain of how dirty and vile the ‘sewer wolves’ were. Yet, here they were -a select few of higher ranking individuals- in numbers and on Voldemort’s command.

 

.............

           This left an uncomfortable feeling of doubt and trepidation. Growing up in the Malfoy house, Harley was continually

............

            Harley could only deduct that it was because of The Dark Lord's second, but still early, rise to power. He needed more dark wizards on his side, and although werewolves were considered scum to the Pure-Blood hierarchies, they did come in packs of 'legitimate' witches and wizards with nothing to lose; Finrir Greyback being among the persuaded. 

          Befriending the werewolves was likely dangerous on Harley's part, but then again, if she could persuade them to join her side, it would make an awfully beneficial avant-garde comeradery. She, considered beast, would be one of the only relatable individuals to the ferrel group.

          A certain very earth covered werewolf, that happened to be the son of Finrir and had a great respect of his elders, was likely a good place to start. It seemed that Harley didn't need much to get an audience from the young wolf because about 10 minutes into mingling and identifying herself with the crowd, he stalked up behind her with the cheesiest pick-up line, ever. 

          "Forget the train, dame. Jus' hop on my platform... 9 an'  3 quarters." The tall blonde dared, closing the gap between them and casually dangling his hands in his pockets. Considering he was surrounded by merciless Deatheaters and really had no way of knowing Harley's involvement with them, Harley was immediately intrigued with his clear lack of shame and bold amiability.

          "Yeah? Cheeky bastard, you are." She smirked at the guile smile he portrayed. "Come on then, what else you got?"

          "Girl, ya don' need defense against my dark arts; I'm naughty AN' nice." 

          Insufferably lame, Harley thought, but she had to admit that he was desirably coy. The gap between them couldn't possibly tighten any more but the wolf, already half hiding behind a curtain, managed it. It seemed like a fingers length, less than that, but such a closeness steamed up Harley's core while she shivered from the warmth of his breath on her neck and the smell of pines that hit her nose. 

           He made her madly nervous; the kind of nervous you get before kicking off on a broom for the very first time. A nervous that rendered her placid.

           As a baron strode past, Harley gently reaching behind her to stroke his thighs and whisper, "Mm, wolf, just the thought of your wand makes my potion gush."

          "Oi, I see that I don' need Agmente ta make ya wet." His reply was flawlessly on point.  How many of these did he have memorized? Harley laughed out loud. At this point she wouldn't mind if this whole conversation was based around wizarding pick-up lines.

          "I don't have a broom, can I ride yours?" The girl flirted, clearly enjoying the unexpected attention. Harley wasn't sure how far she would go with her responses, but the air of amusement and chemistry between the two left her conflicted. This was a MAN, not just a silly Hogwarts boy. This was a real life man with an adult length mane of blonde hair, serious wolf scars, and perfect man muscles; Harley could even imagine a very manly. . .

          'Oh babe,' The succubus swooned. 'Just imagine the doggy style this wolf can dish out.' 

           Harley gulped in anticipation. The tingles in her gut were getting stronger but she chose to distract herself.

           "You do realize you're hitting on the youngest girl in a room full of Death Eaters, do you not?"

           "What are they goin' ta do withou' the Dark Lords permission?  Between you and I, they're all pussyfootin', pock-speckled cockles; keepin' their distance ta wait for their Masters command. For good reason as I recon these lackeys are as good as slaughtered ta try anythin'." To Harley, this werewolf sounded like a mix between Hagrid and Mad-eye but with much too much wisdom for his age. "Besides, madam: yu've gotta be close ta graduating, yeah?"

          "I'm getting there." She lied. Only three years to go but with this grip of man behind her, it now seemed longer than it had felt yesterday. 

          "Then I shall assume the worse and continue." He cleared his throat, "Yeh must be Skele-Gro cause ye're givin' me a bone."

          "Good one." Containing her laughter was starting to become as struggle but she managed, "Is your name Felix Felicises cause you're about to get lucky." If she wasn't still a virgin, this may have been a serious offer. 

          The moment was already so dirty and had Harley biting her lip in need. As gently as possible, the rogue slid his hands around Harley's waist to gauge her size; tiny compared to he. She found herself tangling her fingers in his while he pulled her out of site and behind a bookshelf. There weren't even words to describe the moment other than pure and significant desire.

          The wolf leaned on the decaying wooden armoire while Harley closed her eyes and tilted her head on his chest. She felt like she couldn't stop; directing one of his thick palms to cover a breast, while his other gladly reached downwards at her inexperienced bulb. The wolf smirked as her clit became apparently swollen at his touch.

          "Dame," The wolf breathed in Harley's ear as she covered her mouth, "If you let me, I can provide the attention that you so desperately need because if I play with you here anymore like this, you'll be leakin' all over the hardwood."

          "Please," Harley was coming to her senses and pushed away to face him, "I-I can't; not now." How did this all happen so fast?

          The rogue was already on his knees and kissing up her thighs; one hand lifting her leg over his shoulder and the other hand making it's way over her panties to twirl her knot with his thumb.

          "M-Merlin..." Harley gasped. "Mercy... I can't." She was giving in, grabbing fistfulls of his thick blonde mane. The steam was emitting from Harley in a plethora of humid clusters as the wolf deepened his kisses and licks directly next to her core.

          This man seemed perfectly matched to fit Harley's needs. His tongue seemed to lick in exactly the right places; his fingers equally as pleasurable to her every sweet spot. She was starting to moan, louder than really acceptable in their current location but the wolf had it covered: with one hand separated the thin undergarments from her soft mounds, took a mouthful of her protruding nub to manipulate, and used the other hand to silence the new squeaks being emitted from her mouth. Harley, just about crying with pleasure, had almost no control over herself other than to grip the rogue's mane, equally as tight as she was now holding the hand over her mouth.

          "Girl," The wolf whispered as Harleys ethreal juices tainted his beard, "give me yur release; yer taste is too succulent, I-I need it." He had stuck his tongue in Harley's unexploited core, earning a jerk and twitch of concern.

          "

          "Speak Parseltongue to me and I'll let my snake out."

(Learn parsletongue to make a phrase)

          "Holy fu... What are ya?"

          "I guess that's for me to know and you to find out, hm?"

 

"The moments you would never trade are equal to the effort made."

 

          "May we meet again, Harley of the renegades."

          If he meant to leave her with a question, he did. 'Of the renegades' meant he knew she wasn't conformed to the Death Eaters. That would also mean he had leverage against her.

           "May me meet again... Prince of the wolves? I never did get your name, although you seemed to know mine." Harley gave into his kisses on her neck and bone on her thigh.

           "Another time, love." He whispered in her ear. "Indiscretion may keep us safe for the moment."

          With a swift turn, the wolf had her positioned, once again, next to the silver curtain she was originally at while she whined that his presence left her comfort zone. He was gone after that and it took Harley a second to convince herself NOT to go look for him, although she knew there was a small chance of finding this master of the night.

          One problem at a time but the most immediate was gleaming ominously and eyeing around the hall. After all, this was exactly what Dumbledore wanted so how bad could it be that the most deadly wizard of this age was striding through the parting crowd, straight at her.

          Those thoughts fueled Harley as she locked away her recent memories, determined to not let the Dark Lord get them. As he stopped in front of her, she stood her ground. He wasn't exactly upset, more like grudgingly undaunted.

          "No need for introductions." He almost smiled. "You must all know of my half-breed by now."

          'What.' The succubus questioned the mans blatant disrespect, annoyed.

          A murmur of voices confirmed their suspicions. The half-breed, born 15 years ago; hardly something any of them could forget.

          "She is a guest here and will be treated as such. Now leave. Everyone but my eaters of death."

          "Go, my son." Harley could see Narcissa motioning Draco out of the room.

 

 

          Now, that woudn't seem so unreasonable of the child. 

 

 

          Harley was fuming, the ring on her finger beat excessively. How dare he. How dare he use them in such a way as if is decision was paramount. Harley should have never come back. It had only been a short time since Cedric died and two days since the end of term. Merlin, she was mad that Dumbledore had convinced her to come back. To top it all off, Voldemort was haunting the Manor and to make it even fuckin worse, he was now asking the inconceivable of her. Alas, what he wanted was also quite the opposite.

          “You may leave.” Voldemort finished.

          Not wanting to cause more harm on herself or Draco, she took Draco’s hand and led them to his room. Two fucking days he’s been here. Mere HOURS of meeting him, and Harley had already been dehumanized and abused by her own father. What made matters worse was that Draco forced himself to pretend that it was ok.

          “Ah, the dark lord has entrusted me with two chores and both will be thoroughly enjoyable, " Harley’s blonde best friend leaned back pleasantly and sat his feet up on the nightstand.

          “NOT FOR ME!” Harley roared at him and he jerked in surprise. “Draco! We’re 15!  Do you think that a baby born on command of the dark lord will be raised by us, 15 year olds?”

          “If the dark lord commands it, we must do it.” Draco did have a slight look of concern so at least he recognized this potential travesty.

          “Draco,” she reasoned as he took off his shoes, “if he is using me for this, how long do you think he will actually need me for? When do I become useless and disposable?” She took his hand and put it in hers. His thin fingers felt nice tangled gently in hers. “You’re my best friend, babe. Can you honestly say you think he won’t harm us after we complete this deed?”

          “I think he rewards his followers and I will prove my families worth, as my father does." he said convinced by sheer blind determination.

          "BellaBitch has enough trix for your family to pay in full. He's using you just like he used your father. He's using me and I'm not going to just bow down. Does that not bother you?" She was giving up and laid back on the pillow to pull off her rainbow socks, "What exactly does he want you to do other than me?" Harley threw her hand in the air in disbelief of this recent request. She really didn't care but she knew it probably wasn't something good.

          "I am forbidden to talk about it." He sounded final.

          "Whatever draco, I'll just let you know, that I will prevent this so I hope you make some better decisions than you have agreed to." She got up to take a shower but turned back around to say, "They can try to keep me here, but I will be leaving. And Draco, we're going to get out of this alive, okay? So don't go and put yourself in harms way."

          "I'm already in harms way." He put his face in his hands finally manifesting a reasonable feeling of guilt.

          Harley shut the door after that and stripped her jumper to hop in the shower. What was she supposed to do here. Draco, her oldest friend, both on mutual agreement to not be in a relationship, was supposed to pump her with pure-blood babies. Why did the dark lord need this from her? Obviously something completely mental. Draco was great, she loved him for who he is, arse-hole or not, but she wasn't ready for this. She had to get out. Mrs. Weasley was already expecting her to stay over there so Harley just needed to escape... But how. On the bright side she was young and no one took her seriously so she could use that shit to an advantage. 

          This thought would have to continue a different time because the bathroom door creaked open and slowly but surely Draco said, "Harley? Can I come in?"

          Well... "Uhm, yesh, do you need the loo?"

          "I'm going to take a shower with you." He had already started striping his clothes off.

          ‘Ooo, girl. You just made it 20 degrees hotter in here.’ The succubus skipped around in Harley’s head.

          ‘No, shh, be quiet, Forest.’

         "Draco, I'm indecent! Y-you can't!" But Draco had slid open the expensively carved glass while Harley closed her eyes tho cover her bottom and top portions in embarrassment.

          Draco stepped in, closing them in, and scooted her backwards a bit to step under the warm water, "Come off it, Harley," he said seemingly unfazed by the fact that he was standing next to a naked female. "Look, at least you're not being made to.... do things... with someone else. Like Crabbe or Goyle. Or even worse, someone older and less nice than I. If we don't give this a shot, like you said, our usefulness will become overpoweringly less worthwhile. Maybe at that point you will be forced into something under the imperious curse."

          "I'm not one to do things I don't want to do." Harley kept her eyes shut but she shivered as he traced his fingers down to caress the skin between her hip and past her thigh.

          He was a little more quiet now, "Harley, I was under the impression that you wanted me to be your first, so what happened to that?"

          "Being forced to bare a child is a bit of a turn off." She stated stubbornly. 

          "I know a spell." Draco was manipulating the water to drip down both protruding points of her chest. "It-it's from Pansy."

          Harley shuttered behind her hands thinking of why Puss Parkinson needed a 'spell'. "A spell that does what, exactly?"

          "It, well what she said was that it, I'm not sure, it temporarily 'stops' anything from passing, to far? I mean, when we do it. Like before we do it." He even questioned the legitimacy of this spell himself.

          She looked up at him suddenly and said rather loudly, "What kind of explanation is that???"

          "A dumb one." He admitted. "But it's all I can think of to try and keep you from falling into a condition that we can't reverse." He waited to see if Harley had a response but she didn't so he continued. "Babe, look, I have my orders. But you don't follow the same rules. I'm going to do what I can, but I have to please the dark Lord first and you second so we don't get killed. I'm sorry." He came closer and bent down to rub her shoulders and kiss her cheek. "I don't want to see you hurt by anyone else than me, please Harley."

          He was right. If she let him do this, and it wasn't like she didn't want to, at least the Dark Lord wouldn't punish them for refusing his commands. Right now she could be in someone else's care that was far less kind and considerably more forceful or cruel. She closed her eyes and slowly let her arms drop to her sides, revealing what little skin was left to be revealed. "What's the spell?" Draco explained it to her, she made the motion and said the incantation and felt a strange tightness grip her. "I think it worked?" She was hoping that she wouldn't get a letter from the Ministry for underage magic, but considering there were other adults in the house the Ministry likely wouldn't be able to pin it on her.

          When she opened her eyes Draco was closer than she had realized. He was also way more ripped now than she had ever remembered. Instead of being lengthy and scrawny, new muscles occupied space on all parts of his body. His closeness allowed her to smell his seemingly new and more adult fragrance, making her privates tingle with anticipation. He was leaning over with his head touching the wall behind her, waiting patently. She stood, cheeks in a flush pink; complete jitters as he leaned back to look into her strangely off-colored blue eyes.

          "We don't have to rush, " he noticed her shanking, "Am I making you nervous?" He bit down on his lip with zero complaints as he now took her in full view.

          "Yes."

          "You never get nervous like this anymore." He observed.

          "I... have good reason too, don't I?" She wouldn't look him in the eyes but was sure she continued to blush.

          "Why Miss Harley, we can take our time," he kissed up her neck and smirked as she scratched at the tile behind her, "What is there to be nervous about?" Harley had the distinct feeling that he was taking enjoyment in her flustered state.

            "Draco stop... I am nervous. But at least I'm here with you..." She started twirling her wet hair with both hands.

          Draco took her hands in his and placed them around his neck and traced his fingers down her shoulders to try and get her in a more comfortable state. She took his hand and kissed it, putting it on her cheek to coddle and cuddle it down her neck. She looked up at him to give him a reassuring smile that melted into him.

Always for her.

         He said in almost a whisper,  "Can I kiss you now?"

          She nodded, putting her hands on his chest as he reached down to her face. His grey eyes beamed at her in a protective way. He leaned in to kiss her once, to let her soft lips adjust on his instead of being stiff and frigid as they had previously been. Only a few moments passed but Harley let their lip lock increase. Draco had gently pulled her to him and started letting his palms explore the fullness of her behind, bringing about the hard-on that he was frantically trying to keep back. Harley tangled her fingers in a fistful through his light hair as she grinded delicately on him. First he played around her chest, and he kissed her harder; next he rubbed her lower region and she whimpered at his touch to kiss him desperately. They had been talking about this for so long; being together now made it feel less like a command and more like the soothing of each others built up tension from all the years of sneaking around at Hogwarts. He pulled her up to wrap her legs around him and prodded himself gently, rubbing his lower half on her as he went to kiss her neck and she covered her mouth to hide her panting.

          "Are you ready?" He asked with his eyes on hers, massaging her hips into place.

          "No...." She reconsidered looking down at his size. "Draco... ... I don't think you'll fit. You... you're... I haven't practiced with myself... much..." She admitted.

          He leaned over her to whisper in her ear, "I think I can help with this." As he slid his groin under her and positioned hr on him in a sitting stance, he began to prod, allowing her full movement and full control. 

          "Be really gentle, ok?" She wasn't sure if she was ready, but Draco made her feel safe. At least she was with someone who did care for her, someone who wished her the least amount of harm.

           "Alright, here goes... something," she took a deep breath and he pushed himself in slightly; Harley seemed to be doing okay, even with the heavy breathing she displayed. A little slide past that and she felt a small twinge of hurt but enough that had her biting down on her lip and scrunching up her fingers around his neck. He stopped himself to ask, "Are you OK?"

          "Y-yeah, just wait, wait..." He did as asked for the moment to let her to breathe it out and compose herself. Harley was surprised with how bad it hurt, but she was fairly satisfied with this dull ache of pain that filled her insides. It was... almost arousing.

          "I'm not sure how to make this easier for you..." He said calmly but inside he was fighting himself for self-control.

          "Just go really slowly," she was straining to pull her self up on his neck, away from the strange new stretch that was between her legs. Realistically there was no escaping it, but she was starting to want it.

          Draco proceeded to push through, and she whimpered at the depths that he reached. He shivered, finding a slow pace under her but the shower walls were scraping at his knees; this wasn't going to work, "H-hold on, babe." Harley was still adjusting to his size -she starting to circle her hips- so Draco tried not to slip as he carried her weight. As he turned off the water, he must have moved to quickly and she gasped and whined at the deep pressure.

           "S-Sorry! Hold on..." Draco held onto her thighs to carry her to the bed and gently laid her down as she held him close, anticipating his continued movements. He moved himself correspondingly and she pulled his face in to kiss him and distract herself from the pain that was starting to draining her eyes of tears. Soon, it became better and continued to be more and more pleasurable for her so she bucked her hips on him slowly as he thrusted in sync. Their hot breath beading like sweat on each other’s necks, kissing each other’s sweet spots, touching each other’s bodies in this newly intimate way; it was all building extremely fast in Harley’s core and she was definitely feeling like she needed to relieve the throbbing pengs of overwhelming pressure.

          She involuntarily moaned, "Draco," as his pushes became a surge of appeasing indulgences. He thrusted harder and faster, trying not to hurt her but deepening himself as long as she was still panting in delight.

         “Holy fuckin'... You’re so damn tight, I can’t even... ... ...” Draco groaned into her torso and took the opportunity to lick between and around her chest, rolling her soft nips between his fingers.

          “Mm, Draco...” She reached down to play with herself, but he caught her hand.

          “Don’t you even dare. I’ll do it.” He offered. She nodded and he reached down to rub the sore nub, careful not to push too hard. She was already swollen and the thick folds meant only one thing.

 

 

          "Harley, I-I can't go on much longer," he said between thrusts.

          "J-just kiss me when you finish, please baby," she pulled her arms around his neck and tied up her legs around his waist so he couldn't get away even if he wanted to.

          "Let up in your legs or I won't be able to pull out on time..." He pleaded.

          She gripped his hair without falter and tightened her hold, "That's the point. Please give it to me Draco," he looked at her wide eyed and pumped as deeply as he could, kissing her mouth that would have otherwise objected to his final painful thrusts. He moaned into her lips as she used his hair to pull him closer to her during his release.

          After his moments of euphoria, Draco laid on top of her and rested his head in the middle of her chest to catch his breath and caress up and down her thighs. She massaged her fingers through his hair before he looked up to see the tears still fresh down her face and sighed, "Harley, I'm so sorry." He detangled himself from between her legs, she dripping from his efforts, to pull her up on his pillow. During their brawl, they had rolled off the blanket but because of the heat they emitted, came face to face still only needing to be partially tucked.

          "No, don't be sorry. You're my best friend... and I've wanted this for a long time." She tried to reassure him and cuddled into his arms as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

          "Yeah, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this," Draco was looking awfully guilty now and hugged her with his whole body.

          "Well it did happen, and I don't regret it. If it's any consolation, I absolutely want to try it again... sometime." She kissed his chest as he pulled her waist in tighter.

          "Mmm, well after some food I'll be down for round two, if you let me?" He grabbed her hips and grinded on her.

          "Uhm," she covered her privates. "No, nonono. I'm going to be sore for days. Next week, buddy." She tried holding back her laugh as he bent lower to hold his head on her torso and bite at her. 

          "Fine, next week is good enough for me." He had been kissing on her neck but looked up suddenly, "You still want an open relationship after this, or no?"

           "Yes, of course. I just have to report to Fred and George what I did. I feel that they may be envious."

           "Forget those jealous gits." He smirked, relishing in this moment of potential unrest at the twins expense. "This is ALL mine," his look of thorough satisfaction had Harley in euphoric daze. Draco continued, "Although I am supposed to meet Pansy this week and I know for a fact she's going to want a snog. Ah Harley," he put his head into her shoulder. "OK, it's decided. I'm never letting you go," he bit her stomach possessively.

          "Draco, you are the epitome of romantic. But Merlin, the grime on her, Draco! I can't kiss you anymore. Go, go on, shoo!" She tried push him off the bed but he caught himself and crawled back up to hold her from behind and refused to let go.

          "Liar, you kissed me almost everyday last year and you KNEW what I was doing with her. What about your Weasley's with their dirty muggle tendencies?"

           She turned back around to shove at him but he sat up with her on his lap and hugged her waist. Harley retaliated against his snide comment with, "Draco, their clothes are fine. But they did just start a business and TECHNICALLY they're fabulously rich right now so I'm sure both of them have bought everything new."

          "They're still Weasleys." Draco made a face as if he had tasted something putrid.

          "You're still a Death Eater."

          "And I'm getting another boner so you better get some clothes on." He made a kissy face at her.

          She kissed him deeply and got up to grab her clothes and throw him his. Maybe this wouldn't be such a horrible plan after all. Draco would be leaving for Hogwarts this year and she would be too. She hated to leave and would miss him dearly, but to stay more than a couple days would be risky.

          At dinner Draco was more interested in Harley than eating their roasted Quail. Harley nor Draco gave a care who knew about their friendship, regardless of Harley's classification of half-wizard. Bellatrix even complemented Draco on how quickly he managed to tame his half-breed. Draco preceded to pick a fight and Bellatrix really had no idea why Draco was upset with her and had a huge temper tantrum, destroying said dinner. Narcissa cried as she repaired everything that was broken, repeatedly saying, "If only Lucius was here, if only..." Harley cussed and deflected a couple curses until Draco forced her into his room and after that fiasco they had a nice long read before going to bed.

          The next morning she started plotting. Voldemort stops by randomly, but mostly it was in the dark of night. Bellatrix mostly just followed Narcissa around and complained outstandingly loud about 'mud-bloods', 'blood-traitors', and 'half-breeds', purposely to bother Harley, Bellatrix ranted madly about the half-blood Harley and the select werewolves that she had to share space with. Then she would pledged her undying loyalty to the Dark Lord and promise to kill anyone that got in their way. This obsession o would otherwise be worried about Bellatrix. What she could do is brew up some Polyjuice Potion, but honestly that would take too long. Think, think.

          Could she just, fly out? With good timing? Did they know she was an Animagi? Harley watched one sleeping Draco as he lay peacefully beside Her. How much have they made him tell... Honestly with how excited he had been to join the Death Eaters, it seemed of had not been compromised or abused into giving them information. They weren't completely stupid though. She voiced her side, and they didn't take it lightly. They held all meetings elsewhere, and even restricted Draco's access to these meetings because of his closeness to her. 

          Harley enjoyed her time with Draco, their new found intimacy was especially exhilarating to her. This was Draco's house, when the Dark Lord was away, and he let everyone know it. Harley was displayed when they had guests over and Draco now had permission to smother her in any which way he wanted, smack dab in the middle of any party, gathering, room, you name it. Sex could commense on the sofas, any dining table, the library carpet, it was delightful. No one would bother them and left the room if Draco let it known for them to dismiss themselves. Harley knew it couldn't last as she needed to get to the burrow before the Death Eaters suspected her of disobedience. She also had zero doubt that Harry would be spending his birthday there and Hermione would feel the need to be there as well. Besides, just being at the burrow meant that the order would stop by, and all of them were spectacular company. Especially Remus who she desperately wanted to check in with as the full moon approached.       

 

 

"Wishor my dears!"

"Merlin, I love your hair! Is it - - is it varying in pink hues??" Harley was wide eyed as the with in front of her pushed back pink and darkening strands of hair.

"Yes, I'm a metmorphogus. Tonks, Dora Tonks, at your service." The young Aura bowed, graciously. "Oh, isn't he a cute one." she eyed George who was chomping on an apple. 

"Oo, me?" He choked behind his chews, pointing to himself in surprise.

"Not if you're talking with that mouthful; she meant me!" Fred came down the stairs looking amazing in one of his brand new suits.

"And then there were two!" Tonks looked shocked and her hair turned from shades of pink to yellow, orange, green, and purple. 

"I'm the better one, don't even worry about him." Fred wrapped his arm around

 

"Draco, you don't even have to give me the password," she tugged on his shirt eagerly. "I just wanna take a bath!"

            "So you're using me to get into the prefect's bathroom." He put his arms around her shoulders and shook his head at her rule breaking.

            "No! Drakey, of course not! I just love spending time with you." She patted his arm with a look of just-do-what-I-told-you-to-do-already.

          "Harley, I could get kicked out of the Inquisitorial Squad and from being a Prefect. Don't you have a couple boyfriend's to let you in? Oh that's right, they're bloody traitors that aren't high-class enough for the job!" He was getting mean and tried pushing her away but she held tight.

          "Four of their five siblings have been prefects, Draco. Ginny will be next year, no doubt. Would you stop with the jealous malarkey?" She knew this wasn't the case.

          "I have a girlfriend, Harley, give it a break. Be with me, don't be with me, you're never going to stay with me forever. And quite frankly you're too much for me and I really don't want to deal with you that long anyways. So quit acting like I'll do whatever you want." He was serious.

          "But you still wanna kiss me, don't ya?" She puckered up her lips knowing he would deny her.

          "Harley!" He pulled her to a corner so no one could see her, "Cut it out! I'm not gonna kiss you when I'm with Pansy."

          "I'll kiss her too if she feels left out!" Harley said and Draco rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm kidding, I'm not gonna try to kiss you until you want me too. But you did take my virginity. Please, Draco! Just a couple times."

          "Harley, she's not into that multiple people to snog thing, I already told you."

          She peaked around the corner to see if anyone was about, "So is she a good kisser?"

           He cleared his throat, "She's um, OK. Her... That's not the best thing her mouth does."

          Harley gasped, "You dirty! When did this happen?"

          "Be quiet before someone hears you! Professor Umbridge has been looking to me as an example to this school. I also may or may not have invited Pansy to my dorm a couple times now." He showed a face of unregretted guilt.

          "Draco, why didn't you tell me?" Harley was a bit sad. "You're supposed to tell me these things." She backed away from him to say, "I always tell you about the twins."

          "I've just been busy Harley, come on don't give me that face." She looked away from him as to 'not give him that face' of betrayal. She refused to say anything as she faced away so he continued, "Look, I've told you now. Stop being upset." He reached out for her and held her from the back. As she crossed her arms he kissed her forehead and cuddled his chin into her neck. He sighed, "Meet me at the prefects bathroom at 8:30. I'll see if Pansy will come, otherwise I can't stay."

          "Fine. I'll try not to be a jealous git in front of her." She turned around to face him as he put his arms on her ribs and awkwardly cleared his throat. For a second Harley thought Draco was going to kiss her. Perhaps she was wrong, perhaps he didn't have the intention. Before she could find out she rested her head on his chest. The two had a special connection, but when it came down to what really was moral or not, it just wasn't in Harley to be so selfish and hurt someone, even someone like Pansy. "I've gotta get to class, Draco. I'll see you and Pansy tonight, OK?"

          Harley slid out of his arms and cleared his throat to said, "Right. Bring a swimsuit and dry clothes. They already have towels and shampoos, or in your case conditioner."

          She smiled to say, "See you then."

          The rest of the day went normal; Harley eyed Draco at lunch as she had not previously noticed how much Pansy b**tched at him continuously. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were complaining about Umbridge as usual and Harley zoned out looking at her work, still thinking about Draco. Ginny started whispering in Deans ear and giggling as he smiled and whispered something in return. Ron tried to read Hermione's homework to double check his own.

          "Harley?" She hadn't noticed that George and Fred had sat on either side if her and were trying to ask her something.

           "Oi, babe," Fred put his hands up to wave in front of her face.

          "Oh uhm, hey. What's up?" She took a bite of her BLT and wiped her mouth with the cloth.

          Fred started, "I'm going to be sneaking something into the dorm tonight with Lee so I will be occupied by that, likely until I go to bed."

           "Oh OK. That sounds like fun." She smiled at his excitement.

          George wrapped himself around her shoulders and kissed up the skin on her back to continued, "And I will be sneaking Angela into the dorm so I will also be very much more busy than Fred." 

          "Oh alright." This was the second time this week that Angela had spent the night with George so it made Harley wonder if they were getting serious again.      

           "Fred, if your bed is available can I come cuddle?" Harley batted her eyes at him while George kissed Harleys cheek and walked away.

          "Yes of course my wittle ittsy bitsy Harwee Jay needs a cuddle and a shag? Of course you can wittle baby." He held her head in place to plant a huge slobbery kiss on her cheek.

          "Gah, nevermind!" She said as he started pulling her on him to kiss down her neck. "Snape is about to come over here and deduct points. Wait until tonight!"

          Hermione had piped up say, "Fred, Umbrige is looking this way so could you please not get Harley expelled." She said with a sneer.

          "Fine, since goody two shoes says so..." Fred brushed his hand on the skin of Harleys back. "Meet me tonight," he whispered in her ear and she nodded as he left them.

          "Harley,” Ron started, “if you were my sister, you would be under lock and key.”

          Harley stood, stuffing her face with the last cherry tomato and chucking her goblet of orange juice. “Well thank Merlin I’m not because I’m fucking two of your brothers and I've kissed Ginny.”

          “What?!?” Harry and Ron said, simultaneously.

          Herbology was interestingly dangerous as always. DADA was just a continued lecture on the importance of knowing that Voldemort hadn't returned and which people were not to be trusted for their recent lunacic claims, for instance Dumbledore. Just as Harry said a snide comment to Umbitch, Harley stood up an made aqusatory suggestions about the Ministry and that they were in denial. They both got detention for the next weekend.

         “Fuck. Where is he.”

          And like clockwork, Draco had come like Harley had asked, with Pansy. Pansy spotted Harley and like the dog in heat she was, pushed him up to a wall and sniffed him mercilessly.

          ‘Oh Lord. This bitch.’ The succubus said.

          ‘Not sure why she bothers. Such a predatory git that one.’ Harley smirked.

          “Look what the cat dragged in!" Harley laughed. “Oh, look! Draco’s here too!”

          Draco turned around to laugh while Pansy put her hands on her hips to

.............

 

"Belle, my Freddy is late and I really need some dick after todays events.

 

.......

(Christmas after the breakout)

          “Wh...” Harley was cut off with a handkerchief that seemingly tied its self around her mouth.

          “No!” Draco must have meant to whisper but it came out as a blurted rebuttal.

           “Silence.” Voldemort raised his hand to Draco and made a half-moon shape, resulting in Draco choking and holding his neck for any ounce of air he could suck in. The Dark Lord let the boy go after a couple moments to say, “Your son has not met my demands. The creature in not with child.”

          “She will be, my lord.” Lucius answered. “The boy is young, he will be...”

          “It has been half a year. Besides, Lord Voldemort has called for celebration! A new year and we have newly arrived guests, straight from Azkaban!”

          Bellatrix laughed hysterically, a couple other malnourished crazies chuckled and licked their lips with desire.

          “The night is young, and so is your concubine." Voldemort glared out at his crowd, menacingly. "Here is the Christmas gift from your master: My own flesh and blood to fulfill your carnal deprivations.” The slithery excuse of a man lifted both hands towards the hanging Harley. “Let the festivities begin!” 

          Harley had teardrops coming from her eyes at this point. This was her fate and there was nothing she could do about it with the potion that Voldemort had come up with.  
          "Runcorn. Join our show. See if our way of life suits you." Voldemort lazily offered, but it seemed as if he could care less.  
          "It would be an honor to watch, sir. I do offer my assistance in transporting the girl. Then, if I may, we have matters to discuss?" Albert Runcorn was asking, as anyone that talked to Voldemort never demanded. The Dark Lord shook his head in agreement; The ministry lackey knew when to bitch down and the Dark Lord seemed pleased. Rowle and Runcorn picked up the two ends of Harley’s binding poles and hoisted her in the direction of the entertainment room. Runcorn was noticeably staring at Harey's ass, but he seemed like too much of a pussy to partake. Or it was that he was too prideful and consumed by the Pure-Blood supremacy to fuck a half-Veela. Harley assumed the first option, but was glad he seemed to distance himself as the man was over 6ft. tall and would squish her like a bug.

          “If she can’t say no or scream, it’s consensual, amirite?” Amycus Carrow said, already unzipping his pants. This was the first time Harley had seen this pig-faced man. Although there were rumors that he and his sister were simple and formidable looking, Amycus was the opposite. He had an arched back, his face contorted while he ogled over Harley in a gawking and lascivious manner.

          “You can say that again. I’m always down for a submissive fuck.” A darker man replied and they, along with a couple others, let out slimy and wheezy chortles that reminded Harley of starved hyenas. Most of them were Wizards or Witches that had been in the care of the gracious Azkaban dementors for years and Harley could imagine that they also had not received many pleasurable opportunities. The thought was worrisome as Harley started imagining fresh horrors the ravished group had in store.

          This was fate. She would be a statistic, consigned with the mark of desecration. Harley refused to fein weakness; these fuckers hadn't earned her one single bit.

          Harley winced as her back was scraped against the floor and she saw Draco holding back tears for her as he continued to rub his bruised neck. Narcissa was holding her face in her inner elbow, looking away from the scene, as her husband just stared on. Lucius looked ashamed of himself, like he had done this to Harley.

          “Oh boys, aren’t you in for a treat!” Bellatrix was skipping along next to Harley and using her wand to conjure pillows, blankets and lavishly plump mats to play on. Then she conjured a bell to ring it and say, “Dinner is served! Wash your hands, Flint. I’m not going to be smelling of you for the next 4 days!”

         'Flint, did she say?' Harley asked her subconscious.

        'I think you've mentioned a Marcus before, but he was before my time.' Forest replied, nonchalantly. 

         That disgusting troll of a man. Infamous Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quittich team for 3 years running (although, his last year was only because he failed miserably at almost every N.E.W.T except DADA, who woulda thunk?). The cock-sucker had joined the ranks of Death Eater, but by the sounds of it, he hadn't earned much standing. Considering Marcus' academic and general overall mental capacity, it was no wonder the Dark Lord kept the young Death Eater at the bottom of the food chain.

          Voldemort settled himself down in the kings claw armchair and held his chin on his fist, watching the group of men surround Harley and do quick cleaning charms on themselves. Bella was stripped of all garments in a second, if not sooner. She was nice and plump now, not in the thin and frail body she had proceeding her escape from Azkaban.

          “Tie her well and keep her silent,” Voldemort voiced as he levitated a multitude of books in front of himself and Runcorn whispered to him, both seemingly unmoved by the events in front of them. 

          Harley was cut from the ropes that attached her to the hanging pole and proceeded to be anchored to four strategically placed poles that were meant for four extremities. This place was disgusting and those pegs in the ground, you could tell, were previously worn and dirty to match. Malfoy Manor had been turned into a ominous whore-fest.

          ‘This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening,’ Harley told herself. The feeling of sheer horror flushed through her and she was lost for words as numbness took over. She let out a whimper but it was silenced with a flick of Crabbe Senior's wand in her cheek. She closed her eyes, wishing for it to end as if a simple wish would grand her freedom.

          A besiege of hands glided their way across Harley’s body, none being so uncomfortable that she would lose her shit. Zips were unzipped, belts were unhinged, shoes were unstrapped.

          A particularly wet hand touched Harley’s hind entrance and it made her jump.

          “DON’T DENY ME, HALF-BREED!” Bellatrix screamed.

          “Bella.” The dark lord broadcast telepathically through their heads as Harley looked up to see the crazed witch turned to face her master.

           “I-I’m sorry, my lord. It’s just- - -it’s been so long.” Bella said but Voldemort didn’t even give her a second glance. Bellatrix looked back at Harley, pissed as fuck, as if it was Harley’s fault she was in trouble. Harley closed her eyes again to feel a finger jab inside her cooch and pulse, roughly, to the rhythm that Bellatrix was breathing. 

          The scene was revolting, although Harley barely opened her eyes. Bella continued to play and now lick on Harley as the surrounding Death Eaters could be heard, rubbing at their hardened shafts with chafing momentum. They would need a lubricant soon, and Harley was the deemed benefactress.

          Bella leaned up to bend over the sprawled Harley and lick from her cheek to her nipple, biting and twisting at it, all while rubbing her prickly bush onto Harley’s sensitive clit. It would be a lie to say Harley wasn’t aroused, as she was conditioned to pleasure and be pleasured, but if she orgasmed during an assult would it validate her consent?

          “Move,” an intoxicated Rodolohus blundered past to bend down at his wife and unzip his pants with a loud flop of skin that landed on Bella’s back.

          At this point a couple of the more confident Death Eaters stepped forward, glaring at each other with revelry. Harley groaned as Bellatrix moved her fingers from clit down to her rear, pressing deeply on the entrance’s rim.

          ‘Harley, I can take over.’ The succubus whispered with an air of excitement. 

           ‘No,’ Harley thought through squinted eyes and tears as Rodolphus entered Bellatrix in a silent huff of pleasure. ‘You like the abuse and I can’t give you that satisfaction.’

          A particularly small shaft rubbed on Harley’s cheek and she gritted her teeth, as well as scrunched up the digits of her fingers and toes. This was it. How much can you prepare your mind for the inevitable?

          “Open your mouth, bitch.” A slimy hand gripped her chin and dug it’s nails into her cheeks. She didn’t open, determined to deny him. Her attempt to say no went unheard as her voice seemed to be gone, simply taken from her as multiple warm appendages rubbed on her nipples, neck, thighs, stomach. The pathetic cock made its way past Harley’s lips, earning a deep moan from its owner, and into the folds of her cheek.

          In the moment, Bella bit Harley’s leg as a brace for being fucked in the arse and Harley’s hind rim was forced open with the same finger that initially forced its way in her front. Harley yelped, as much as the potion privileged her to.

          ‘So much for letting Draco take your booty virginity.’ The female voice sighed, knowing Harley was accepting this pain when the she-devil could take control and easily handle what their body was enduring.

          The kneeling Death Eater rammed his micro-cock into Harley’s mouth, wiggling it about to adequately disperse her saliva. She felt that she would be violently sick, had the rock hard-intruder not been sheathed past her tonsils. The girl couldn’t release herself from this man's grip on her head; his fingers held tight in the folds of her silky black hair.

          ‘Just let them come and it will be over with, just let them and then take a contraceptive potion.’ Harley thought. The blue liquid was hiding in her bag, no one would find it. Only a little while longer before she could take it.

           "This girl . . . " Bellatrix moaned into Harley's folds, "Her juices are so devilishly sweet." Bella licked and sucked on Harley, pistoning a finger in and out of Harley's rear at an equally intrusive speed to the rock hard shaft in her mouth. She was choking, her hands were bound and she was helpless to her throat being stretched. Harley held her breath between strides. Wishing not to pass out, she found a pattern of when to breath, when to hold. It was working, she could do this. 

          Rodolphus must have finished because he grunted and in the moment Bellatrix twisted her lips into Harley’s lower folds. A relief, more than anything, as Bella’s juices combined with Harley’s drippings slid down to her newly violated orafice. The added moisture lessened any pain and made her assault slightly more manageable.

           The cock in her mouth had begun to speed up and pushed deeper and deeper. She was running out of air; the lack of oxygen to her brain was making her delirious. Harley shot open her eyes to a crotch full of light brown fuzz but it was hardly bothersome as her vision became a blurry tunnel and a warmth came over her body that indicated the clear sign of onset unconsciousness.

          ‘Harley, Harley! Harley, let me- - -‘

          The female voice quieted. It was a peaceful travesty, even just for a moment. Almost as if such tribulation wasn’t currently being violently spurted through the confines of her throat.

          Was this death? It sure felt like it. At least, Harley could have died now and she would care less. With a daemon attached to her, maybe it was fate. The one girl on earth with a father like she had; how could she possibly think she could get out of this alive. It was a refreshing thought: finally, after being tortured by desire, lust would be her cause of death. What else kind of death options were there for a succubus?

          But all good things must come to an end.

          The coughing started as Harley’s body was desperate for air and had sucked in, unintentionally. Her lungs clogged while uncontrollable gagging and spewing of bio matter seemed to be the only way fir her tubes to be cleared. 

            As the blue left her lips, she was untied. As she caught her breath, a warm body was rubbed on hers. When her heartbeat calmed to less than a panic, her pussy was penetrated by an organic sheath of formitable phallus that she suspected was owned by a certain newly appointed Munistry worker.

          The masked man was clean, at least he smelled better than the rest. Harley could deal with this, he wasn’t too rough and didn’t hurt her during each thrust. The way he moved made her thankful for a less abusive partner.

          Until he slapped her across the face.

          “I bet you like that, slut.” Alecc (Female twin) said. “I’ll show you how a real woman takes it.”

           This woman was much heavier than Harley, but she was undressed and ready. Harley crossed her hands up to protect her face, but the woman slapped Harley’s chest harder than anyone had put their hands on her, ever.

          Harley cried out, silently.

          “Don’t you ever block me again. What the fuck are you doing, Yaxley. This is punishment, not acts of love.” The naked brunette stood over Harley, handing the thrusting man a liquid shot of something especially dark. Corban Yaxley looked at Alecc with annoyance, after all, he was a high class rapist and the female Death Eater was a mere pawn. He seemed conflicted whether he would take the shot and be rough, or continue his ideal speed. As he watched Harley whimper and hide herself, his decision was made. 

.............

          “Hold the creatures head,” The brother demanded. He had been standing back this whole time, but Harley was looking at him now with pity. He was jerking himself and from the shape of his chode, he had a real problem with self mutilation. Scar tissue lined a large portion of it that seemed to be writings and general pure-blood crests or symbols. 

          ‘What the fuck is this weirdo attempting.’ The succubus questioned.

          ‘I have no idea but let’s hope that whatever it is, does not stay visible for long.’

          “Stick out your tongue.”

          ‘This is going to be gross’ Harley admitted.

          Harley’s tongue was pulled and stretched into submission, all while she was still being pounded. Up until this point, Harley could handle but the Death Eaters got this look of pleasure in their eyes. 

          “Hold her legs.” Two Death eaters held down her legs, rubbing their pathetic cocks on the soles or her feet.

          “Hold her arms.” The nude sister held down Harley’s arms above her head, pressing down hard to earn jumps and twitches of pain at Harley’s expense.

          “Oh, this is going to be good.”

          Harley was unprepared for the shock that would come next. With shooting pain, the male Carrow started carving letters into her tongue.

          “Bu-bu-bu, stop wiggling.” He slapped Harley hard across the face, his sister digging her nails deep into Harley’s wrists.

          “Bu-bu-bu B. Eh-eh capital E, E, E. Aaah Aaah, A. Girl, if you do not stop with your excessive moving, I’ll cut it out instead. Yaxly, put some effort into it!” He whispered, glaring at the man that was squeezing at her nipples and fully inside her cooch, as if there was a certain way to abuse someone.

          “Where was I. Oh, yes. B-E-A.... Essss, Ss Sss...”

          Harley could have heard more, but her sense of hearing seemed to be cut of by the penetrating man pulling himself out to place his prick against her anus.

          ‘Nooooooooooo!' Harley wanted to scream.

          “Nnnnnnnnnnnn!” Came out in a disruptive utter, her tongue being painfully yanked in annoyance.

          Harleys reluctance resulted in a swift and delerious punch to the face, by no one in particular. For a moment, she couldn't see as her vision became a black tunnel. trickles of blood coming from her nose dripped and with a shaky arm, she wiped it with her shoulder. It didn’t really matter as her arse was breached and the girthy tool pushed its way past the protective lining of muscles that should have been a boarder against intruders. To the previously untouched opening, the inevitable stretch was horrible and burned from all sides and the feel choked a gasp from deep within.

          “Oh fuck, you little minx.” Corbon moaned into her ear as she screamed to herself. There wasn’t enough lubricant and she drew blood biting into her own lip as he shoved himself in her once, pulling out to gauge how much wetness his piece gained. It was enough for him. He probed and then buried himself in, past the reluctant muscles, and soothed his rage though her newly tainted tightness.

           Harley couldn’t stop it, Corbon knew what he was doing even with such a short time of his unrelenting pulses. He pushed down her hips in unison to his deep thrusts, hitting her centered bundle of nerves that was common to have the name ‘g-spot’. Harley’s release was coming, building; her exposed little clit stiffened as it prepared for completion. Regardless, it would be painful and as the man pistoned through her, she couldn't help but to think, 'Maybe I should have just done what the Dark lord asked of me... Maybe I should have let Draco give me a child. That's all it would have taken. This man is merely here to dictate my punishment.'

           Harley's orgasm broke free and her thick ichor coated the lining of her core even more so, betraying her as she too, had desperately wished for completion. Her core pumped out the sweet juices, clearly wasted on this lackey of a man. Her muscles tensed and the infiltrating man must have felt it because he groaned and launched a set of deep thrusts that felt as if he was aiming to graze her spine. He was so deep she feared she would be bleeding after his thick prick was finished.

          A satisfaction of fulfilment came over her. The deep desire to continue gripped her in the most disgusting way. The way this felt, the way her arse felt being penetrated in the most satisfactory of ways, it was as if this act, however revolting the act currently was, she had been missing it her entire life.

          On Harley's face, a multitude of tears broke through while the Carrow’s tool entered her mouth and sat deep in her throat to revel in the pleasure it was in.

          She couldn't take it anymore. Such a strong orgasm wasn’t nearly enough to assist in her self wallowing. She wished for death. She wished for a beating. Anything but this would be acceptable. She tried taking her mind out and to thoughts of school but as the Ministry man finished and another bigger man entered the newly penetrated aperture, pain shot through her and she blacked out.

          Finally, some peace. The feel of abuse was gone and Harley wondered if she could stay like this forever. Never have to come out of her shell and face these vile people; Never have to look Draco in the eyes, knowing he'll be remorseful and guilty in the morning; Never have to disappoint Harry on his quest to defeat the Dark Lord. Even the twins. Was Harley just supposed to tell them she was raped? Ginny, really every Weasley, would be furious. It was best to keep herself silent. Besides, what could her friends do about it anyways? These were powerful men she was against and half of the ministry would turn a blind eye to her.

          The young witch realized her level of consciousness and concluded, this was not a blackout. She was playing the submissive as her succubus took over. But how? Harley didn't let go of control, and that was usually enough to suppress the beast.

          It was always such a strange feeling, to be secluded in the depths of her mind. She was like a genie in her a lamp, the pearl in it's clam. Too bad this genie couldn't grant three wishes and get herself the fuck away from these freaks.

           Harley was safe here. Perhaps the succubus was right. The she-deamon enjoyed pain and associated it with pleasure. This way, Harley wouldn't need to endure such merrymaking hustle and bustle of exploitation.

          Should she at least peak out to check in case she needed to take over? Make sure everything was alright? Harley damn-well couldn't leave the succubus to fend for herself, she's never been in the real world and probably never had sex. Probably. Although, there were some questionable nights where Harley had sworn she only dreamt of sneaking into the Slytherin chambers to get some 7th year dick. Of course she had gone to visit Draco plenty of times but she really didn't know or talk to the other Slytherins. Yeah, it was decided. Harley would investigate.

          The scene flashed in front of Harley's eyes. The succubus had managed to become untied and was laying her back on a new man, a darker one that Harley didn't recognize. There was also one positioned on between her legs and was smacking her body with his puny cock, all while the succubus was holding out her tongue for the Carrows to carve their letters into.

          "Can you hurry the fuck up with my tongue?" Harley's mouth yelled. "You useless trolls are wasting my time when I could be licking a better tasting wand than that wood piece of shit you have. Is that ... Dogwood? Honestly, I thought Death Eaters were supposedly more impressive than that. The sheer noise of that wand means you'll never be able to sneak up on an opponent, you daft dolts." 

          Harley laughed while Voldemort looked up in surprise. It wasn't that Harley looked down on Dogwood owners -although perhaps Forrest did- but having a Dogwood wand also meant that it's owner could never do non-verbal spells. In the hands of a clever and ingenious magician, the wood could create powerful and impressive magic. Alas, neither Carrow fit that mold.

          "What, the Carrow's pathetic attempt to brand you is not adequate to your amusement?" The Dark Lord smirked. Perhaps he had caught on that this was no longer Harley, but he seemed intrigued.

          "It would be more amusing if this blithering idiot would finally stick his puny cock in me instead of twirl his thumb sized head USELESSLY around my clit." She stuck her tongue back out and Alecto, now clearly intimidated, quickly finished a T on the slippery muscle.

          Those bastards siblings wrote 'BEAST'. Harley swore she would murder all of these fuck-holes if she got the chance. At least she didn't have to tangibly feel their tortures anymore.

          The thumb-sized man looked up in a terrorized gaze from Harley to Voldemort as if he had done something wrong.

          "Off Goyle." Voldemort stated. Harley questioned it for a moment. The man was ugly and stout, but not as ugly as his son. Goyle Jr. must have gotten his looks from his mother. Goyle Sr. froze for a deciding moment before quickly shoving himself in Harley and pulling out to stand up. It must have been compelling to get one feel of Harley in before he scurried of, but it was the wrong move.

         "CRUCIO!"

         Goyle screamed and dropped to the floor and rolled off the mats, his puny size shrinking almost immediately as he withered in pain.

         "My-my lord..." A pipsqueak of a voice spoke up behind Voldemort. It was Pettigrew, the murdering rat, and he was probably asking if he could partake. "My lord, if I may..."

          "No way, I'm not fucking a flea infested rodent. would you like your grandchildren to be born with rabies?" The succubus dared to demand. Voldemort simply looked on; it seemed likely that he had no intention of letting Pettigrew have a go.

          "Dolohov."

          The dark haired man stood up from his seat, excitedly fondling his ample girth, as the man in her posterior resumed rythem. Dolohov pulled out a belted strap that had a silver oval to fit in Harley's mouth and fitted it accordingly.

          'Fuck' The succubus thought to Harley.

          It was too much for the deamon, so Harley thought. She took her mind back and regretted it immediately. Her mouth was penetrated, forcibly opened by the leather contraption, and her arse was more than burning and sore from overuse.

          Not only could she not breath, but Anton Donoholv was unrelentingly mean. Harley’s hands were free but the man’s grip on her chest left nail markings and when she would try to push him off he began flicking and pinching and tugging on her nipples.  

           The man, more like troll, under Harley rotated so that he was on her and between her legs, continuously pounding into her. At some point he was angry that she wasn’t moaning from his thrusts and smacked her hard enough give her a black eye and another that broke the skin of her lip. He put his dark meaty fingers around her neck and pressed. Her airway was completely blocked off even while the shaft in her mouth was already doing a pretty good job of that.    

            The pressure of a man in top of her became too much and the sheer weight of him felt as if her ribs would break. She put her hand up to push the man back, but he slammed down her wrist and Harley could have sworn that she heard a cracking that was associated with extremely sharp pain. She cried out in silence, to no avail as Dolohov sheathed himself down her throat the furthest it could go and completed his ritual.

          ‘How many more can you take, Harley?’ The succumbs asked. A distinct tang of strongly bittered egg disrupted her tastebuds and she tried to spit but the man above her covered her mouth and nose so that’s hat she would have no choice but to swallow.

           ‘I counted at least 6 more men in the background.’ The voice spoke again. ‘Your lip is split and your eye is swelling in size. You have no faith in me to finish this for you but I was literally made for this. Let me out. I should be taking this for you. Harley, you’re strong, but these men are breaking you.’

          The succubus was right.

          “Man, move. You’ve had long enough.” Another masked piece of shit pulled out his length and rolled Harley on her side.

          The troll looked up in desperation but was willing to relinquish his position in her ass to slide into her frontal core. As the two fought for space, they settled, rythmatically clashing swords deep within her. 

            The hind penatrator bit into her neck and whispered, “you like this, don’t you, little slut. Oh, I love to hear your pleasure moans and all those whimpered breaths. Oh fuck, babe. You feel so fucking good.” the masked man braced her shoulders as the front troll grunted in unison with his final thrusts. Nonetheless, his orgasm had to have infiltrated her cervix, just as the Dark Lord planned.

           ‘This guy sure likes his dirty talk,’ the succubus rolled her eyes.

           “Yours is the tightest ass I’ve ever felt,” her talking rapist moaned as another man readied himself in front of her. “I wish you could scream for me, little girl. I wish I could put your hair in some piggy tails. I have some daddy issues I need you to rehabilitate.”

          “Ai 'ave --- enough addy issues, 'hanks.” Harley managed to spurt before the man gripped her mouth and nose while she was again violated in the front.

             “Call me daddy, little bitch. Call me daddy or I’ll break your jaw.”

            This was a stupid request as he was still holding her mouth closed. Instead of giving her a moment to say anything, he hit the back of her head which left her with blurry and tunneled vision. As he fucked her, he bit, licked, and pinched her upper back.  Most noticeable was how he was holding her shoulders and while pulling down to penetrate her deeply, the amount of pressure was crushing her shoulder joints and her wand side popped, clearly out of place.

          The pain too much.

          “Call me daddy.”

          She just wanted to leave and heal these new wounds.

           “Call me daddy, you whore.”

           Instead, Harley hauled off and elbowed the piece of shit in the nose, breaking it with shattering proportions. Blood poured from his nostrils as Harley and the other troll rolled the other way to avoid contamination.

           “AGH FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH. I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!” 

           Harley wasn’t sure what happened next, but Voldemort’s books dropped as well as the yelling man’s dick seemingly just fell off and rolled in another direction. He screamed louder than Harley could have imagined a man could, spewing blood from the absence of said extremity. He had a series of clean lacerations that started immediately after his thick pubic hair; a spell she had never heard the likes of. Everyone in the hall had been completely disrupted and all attentions were now on the wailing man, but perhaps that was The Dark Lords intention.

          Voldemort held up his wand and shot a green spell at the castrated Death Eater, watching him drop to the floor in the puddle of his own blood.

          “He forgot he was replaceable.” Voldemort stated simply, returning to his books.

           At his words, Harley dove inside of herself with no intention of surfacing again. Her mind let her free of worry and buckets of Death Eater blood. It was as if she had found a corner and curled up in it to cry in the fetal position and not move until she was safe.

           ‘You’re ok, babe.’ The succubus had made her way out and was whispering in her head to Harley. ‘You did good. I’ll get us through this and send you to Draco’s room.’

         Harley nodded to herself, and for the first time, she was relieved that she had a separate consciousness that was able to take the lead.

          Every ten minutes or so, Harley would look out to see that the succubus was riding dick like a pro, now on a nervous and twitchy man that looked an awful lot like Rodolph Lestrange.. At least one of them was consensual of the body they shared being burnt, cut, carved, and used as a general destination for spermicidal target practice. Eventually she stopped checking and played though her memories at Hogwarts as if she had a Pension.

          Finally, after what seemed like hours, the succubus was returning to Harley, but slowly. Something was wrong.

          ‘A-are you ok? Forest?’

          ‘H-Harley, your b-body... a lot of. Oh fuck, Harley, I d-don’t- - -feel good. I’ve never- - -y-you’ve gotta... please, H-Harley, get us out.’

          Harley surfaced and gasped in pain to a scene painted of blood. At least 3 of her ribs were broken, her wand wrist, collar bone, and she suspected her left leg. She could taste blood like it was wine, and her legs had slashes in them to the design of a tiger. The eye that she could see out of burned like there was vinegar in it and she’s had cigar burns at least every handlength. This was all besides that her vagina was caked with cum, and she now has a piercing through her clit. Then her ass, holy fuck it burned. She couldn’t see it, but when she reached around to feel it, there was a stinging sensation that shit through her body and she realized it was red and raw. Lucky for her she was even alive because two men close to her were stiff and deathly blue. On a better note, she was alone. Being abandoned by her rapists must have been the best part of her day.

           ‘Oh my fuck, forest. How the fuck did . . . It hurts so much, merlin... I-I might feint.’

           ‘Harley, m-my head... My head is t-throbbing. They used- - -he used the c-cruciatis curse. He used it for s-so long... so long...’

 

tansy tea (birth control for witches)

 

          “Miss Jay, we don’t know if you need her. This is beyond my expertise. This is beyond anyone’s expertise.”

          “Well that the fuck are we supposed to do!”

          “Language. You could let her die, wither away. Then, perhaps, your curse would be broken.”

           “Let her...die?”

           The concept was unreal. Let her die. Let her other half die. Up until today Harley had wished just that. Now, after Forest narrowly escaped mental and physical destruction for her, Harley would just let her die?

          “Fuck that. You’re going to help me save her. I’m going to go in, and you’re going to heal her in every way, with every potion, with any cream that you used on me.”

          “Miss Jay. Even if I had all of those ingredients, which I don’t, it doesn’t guarantee her life. The cruciartus curse has scrambled minds, sent people insane or worse. If she’s at that stage, the process would be cumbersome and therefore I shall not waste my time.”

          “Then get the ingredients. Spend the time. Please Severus! Imagine if it was me that had to go through what she went through. She deserves this, doesn’t she?”

           “Only if you are certain, and you will pay me back in anyway I deem fit. Know this: saving her confirms a life of turmoil for you.”

          “I had already believed that to be true since her manifestation. But she’s real, and she’s hurt. If I don’t advocate for her, no one will.”

          So, it was decided. Snake would help the succubus. Harley prepared all of her things, giving Severus her bag and entrusting him with her life. 

          Right as Harley was leaving the physical world and diving into her clam shell, she heart a tired and weak, ‘Thank you,’ but that’s all it took for Harley to know that she had made the right decision.

          The healing process took days and was the longest time Harley had ever had to suppress herself. The only time Harley came out was to eat, use the bathroom, take her daily potion and she was bored out of her fucking mind, but little victories kept her focused. Day one: Forest just slept and drank vials of whatever Snape would give her. He, on the other hand, worked on potions for her, separate but similar to Harley's normal purple concoction. As an unequivocal potions master, jotted down and took every note on what he was creating, recreated it to double check, and narrated his findings so that at least Harley could listen to his detailed methods. A couple times he had to head out, mostly to get more ingredients or to feed the abnormally hungry Harley, but on one occasion he was summoned with his dark mark. Instructing Harley on how to stir, heat, and add, she was left to handle a particularly nasty set of potions and babysit his memories of her since she arrived. Thankfully, Harley didn't fuck anything up as she had been tutored by the greatest Potions Master this side of the spirit realm.

 

 

"Happy birthday, Snape. You get to spend your holiday taking care of an adolescent weakling."

"No bother." His sharp nose faced down while poking and prodding Harley's mangled wrist. "It was not as if I had other plans and truly you only find the latter half of my pleasant break. Besides your pathetic excuses, what did you call them, presents?- - -" She gasped, wide mouthed at the insinuated insult. He continued, "Bedsides your attempts of laudity, I have only made tradition of downing an entire bottle of firewhiskey."

 

"I ask that you detest from calling me professors," Snape slurred. "This is my home, for goodness sake, and if I wanted to hear professor I would have had you cleaning my bloody quarters already. In that case, yes, I do quite prefer professor along with you being in uniform while you do it. Yes." He had pulled out his wand, opposite the hand still gripping his alcohol, and circled the Hornbeam tip. Harleys clothes suddenly shifted from the oversized sleeping gown to Hogwarts house robes of Blue and bronze. It was also feintly noticable that her skirt was shorter than normal and Harley squirmed in a nervous panic.

"P-professor, I'm not even in Ravenclaw..." She shivered as cold air licked her sensitive skin, deep bruises and newly mended wounds.

 

"Violence is an urge for weakened men. But primal desires, oh yes, primal urges are far superior."

"It's that why you did it?  Become a death eater, I mean?"

"That's none of your buisness." He snapped.


	11. 6th book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape, victim shaming, abuse

     (Draco) He scrubbed at his hair and winced as soap ran down his left newly branded forearm.

 

          It was the darkest but most clear of nights and the castle was illuminating through every glass window with an abundance of moonlight.

          Luna wasn't scared of anything so it was no surprise that she was being lead by Harley down to the dungons at half past eleven o'clock. 

          "Where do we want to go; we've the whole castle at our disposal, my little dove." Harley purred as she took Luna's hand in hers to kiss it and pull their waist in close against hers. 

           Luna began to gently kiss her elders chest with patience, "...we can..," another kiss on the collarbone, "...take the chance..," a couple more running up her neck but this time the blonde slid her hand down Harleys pants, "...and let me take you right here..."

           Harley moaned quietly before Luna pushed her against the cold wall to meet lips. It was rough; the kiss, the deeply rooted fingers, and Harley was heating up all the space around them.

           "Harl," Luna started, twirling and exploiting the little bulb, "You're making me want you, and you're so wet..."

          "Wait..." Harley was suddenly alert and in a protective mindset. "... Do you hear that; is someone... crying?" Taking Luna's hand, the dark haired girl walked towards the distinct sound in the distance.

          "Oh dear," Luna said airily, "I do hope the nargles haven't taken what doesn't belong to them."

           Harley smirked for a moment at her loony lover before kissing a rosy cheek, "Comeon then, lets find out."           

          "Down the hallway, past some abandoned corodoors, a bathroom stood lonesome and occupied. The door was locked but it was clear there was a resident inside, a familiar resident. 

          "Is that..." Harley knocked on the door a few times to realize who she was hearing whimper. "Draco? Draco, it's Harley, let me in. You hear me?"

          There was a sniffle and a punch of the wall followed by slow footsteps to the door that Harleys ear seemed to be attached to.

          "What do you need, Harley."

          "Baby, what are you doing? What's wrong?" Harley wiggled at the knob.

          "Nothing. If you don't need anything then go to bed, please."

          "I was just wondering what you're doing down here, alone." she sighed into the door, one hand still holding Lunas. Obviously he would open it if she asked but she didn't want to pry.

          "I could ask you the same thing. How did you find me?"

          "Oh, you know. The universe hinted me in this general direction with a lovely bit of bait." Harley winked at the still pink faced blonde next to her.

          "Well the universe can lead you away at anytime now..."

          "Do you want me to leave?"

          "No."

          "Do you mind if I bring a friend?"

          "A what?" he said with a choke and a quadruple tap of his foot. "Who the fu..."

          "Draco, let me in. Don't get an attitude."

          Always for her.

          The door unlocked enough for a tight squeeze in and pulled back after their entrance.

          "Draco, this is..." Harley started but was interrupted.

          "I don't have time for this." he turned around and walked to the counter. "Draco! Wait--- wait. Baby, wait!" she called as he swatted her hand away from him. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY. Look, I know you're stressed can you just... Draco! Come here already!" he was desperately trying to ignore her and watch his own reflection in the mirror. Harley dragged Luna along behind her while she hugged the tense Malfoy from behind. "Draco, let me in." Harley pleaded, recognizing his clear need of something she wasn't connecting the dots of. "What do you need from me?" he turned around, almost immediately. They stared at eachother with intent while he said, "You know what I am; the fucked up shit I could do? Leave. Leave before... Before I fuck you up." "Fuck you, Draco. I've done everything for you. You think... Dude, fuck you. YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH. DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I WILL NOT SUPPORT YOU." Draco was blank. The concept of his pain being shared with another that was inconceivable. "How curious." "I have no special talent than being passionately curious." 

          

*Harl teaches luna how to lick on some draco, just the way he likes it.*

 

"Not in the mood, Harley. Please come by tomorrow." He was packing up ingredients that ere sprawled out around the front row desks, sipping firewhiskey as he went. She was already close enough to smell it and a lurch in her stomach took control. She walked forwards and picked up the bottle to down 2-3 shots.

          "Ah, that's going to burn in the morning," She was right next to him and had put her hand on his neck to soothingly massaging his tense muscles as she bit her lip in anticipation.

          He must have caught on quickly and starting to walk backward in the direction of the potions cabinet.

          "Severus," she purred. "Come here, Severus." He knocked into his desk and lost concentration for a moment to long because in the next second he had frozen in her grip, her mind intruding his own as he lost control. She apparated so close to him that the whiff of burning desire was easily detected from her.

          "This isn't Harley, is it." His hands gripped against the table as he held his breath.

          "Sev," she continued casually as if she called her Professor babe all the time, "I've been good to you, right?" She had pressed her torso against his and was unbuttoning the buttons down his top cloak. "I did everything you wanted," she had a air of deceptive innocence in her voice, "I aided you with your potions for so long, cleaned your quarters, laundry, organized your ingredients. I've been a good girl. Do you agree?"

          Snape was biting his lip and sweating trying to keep himself back as she continued to unbutton him, slowly. He closed his eyes trying to break free, all he needed to do was accio her emergency potion. She got upset at his silence and suddenly her skin steamed and she violently took a fistful of his hair to say, "ANSWER ME!"

           "Yes." Was forced out in a deep groan as he was wearing out, wanting to give into her advances. She pulled his hair forward and down until he was kneeling before her, his fists in the ground,

          "Yes what?" She demanded.

          He was panting, "Yes, you've been a good girl." This was the game. The succubus humiliated and pleasured; it was in her nature.

          "So why haven't you rewarded me? It didn't have to get to this point. If you had fucked me when I wanted you to we probably wouldn't be here." She walked around him slowly, dominantly. "Harley has already lost her virginity to that useless but tastey Draco boy. And those Weasleys are really quite delectable. Alas, the twins are gone and she needs a strong Wizard, an experienced one to give her pleasure. She has been unsatisfied for quite some time, but each time she comes for a lesson from you, you seem to spark her interest. I find myself rather frustrated by her clear avoidance and deepening need for sexual satisfaction. Which, I might add, you can clearly provide." she paused for a moment to moisten her finger with his lips, lifting the digit up to lick and suck on.

          Her professor looked away, desperately trying to dissipate his hardening need to jump her. "If you are her tangible desires, why do you still call her, her." It was a distraction question, but the succumbs knew this.

          "Simple. You all have classified us as a Succubus, but realistically, that's not Harley at all. This part of us," she pointed to herself, "the dominant side, it Has one goal. To bring pleasure during stressful times. And right now she is wetting her pants knowing the things I want to do to you."

           "We still have the large problem of you being to young." He gritted his teeth to force his hands up, shaking as he rested them on his knees.

          "I am consenting, am I not? I was raped, no one gave a flying flobberworm's fuck about that, hu? My father is the dark lord, do you really think anyone would care at this point?" She squatted down, balancing on her tippy toes to be eye level with him.

          "Harley will when she surfaces. I will when she regrets your actions." She took his fingers in hers, examining their differences. He looked down but held his hand up for her as she traced his veins, crevices, scars.

           "Sweet sweet, Severus. You are not understanding. Harley has fancied you since we started this little," her face lit up like she was playing with her favorite toy, "Adventure, two years go. You made me who I am. All those potions stopped all this rage. Now all that's left is raw ability to fulfill every desire, quash every fantasy, drain every pleasure point. Why do you think the Dark Lord used me that day? I am raw, delectable power." She whispered the last part in his ear putting that same hand she was holding, gently on her thigh and rubbing up her leg until he gripped her. Snape looked at her pleadingly, she was offering herself to him and in his state and under her trance, he was hard pressed to say no. 

          "Come to me." He suddenly had use of his legs and crawled towards her. She conjured a plush mattress with sheets, pillows, blankets. "Have you thought about this day? The day when all of your wildest fantasies are met?" She had one finger under his chin, lightly scooting herself back and pulling him with her as he willingly went to whatever spot she would place him, "Lover, tell me." She leaned her head back, and rested on her elbows. He crawled on top of her to breath in the sweet scent of firewhiskey and Dittany on her neck.

          "I- - -have seen you, her- - -Harley... watching me and wondered how there was the slightest chance that shefound me to be appealing. Harley, I cannot go forward with this." He had dragged his head down to rest on her stomach, desperately gripping her ample hips.

          "Of course you can," she shot a couple spells at the door, "And now it will be a complete secret. You tell me no but your body is aching for a yes," she arched her back which placed her thighs up on his. "I am not controlling you, I suppose you can make your own moves, but I do hope you choose me." He froze knowing this to be true, he had crawled up to her and put his hands on her because he wanted to, perhaps guided by her allure, but it was to his own accord.

          'Disgusting old man, I'm old enough to be her father,' he thought. Yes, he wanted the succubus, but it would ruin his life, even more than it already was. Nights were lonely and cold in the dungeon, but Harley could offer such warmth. No, Harley would hate him, they were in a good place without these frustrations. She worked with him often and he felt enjoyment in her company. No way she really wanted him even close to how he wanted her. How long has it been since he found another that was simply, worth the time and effort like Harley was? Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad thing. If the Succubus was telling the truth, Harley also had been thinking about him.  No, she was lying. She wasn't even 17, how can a child believe in a future with a man double her age?

          'You fucking piece of shit, stop thinking about her body. Stop thinking about her. Just stop. You worthless rat; you useless sewer cockroach. Your cock isn't worthy. She is a million times more important than you will ever be.'

          The Succubus moved her body up and down like a belly dancer before her master. Both her hands slid down to cup her privates over her skirt, until she flipped up her skirt and on top of her shorts she played among the mounds of her core. She reached out, feeling up his leg for the inevitable bone in his pants. He grabbed her wrist as he lifted up to a full kneel as she gave him a death glare for stopping her touch.

          "Don't make me do this." He begged. She forced her arm out of his grip and tugged on his trousers for him to lay on her again but he resisted so she forced him down you wrapped her legs around his waist.

          "My wish, is for Harley to get out of her comfort zone. She wants you, but she never would have said it. As soon as I gained control, I knew that the best thing for her would be to come get your attentions." She was pulling his collar down to position her lips right under his. "I'll let you shove that potion down my throat if you acknowledge your feelings for Harley, so that she doesn't have to be ashamed of her feelings for you. Then you have to shove your cock down her throat too." She giggled, knowing he would decline.

           "I forbid it until she's 17." Just a couple layers of clothing separated her from him; a simple spell could change that...

           "Great, so just fuck me now since you only have a month to go."

          He sighed, this wasn't Harley. This hadn't what he wanted. She did say that she would take the position as long as he admitted his feelings for her. He leaned down on his elbows, chest resting on hers. She looked pleased, she had won. His face was only an inch from hers; her lips, plump as ever, pink, but not swollen like he could make them. Leaning in, he hesitated, did she really want this?

          "I must decline. You argue the difference between you and Harley and I am not interested in this fake version." He looked away, eyeballing where the potion was in his cabinet.

          "Let Harley out," she rolled her eyes. "I'm just a raw, darker version of her. What she hides. She'll tell you the same thing." She acciod the potion in her hand and held it out for hi to take and he sat back to look at it. "Go ahead," she also sat up, still very close to him. He nodded, popping the cork. She added, "Harley won't be here forever." Knowing he was foregoing a night neither were likely to forget, he held the potion over her open mouth and paused. This was it, he would know if Harley somehow did have these feelings.

          He tipped the bottle over and at the last drip the Succubus knocked it out of his hands and pulled on his vest forcing him to fall over and arch himself over her, but it was too late. His lips crashed into hers as she swallowed the final gulp. She had a couple seconds of consciousness and moved her mouth desperately on his, as he retaliated with the same wants, leaning into her and with the hand that wasn't balancing the two, rubbed her thigh up to her hip. In the next moment she changed, she wasn't tense and forceful. Her grip on him loosened and tears fell from her eyes, but still her lips pressed on his like she was the night with no intention of letting go of it's darkness.

          He broke the kiss and let her go as she let herself fall back and cover her face with her arms. "Sir, I'm so sorry." She was blushing feverishly, and Severus could see her going red all the way past her neck.

          "Harley, calm yourself, it is I who needs forgiveness. Please pardon my lack of self control." He was right. By her reaction she must regret what her Succubus did. "Let us not dwell, it is late and I've potions to sort." He was leaning back to get into a stance more suite to raise himself up off the floor but she grabbed his hand.

          "Wait, sir, I'm sorry."

          "You've already let that be known."

          "I'm sorry because it's true. Everything she said was true. She just acts on how I feel and this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so STUPID as to get attached to you. Please, allow me to continue our lessons, I would be greatly appreciative." She had sat up as he stared into her strangely layer colored eyes.

          "You cannot possibly have feelings for me. Do not act daft?" He resorted to insults and blocking his emotions out. "We mustn't..." he was getting lost for words, "This isn't possible. You are young and I am... Worthless." He looked away from her hopeful eyes to contemplate the possible outcomes.

          "You are not worthless to me, Professor, honestly. Finally, you have seen this manifestation of my feelings that I struggle with daily. I admit, she was violent at one point. Because of your potions she was on mutual agreement, we want the better for ourselves. I've been so appreciate of all your help, as was she, and I started developing feeling for you from the night at the Yull Ball. Your brilliant mind entranced me and I can't shake it." He sat down in front of her, face pale, almost in shock.

          "Harley, be reasonable," he was trying to convince himself more than he was needing to convince her. "I assure you, this, anything between us cannot be. I'd be... you'd labeled as indecent."

          "You're already labelled as a Death Eater, and I wanted your touch before I had the slightest hint of that!  I'm not sure what to expect, but I am sure that I've never wanted to kiss someone so desperately than I want to kiss you." She put his hand on her cheek to and rubbed her face and lips up to his fingertips.

          "I... I cannot act on... on these physical wants." 

           "I understand." She couldn't look at him, knowing she had forever ruined their relationship. But as she pulled away, he put his hand on her neck, traced it up to her lips and placed his thumb on her bottom pout.

          "You are an extraordinary young witch. Unquestionably unique. If I were to say I do not have an attraction to you, it would be a lie. Please do not mistake me for a Wizard with no moral, for I have also felt strongly for you, and more than only just as of late." He leaned in to give her one peck, a simple gesture of affection, with no intention of violating her.

          When he pulled away she said, "Sir, please continue, don't make me leave."

          It was an excuse to say she needed to be monitored tonight, but that's what he was going to use. He was amazed, astounded that someone could fancy him like she fancied him. He wasn't going to let her go, not when her lips called to him as they did.

          "Affection is not a usual emotion young witches emit towards myself; I must admit, I am ill-equipped in a manor of speaking. Tenderness is not a skill of my profession." She was looking deep into his black-hole eyes. His stern face must have been etched in her brain, because seeing him so vulnerable was never pictured in her mind until now.

           "Sit," she offered the place next to her as she kneeled. Wearily, he did so and she lifted herself onto his lap. He placed his hands around her more roughly than was needed. "I can teach you. First we've got to take your thick shirts off." He pulled off his cloak, that the Succubus had already undone as Harley gently unbuttoned his thick vest.

           "It is unfathomable how you could see me as anything but repulsive." He was still unsure as to where his hands could be placed upon her, without it being offensive.

          It was true, Snape had a face unhandsome to most. Crooked nose, thick brows, wear of stress and unhappiness. Harley never took the time to notice these unappealing features. All she saw were the incredible dedications, one if them being her.

 

 

Dean already fucked lavendar and Ginny let dean eat her out

 

 

 aling thungs, just the e. ". and she shot him back with a bit of magic, him countering it and hitting her with a spell that froze everything but her head.

Today was thpossibly   Worthless."

 

 

The female is an animal like any other. Her body is susceptible to penetration, specifically for the purpose of successful incubation. Whether she minds it or not, the thought of her male suitor creating life in her barren womb brings her to a state of euphoria.”

 

It is unquestionable that a woman’s organs is useless. She should be grateful that she even resembled a man enough to share common nerve endings. Without her body, mimicking the most useful organ of a man, she would not even be able to share such pleasure as the intimate explosion.

Look at you, moistened, your clittorus is swollen, your labia is darkened; all of the signs that your body has betrayed you, and so soon. It wants what the man wants: completion.

 

 

          “Don’t you even dare.” He growled into her ear. “You are under my command.”

          Harley whimpered as he continued to tease her pressure points.

Female orgasm isn’t the goal for many, at least male partners. In my professional opinion, those males are missing out. You see,” he kissed down her stomach and slowed his words, right above her clit. “As much as a love potion lures the nose, a female’s organic juices taste of pure extacy. 

The sheer unsophistication of a man that cannot bring a woman to extacy is unfathomably shameful.

“But too many men are scared. Even women, scared of their own bodies. As if one attempted fail means chronic malfunction. 

 

But with just a tweak of nerve stimulation,” he rolled her clit in circles and 

 

She sunk into her lips, his thin mouth wasting no more time

 

”You are. . . How?” He rested his lips on her folds again to lick deeply within her. The taste was almost unbearable. To imagine the very most sweet nectar wouldn't even compare. It stung, almost like a fizz on contact to Severus' lips. Her bean, swollen to a red cherry, was ripe for the taking of such an experienced tongue as his.

 

”Miss Jay, if you do not quit I’ll be forced to silence you.”

”Mmm, oh yeahh?” She moaned louder and made a series of shallowed breathing, all while smiling in his flustered state. He reached over to grab her and cover her face with his large palm. She let out a muffled laugh. 

"Oh, you stupid girl. You don't know what you do to me."

The funny thing was that his long cloak just about completely wrapped around the two so as he gripped her waist she went unseen and he dragged her into the back path, closest to Kockturn Alley's pub.         

          He leaned against the wall, Harley still in his grasp, to deeply rub her thigh and trail his nails up her leg, leaving scratch marks as if a werewolf had attacked her.

          “I may have decided to make you moan for real, instead.” His hand shifted as he reached inside her cloak. The button on her shorts obnoxiously refused to give way. No matter; the wizard flicked his wrist to disparate the jean bottoms and placed his hand on what he thought would be her undergarments.

          There was none.

          For the spare second it took him to realize she was completely bottom-less, she had reached around to grip his already stiffened shaft.

          “Don’t you even dare.” He commanded.

          “O’r wh’t?” It was almost inaudible as she could hardly speak through his fingers.

          He tightened his grip, intending to not let her slip out another word. His middle fingers barely rubbed her sensitive nub and she emitted a tiny whimper. Of course she was already soaking for him.

 

 

          “Or I’ll be forced to use you as a pleasurable stimulant." 

 

"Are you certain this is ok? 

 

"I'm not much of a romantic. "

 

“You menacing witch.”

          His lips went crashing into hers in utter desperation. Snape's sheer size meant he hovered over Harley but her outlandish skills had her hovering at his hight as she straddled his waist.

          "P-please, Severus." Harley moaned into his mouth. "I need a release, please give it to me. I need to feel you in me."

           The girl reacted insinctively. She had to have him any way she could and the most immediate satisfaction would be if she took charge. She was sneaky, but snape was much aprehensive. In a moments notice, Harley levatated down the baggy trowsers to expose his length; her inner petals screaming to devour him. 

Her ethreal Ichor

 

 

Dumbledore understands the little secrets we have to keep

 

          "Harley, what a nice surprise!"

          Harley froze at the familiar voice, as did Draco. The two had been calmly holding hands but now gripped each other like it was life or death. The crowded dinning hall, occupied by students, teachers, and death eaters alike, was monitored like Azkaban so Harley and Draco could, in no shape or form, come off as confrontational towards ministry adversary. Time to put on a show.

          "Yaxly!" Draco called. "It's so good to see you!" He switched his deathgrip to Harleys other and reached out to shake older mans disgusting appendage.

           "Oh Corbon, it's been so long!" Harley faked with a slight curtsey; clearly not long enough.

          "Why, Draco, you've really grown into that puny body you have! And my dear, aren't you looking radiant as ever!" No sooner than Yaxly had let go of Dracos palm had he pulled Harley his way to embrace her in an overly friendly way, breaking the hold that Draco had on her.

          Always for her.

          In a panic, Harley froze, but picked up her crumbling pieces to wrap her arms around him as well to almost yell and notify everyone in the room, "How's the wife; quite unsatisfactory as always?" It wasn't meant to make fun, just a bitter question that she already knew the answer too.

          "Oh Harley, always one for a good prod and poke, hu? That mouth of yours always gets you in trouble, it would seem." He kissed her on the forhead as a loving gesture.

          Always for her.

          "Why, Harley," Draco distracted, "we must be going. Say goodbye to the good man so we can continue our studies."

          "Ah yes," Yaxly agreed, "shant keep you any longer then." He reached down to take Harley's hand and kiss it delicately as if to declare competition. "I will be around these halls a bit more to attend some... Personal endeavors. I do hope to see you both about." He spoke like he did mean to address both of them but watched harley like a niffler spying the most shiny gallion in Gringots.

 

 

          "Why does he always do this. I'm his fucking girlfriend for crying out loud..." She really didn't think she was the only one needing to brew extra potions  over and over and over again especially now that Severus was no longer the Hogwarts potions master. She sighed in annoyance and headed to the Neely refurbished lavatory where she and the trio had defeated a troll so many years ago and where Moaning Myrtle previously resided before the Basilisk was defeated. Setting her things on the counter, she stepped into the stall for squat. The main door opened and a pair of boots stepped in.

         Forest laughed in her head, 'what kind of girl wears boots in this school. Probably a first year.'

          'I wear boots, silly. Shh.'

          Harley made some noise with her feet so the newcomer knew she was there as it was pretty custom at Hogwarts to announce yourself in an occupied restroom.

          There was still silence but it was followed by a short walk of the boots to the counter area and a slow long wash of their hands.

          

          "Comeone Harley. I can give you good life." with her pinned to the wall in arms of one of her rapists, she felt powerless. He had control over her; had her feel insuperio7r and worthless. Corbon was right. If she resisted, the Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to kill the ones she loved, if he could get to them. 

          "My little lamb," Corbon had been gently rubbing her thigh, his minty breath upon neck. He was a clean man and Harley was suddenly grateful that it wasn't a dirty Carrow or Dolohov against her chest. "The Dark Lord will sway my way. I can give you a house on a hill overlooking the ocean; servants to cook, clean, care for you? A fresh garden to pick from each seasons harvests, attended by dedicated herbalist to make you toxins and tonics. We can hire a matron when you are sick, a professor to continue your studies. I do believe you have a cat, Belle? She can have a condo by herself. I can buy you anything in you're hearts desire."

          Harley was still silent. This was an assured offer. The Malfoys could move on with their life with no repercussions on Draco's behalf since he had not previously impregnating her, as instructed. The twins would be spared; no longer a threat if Harley had a mate. Harry, doomed no matter what, Corbon made it seem. It was either take Corbon's offer, or watch as Voldemort hunted down everyone she loved. 

          "Baby," Yaxly reassured, unbuttoning her blouse as he talked, "I will protect you."

         His bulge ran along Harley's legs, lengthy and thickly as she had remembered. He began kissing up her neck, along a sweet spot that most women had. Harley's hands remained frozen to the brick behind her while she tried to invision the gentle future he promised. Corbon nibbled and licked along her collarbone, reaching down to coax her hip uniformly against his own. He felt good. The way he moved; the way he touched her. How his shaft knew her and wanted her. The arousal real and she wished there was an easier way but if she denied him now she felt like there would be repercussions. Maybe if she gave in, and her body surely wouldn't mind, he would be distracted enough not to feel vindictive against her; at least he was always a less abusive human being to her than the rest of the Death Eaters.

 

          Harley put her hands up to feel this mans face;

 

"Oh my pet... Ohh."

 

 

          "I even Yaxly; he'll bee His Azkaban now." Harry scratched his


	12. Book 7

          "Fred, I've gotta go. Honestly, the Malfoys have made bad decisions but they changed to raise Draco as well as I. Voldemort being back is horrible for them. Draco's birthday passed and I didn't even get to celebrate it with him." Harley grabbed a scrunchie to pull back her hair, "Look, I'll be back before we extract Harry, alright?" She was sitting on Fred's lap with her arms around his shoulders as he stroked a couple fingers through her long pony.

          "I don't like it. What if they... make you... Do that thing." He sighed into her shoulder. "I'm not sure I could do you if your belly was huge," he puffed out his cheeks like a balloon.

          "I let it slip to Bellatrix that I use muggles protection so they'll just search me and take what I have. The only one who knows of my magic protection is Draco and he has long since erased it from his mind." She kissed up is neck affectionately. "Don't worry, I'm not a complete nutter."

           Belle -the best and most beautiful deaf black cat that Harley had the honor of owning (although she was the only pet Harley ever owned)- was yawning on the dresser and jumped up to run in Harley's satchel. 

           "Oi," George burst through the door, "it's my night, hands off!" He bent over to pull Harley towards himself but Fred held on tight and they ended up with all of their arms around her torso.

           Harley was straining from their grip, "Come off it, George, I'll stay with you tonight, I just needed to talk to Fred."

           "You interrupted a snogging session, is what she meant, Georgie," Fred kissed up Harley’s chest, reluctant to let her go.

          "You're interrupting my shagging session, Fred," George kissed up her back.

          "Both of you are digging into my breakfast, and both of you are late in opening the shop so get a move on! More importantly, I really gotta head to the Burrow for some girl time."

          George mustered up the strength to pull Harley onto the bed away from Fred while pulling her back into his chest to say, "you're my breakfast today." He procceded to rub her hips against his package, which she voluntarily wiggled her bottom half on, roughly.

          Fred scrambled into the bed and pressed himself on her as well, "We're the bosses, we can open shop when we need too, and right now that's not what I need. George, what do you need?" Harley rolled her eyes, seeing where this was going.

          "You know," he answered nonchalantly, "I could really go for some Harley with a side of 

. He kissed her lips and rubbed his hands on her chest as she groped him below the waist. These twins seemed to gang up on her and most of the time she didn't mind a bit, but today she WAS supposed to get going. Yet, her succubus would interrupt every plan to give up some booty.

          "Ugh, another time!" But George reached around to give attention to her front making her gasp. "I-I'm leaving in about....ahh mmmm," George slipped his fingers under her waist line. "Uhuh, q-quit!" Fred had started taking her shirt off and she was starting to give in.

          "Do you mean it?"

          "Do you really want us to stop?"

          "M-maybe 5 more minutes?" She wouldn't regret it.

          And it began. THE TWins knew s

          It took them an hour to get up and going. They showered and Harley kissed them goodbye, finally flipping their sign to 'Open' as she grabbed Belle and made an exit. At the burrow knocked and let herself in to see Ginny sitting by the stove baking breakfast muffins and Hermione on the couch reading the Daily Prophet.

          "Love, you're late! Why are you always late?" Ginny got up to hug Harley and they exchanged a polite peck on each cheek.

          "Fred and George, they... Well, it's hard when I always have double the attention to give." Harley sat down her things and greeted Hermione the same way. "Anything good?" She eyed the paper.

          "All that it's ever been, rubbish and a speck of infiltration. Honestly, I would rather read Unfogging the Future.” Ginny laughed because they all know how much Hermione definitely did not like Divination. 

          “How long till the muffins?” Harley’s stomach growled seeing that she had burned a lot of calories this morning but still hadn’t eaten.

         “A couple minutes still, not long.” Ginny boiled some water for tea.

         “Perfect. Hermione, let’s go wake up Ron.”

(Questionable scene, potentially deleting)

          Upstairs it seemed like Hermione was trying to keep Harley out of Ron’s room but she apparated in the past the door. With Hermione slowly opening the door, Harley could see that her face was turning red with embarrassment. A very shirtless Ron still lay and Hermiones books, bags and clothes from the night before sat crumpled in the corner. Harley looked at Hermione with a ‘Did-you-really?’ And walked to comfort her suddenly very shy best friend that put her hands over her face.

          “Babe!” Harley whispered in excitement rubbing her back comfortingly. “Who else knows?”

          “Just Ginny,

*************

 

Harley did wish to 

*******************

          

          As Harley wiped the forehead sweat from this black haired beauty of a man, a sparkle of light came from behind her. 

 

          Dear heart,

          In a man of precision and facts.

FACT: 

Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.

So lover, one last request

but  dear heart, please just remember me. Remember the kisses between class and sneaks to the shrieking shack (think we had better renaim it 

 

Regret nothing and love everything as you have denied yourself for too long. You are a succubus but you are also Harley Jay, the most considerate and deserving little ‘Want-to-be’ Hufflepuff I’ve ever met.

The truth is, a leader must look their warriors in the eye and say, 'Go die for me.' Yet, I would die for you without permission.

 Thank you for loving such a worthless cretin as myself.

 

************************

          The fetor of garbage hit Harley's nose. She was being held down by a grimy Stan Shunpike and a very scarred and noticeably hairy man that she recognised from old wanted posters as Fenrir Greyback's savagely handsome son, no doubt a werewolf like his father. She recalled the meeting years ago that he had attended with his father at the Malfoy manor where he had done a couple of joyous unmentionables with his tongue on her sensitive you-know-where. He reminded Harley nothing of dear Remus though, except the dashingly blond hair, but this wolf had a medium lenth and thick as fuck mane. He wore a noticeably similar sweatshirt as his father: muggle casual, cotton, millions of pockets, no undershirt, and the zipper hung loosely under his hairy and peaking chest muscles.

         'Oh.Fucking.Merlin.' Harley heard the succubae in her head remembering what this earth covered beast could do with his lips. The she-deamon clearly was being overcome by desperate arousal preceding with tangible moistness that Harley could not contain. 'Imagine that beast fucking you senseless. He would put Draco and the twins to shame.' The she-devil was definitely convinced.

          This man must have had a scar on every inch on his body. Harley suddenly had a deep rooted urge to find his every mark and kiss it better. No, lick it...

          'NO! Stop thinking that! FUCK.' She argued with herself. 'Ohhm. Those lips though...' His lips were a robust dark pink, and Harley recollected the collection of juices he had obtained from her.

          Stan tied up her feet and hands with a quick spell and apparated the three of them to the Malfoy Manor’s barrier; from there they had to walk. Stan instructed the young werewolf to drag her about to the house but the wolf didn't seem very horribly interested in Stan's instructions, so he picked her up over his shoulder to say, "Why not jus’ carry or curse 'er to walk?" His voice was deep and vibrant and ruffian-like, just as she had remembered, and oh did he smell amazing like the pine that surrounded them and a fresh musk scent as if he had recently exerted a good amount of energy. Much better than the bath-deprived, imperiod excuse for a wizard, Stan, who was currently turning his nose up at the tall blonde, no doubt being that the wolf had shown kindness to the seemingly 'helpless' girl.

          Stan turned around to shrug and say, "looking at her all scraped up and humiliated on the floor excites me; bonus points if she bleeds," he winked. The wolf and Harley looked at each other and then back to him like he was psycho. Harley knew Stan, in fact, was completely loony and probably under the imperius curse at the present time. They walked in the door, a general dismay about them, as Voldemort was screeching of how his followers were disappointments and imbecilic. The wolf placed Harley down on the couch and Voldemort turned around to her, displeased.

          "Whosss idea was it to tie her up." A snake-like voice intimidated as Harley watched Stan cowering behind an armchair.

          The wolf quickly pulled off Harley's mouth cover and she spoke quickly to say, "That git in the corner."

          "CRUCIO!"

          Stan screamed and cried. Voldemort went on for a but soon pointed to the wolf, Harley intervening, "My Lord, the wolf did no harm. Recognizing Stan was incompetent he wished to bring me here in one piece, instead of more," she dropped off the couch, still tied and bowed with her head touching the ground.

          "You, wolf. Your name." Voldemort had a demanding air of expectancy, one that Leon was calmly intimidated by.

          "Leon Grayback, My Lord." He bowed as well. The Death Eaters that had surrounded muttered with disdain but by the looks of it, Leon had just made the ranks of reluctantly tolerated. A werewolf was not usually welcome among them and the exception had been Leon's father, Fenrir, and very few others. As Harley had heard, Fenrir was recruiting an army of wolves and the best way to do that was buttering up to The Dark Lord. In all, it looked like Fenrir had sold his soul to the devil for chump change. Regardless of the currently symbiotic relationship between Lord Voldemort and the wolves, being a werewolf was still highly frowned upon among the hauteur pure-blooded supremacists and to mate with one wolf was just about as shame stricken, if not punishable by death, as mating with a dwarf or centaur.

          "Your father is . . . not here, yet I see this lone wolf, still in front of me; shepherd of my abominably deplorable lamb."

          'Well, that was fuckin rude.' Forrest said blankly in Harley's head.

          'Somehow, I wouldn't mind being mauled a little if this wolf was my caretaker.' Harley was shaken by her blunt admission.

          The Dark Lord inspected the impassive and poised Leon, but the beefy wolf seemed inclined to stare back, not even close to cowering at the death-like stare as Voldemort was likely used to. He seemed suspicious, as always, but came to a conclusion, "Untie Harley and escort her to the young Malfoy boy's room. Guard her until further notice."

          Leon pointed his wand to release Harley and held out his hand to help her up. Harley walked in front of the wolf but as she past Voldemort, a pale hand grabbed her arm to say, "I will kill each of those pathetic Gryffindor traitors for your ignorance. Give. Me. An. Offspring. Perhaps tonight I shall call in reinforcements. Yaxly and Dolohov have expressed commitment by offering their services to consummate such endeavors; I’m a sure you remember how passionate they are when such deeds are needing be done.”

          ’Fuck him. FUCK THIS ASS HOLE,’ the succubus screamed, but Harley couldn't lose control now. This dark Wizard was her maker and knew her curse along with how to tame her. Harley questioned her sanity as to why she ever came back and wondered why they haven't re-named the manor 'Hades' this . Although, imagining her mother as the beautiful goddess Persephone seemed to fit as Harley -besides the night black hair- looked almost nothing like the peice of the peice of shit that was Tom Riddle.

              He let her go to point his wand at her and shot a spell. She fell to the floor in the most unimaginably horrible pain and screams of agony were forced from her lungs in assorted, sharp breaths that felt like fire scalding her every crevice.

          When he stopped she took only a second to composed herself and force a stand, teeth gritted. He sneered, "Don't disgrace me again, Half-breed." Harley and the wolf walked away while Voldemort yelled, "CRUCIO!" and Stan screeched in pain once more.

          The two got to Draco's room and Leon shut the door, taking off his leather jacket and throwing it on a chair to observe the space around him. "Yeh spared me from the Dark Lord's wrath. Why?"

          "I suppose you had enough scars on you to not need another. You also showed great character as a man that makes his own decisions, so I guess this is giving you benefit of the doubt."

          "I hadn’t seen yeh fit as a lass needin' to be ruffed by some scrawny death eater punk. However, it is rather suspicious how easily ya were caught in these woods, especially with such valor as yeh portrayed against us initially." He eyed her and crossed his arms in interrogation. She smiled, realizing he was much smarter than he looked, and said nothing as she walked past the bed towards him. He realized she would stay null on the subject and joined her at a dresser, hopping up to scoot himself back and lean on its mirror. From the amwar, Harley was grabbing a couple glasses and a big bottle of Blast-Eyedd Rum.

          She blatantly ignored his previous statement as he asked, "Mischievous dame, are yeh? Femme fatale should be your title.”

          She smirked to ask, "Interested in a little poison?" He shook his head yes, already regretting, to rub on his temples and face in a conflicted 'she's-going-to-get-me-in-trouble' kind of way. Harley poured him a shot -he, downing it without a second thought- and held out his glass for another.

          The wolf seemed awfully comfortable after a third dose even if Harley was still coughing down her first.

          "So is this yer boyfriend's room?"

          "Yes, but he's just my... friend." She gagged with her last sip and started taking off her boots to toss them in the corner. "Accio wands," Harley held up a pillow for the wands in Leon's pocket to land on. 

          "Give me my wand," Leon growled facing her and dropping down from the drawer to walk towards her.

          "Come sit with me, I'm just looking at it." She said seeing his very unamused expression in her perifferals, "Vine...interesting. My best babe has vine. Dragon heartstring? And it's longer than mine," she compared them curiously, but flipped it around to him and said, "Take it from me."

          Leon walked over and held up his hand as the wand flew to his palm; he, clenching down on it with a predestined grip.

          Harley continued through his silence, "You can tell a lot about a person by their wand. Mine is Ebony, 12 inches. Two hairs of a Veela. It means I'm comfortable with doing things my way and I will not easily conform to what anyone else wants. My wand will likely only perform for individuals with Veela blood in them as the stands are very picky and have high opinions of their user." 

          "Veela blood, yeah? Hmm." He contemplated as he laid down next to her, "An' what does mine say."

          "That you have a greater purpose. You are hiding an extra ordinary vision for the future; one that doesn't just effect yourself." She was checking him out to see his reaction. He probably knew she was staring but continued to face upwards. "You don't have the same vision as your father, do you?"

          "No, I guess that's true." He watched her now. "Jus' don' tell him that." He looked less than enthusiastic and more annoyed with his lifestyle.

          She laid on her side and rested her head on her hands, "Sounds like an oppressing bloke."

          "What about you, aren' yeh like a breedin' mate to this Draco then?"

          "Yeah, generally. The Dark lord wants me to shag with any pure-blood as much as possible until I pop out as many babies as he requires. Draco seemed to be the easiest choice." 

          "Ouch. So yer mate is useless other than his blood status." He laughed, but it was the sad truth.

          She poked at his muscular arm, "No, Draco is wonderful. He's also not my mate. I'll choose that when I desire."

          "Sounds like a mate to me if yeh sleep with him an' have babies with him. Do yeh also catch his meals an' massage his feet?" He was starting to poke fun of her.

          "Yeah, well, I dont 'catch' his meals but I do whatever else I can do for him because he's my best friend and the Dark Lord would kill him otherwise. I guess he is my 'mate' but I have actual boyfriends too." She shrugged nonchalantly, rolling her eyes at his snickering.

          "I have a few 'friends'. I wouldn’ even call them girlfriends." He was looking at her gorgeous lips. "Alas, wolves mate for life an' they are decidedly not mine."

          "I love a lot of people, platonically, but my other two lovers are twins. Really, I have to limit how many people I connect with at this point." The sharp pang of guilt hit her heart as she thought of Severus.

           "It seems like yeh could take on a more powerful mate than these young lads." He hinted.

          "I'm already more powerful than any mate." She looked up at him as if saying dont-tell-me-what-to-do. "I don't need them, I pick who I choose regardless of my fathers approval. He also can't stop me."

          "Y-yer father?" He connected the dots and she raised her eyebrow as if to say, don't-make-me-explain. He continued, "I was hopin' I was wrong about that, unfortunately I usually am not. Remind me to never get on yer bad side."

          "Oh, but I think you'd like my bad side," she flirted.

          He looked at her in disbelief wanting to flirt back, "I . . . don't doubt that." He bit his lip gauging how much torture could befall him if he reciprocated whatever this was that she was playing at. His judgment was faltering in a multitude of ways as his fingers found themselves sliding down her hips. "Dame, I'm not so sure yer mates would approve of such an implication as that." A likely excuse as he slowly trailed his fingers up her thigh, sniffing at her neck and not realizing her smell would be hard pressed to forget.

          "I thought wolves mate for life?" She scooted closer to him, his warm breath on her chest.

          "Aye, as in Love for a lifetime. There's no rule against playin’." He gripped as she started unzipping his jacket to trace the scars on his chest.

          “Well aren’t you just the bawdy brute. I bet ladies swoon over your bold innuendos. It is rather tasteful.”

          "An’ a coquettish witch, at that. Wish someone had given me word of ye're debauching nature before I embarked into yer servitude." He had closed his eyes, hand on her waist, to indulge in her scent, tracing his nose up the dip between her collar bones as she traced her fingers up his neck and into the lose hair that dropped down from his head.

           'Lose the boner, lose the boner... Acionite... Raw eggs... Stupid people...'

           "I'm a well kept secret, Leo. You don't even know the half of it."

            'FULL MOON. DEATH. BONE CONTORTIONS.'

            Damnit. He shouldn't be so close to her like this. Further into his thoughts, he knew he shouldn't divulge and said, "Harley.This isn't the same as it was all those years ago. I, we can't--- the dark Lord may actually kill mange to kill me this time. I think I'll have to be leavin' soon." He tried to ignore the breeze that brought her aroma to him even more so but he had already formed a cronic junkie's high from it.

          "Come off it, you aren't allowed to leave me. I just remember how exquisite your fingers and mouth felt on and in all the right places." Harley gripped at his ponytail which earned a desperate exhale of air from her wolf.

          "Yeh minx. I'm about to fuckin lose it. Please--- ase dont make me." He musthave caught on thatshe had a .That

I won't try anything the shy wolf doesn't want. Believe me, if I decided to get in your pants you'll end up dead. I'm just cold." She made a sad face to pull on his heartstrings.

          'Fuck, the Death Eaters would decapitate me. Decapitate my dick. Yeah, hard-on gone.'

          "Fat chance of ye even bein' cold." Leon acerbicly smirked more confidently than he felt. "You, witch, you want attention." He read her easily, too. She pulled up his hand to trace the lines on the back of it and turned it around to trace his palm.

          "I think it's both," she laughed, making him smile. He put out his other arm down for her to lay on and she snuggled close to him, looking at the pattern up his arm of scar after scar; all indicated werewolf fighting. Even in human form a werewolf's bite or scratch leaves permanent scars and every single mark on him looked supernatural.

          She started falling asleep on him and slowly her touch become still. With his hand free of her grasp, he brushed his fingers on her skin in patterns and lines, just to pass the time. He grazed her arm delicately while studying her breathing and the embellishment of freckles on her cheeks. On her hands, she had three rings. One hand with a large expensive looking green, white, and gold ring: wrapped by a snake. On the other hand were handmade wooden rings; one with blues, purples, and pinks that was visibly snowing on it's inside, the second ring had an ocean feel and a green coral reef floating about. Each ring glowed in unique thumps like each ring had it's own heartbeat. As he ran his fingers through her hair, it was silky smooth. She must have been growing it out for years because it was naturally uneven, but still completely soft to the touch. She had dark strands and on closer inspection strains of wispy silver seemed to attach on small portions of her wavy locks at random. Even her eyelashes had hints of off white specks among the heinous blacks. She was really very beautiful, a magical beauty. There was a grace about her that Leon couldn't help but to be lured in and he really didn't care if anyone was opposed to this new affliction he felt.

          "Little, dame." He said aloud. Then he whispered, "How'd ye get so perfect."

          Harley stirred in her sleep and whimpered slightly so Leon held her in close and covered her with the blanket. He laid with her for while, wishing he wouldn't have to go, trying not to fall asleep with her, but all good things must come to an end.

          "HARLEY!" Draco burst through the door. "MOTHER SAID ... ... ... Who are you?" Harley woke up as the wolf slid his arm out to stand and gauge how impressive Draco was. Leon was much bigger.

          "Leon. An' you must be the lover." He smirked putting his hand out for Harley to get up as well.

           "Y-yes, I guess so. You're a werewolf." Draco walked around Leon to inspect him.

           "Is it obvious?!" Leon gasped, sarcastically -Harley trying to hide her amusement- as Draco huffed in displeasure.

           "You left dirt on my furniture." Draco magically shot the thick jacket from the chair to Leon who easily caught it. "Harley, please clean your pets next time."

          Leon seemed to clench a fist around his wand, but Harley shot a spell from her hand that produced water, quickly making contact with Draco's chest. "How's that for clean?" She walked to Draco and hugged him, regardless of his wet state or the fact that he was red with embarrassment. "Leon is a perfectly capable wizard. Next time you act like a pure-blood git, I'll aim for your face and make it hurt." She waved her hand and all the dirt from Draco's furniture disappeared.

          Draco fumed and said through clenched teeth, "He needs to leave. You know what the dark lord wants for tonight."

          She knew and rolled her eyes to throw her arms in the air, "Merlin, can't I have one night clothed?"

          Leon figured this was his que to leave and threw on his jacket to walk out, "Well, I'll see yeh, Harley. I wouldn't want to intrude on such a majestic romance as this." He smirked as his bantered ripost left a tangible impact in Draco's expression.

          "Leo, tell your father that I'll recommend you and your pack to the Dark lord more often. I notice that you don't get enough credit for your efforts," she punched Draco in the shoulder, hard.

          Leon was surprised and not sure what to say other than, "Th-thank yah, mi' lady," and bowed.

          "Well at least he has some manners," Draco was obviously being a taunting pratt.

          Leon ignored him to say, "Harley, will I be needed tomorrow?" At this point it was obvious the wolf was asking to see her again.

          She walked to him and pulled down his neck to kissed his fuzzy cheek, "Indeed. Come by early, since this is my first day... as prisoner... No doubt they will want me guarded when I'm not with Draco." Speaking of Draco, he pulled on her hand to get her away from the wolf.

          Draco slunk off his wet jacket to say, "Harley, come on. We've got...things to do. Before the dark lord deems me unworthy and kills me, or worse. Please Harley."

          Leon waited for her dismissal, "Yes," she started, "it seems I'm being summoned. See ya tomorrow, Leo." Leon nodded and she motioned for the door to open and let him out.

          Harley and Draco caught up on everything, Harley being null on names and locations. Draco told her how father was barely holding himself together, his mother was stil doing everything in her power to make up the Malfoys family losses because apparently Draco's help in the assassination of Dumbledore wasn't enough. They had housed the Dark Lords companions for weeks (come back to recheck time frame) and if ever someone defied the dark lord, he would torture them mercilessly.

          "Little Nephew! Is the half-bred girl pregnant yet?" Bellatrix burst through with a huge, nasty grin on her face. "What? I could tie her down for you like we did before!" She suggested but Draco got up to stop her.

          "No, Bella, no. I..." He was interrupted.

          "I DIDN'T HEAR YOU ON TOP OF HER SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THE DARK LORD!?!" His aunt exploded.

          "We've put a silencing charm on the room for privacy?" Harley suggested.

          "Draco, ensure the creature does your bidding. Otherwise I'll have to tell the dark lord that you haven't followed his orders." She left with a huff and a slam the door.

          "By gods," Harley leaned back, "that intrusive bitch."

         "Alright Harley. Come on." He started taking off his shirt and leaned her over to kiss up her chest.

          "Draco, come on. We aren't going to do this because they want us to, really?" He was still kissing her neck and then started groping on her chest.

          "They'll kill us if we don't, at least they'll kill me." He pushed her on the bed ready to pull off her clothes.

          "Draco, stop. I'm fuckin pissed about Dumbledore. How fucking dare you not tell me. I could have helped you stop it! Snape, the traitor, don't even mention him." She was breathing through her teeth, crossing her arms in a rage. It was all a ruse, she knew Snape's intentions.

          "I was sworn into secrecy. They would have killed me. Snape is a full blown death eater and if you ever had faith in him you were sadly mistaken."

           "Yeah, I was."

           'No, you weren't.' A voice in her head called.

            'I know...' Harley sighed into the palm of her hands.

           "Well if we don't pretend I probably won't wake up tomorrow. So what are we supposed to do here." He laid on her chest.

          "We can shag, if that will save your life," Harley smirked as Draco started pulling up her shirt with his teeth, "Just remember my plan."

         "I know. Do whatever you're going to do, because I never want a baby in this situation either. And don't ever mention it to me again, I'll have to erase this conversation from my mind already." He looked disappointed.

          "Alright Draco. Let's put on a show." She bit her lip, unzipped his pants and started licking up his smooth stomach. Emotionally, she was distraught, but physically she was always ready for a release. So... angry sex it was because her succubus made it easy for her for forget any feelings but the need to be pleasured. 

          "I'm not going easy on you and take off that silencing charm so I don't have to explain to them about what happened at breakfast." He yanked her leggings down and kissed and nibbled up her thighs.

          "Only if you let me do that thing that I like," she winked.

          "Done." He smiled and kissed up under her skirt.

         This night was about to get absolutely smutty. Draco already knew what she liked and was prepared to miss a couple hours of sleep for her need to release multiple times as she could.

          As 

They stayed up disrupting all peace until the early hours. Sometimes they would stop to laugh and magically enhance or make an echo of their already agitatingly loud bedroom activities. Eventually they took a long, blatantly erotic and noisy shower and decided to get to bed.

         "Goodnight Draco, I love you forever, no matter what happens, ok?" She kissed up and down his neck, seductively. She trailed her fingers down his back and rubbed his thigh to get his attention.

         "Ugh, I've have enough of you, shoo!" He joked.

         "Just give me another kiss before you go to bed, Kay?" She said annoyingly.

         "Why are you are so needy all the time? Oh, that's right. Cause I'm the best. Come to me, my love.." Yes, she was needy, but it was for good reason. She was planing an escape as they spoke, she had just come to see that the Malfoys were ok under their abusive masters. When she did leave she wasn't sure when she would see Draco again. He held out his arms for her embrace. She leaned into him and pressed her bare body on his. He was so genuine when they were together, not mean, not all death eatery. Raw Draco.

          She traced his mark with her finger and he flinched as she did so. "S-stop Harley,' he pulled her closer to kiss her shoulder and cuddle her neck. "I love you forever too, ok? Now kiss me and let me sleep," he puckered up his lips. She responded accordingly with her lips gently on his. One big long kiss, until he rolled on top of her to kiss her harder.

          "Right," she took a breath, "I thought you said leave you alone?"

          "I have my attractive best friend here, naked." He stalked kisses down her neck. "But uhhhg," he groaned airily and tired, "I'm only kidding. You drained me and I'll surely die if I don't sleep now." He rested flat on top of her. "This is where I'm sleeping, goodnight."

          She laughed to say, "OK, sweet dreams, love."

~

          A week went by and the same process happened over and over and over. Voldemorts mental abuse, Bellatrix with her unusual cranky and moody screaming. Random death eaters trying to intimidate Harley. None of the occupants took her seriously because she was a half-breed. The only ones she seemed to connect to were the werewolves because they didn't treat her like the 'half-breed' everyone else thought of her as, considering most of the time they were being called half-breed as well. None of them knew she had let herself be captured on purpose or that she would escape at her own will, although it did seem as if Leo may have figured it out pretty early on.

           Harley soon learned all about Leon as he had been continuously assigned, at his fathers frustration, to be primary keeper -or prison guard- for Harley. She had met him that once after Cedric's at death, -such a juicy introduction at that- but now leo's clan had a real reputation as a large and vicious pack, especially his father, but Leon just had this softer and much more savvy demeanor that Harley couldn't help but to favor him over the others. He also was very leniant with Harley as long as she obeyed. He would tell her: "Please, not be childish. Really, could yeh not fuck this up for me? I would like to leave with my head connected to my neck." So, it was for Leon that Harley would remain well-behaved, and the fact that Bellatrix was already rooting to lock Harley in the dungeons was a rather persuading motivation.

            Leon was 25 now, birthday: Christmas Eve, 1977. He is MAD athletic, and holy fuck, the succubae would not shut up about letting him do unmentionables to her. Fortunately, Harley felt the understanding that Leon was desperately trying to keep a cap on the sexual tension that luminated between the two of them. Instead, they walked and talked and argued but in the end, got along really well. She was never descriptive, but told him all about her friends, that she’d been with Fred and George for years. She explained what it was like growing up with Draco and how the Malfoys were devastated when she was chosen as a Griffendor instead of Slytherin. She found out that Leon never got to go to Hogwarts due to his father being a bit of a troglodyte; he was against anything that was of wizarding norm. Alas, he was not deprived of knowledge -rather continually seeking it- but regretful that he never got a real wizarding students experience. Instead his half-blood witch aunt taught him everything he knew and even snuck him books to read at night as the only other books in their pack’s compound were dark arts books and the wizarding dictionary, which he read for hours when there was nothing else to do.

Harley told him all about Hogwarts: the 4 houses (she joked about him being a Hufflepuff because of his teddy bear demeanor); all about her favorite subjects like DADA's suppossidly 'cursed' job position, Care being taught by a half-giant, Herbology with it's many students stupid enough to turn their backs on dangerous plants, Charms , Transfiguration, and Muggle Studies (L:"Muggle Studies, yeh can't be serious. What did yeh learn about: the amazing world of washin' clothes by hand?"... H:"No! But I do love muggle music and a good comic book!").

Leon, on the other hand, was a radical outdoors-man (H: "Oh my gods, you're like a little explorer!"... L: "Not even close. Give me some of whatever the fuckin' delusional shit yer smokin' cause it's obviously potent as fuck if you think anythin' on me is small." He winked). He could catch pray, fillet a fish, harvest fruits, berries, nuts, lettuces. He knew which roots could kill and which ones would heal along with identifying edible, poisonous and phycadelic mushrooms. The man could turn hide into leather and carve wooden fuckin tooth brushes all while smoking these nasty muggle leaves that were and he swore he ‘allowed’ himself to be addicted to.

Draco was always off on Death Eater business until late into the night so Leon had to be stuck in the manor to be Harley's entertainment all day, but he didn't mind a bit and she rather liked to tease him on the multitude of snacks in his pockets that he never seemed to run out of.

 

One lazy afternoon they got in an argument that went bad, pretty quickly.

          "No, it's a f**kin stupid idea, Leon. You really expect all these children to grow up with you as leader when all they wanted was affection? You make it seem like they're all subjects to your bidding." They had been staring out an upper story window but she now pushed him away from her in frustration.

           "Yu're father is manipulating ya in a similar matter, is he not!?! Honestly, who are you to patronize in me." He gripped her arms, angrily.

          "Honestly. Here's honest. I would like to consider you a friend and I'd be a horrible friend to not tell you when your situation is concerning. Are you so far gone, Leon? So blinded that you haven't realized to actually live a life, but chose to be a servant? You infect for what? This army? You haven't even reached outside the vicinity! How do you expect to motivate an army?" She did make a valid point; one that he already knew.

          He gripped her shoulders harder and gritted his sharp teeth viciously. "I'M A FUCKIN' WEREWOLF. Everyone should cower in fear. I'll be Alpha soon enough an' not follow anyone's rules." He was drawing blood on her shoulders with his fingernails.

          "I'm. Not. Scared." She looked at him with disappointment. "Is that the most feared thing in the world, to be a werewolf? How about unloved, unrespected, distantced from reality. Mean. That's how you're acting this moment.” He looked like he wanted to bite her as she gripped and tugged on his shirt unrelentingly. "I'd rather be a werewolf then all of those things." She still hadn't broke her eye contact with him as she pointed out, "You're nails are drawing blood."

          "Harley, with such a pack as mine we could overthrow wizards, never have to abide by their injustices. You could join us!" He was frantic and still loud.

          "For what? For us to die in this lifetime without the expectations we wanted? What would be the point to of that? Have a pack that fears you and you have no real connection to? I'll never be that, I want a connection with any person I meet, including you."

          "Why?” He let her go, blood dripping from her wounds.

         "Because you're still a man. I see man eyes, man ears, man palms," she pulled up one of his hands to trace the rough lines. "A Man chest, a man's heart. You have betrayed yourself to think werewolf is the only aspect worthy of accomplishments." He looked innocent now, regretful. 'Accio bite powder' she thought and a small vial darted out of Draco's room and landed in her hand but slipped out to drop as Leon caught it. "Please," she gently rested her hand on the fist holding the powder, "Put this on your claw markings so I stop bleeding."

          He sat down on the couch and sighed as Harley sat next to him and pulled her shirt far enough down her back. He said, "I live so I may lead and grow my pack; it's just a fact," he wouldn't look up at her but rubbed the powder on her oozin shoulders that proceded to heal immediate, but left distinct claw and nail scarring behind.

          "Hell, I'd probably eat people too if I was in your shoes. But you have to figure out why it is that you want what you want, and I can tell what your father wants is not what you want. It's now or never, Fuzzy." She crossed her arms at him. 

          "Bloody. fuckin'. hell. Harley. Just drop it." Leon finished covering his large claw marks on her skin.

         "Nope, it sounds like a crock of shit," she said as he rubbed off the rest of the drying blood.

         "Wh-why?" he almost whined.

         "I'm not for this idea because it's a bad one, wolf," she leaned in closer to him. "What if I," she fondled his peeking chest hair, "decided that I wanted more than just being a werewolf? Something better?" Her legs were close to his now as he held his breath. She just wanted a chance to make him realize that he could have more than what he is forced or what he forces on his pack. He was deprived of proper affections and she wanted to make him feel something, anything else than his usual 'do-it-for-father' vibe.

          "M-maybe I do want somethin' better," he studdard and pulled in her waist straight against him, her arms resting flat on his chest. "Harley..." he whispered an inch from her lips. She wanted to close the gap. She wasn't just using him to make a point. His soul was exquisite and she wanted to help him see it. Her 'charm' made having relationships hard so she was always weary, always took it slow to never to let anyone feel like she was just manipulating them. She brushed her lips against his furry cheek. He may have had dirt all over him, but his mouth still smelled of fresh mint.

          He whined as she pulled away to say, "Let's go somewhere. I need fresh air." And got up, fixing her skirt and calming her tingles down.

           "I'm not permitted to take yeh anywhere," he had put his head in his hands to stare down at the floor.

          "Yeah? And you're going to listen to your masters then?" She walked away to Draco's room.

          "Where are yeh goin'?" He follow her. "I can't disobey the Dark Lord. He's promised my father victims."

           "Yes, because your army is so important that you will stay here and pout. I'm leaving." She got on her jacket as he grabbed her arm.

          "I'm not gonna get killed over a dame." He looked fierce, even though he did want to leave with her.

         "Yes, muscles. Got it." And she apparated them out to the forest on the edge of the Malfoy property.

         "Harley, I'm not f**kin' doin’ this right now. Either we go back or I'm callin' him." He bluffed, still holding her arm. He didn't have the Dark Mark so how would he call anyone. She ignored him and pulled him in the direction she wanted to go.

       "HARLEY!" He growled.

       "Chill out Leon. Look, there's a pond right over here, I'm pretty sure it's still on the proporty. I'm just going to take a dip." He continued to hold her arm and follow her. "So if you don't mind...you're hurting my arm, again." She stopped as he let up on his grip for her to put her arm in his and nudged him forward. He looked at her annoyed, "Just come on," she continued and pulled him with her. "We can go back in 30 minutes."

          "30 minutes." He repeated looking around uncomfortably.

          The pond was good sized, emptying into a smaller stream downhill. Rocks and summer plants decorted its edges and while area which have w wee

She started unzipping her pants and Leon turned giving her privacy.

          "Get in. The whole point of us coming here is so that we can have some fun, and it's going to be no fun if you aren't relaxed." Harley slipped everything but her shirt off. 

          "Yu've no shame, do ya?" He turned back to her and dubiously considered her idea of 'fun'. "If I get caught half naked in a creek with you, they'll murder me." He couldn't unsee this vision of her. Although it was just below the waist that leon could see, her skin almost glowed, even in the shade of the trees. She was of perfect design.

          "Fully naked," she stripped off her shirt and took out her wand to put some shielding and silencing spells around them. "They won't find us in 30 minutes, guaranteed." She walked to him to confiscated his sweatshirt, he reluctantly complying before emptying his million pockets. "This thing is mad dirty. Here," She threw it in the creek and tried pulling at his belt.

           "What the f**k are yeh doin'?" He snarled and pushed her away trying to play the part of mean wolf.

          She ignored him to say, "Accio shower bag. I hope it's zipped." She made an 'Uh-oh' face as the bag came flying towards them and exploded all over the ground.

          "This is yer idea of fun..." he said as he pulled off and held up his pants, tighty whities  still on, and yanked off his boots and socks. 

         "Only when you have magic," she smiled and put down her wand in her bag to use just her hands now. Everything was collected in a floating ball and she walked it over into the pond with the soap scrubbing excessively. She put out her hand, expecting the last article of clothing.

          "No," he said crossing his arms.

           "We're getting in after this, do you really want wet underwear when you get out? Or would you rather have them be dried? What, big scary wolf is shy?" She knew he wasn't.

          He rolled his eyes, and handed her what she wanted. "I'd be caught dead botherin' with cleaning spells. I just grab what I need when I see it."

          "Well, rebel, that's why you're mostly covered in those lovely shades of dirt, hu? You need a proper wardrobe." The soap slipped in and out of the clothes as she dipped them in the water a couple times. Harley motioned the clothes to scrub each other and dunked them, getting the remainder of the soap off. She pulled them out and blew up a couple rocks to a larger size and laid them down. She made fire dance around the water droplets and fabric edges being careful not to burn them, Leon watching curiously as she finished.

          "All done and we have 25 minutes to go!" She enchanted the area they would be occupying so that fish or other creatures stayed away and put her hand out for him to join her. He swatted it away roughly and jumped up to head for the pond, all his hair gently blowing in the breeze.

          Harley swam around in the hip high water and floated on her back to relax. Leon just leaned on a rock and watched her creating bubbles and making the water hot around them, etc. She used one of the random bars of soap to scrub herself and wash out her hair, dipping herself under the water for moments at a time to rinse, and then surfacing to breath and strain out her long dark hair. Leon made a point to look about every once in a while to make sure no one was coming, but a lettered Harley was an easy distraction.

           "Ok, we have to go now," he said trying to walk out after she had washed off her shoulders.

          She grabbed his arm to say, "it's only been 5 minutes since you got in, don't give me that crap. The water is warm," she shoved him back against the rock, likely with a bit of magic considering how big he was compared to her.

          "We have to go, I never agreed to a set time period." He seemed to naturally hover over her regardless of Harley's containment of magical proportions.

          Harley ignored him and summoned her soap while starting to scrub his chest and any hair that was above the surface on his torso. Leon's muscles seemed to tense as she wrapped both his palms over her shoulders, using the angle to scrub his hairy arms and shoulders to the fullest extent. Her heart was beating rapidly and for this rare occasion, his blackened heart was too. He watched her intently; reading her reddening cheeks and nervous focus. She wasn't scared or intimidated, so Leon noticed. What he didn't realize, was that the heat forming around them wasn't from the water anymore but radiating directly from her. Every cell in her body vibrated which created surrounding molecules to dance and the resulting friction manifested in her gut from just the touch of this devilishly alluring wolf.

          "We can go back when you relax." She said bravely, even when her voice box seemed to have a hard time releasing the words. "Turn around." He succumed to her gentle demand and she scrubbed against him all the way up his steep mounds. He leaned his head back and she rubbed the soap though his hair, scratching and soothing his scalp. All the way down to the dimples on his lower back, messaging any tight muscles as she went. 

          Something hit him like a brick. Something undoable -like his whole body turned to stone- and her touch was his only chance of survival. He took a deep breath realizing this inevitable condition, desperately trying to contain his enraptured state. He was captivated by her, and her beauty had nothing to do with it. Leon rubbed his head in frustration not knowing what to say next, should he turn around, should he pull her against him? He wanted to face her and say something, something to express this attachment to her.

          "Why are you doin' this," was all he could muster in barely a whisper, stunned at this feeling currently lifting his soul and lighting up his intangible being. With his eyes closed, he was getting dizzy and rested his arms on the rock he was facing.

          "Because you're letting me." 

          He had let her. He had let her get too comfortable, and in return, he had unintentionally  gotten too comfortable of her too. She reached around to hand him the soap. "I figured you didn't want me to wash you any further down so here you go." He avoided her gaze but took it and scrubbed as she floated around on her back in a couple more circles. Leon, lost for words as thus inaffible concept tightened its grip on him, tossed the soap on the shore and floated next to her. He started trickling water from his fingers onto her and watched it pile between her chest and in the line down her stomach to fall off right above her hip bones.

           With her eyes closed she asked, "When is the next full moon?"

          "About 2 weeks. Our potioners are brewin' huge portions of wolfsbane as we speak." He had been enamored by the handfuls of water that illuminated her skin as it fell down her legs and crotch.

          "And training little cubs to be killers." Harley got up to splash at his unsuspecting face and turned away from him.

          Leon wiped what hit and said, "It's not like I have a choice." He stalked around her and she tried to punch him in the chest, but he caught it.

           "There is always a choice." She used his tight and unrelenting grip to pull herself to him, the water parting them ever so insignificant between eachothers hips. Her unoccupied finger glided behind her and trailed up his other arm, trying to push his boundaries.

          "Just like yu've chosen to stay here instead of fleein', which I'm more than sure yu're capable of." He gripped her arm hard, indicating not to try and punch him again.

         "And what makes you think I won't run from you now?" She swung her other hand at him and he caught it once more but this time he was gentle.

         "Because yeh're toying with me instead." He let her go.

         She trailed her finger down his chest, barely stopping at the water's edge. "Yes, and toying would indicate that I wanted to play."

          "Mm, rapscallion of the year, yeah? An’ what if I wast determined not to play." Idiom of the century as his closeness and the way he delicately pushed back the hair from her face showed a clear need of claim.

          She turned opposite him, "Then I guess I won't place my lips on yours."

          "What if I make yah?" He spun her back and she had to wrap her arms around his neck for balance. Pressing the dame against a rock, relishing in the scent on her neck; his groin -not so subtly- began to fill with blood under her bare cooch.

          "Then I guess we'll be here for longer than 30 minutes." She pressed her chest on him, slightly resting her nipples ever so seductively, as he rubbed himself on her under the water. She put her mouth close and bit down on her lip to prevent contact while her cheeks turned pink. Her need for him to own her mouth was to much and she backed up, placing one finger on his needy lips.

          "Do it," he growled for her to make a move. He ignored his conscious screaming to get out of there as he was weak to her touch. His desire to be hers was too great as she pulled his head in to rest on hers. He was breathing especially heavy as he lifted her a bit and rested her on his thighs, pressing his chest and prick over her womanly mounds. She trailed her finger down his lips and massaged her thumb around his open mouth.

          'Another scar...' Harley thought as he bit the teasing finger, catching the bone under his canine to draw blood. He waited patiently for her signal, although his throbbing cock was aching to be hers.

          "Wait," she held her hands down to make an incantation towards herself. "For protection. You know what the dark lord wants from me."

          "I would think he'd not be much appreciative if I fathered some pups." He sniffed a bit down her chest. The smell on her was amazing for a multitude of reasons but mostly one in particular. "Are you sure yer 'protection' charm works?" He asked rubbing himself on her to leave his scent.

           "Yeah, I got it from a powerful witch." She thought back to Professor McGonagall as he grinded under her and cupped her chest, displaying much self control. "But I also have potions at the house."

           "Good, because yeh're in heat." He kissed the side of her face delicately and down to her chest.

           "That, I didn’t know. I also don't want you to think I'm using you as an act of defiance." She whispered.

          "Little minx, I was under the impression yah make yer own rules. But I won't take it personally if yeh promise to see me again, yeah?" He nibbled a bit up her neck as the tingles increased.

          "Only if you don't leave any bite marks." She held his head for him to look up at her.

          "I'll contemplate it." She pulled out his thickly wrapped hair as he nipped and nibbled up her chest, abiding by her wish to not be marked. He kissed up her jaw and shuttered to a stop at her lips. "Mark my words: I will wreck your body until you state, until you beg otherwise. "

          She highly doubted this considering her Succubus was an inevitable sex addict and she had been the recipient of a gang bang.

          "I should think a full flog was highly unlikely. Should we have a safe word? Let's make it Nundu." Debated as the most dangerous creature of the magical world, the Nundu was a spiked and vicious lion/goat/sepant hybrid looking creature, way more intimidating than any werewolf, in Harley’s opinion.

          "... Really?" He considered the animal for a moment, it’s vicious tendncies and stoick nature, "Aye, Nundu it is if I get too beastly for you."

          "You're no beast and you won't convince me otherwise."

          She leaned in to barely touch his lips with hers. She put her arms around his neck to bring him in and kissed him gently, still. He kissed back and it felt calm but staggeringly breathtaking as if she needed no other mate but he in this lifetime. He held her head with one hand, sliding his hand back to massage her waist. She felt the man in him caress her skin, his big hands pressed sensually on her soft curves. He took his time to delicately tangle his lips in hers, being patient with her reserved kisses while she attempted to not show her precariously growing weakness, but she was melting at his touch. She wanted anything he wanted, and was prepared to fight for it if he came under persecution for their actions. If only Harley's situation was so simple as to take him with her on the upcoming journey. Alas, she knew that it wasn't only her decision to make.

          Leon took in her scent, her state of arousal, gripping on her hips and stroking his shaft between her legs. Harleys body was reacting most favorable of him and with his honed senses, she couldn't hide it, at last not from this wolf. He wanted, needed to claim her; leave his claw and teeth marks on her. As he twirled her hair in his fingers, every inch of his body that touched her was leaving it's mark, his individual oils. The mix of both of them was satisfactory for the moment but their combined scent was going to send him into a frienzie.

          "Let me be a slave to your game," he breathed into her ear, as she rounded her hips, spreading their moistness that began to drip down each others thighs.

          Harley reached down to grip his length, earning an escaped moan of excitement. He gripped her chest with the hand not on her thigh as she initiated her consent by stroked him a couple times, from base to tip and rubbed his sensitive prick up and down her clit as he shuttered into her neck. The tease was real, as neither knew the pleasures to come. 

          "Oh gods..." He let out a growl as the tip of himself gently sheathed it's way into her folds. She was so fucking wet and Merlin, he's been with 

 

idn't take long for him to let out his animal side, and she purred in his ear when her back wasn't being scraped up the rock. She felt like the succubus, gaining confidence by draining him, wanting to leave him week and begging for more. She knew her inner deamon was coming out, she could fucking drown him and make him cum at the same time.

"W-wait," she pulled his hair and he growled in arousal but slowed as she said, "hold my weight a moment.

she rolled her hips in gyration,

He roared, punting painfully, permeating his seed into hr to the fullest extent and struggled to maintain an upright stance as his length continued to convulse inside of her. It was almost a shame that his orgasm would go to waste. The germination process was halted by a simple spell but in that moment, he wanted nothing more to solidify his loyalty via permeation of her every barrier.

 

As she laid her chest on him, kneeling to fit him, suited 

 

Another 30 minutes went by and her concluding squeal of pleasure put him over the top and the growl he emitted left a ringing in her ear. They parted, panting, to crawl up on shore. His chest was heavy as he crawled on top to kiss up her torso.

          "I'm to assume they'll never let me guard you again. The fact remains: your scent will remain on me for days which will not go unnoticed by my father."

          "I guess the cat's out of the bag, wolfy." She shrugged her shoulders, smiling at his rebellious smirk.

         "We need to get back before anyone knows were gone. That way I might be able to come back for yeh." He didn't wanna go, but he lifted himself anyways.

         "Duty calls." She sighed as they put on their clothes and Harley couldn't help but to wonder aloud, "There's a war coming, Leon."

          "The wolves are expected to fight alongside the Death Eaters." Maybe he expected this conversation and knew she would bring it up, but there would be no secrets that he could keep from her except the ones she wasn't ready for. would not keep secret from her, regard rolled his eyes

          As leon shimmied on his ripped jeans and buckling up his belt, Harley was straightening up his sweatshirt and put the hood over his ruffled head. "Just don't get yourself killed over what your father wants; I have to keep up that promise, right?" 

         "How would I ever get to see yeh again if I'm 6 feet under?" He kissed up her hand, arm, shoulder to pull her waist close, wanting to remember her scent, "Mmm, Harley. Come with me. We could journey from this bloody catastrophe."

          "Leon," she whispered as he trailed his lips up her neck and slid his hands under her nickers to grip her arse, "If I said I didn't want to, it would be a lie; please don't take my denial to heart."

          "This is where you talk sense into me, is it not?"

          "It would seem that way. I have a mission... It's too important to ignore..."

          He sighed into her shirt, "I understand." It broke his heart and she felt it in hers.

          "I made you that promise, love." She pulled his chin up to look at him in his gloomy state. "When I leave from this place, my sole purpose will be to assist the resistance. If you haven't noticed, you are part of what I'm fighting against. We will meet each other again, and at that time you will choose whether you are with me or against me." He already knew his side but stayed silent as she forced him into a tight hug to start a whisper, "And I will have to act accordingly. But for now I have things I have to take part in and I have the feeling you do to." She pulled his long blonde hair out of his face, "If it's any consolation, I deeply wish I could take you with me."

          "If I left, it would be a mess at compound. I'm the Alphas only son an' the only reasonable force in power among them." He knew this was true, but it was also an oblivious excuse to let her go even though he would choose her first if she let him.

           "Well Mr. Alpha, a simple Omega as I couldn't possibly pull you away from such dedication." She batted her eyelashes.  

          He laughed, "Yu're no Omega. I'd forfeit Alpha to be in yer pack." He knew she wouldn't let him join, not yet.

          "I'm no Alpha," she sighed. "My Alpha is..." She tried to imagine Harry as an Alpha but she just couldn't picture it at all. "If we're speaking of responsibility, our Alpha is a female, she's very bossy. We just follow her and most everything comes out right. And the other two are Omegas, yeah, definite Omegas."

          "Dame, ya reek of seniority, even if ya don't know it. Good thing yeh didn't say Draco was leader as he's the biggest Omega this side of the Atlantic." He chuckled.

          "Aristocratic in the eyes of pure-bloods. And he's also my oldest friend so don't poke fun at him." She pulled away but he refused to let up the grip on her hips.

          "He is an Omega; it's a fact that neither of us can change." Leo leaned in to force his lips on Harleys before she could speak. She gave up her quest to defend Draco when his tongue slipped in her mouth and he pressed her against the nearest tree.

              She stated realizing how significantly overpowering this feeling for him was becoming and it was not helping that he stuck a couple fingers in her nighties to gauge the puddle of wetness forming again.

          She broke to breathe and say, "Leo! We're gonna get caught if we don't get back right now." 

         "Excuses." He defended,  kissing down her cheek, neck, collar bones, "I don't care, I quit. I give up; just stay with me, please," he begged and refused to let her go.

         "L-Leo," She pulled his head against hers. "Remember, I made that promise and I want more than anything to keep it. Look for me, because I'll be looking for you." She kissed him with a tear threatening to drop, but apparated them to the garden behind the Malfoy's Manor. When they opened their eyes she had to look away but took his hand and led him to the door with destracting conversation, "Let's sneak in here, most people don't use this hallway."

            Most people; not including Narcissa. She had been heading in their direction and stopped at the sight of them, looking annoyed, "Please tell me there are not multiple pups to a litter."

           Harley was going to say something like, 'what are you talking about?' But Leon answered with an, "Erm, no. Usually just the one."

           She scoffed and walk past them in disgust.

           "This was yoor doin', Harley. We're busted." Leon pulled her forward, towards the right side behind the living room.

          "She'll keep silent, I'm sure. You still partook. In fact, you conducted most of the activities." She laughed nervously and moved forward with her hand tight in his.

          He pushed her against the wall, becoming increasingly intoxicated by her scent once more, "An' I'll make you do the work next time." He growled and reached his hands down to touch her as she let out a slight series of moans.

         "What the f**k is this?" Was yelled from across the hall. It was Senior Greyback, likely come to check on the festivities.

         "Pop, I..." Leon stepped away to explain but got interrupted with a slash to his face leaving blood dripping from three long scars prominently imprinted.

         "Leon!" Harley bent down to perform some simple healing spells which would not take away the marksp he would have forever.

          "Get the f**k out of here, Harley." Leon growled. "I knew what I was gettin' myself into." Leon stood up to face his father, whom he was just as tall as; Harley bravely holding onto his jacket, next too him.

          "Do yeh know wha' she smells like?" Fenrir roared, "This could ruin our chances with the Dark Lord. I should have never let a pup do a wolves job. Let's go." 

           Leon turned around to see a couple tears forming in Harley's eyes. She kissed him without regret and he kissed her back, unashamed.

          "Get the f**k off." Fenrir growled as the Alpha wolf used both hands to rip Leon away by the scruff of his jacket. As her rogue said, "Bye, love...", both wolves were out the door, gone.

~

          Harley retreated to Draco's room for the rest of the night. She couldn't stop thinking about Leon, hoping he was OK. Draco came home eventually with food and drink in hand. He could tell Harley was upset and asked what was wrong. She explained some of what happened and he couldn't help but wonder why she does these things to herself.

        "Harley, you do realize that you sentience to death anyone who touches you besides me, right? The dark lord doesn't want pups, he wants pure-bloods."

          "He doesn't know, only your mother. Leon's father would be too ashamed to let anyone else know." Harley shoved her face in the pillow.

          "Merlin, you smell like a dog. But then again you've bedded the Weasley twins on a multitude of occasions." He smirked.

           "Draco! You banged Pansy Puss all last year and I never complained when you stunk of her!" She punched his arm.

           "Oww, well you do smell like a fleas nest now." He over exaggerated and laughed.

           "You're full of it, Draco. Real helpful of you." She rolled her eyes.

          "Come here, you whimp. Come here," he opened his arms for her and she rolled into a ball in his hold to whimper a bit. "I'm sorry," he rubbed her head comfortingly. "I realise how much this... Leon means to you right now."

          "He's not like his father, Draco. He felt remorse for what he's done. He doesn't want to follow this path that his pack is forced to take." She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

           "On a brighter note," Draco was announcing, wearily, "The Dark Lord didn't kill me today."

          "Just keep doing what he says. One day... Things will be different." Harley looked him in the eyes. He knew she wasn't going to tell him much else than that.

          "I'm not gonna say anything about any unnamed useless git," he whispered, "but I hope you're right," he kissed her forehead. "Merlin Harley, even your head smells of wet tail." She laughed.

          "Come on then, we better take a bath or I'll have to listen to you complain all night." She stood up taking off her bag.

         "Yes, no way you will be sleeping in my bed with that stench." He picked her up and forced her in the bathroom. "Get those grimy clothes off," he stripped off her shirt. 

          Pulling her boots and pants down she said, "I really didn't mean for it to go that far. He said I'm in heat so maybe I acted on physical impulse, I DON'T KNOW!" She didn't think that was it, honestly. She was just uncontrollably pulled to Leon and wanted all of him.

          "You protected yourself?" He considered this information, "So remember this time every month. You are probably fertile and need to be really careful." He pointed at her like she was naughty. "And if you're telling me you want something from me tonight, don't even think about it. You need a couple more showers after your little tasteless adventure." He fake gagged.

          "I did protect myself and he didn't even smell like dog: it's once a month that he transforms, not every day!" She made a pouting face at him and stripped bare, stepping into the warming water. "F**k this is still cold!"

          Draco was stripping his boxers and socks to look up and say, "Damn dramatic you are but I can tell. You're nipping and have goosebumps everywhere else," he slid in behind her and adjusted the water. "Where is my soap?" Harley thought back as she probably left it on the ground somewhere far out in the woods.

          "No idea. You'll probably just have to smell girly for tomorrow," she handed him her body scrub after pouring some on her chest to scrub her upper portions.

          "Oh yes, the Dark Lord will love a Death eater that smells of...'Rosebud and Vanilla'..." He read.

          She laughed at him and appologised for her obvious misplacement of the scrub. Their shower was always long when they had each other.

          "Gah, scrub that spot, I can't reach it." Draco strained and turned around. She scrubbed all the way up his spine around his shoulders and all the way down to the end of his spine.

          "My turn," she turned around and wiggled her shoulders at him.

          "You can reach your back!" He protested.

          "It feels better when you do it," she pouted.

          He mumbled, "Lazy." But she didn't care.

          They finished up, brushed their teeth and got dressed. Harley got in bed and floated up her book to read about magical saltwater plants.

           Draco headed her way and rolled in next to her holding her to occupy the space on her stomach. "I miss Belle. Too bad she's not here. But I have you and you're basically a cat with all of your needy tenancies." He cuddled in closer to get in the way of her book.

          "Draco, you're in the way." She tried scooting him off a bit.

          He refused to move and said, "Then go to bed with me."

          "Fine," she rolled her eyes putting the book away and turned under the blanket to wrap her arms around him.

          "Kissy," he puckered up. "Although I might get wolf dander on me. Mmm, no thank you!" Draco teased. "Kidding, don't hex me." She kissed him like she had a million times before. They were used to lovey dovey things up until now but Harley had this new need that Draco's kisses just didn't fulfill. "At least you don't taste like a dog." He kissed her a couple more times and she kissed him back, less enthusiastically.

           "OK gerrof me, blondie." She pushed him away but he held on tight.

          "No way. I miss you while you're gone. I'm gonna get in as many cuddles and kisses as I can before you run." He snuggled into her chest.

          "I miss you too," she smiled. "How do you know I'm gonna run?" She held him sadly.

          "You never stay in one place for long, of course. I love you dearly," he said looking at her now. "But we're not 'in' love. Here is where I have to stay; my father is a mess and my mother needs my help. While you go out and create havoc, trying to save the world in the process, just remember I'm here and I need you too." She started tearing up but Draco understood. "You're a powerful witch," he continued, "You were meant for more than just an incubator."

           "You're right," she cried into his shirt. "I love you too, and I am leaving. I won't tell you when I go. Take care of yourself and your parents, yeah? Be smart and don't get yourself killed. I'll find you," she kissed him on the cheek and they pulled each other in closer than they could ever be; intimacy just didn't compare. The prerequisite of love for their well -being was the only thing that mattered; intimacy didnt

          He punched his fist into her pillow, "If I die tomorrow, I'll be satisfied to know that you lived on. You're so brave and worth a million of me," he shead a tear.

          "Draco please, we're going to make it out of this. Try to go to sleep now, love." They fell asleep together and drempt of better days.

~

         Anpther week went by and Harley woke to a startle. She had to get out of there. She scooched Draco off her and collect herself accordingly. Clothes, Boots, bag, wand, done.

          "Dobby, please come," she whispered and the tiny elf appeared. He almost said something loud when Harley put her hand over his mouth.

          "Dobby, listen carefully. Draco is over there and there are a lot of bad people in this house. Can you figure a way to get me out of here, silently." He nodded and she let go of his mouth. He walked toward the door and put his ear on it and looked under. He nodded against going that way and took her hand to lead her into the bathroom where he pulled open the closet to remove a board away from behind the shoe rack. He went in easily, and she followed with a bit more difficulty. She had no idea these tunnels though the house were here. If Dobby knew, perhaps he was sworn never to tell her or Draco about the tunnels whereabouts. He led her out past Draco's parents bedroom, and past plenty of death eaters on the way. When they exited, they were right next to a bathroom on the other side of the house. Right next to Rodolphus and Bellatrix's room. She peeked over to see who was in the hallway and realized it was Rodolphus guarding the door. Listening closer she could hear Bellatrix moaning, "My lord, my lord!" Harley gagged at the thought and continued on behind Dobby. He lead her up a level and through the attic door, which hadn't been used, almost ever. There were all sorts of nick nacks that she hadn't seen since the first time the Malfoys brought them home. As she made her way through the piled areas among antiques, agitated yelling and running started coming from the floors below.

          "Well, where the bloody hell is she?" Stan Shunpike started yelling and ran to check the open door. Harley acted on instinct and thought, 'Slugulus Eructo!' he dropped to the floor, frozen as if in ice,  sick to his stomach. "How's that for embarrassing you slimy git!" She yelled as Stan expelled slug after slug out of his grimy lips.

          'F**k', she thought as another loud voice screamed, "She's not with Draco!"

          "She can't be far so find her!" Was hissed from down the stairs.

          "Miss Harley must fly, now!" Dobby pushed her leg towards the window.

          "THE LITTLE HALF BREED IS TRYING TO PLAY SOME WITTLE GIRL GAMES! SHE BETTER MAKES SURE SHE ESCAPES OR I'LL KILL HER!" Harley could hear Bellatrix screaming murderously.

         Dobby disappeared as Harley opened the window and scurried up. 'Feel the dragon, breath in the heat of my fire.' She thought. The air around her felt like it was spinning and her wings started to sprout. Bellatrix burst through the door and shot at Harley just as she jumped, full dragon. She looked down to see her feet stuck together and one of them still had her boot on! This was confusing as clothing had NEVER before stayed on when she was in animagi form. She couldn't focus on that now, she had to get to the joke shop.

          1 there, Harley expected the street to be quiet and everyone sleeping, and it generally was. As to not scare anyone, she fumbled in the grass across the field and bounced up and around to check out the boot on her foot. It was fairly smaller than her other large talons, but not uncomfortable at all. 'Think human. Human Harley' she tried to imagine herself back to normal but nothing seemed to happen. 'OK... ... ... I have freckles, and a fairly small nose with hazel blue eyes.' Nothing. Her hands were still black with purple tints accompanied by long nails and she was fairly certain her thick tail was still currently submerged in mud. This was the first time she had ever mis-transformed and it was making her paranoid; anxious to figure what the fuck was going on. 

          "Gachssss!" She growled ferociously and fire whisped from her mouth around in front of her. Her voice wouldn't come back to her and it was highly frustrating. Miraculously, someone friendly noticed her. Belle! Harley's beautiful black and faithful pussy cat popped out from the bushes close to the road. At first glance, Harley groaned aloud. From the looks of the cats big belly, Harley could only conclude that Hermiones fuckin' half-Kneezle Crookshanks just couldn't keep his furry paws off poor little Belle because she was about to drop a litter any day now. Regardless of Belle's horrendously intrusive condition, Harley was still highly grateful to see the sweet girl. Belle laid and stretched, as if to show her swollen abdomen off too her dragon-human, and Harley snuggled the cat for a couple moments with her nose as greeting but right now was not a time for catching up on cuddles.

          "Mmchhas," Harley was trying to say, 'help me!' but she figured that the cat probably wouldn't understand as she was deaf and Harley was speaking in dragon. Still, the cat proceeded to wobble in the other direction and run through Diagon Alley, intently. Harley peaked over the long grass, having high hopes that her puddin' was trying to help her. Low and behold he darling girl came out in the arms of ...Lee Jordan! He scratched and rubbed Belle's belly but put the cat down to light up a pipe and breath in the night air. 

          'Oh Merlin,' Harley thought she could kiss Lee with how excited she was. Watching around for any night owls -none anywhere she could see- she made a bound for but stopping as he noticed and held up his wand to her. Harley wasn't sure how to show him she was friendly other than lower herself, roll around and crawl to his feet. Harley purred at Lee as Belle jumped on her back and cuddled the scales on the nape of her neck.

          "What?" He questioned, observing the cats playful mannerism and the dragons completely submissive behavior.

           Harley squawked at him and crawled closer to show him her markings.

           "Ha...Harley?" He said confused. The dragon huffed and rolled around in front bouncing it's head up and down trying to say 'Yes, it's me!'

          "Oh Harley! Fred and George are out of their minds with worry. Wh-why haven't you switched back?" He came closer and the dragon rubbed herself all over his chest as a hug, but mostly getting the scales caught on his shirt. She stuck out her boot foot and whined about it as he started realising her predicament.

           "A... bad transformation? Is that even possible?" He tried to whisper. "Well, we need to sneak you inside and..." He turned around to look. "I think it's safe. Charlie is here and awake, and of course he loves dragons."

          They calmly strode inside and there was Charlie who jumped up noticing the small Dragon barely fitting in the door.

          "What the bloody hell is that?" He questioned fumbling on his person for his wand.

          "Calm man. Its Harley, she's stuck like this. Unregistered anamagus." Lee was peeking up the hall wondering if the twins were awake.

          "Harley... Jay? A Dragon, well aren't you quite the sight!" Charlie seemed way more excited than he probably should have been. "Wait, why is she stuck?" Harley put up her booted foot in the air to a show him and made a loud 'Gwakk', covering her mouth as she had forgotten how loud she could be.

          Charlie quickly put a silencing charm around the kitchen. "We've gotta get her into a more secluded room. Fred and George know her dragon, yeah?" He questioned.

          Lee answered, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure, Ai Harley?" She nodded.

          "Alright. They're asleep but my room is the only one with a spare bed so we'll keep you up there." Charlie said like she was a pet,  "Before we head up, try transforming back, we need to monitor your changes to see how your body is reacting."

           She nodded. 'Think like Harley. Look like Harley. My hair is wavey and dark. My butt is nice and big and cute.' She laughed at herself but it came out as "chachachasssth."

           "Oh excellent!" Exclaimed Charlie, "look at her underside, it's gotten lighter." They examined her.

          Lee discovered, "I think she's gotten smaller too, almost."

          "So this is perfect and means that with some patient effort, I think you'll make a full recovery. Or you'll be stuck as a half dragon forever. Whicbothermy professional opinion, is preferable." Charlie said as Lee and Harley watched Charlie focusing intensely on the pattern of her scales.

          Lee pulled out her arm and inspected her fingers. "Even your nails have gotten less sharp."

          Charlie took her other hand, "It's quite remarkable how much you resemble a real dragon, it is quite beautiful." He rubbed her affectionately, obsessively.

         Realising Charlie's strange behavior Lee added, "She's partial Veela, Charlie. If you're feeling her charming effects, it's deceptive. Then again you have a thing for dragons." He slowly pushed Harley from Charlie's grasp.

         Charlie cleared his throat realising that Lee could be right, "Yeah," he looked disappointed adding, "How old are you?" As he looked into her vibrantly bright blue dragon eyes.

          "Too young, Charlie, too young," Lee pushed Charlie's shoulder to force him in the other direction.

          "Just turned 17, Charlie," she purred and gasped that her real voice came out. "Yeah! Chashmmufaagh!" She blurted in dragon again. "Ugh," came out pretty clear but the next couple of curse words didn't.

          "Good job Charlie. Your flattery helped a bit! Now quit staring at her scales and get a move on because I need to go to bed." Lee headed Charlie up the stairs first.

          They walked up slowly because Harley was probably still heavier than the two of them combined. Her creaking became louder and louder up the stairs even as she attempted to tiptoe. A rustling came from the room to their right just as Charlie pulled Harley in the room to their left. Harley barely caught herself and almost squished him in the process, "Sorry!" She managed to whisper.

          "It's OK, move your tail from the hallway light and shut the door. And you're poking my leg with something sharp," he winced.

           "Shh shh shh," she said as they listened.

           George came out to say, "What the bloody hell is with the ruckus, Lee?"

           Lee took a moment and finally said, "Charlie has a Dragon. Staying in his room."

            Harley put her Dragon head into Charlie's shirt in embarrassment trying to change back as he said, "Yeah, that sounds like me. I would keep this dragon for a while." He was flirting.

          Harley started, "I don't blame you, look at all these lovely scales." She was relieved to hear her voice again.

          "Welcome back Harleys voice!" He whispered.

          "Thanks! Merlin, maybe I can duchsscha incantations?" She tried.

          "Just don't set fire to me bed while you try, whatever it is you'll be trying." He pushed himself up from the creaking wood floor.

           On the other side of the door, George must have absolutely not taken Lee seriously because he scoffed and said, "righ..." Before he was interrupted.

          "Georgie, come back and turn off the light." A clearly female voice said.

          Harley whispered, "Is that Angela!?!" She was a little surprised, but only a little.

          Charlie chuckled, "Yeah, I think that's her name. Come on, let's get up off this dreadfully uncomfortable floor." He locked the door and Lee didn't bother to come back after that.

           The spare bed was a horribly old and dirty bed that was not big enough for her dragon. On the other hand, Charlie's bed was made up and much more comfortable looking.

          "I call this bed immigh throw you a blanket," Harley teased.

        "Right," he said crossing his arms, "I don't usually let dragons in my bed, but you are the acception, hu?" She tried transforming back a couple times but to only slight avail.

          "Well, Imnach it bigger?" She motioned to the bed with arms spread out. The same moment gave her a moment to notice her arms now only had protruding scales around her wrists and elbows.

          Charlie pointed his wand to say, "Engorgio." The bed grew to double it's size and was now much more suitable for them both. "There, the bigger the better." He smirked and she laughed trying to ignore his very ‘subtle’ hint. Charlie then duplicated his pillow and blanket for her. He sat on the edge of the bed and said, "I'm not tired, and if you aren't I have this big bottle of booze that I really shouldn't drink by myself." He winked.

          Harley crawled over and laid next to him. "Yeah, I could go for some bad decisions after what happened to me these past couple weeks.." She gasped at the fullness of her voice.

          "I didn't hear a hint of dragon there!" Charlie said sipping down some of his bottle. "Muggles soda?" He had a couple cans of a grape variety to offer her.

          Harley tried changing back multiple times throughout the night and little by little she was returning back to normal; good ol’ Harley. Her head came back fastest, then her womanly shape along with patches of morphingly smooth skin. They had a great time giggling and counting her scales. Fred or George would get up for water or the loo so Harley performed a silencing charm around, without trouble. When Harley's wand popped up they waved and swished, showing off whatever tricks they had but it was getting past midnight and Harley was getting tired.

         Her tail had become thin and continued to shrink, flicked involuntarily under the blanket as she cuddled into Charlie's chest who was finishing off the last of the bottle.

         "You should try transforming again, otherwise I think your tail might rack me," they laughed and Harleyuncovered herself to inspect what was left to turn back to normal. She had taken off her boots and bag already but her undergarments seemed to be growing from her skin;g other then that she looked normal, with the acception of being mostly dragon colored blacks an purples.

          "We need to cover you up." He turned around to look for a T-shirt.

          "You need to go to bed," she said rolling over and tucked herself in. "How many days are you staying?"

         "Another three," he tossed her a Quittich shirt with a picture of juggling snitches.

         "Does your mother even know you're here yet?" She mumbled an he laid down next to her.

          "No, I arrived after work and bunked here all day." He started to yawn as she turned to face him.

          "They'll get a surprise to see the both of us tomorrow. Although your mum will not be pleased with your hair," Harley said as she laughed, "But I like it," she pulled on his pony tail to make a point. "Oi, gerrof my blanket!" She was trying to yank it out from under him, but he was much heavier than she at this point so her efforts were pretty muck useless. "I could make you," she threatened.

          "It was my blanket to begin with!" He rolled around to tangle himself in it and squished Harley a bit in the process.

          She squeeled, "I'm gonna fall!" And gripped him as he untangled himself to catch her. "You're gonna kill me faster than any Death Eater would, Merlin!"

          He scoffed, "You weren't in danger," he said pulling her close to him into a drunkly warm hug.

          "Lies, you were probably trying to kick me off." She made a pouty face.

          He chucked and shook his head at her, "I can see why my family likes you so much. You're just plain vivacious to be around. George and Fred, mostly Fred, haven't stopped talking about you and they tell me Mum is dying at the burrow not knowing your wearabouts. Aren't you one of the Harry Potter groupies?"

          "If by groupie you mean one of the friends that did most of his homework because he was off on Chosen One chores, then yes. In the end I'll protect him with my life because we'll never win this war without sacrifice. And he's also a pretty good guy. Ginny left me for him in my 5th year." She laughed.

          "Merlin, you've dated most of my siblings! Are you everybodies type? Who next, Percy?" He chuckled.

          "He's too monogamous for me. The twins eventually realized that even if we did have more feelings for each other, it's not like I could marry them both. I'd have to pick one or the other and I couldn't do that. We decided on no attachment, because I love them both dearly. I would just be keeping them back otherwise. We made a promise to give each other a heads up who we date and our dates also have to know that we have been polyamorus; they need to know what they're getting themselves into." Charlie was easy to divulge her secrets to. Then again, he was a Weasley.

           "Well, since you don't have a date to the wedding, will you be mine?" Charlie looked like a man who had no other chance at getting a date on time.

          "Forever a bachelor, hu?" She considered him for a moment. "Sure, you can take me. But you have to also take me dress shopping tomorrow to match your suit. It is also only fair to let you know that tomorrow night, Fred will likely request my accompaniment in his room, which I will say yes."

           "Sure. You've just saved my ass because the best man would look a fool without a date." He yawned.

          "Then I guess you owe me. Now my poor Freddy is dateless." She stretched under their shared quilt, the other cover laying meaningless on the floor.

          "Ai, sounds fair. I'll buy the dress."

          "Perfect, because I'm broke otherwise. The twins give me a girlfriend allowance but I recently used all of it." Potion ingredients sure are fuckin expensive. "As for my family, I am generally disowned and unallowed access to their funds."

The tired bloke had leaned on his back to rest his tense neck.

"Merlin, Charlie. You Weasleys and your blanket stealing." She scooted in to wrap her arms and a leg around him as 

 

          Eventually she drifted off as well, Charlie turning away and Harley holding onto his torso. She dreamt of Leon; she watched him from afar as he had difficulties getting asleep and every time he jolted awake so did Harley but by morning she had forgotten.

           As daylight broke, Harley found herself aroused and with a deep agitation below the waist. She had realized it was because Charlie, more or less asleep, was hooked around her hips and lazily caressing her with his lips, right below the line of her undergarments. She tried to gently grab his disastrously messy bed hair and ground her hips on him in need.

           "C-Charlie..."

           He stirred at such a sensual call of his name to open his eyes in a surprised and much more aware level of consciousness, "Oh Shit... S-sorry, I thought I was dreaming."

           Harley bit her lip as he stared at her with a conflict of interests. She tried considering the pros and cons of jumping his bones right now. On one hand, she had not had the time to let the twins know of her arrival, let alone that she had met a delicious wolf, OR that she was in their second oldest brothers bed and about to pleasure herself with his mouth in a most delighful way. On the other hand, her succubus was tearing into her hormones, aching for a release or two and even while Charlie pulled away, just the sight of his thick morning wood forced an intense grip within her core.

          She looked mostly like Harley at this point: her black v-neck remained unbuttoned from the night before but it was under Charlie's loosely fitted Golden Snitch shirt. Her shorts managed to come off during the night, luckily not accompanied by her green and laced undergarments. The only thing different about her were these seemingly tattoo looking black and purple scales that traced down her legs and arms, some even protruding in thin and smoothed layers.

          Harley was being overcome with desire, consumed, taken by lust for this man over her who obviously wanted her as well. She covered her face, blushing feverishly as images popped into her head of Charlie forcing her on her knees and roughly pulling her hair, cupping her mouth as he crammed his throbbing cock into her at the fullest extent.

          "Are you OK?" He asked as she steamed, shook, and sweat. To the unfamilar eyes of Charlie, it must have looked like she was suffering from a serious ailment, which was technically true. She couldn't take the torment. She was about to explode. 

           'It would only take 5 minutes,' the voice in her head egged her on. 'Please, your arousal is already so close.'

           "Charlie, please..." She begged and took a hand down to her own cloth covered core, ashamed at her own weakness. With her eyes still closed, one finger gently grazed her clit, making her gasp in pain as the unbearable itch was reaching it’s limit. She rubbed around the swollen bud instead, with two didgets, managing to work past the sensitivity and pin it between her fingers.

          Charlie was pushing down over his pajamas on his ragingly stiff shaft, tying to turn away and contain himself as Harley continued her play over the thin strip of clothing. He wasn't going to look, he convinced himself, but as Harley started panting and whimpering in front of him, he felt the pull.

          The succubus was acting on defence, needing to be fulfilled. She had noticed Charlie's reluctance to act so she let off a scent of desire and as Harley's body called to him, he couldn't help but to decide that he could regret his actions later.

           The red head positioned himself between Harley’s legs and pulled her hips tight against his groin, earning a quick yelp as his prick poked aggressively, shoving the thin cotton material inside of her. He pinned her wrists at the clench of his large palms and held them down over her head.

           "Charlie!" Fred burst through the door, "Did you shag my girl?" He ran and jumped in the middle of the bed to hug Harley mercilessly as Charlie rolled away to hide his leaking cock.

          Charlie groaned, "Damnit Fred, not yet!"

          The elder of the two shoved Fred off from kissing her all over to say, "Butt down Fred, it's my turn!" As he Grabbed Harley and refused to let go, covering them with the blanket and grinding himself between her lower lips, discreatly.

          "Why is your skin all coloured strangely?" Fred noticed desperate to pull Harley towards him.

          "She's the dragon lady now," Charlie answered still shoving Fred away.

          "I got hit with some kind of transfiguring spell while I was morphing and I got stuck as a dragon for most of last night," Harley was trying to distract herself while also pushing the both of them from squishing her. Harley breathed, "It's too early! Both of you gerrof!" She laughed, but the succubus was screaming for the brothers to fuck her as they both were trying to hold onto her waist. "Please, do you know if Angela has an extra set of clothes?"

          Ultimately Charlie's dragon wrestling muscles won over Fred's more scrawny self and laid on top of her as Fred whined and said, "Ask George, Ginny does and she'll be at the house. I need to open the shop... after I shower." He crossed his arms and smirked.

          "Shower? Sorry, Charlie, I'm going with Fred." She jumped up to join him.

          Fred looked at Charlie as Charlie realized he lost the battle to see face of desperate unsatisfaction, "See, Charlie. I know my Harley. She's a sucker for a hot bath."

          "I'll let this go since were going out today, Harley. You fucking owe me." He slammed his face down on her pillow, wincing as his dick came in hard contact to the bed.

          ~

          "Do you still have that good muggles cleaner?" Harley asked Fred as she shimmied out of her shorts.

          "Yeah, the fancy expensive 'Wen' grime? You've been gone two weeks, not 2 years. Although I think Angela used some too." Fred was already scrubbing.

          "Merlin, I'm gone two weeks and he replaces me! Soon you'll have a puppy and replace me too!" She stripped and brushed her teeth first.

          "Babe, get real. He was talking to her before you left." He sighed with great exaggeration, "I understand if you need me to give you double the attention," he grabbed her arm to pull her to him the second she finished her teeth.

          "Fred... Fred. Freddy. You need to get a real girlfriend." He had started kissing her neck and pulled up her thighs to rub on his mounting hard-on.

          "I don't need a girlfriend, I have you! Harley, you're beautiful and determined, and dedicated and I love you and your body is rad and you turn me on, and I know you don't want a commitment but... I'll follow you around like a lost puppy until you get rid of me. That is not a fiction." He just held her in a tight hug, water dripping all around them.

           "Freddy, I almost boned your brother..." She was interrupted.

           "You already boned my twin. Go fuck Charlie, I really don't care." He obviously wasn't getting the point.

           "Fred. Get real. I have problems. And here you are, this amazing guy, self made, delicious... You need a wife, and it can't be me." His green eyes told her such a story. In his embrace she was utterly comfortable, unrealistically his, but she knew it would never be a permanent lover. Still, she desperately wanted this to be forever, "Merlin, I love you too Fred," she pulled his neck forwards and kissed him.

            "See? Stay with me. You don't need a boyfriend when you have me either. I don't want to be selfish here. It's just that everything we've been through makes me realize who's important. And you're really important to me. Gods, you're beautiful. Will you marry me?"

            "F-Fred!" She squealed as he kissed up her chest and she continued, "You haven't even let me tell you about this werewolf I met."

            "A werewolf? Really Harley?" He sighed at her seemingly bad decisions. "Alright, enlighten me."

           "Yeah, well.... I guess you get what happened. But he was different. He's feral and bread to be savage, but he didn't want to be. He was raised up that way and didn't know what else he could be." She was scrubbing out her hair as he had backed away from her to cross his arms.

           "I don't like him."

          "You don't know him."

          "I know he put these marks on you," he had started to trace and prod at the scar tissue on her shoulders, comparing the size of his hand to the claw marks. "They don't look like affectionate scratches." Suddenly the red-head was a tense pink in the cheeks.

          "I'm not gonna defend him on that. He was mad. And it was generally, probably, only an accident because he was under strict orders not to let me be harmed. He's sorta just.. rough around the edges. But he did spread my silver and dittany on them." Fred was listening and scrubbing them both. "His name is Leon... Greyback." Here it comes: explosion of the day.

          Fred almost chocked on air and sucked in some of the streaming water with it, "GREYBACK? HARLEY, YOU COULD HAVE DIED. HE COULD HAVE TURNED YOU! Harley, have you seen Bill; have you told Remus!?!"

          "He could have only turned me on full moon! I'm also not weak like everyone tends to forget. I need to tell Remus but he's probably busy with Tonks." She tried to wrap her arms around his torso but he was backing away from her.

          A knock on the door later and Charlie opened it to say, "Hey, what's going on?"

          Fred was steaming, "Buzz off Charlie. Everything's fine."

          He left and Harley pulled Fred closer to finish saying, "Fred, look. He's not like his father." 

          "Is he a murderer?" He questioned point blank.

          "I think his father is easily willing to expose him to vicious tendencies," she whispered, "I think he also doesn't like it nor does he wish to continue that lifestyle if he had another choice. Look who my father is!"

          "Does he know about me?" Fred was still obviously angry and both fists were clenched against the wall as he hung over Harley, allowing her to hug him bare, tight.

          "A little; I was with Draco most of the time, so I told him mostly about my involvement with Draco more than anyone else. I wasn't going to expose much truth over there, not even to Draco." Harley pulled him closer, pinning herself between him and the cool tiles behind her.

          "Draco's a scrawny and useless git, you should have told the wolf about me instead: an irresistibly handsome, genius, self-made Gallion-aire" He relaxed slightly on top of her and pulled in her waist.

          She whispered, "I wanted you safe. I wanted everyone safe. Look, I really do like Leon, I even promised to see him again. But I'll protect you and your family over anything else. Leon will still hyyytave to prove himself, if we dont die before then. Please Fred, I love you, ok? Don't be upset."

          He sighed and rubbed his facial stubble on her neck, "I forgive you if you visit me in my room tonight. Or am I going to have to rip you out of Charlie's bed to get some attention?"

          "Both?" Harley kissed him lovingly, he reacting with deprivation. It quickly became a snog for dominance. She moaned into his mouth as he shoved her backwards, almost gaining the upper hand as Harley's tongue desperately danced with his.

          Fred pulled back to breath, "Y-you're steaming so badly." He knew what that meant and his dick swelled knowing what she needed.

          "I am mad horny, let me have you, please." She pulled him forward by his hardened appendage, he having to put his hands out flat to hold the wall, and breathed in awfully heavy as she stroked him and teased her core with his sensitive tip.

           "I'm not sure I could say no when you've got a grip on me like that. Charlie didn't satisfy you at all?"

          "No, you walked in at the worst moment." He was at her breast -Harley, arching her back, trapping his shaft between her thighs- to lick and nibble, gripping at her arse as he went.

          "Good, fricken' git. More for me." Fred barely managed to say before bending way down to kiss her hips. "I'll take care of you but you better charm that door." She was hardly able to concentrate with his hands on her body like this. She wandlessly motioned to the door, and the second she was done Fred attacked her clit with his tongue, spreading her lips to lick down through her folds and back up. She moaned in delight as he knew exactly how to pleasure her best.

            "Fred! Oh my fuck, F-Fred..." She squealed as she bit her finger and glided the other hand through his slick orange hair.

            "You are so fuckin wet, Harley." He moaned, as did she, into her thigh in disbelief at the escapement of dripping arousal now soaking his lips. His tongue went back and twisted, "Merlin, you are delicious." He licked in her core, spreading her as she twitched and the tingles manifested deeply in her. Placing a leg on his shoulder he noticed her crotch getting to an extreme heat, needing extinguishment, "Are you about to cum already?"

            "Y-yes, it's so built up..."

            He wouldn't waste any more time with that confession. "Come. Now." He captured the full extension of her protruding nip in his mouth and sucked while he opened her core to insert a single finger and push up on the delicate source of nerves that would tip her over the edge. As his attentions increased and she took fistfulls of his hair, he rubbed her arse, prodding the hole to induce her climax.

            Harley whimpered bursts of imperceptibles as her juices were forced free; her knees buckling under the exertion of spasmodic energy; Fred holding her up so she didn't fall over while her orgasm rushed through her in electrifying jolts. He caught all of it, slowing down his enthusiasm but relishing the taste as if he was starved and was finally nourished. He gave her almost no time to recover from the last of her high before he had cleared his face of her liquids and stood to hold her neck and kissed her, rubbing his shaft between her legs. She lurched back and whined as his tip hit her sensitive nub, trying to keep him at bay for just a couple moments more, but he was having none of it. 

          "Turn around." He said, smirked knowing she was prone to spurt death threats when anyone tried telling her what to do, but she was just getting back feeling to her legs and could hardly think straight. That plus her wild hormones took presidency over any need for dominance.

          "Fuck you." She whispered murderously as he forced her hips in the other direction and bent her over the bathroom railing.

          "Mmm," Fred kissed up her back until his chest was flat against her. "Indeed." 

          Harley was panting under him as he guided his bone to swing back and forth against her puffy lips and arse, clock-like. She gripped the metal piping to brace herself as he teased her -prodding intently- then letting his shaft pop up from place to rub on her hind orifice. 

          "Fred, please!" She begged but he was going to take his sweet, sweet time.

          So as he continued to poke and prod both holes, she responded most favorably to stimulation of her rear and massaged and galvanized the quivering entrance with his rod and fingers.

          "Baby, plea---" She wished aloud, only too be interrupted with a hand capturing her mouth.

          "Shut up, Harley." Fred deepened his hardened cock at the base of her needy derrière. The ring of muscles persisted, determined to deny intruders. As Freds thick rod pressed even more deeply into the needy entrance, Harley groaned from the pressure; the natural lubrications moistening the area in preparation. "I'm gonna waste some babies up that fine aansse 

          Out of he shower Harley held herself together with Fred's wxtra llarge  towel and snuck into Georges room where Angela was already sitting up and yawning.

          "Oi, Get out!" She covered herself up but realizing it was just Harley, she relaxed.

          "Babe, your bod is beautiful and you shouldn't feel like you need to hide it." Angela stood up bare to hug her.

          "Enough about me, how about you! What are these claw marks!" She got louder.

          "Angela, what are you yelling at?" George looked up and jumped out of bed in his boxers squinting and holding his hand gently over a patched up ear to squeeze the both of them and say, "Harley, we thought you were dead! Ginny's been grumpy, mums been worried sick, Remus keeps dropping by to see if you have returned."

          "Why does everyone squeeze me so tight??" Harley tried getting out of their three way hug and trying to keep her towel on at the same time. "George, what the F**K happened to your ear?"

          He made a smirk, "Oh it's nothing Major, just an Ear Minor." They two girls looked at him with a distinct ...really... "What?" he continued. "I only missed a beat!"

          Harley and Angela laughed, Angela calming a moment to say, "He's been coming up with these for days." George explained about her missing Harry's extraction and Mad-eye falling along with Mundungus Fletcher being the reason for it. Snape ultimately was the one that shot at George, scraping off his ear. Everyone else was safe at the burrow beside Remus and Tonks who were at her mothers house. They rounded up the conversation.

         "Harley listen," Angela started "Do you think I could have George exclusively? We've really been getting close, and we think this is the next step." She hugged on to George and watched his face like he was the most perfect being on the planet.

          Harley considered this for a moment as she looked at George's confident expression, already knowing her answer, "Only if you let me duplicate your clothes so I can get to the burrow, deal?" She laughed at how excited the two were with each other and pulled off the ring she wore for George.

          "Remember I enchanted these? It was so I could make sure he was safe." She took Angela's warm palm and placed the ring in it, closing her fingers. "Take care of him because I do love him dearly, but his heart is no longer mine." She reached out to hug George, knowing she would have much less time with him now, wishing the two a healthy future.

          "See?" Said George kissing Angela. "I told you she wouldn't have a problem." Angela kissed him back but a little more rough and soon Harley was forgotten about as George pushed her over to the bed.

          "So," Harley obviously needed to get out of there, "I'll just...uhm, yeah..." She went over to Angela's bag and did a quick duplication of her things and left.

~

          "Surprise!" Harley had apparated and was trying to keep quiet seeing that most of them had just woken up but the smell of Mrs. Weasleys cooking made her stomach rumble.

          "Oh Harley!" Mrs. Weasley squealed almost dropping her wand in the process.

          Everyone clamored around and she hugged them accordingly; Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Ron until finally she said, "Birthday boy! I was kidnapped and have no gift, but Happy birthday anyways!" She hugged him especially tight and whispered, "I'm still on for you know what." And he looked at her to nod in understanding as she patted his shoulder for a moment.

          "Merveilleux cousin!" Fleur said over the croud and Harley went to greet her with pecks on both cheeks.

          "Fleur, what a beautiful bride you are. Bill you lucky git," Harley laughed hugging the Veela tightly. She didn't let go of Fleur but said, "Enough about me! This is Harry's day! To Harry for friendship and giving us all a reason to fight!" She held up a water cup as did everyone else and they chanted, "to Harry!"

          After settling down Harry received a multitude of gifts, a beautiful gold watch from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley; a

Ad

 

 

The day was busy, last minute things, Harley took Ie to help pick out a dress; Fred ambushes her and refuses to let go after rehersal. Finally, Fred and George had to return back to the shop as they had left Angela and Lee in charge. Charlie was slinked in the corner with a dragon hide flask, to wait for Harleys signal.  
          "Love, don't worry about him. You are in his heart, I see it every time he is around you. Please don't stress or you'll get greys at 15."  
          "Babe," Ginny called back, "I'm basically 16. You'll be the one giving me grey hair with how many times you seem to be abducted. Did you at least have a good time with the murderous curr?"   
           Oh Ginny; the girl was smart. Malfoy's Mannor had the Fidelius Charm and every other magical protection that the corrupted new Ministry could mustar so Harley would suffer unmentionables if she spoke of location or defensives. But dear Gin could read Harley like a map and she also never judged Harley for loving Draco how she did. Yes, it was true that Draco was in the doghouse but Ginny had this uncanny ability to understand. She knew that the young Death Eater felt trapped, consumed by the wants of the Dark Lord. In the end, he couldn't kill Dumbledore, so this left Snape to take all the heat.  
          "Oh you know, Draco's always a good time." Ginny made an 'Oooo' sound and I will mentrion that I spen  
          

          

Harley's dress at the wedding

www.pinterest.com/pin/56013589100369680/

Second dress

Third dress

 

“It-it’s risqué. This is a wedding we’re going to. A lady must be modest in a formal setting,” Charlie grabbed grabbed ahe hearest dress ad

          "This street is madly packed right now. Damn, can we find a spot so I can look for my ingredients list?" Harley was having troubled reaching in her bag when she had to move out of the way for passerbyers .  
         "Oi, here." He led her through a small corridor that made a brick walled path between buildings. It was damp and shades of moss were growing in the crease along the bottom of the walls along with a multitude of vines that creaked their way up each crevice. It would be assumed that this path was made for only one person to pass at the time. Unless, of course, you wanted to be that close to another.  
         "Give me the dress so it doesn't get scratched." Harley offered.  
         "

“Oh I’m  sorry sorry miss goddess  of coitus! Please, spare us mortals of your wrath!” Charlie seriously underestimated how lethal she actually was. Nonetheless, she wrapped her arms around his neck

”Oh please. A Succunae’s wrath is the nicest way to die.” Harley hadn’t even realized what she foretold and froze for a moment as he imminently soaked in this information.  
           "A Succubae? Thought you were a veela?"  
           Harley had been

 

"May I have this dance, mi'lady?" Charlie held out his hand as Hartley threw back a firewhisky and whinced.

"Gah - that hurts... And yes you may." She took his hand and followed him, a certain ce to her step, as they positioned themselves across from Luna.

"I'm not much of a dancer so don't be upset when I scuff those lovely shoes." He took her waist and pulled her in tight, moving to the romantic tempo.

"Well we ca

She noticed Ron rushing Hermione in Harleys direction, no doubt due to a devilishly tempting Victor Krum planting himself into the seat next to the disguised Harry.

"Well

 

"Charles!" Harley said in shock as he pulled her around the wall of flowering vines. "Oh Charlie..." She purred as he nibbled in the nape of her neck and rubbed on her chest, arousing a multitude of sensations in her core. "You-You're making me... Merlin, you're drunk, aren't ya?"

"Not horribly but enough to sneak you away from the crowd," he swept her up into a strattle and, peaking to see if the coast was clear, snuck off in the other direction to the house.

"We are in the middle of a wedding!" Harley argued as Charlie made his way through the door. 

"Meaning everyone's distracted." 

Harley could see behind Charlie and there in the kitchen were the twins, coherting and offering expensive champains to the matching Veela ladies that seemed to be generally intrigued by the handsomely-dressed young business owners. 

"Oi," Harley called as Charlie tried to hide his boner puting her down in front of , "You boys be good. Especially you, George. Must I stay to ensure good behavior?" She made an I'm-watching-you glare so he knew she was serious. 

"Harley, you're ruining a perfectly good conversation where I had no intention of touching." George said.

"But I did." Fred pulled the girls close to his chest -the Veelas giggled furiously- and planted a deep kiss onto each sets of lips.

The second girl said "Oh Monsieur," and moaned into his lips again as the first girl started feeling on his chest and Harley thought she could see some groin action.  
          "Harley," Charlie whispered, "Can we go?" She nodded and they headed up the stairs and George threw his hands up in defeat.

          "Well, I guess that's my que." The taken twin exited to the garden, mumbling his annoyence. Harley had never seen the twins as anything but poly but to see George turn away from two Veelas? It was a pretty significant moment, one that made Harley realize how lucky Angela was.  
          'It must be nice," The succubae commented. 'George never wanted to be true for you like he's done for Angela.'  
          Harley rolled her eyes as Charlie pulled her up the stairs, responding with, 'You're the reason we cant have one love. It's not me.'  
          'Doll,' The voice argued. 'You decided, long before I was conjured that you wouldn't be with just one since the concept of mono relationships were limiting.'  
          'It was a nice idea at the time, now I couldn't even if I chose it as you want to fuck every person within every establishment.'  
          'Correction, every strong willed person. Weaklings just wont do.'  
          Harley's orange headed beau had checked the surrounding rooms to ensure that they were unaccompanied.  
          "Bathroom?" He asked, pulling her through the door.  
          "We can't do it in the bathroom, what if someone shows up needing the loo?" The two rooms were connected and the doors were never shut, leaving suspicion if someone did see it shut.  
          "We cant defile a bedroom, honestly. You have a better idea?" He was already ripping off his shirt and kissing on her neck. She didn't need  much more convincing as the hard-on in his pants was poking it's way through under the silk dress he  had picked out.  
          "Fine, bathroom it is."  
            
         

 

          Harley had everything: summer outfits, fall outfits, winter outfits, hiking boots, winter boots, etc. All in each of their sizes, all to duplicate. The idea was to wear swimming outfits underneath everything, for easy wash and fast drying. She had one king sized blanket to duplicate, one pillow, and one backpack with everything Belle and Crookshknks needed for months, including an extended bedroom area for a sleeping quarters.

          "Not my puddins'," she was talking to the cats now, "we are in emergency mode and I can't be having any kittens around until I can get you someplace safe. Do we understand each other?" Crookshanks seemed to translate for Belle in case she missed anything, but she nodded and looked as if she got the just of what Harold said.

          "You good boy," Hermione snuggled his nose. "We've got to find a place for them,  soon."

          "We could send them to Hagrid? Hogwarts would be the safest place for them. Fang will have to get over how bossy Crookshanks is." She shrugged scratching Bells neck.

           "First we've gotta find a place to camp, fast," Ron looked like he was starving.

          "Yes," Harry continued. "We need a plan. Can we get some food from around here?"

          "

***

 

Snatched a horcrux under Umbitches nose, freed an innocent muggle-born, humiliated Harley's rapists, and -by lucky chance- Harley was reunited with the sexiest werewolf this side of the equator. The day seemed to be full of serendepities. 

***

          *Remus comifreezes as ill, bursts in excited , spots Leo and freezes as they recognise each other*

.         Leon raised his hands up in surrender and contorted his face into a defeated expression, "Cordial salutations?"

          With the couple seconds that Remus took -the others looking in confusion between him and leo- he drew his wand and said Calmly,  

          "Why is there a beast in one of our safehouses."

          "Remus!" Harley gasped. "You fucking hypocrite."

          "Do you even know who this is, who his father is!"

          There it was. Exactly what Harley had feared. Lupin being almost a brother to Harley for so long, she felt as if she betrayed him. Greyback senior -the bastard- was the one that infected young Lupin. Although Harley had avoided the thought on a multitude of occassions now, here it was as if the elephant in the room was now sitting on the kitchen table

 

"He did knock out one of the snatchers he was with," Ron added.

"And he blocked a spell that would otherwise hit me," Hermione tried to be reasonable.

"One brave moment does not account for his lifetime of murders. He fancies you Harley, are you all that naive?"

MAYBE YOU JUST HAVE NO FAITH IN WEREWOLFS, you're not just beasts! I came to you and begged for you to let me help. Not on ONE OF THOSE OCCASIONS did I ever believe someone forced into this condition wanted that violence and I give Leo that same bennifit." The wolves still had their wands up.d

           Remus was yelling now and Harley stood in between both of them, ready with her wand, "I SAW HIM KILL AN OLD WOMAN!" 

          "That was my aunt!" Leo shot back. "She bound me to never let her become infected, an' kill her if I had the opportunity. Yeh don't know what it's really like down there. All yeh know is that they follow the Alpha, whether they want to or not. If I had taken action against the Alpha, they would have tortured the both of us, accused us of heinous crimes, an' done even more horrendous things to her. She knew it, an' I knew it." The room was silent, Remus still weary of his explanation. "Please, sir," Leon loosened the grip on his wand in a distinctly deferential way. "Harley showed me a way out, an' I think I convinced some of the pack -the ones more loyal to me- that this could be their way out too. We'll see on the battle field." He put his wand on the table, "Harry, where are yeh? Here," he slid him the wand, "Harry is Harley's Alpha, so he's mine as well." Remus looked confused; he understood the Alpha and Omega thing but couldn't Leo have had an easier life as Alpha of his pack? He had many bennifits of being Alpha there.

          "Remus," Harley begged.

          "Please," Leon looked at Harley, wishing it not to be his last moment to gaze upon her beautiful face. Remus noticed Leo's servile expression and lowered his wand.

          Remus let out a chuckle, which confused everyone, "Did you...." He laughed into his hand, "You... Oh Merlin. She calls you Leo, does she?" He was pointing to Harley.

          "Yes," Leo looked increasingly nervous, which was very unlike him.

          "Come, son. Speak with me outside." Leon glanced back at the worried Harley and allowed  himself to be lead through the front door.

          Harley paced back and forth as everyone else found the way back to their seats. A couple minutes went by and the two wolves started walking close to the door.

          "Two weeks, that's all it took!" Leon was laughing and Remus was laughing harder.

          "Remember what I told you, remember it. Let's get inside before they think I killed you." With that they made their way in and shook off the rain. Remus directed towards Harry, "Leo's good. Eh, strict orders, he'll do best if he sticks with Harley." He said in a teacher like manor, nodding his head.

          "That's it? All that commotion and I didn't even get to throw a dungbomb at you? Or that other one... What was that one we just talked about, Ron?"

          Ron laughed, "The Canary Cream, give you feathers," he elbowed Hermione but she wasn't impressed.

          Remus hugged Harley thankfully, "well good thing e resol

 

 

 

"No, because... look," Harley paused her brew and pulled the big book onto Leon's lap and flipped a handful of pages, "Here, '

~

          There was a loud bang from Harleys room. The four of them looked up in that direction, knowing Leo was the only one there.

          Hermione looked at Harley, "Is he OK in there?"

          "He did seem rather annoyed at dinner last night." Harry offered.

          "Maybe I should check on him..." Harley got up to walk his way when he threw back the curtain, almost hitting Harley in the process. They all froze at him; he was clearly distraught, shirtless, and his chest heaved heavily from his breath under the immense amount of rugged blonde chest hair.

          His jaw clenched, he noticed how close Harley was to where his fist had previously punched through the thick curtain. He must have been been holding his breath to put his chin on her shoulder in a pout, saying, "Sorr.." But he stopped as he breathed in her scent and straighten up, wide eyed. "No... No." He was steadying his breath and shaking his head as he walked past her, clearly distracted.

          "Uhm..." Harley was still trying to figure out what was wrong. "We had leftovers, we're running out of meat though." He was simply unaffected by the company in the room.

            He seemed to be on a mission. A bowl, the flour mix. He rummaged around the items in their disposal. Finally, he made a growl and slammed down the a flat pan.

.           "Mate, could you calm down? I can clearly see the testosterone buildup, Alpha, but I think we will all be at a disadvantage if ya break the stove." Ron said as Leon made a mess of the boxed powder. 

          Leon snapped around, wildly at Ron. "When I make pancakes, yeh aren't getting one." Harley couldn't help but to chuckle at this threat because Ron sulked and rubbed his stomach, hungrily.

          "How will you manage that?" Hermione dared to ask. He didn't respond other than a slight huff as he worked around the kitchen.

          "He's going to go work on the corner of Bourgeon and Burks, of course." Harley joked as Harry and Ron snickered, clearly trying to go unnoticed by ________. He breathed deeply, annoyed, but did not bother with a retort. She continued, "I'm kidding, please, relax a bit." She rested her hands on his stressed back muscles; flinching as her palms pressed and soothed the tense aches going all the way up his spine, especially at his shoulders. "I hate to see you flustered like this, is there anything I can help you with?" For the moment he hung his head and let her work out the knots.

          He sighed, "No."

          "Have you taken your potion?" Harley wondered if he was drawing anger from not having his morning dose.

          He stopped everything in a freeze and he spun around knocking over the pan which landed very loudly on the floor. "Fuck. FUCK." He gripped the stove as he stared at them all with utter displacency.

          "I'm going to take a wild shot in the dark to say this sudden outburst is a wolf thing." Harry concluded and everyone agreed except Leo who still looked around like he didn't give a fuck what their opinions were. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to their books. This was something they couldn't help him with.

          He was frustrated, Harley thought. His eyes hooked onto Harley, as she walked over and stuck a hand in her bag that hung from the wall. She pulled out a large vial and unhooked it's cork, bringing it to him in silence. He didn't need words, not that he would reply with much more than profanities. He was shakey, seemingly trying to hide it but when she was standing in front of him in such close proximity, it was obvious. He wouldn't look at her either. Away or to the side, his expression was one of guilt. He hooked his large hand around the vial, unintentionally wrapping it on Harley’s fingers as well. It wasn't very long, but the moment froze as his palm rested in place; long enough for Harley to feel his distressed and her heart broke watching the apparent torment.

          "Drink it." Her kind manerism seemed to stir his guilt again and his gaze held an air of remorse.

          Harley was well accustomed to the distinct pressures of her desire as the succubus manifested inevitable pressures in her, physically and mentally. Leo had the same look of built up frustration without  proportional access to a release. Nonetheless, he held the vial in his thumb and pointer finger to give her hand back. She bent downt to pick up the pan as he guzzled down the potion, regardless of it's horrible taste.

          When he was done he held out the vial and looked at it murderously to say, "Do you want this foul container?"

          "If it makes you happy... Keep it." He was having a serious attitude that surprised Harley considering his usually calm demeanor. He turned towards the tent entrance and chucked the empty bottle as hard as he could, listening a couple seconds for a satisfactory drop of shatering proportions.

          "Go clean that up. We can't leave a mess behind." Harley raised a brow, indicating she wasn't going to take his shit. He crossed his arms, challenging her. "Leon please." She said gently, putting a hand on on his huge, crossed, forearm. She looked him over for a moment as he battled Alpha expectations for himself. In the end he went back to his melancholy pout and a refusal to look at her, but he shifted to take her hand and use it to pull her close, placing it on his shoulder. With her so close, he jittered, like he would hug her but instead just fit his cheek on the nape of her neck to breathe her in.

          "Would you assist me on a walk?" He whispered.

          "Yes of course." She would do anything to get him out of this sluHarleyit was breaking her heart seeing him so vulnerable. "Let's grab our things."

           The two went back to their spacious loft and grabbed boots, jackets, bags, etc. and exited again.

          "We'll be back. Erm, I'll take the locket so you guys can focus, alright?" Harley offered.

           Harry nodded as he pulled it off from around his neck and while she walked to get it he stopped her to ask, "Would you like me to join you?" More like an 'Are you sure you want to go alone with Sir Angry?' She nodded, slipped on the locket and gave him a reassuring smile and a hug to match. She pulled on the jealous looking Leo that seemed to be reacting negatively to her so casual hug.

           Outside they found his broken vial and he flickered his wand to easily repair it, ing it to her as they walking in silence. He was sniffing the air, searching, tracking the leaves and twigs on the boggy ground.

          "What are you looking for?"

          "I'm seekin' out the squirrels. They know where the fruit, nuts, and other vegetation lay hidden. Look," he bent down to pick up some things on the ground. "Wild strawberry remnants... next to owl poop. Charming." She laughed at him as he used a cleaning spell on his hand and seemed to smile along with her amusement. "Here's cottonwood, it's bark is edible at least. Tastes like fuckin' dirt."

          "Interesting. Maybe that's why children eat dirt; it prepares them for eating tree bark." She said as he pulled off a piece to taste it and offered her one.

          "Maybe. It's chewy. My pack mostly eats this during winter when there's not much else to eat. - - - Aye, here's a bush. Blackberries; they'll be amazing in pancakes. Try." He popped one in his mouth and she opened her mouth to receive. He hesitated like the notion of touching her lips with his hand challenged a great deal of his self control. He grabbed an especially juicy one, placing it between her lips and turned back around to tend to the other berries.

          "These are good, and a little tart." She scooted next to him, and picked with him noticing the ones he chose and tried to pick similarly juicy and plump varieties. They picked in silence, throwing their barries into a container that Harley recovered from the depths of her bag.

          "This is a fine amount." He walked off, continueing on the deer path he was following, Harley trotting to keep up with him.

          "What are we looking for now?"

          "A nest." He was looking up into the trees, "There." Barely visible in the trees was a patch of darkness, covered with twigs and mud. "My father never really cared about the birds," he trailed off as he clamped up his pocket buttons and pulled off the jacket. 

          Harley was rueful as she couldn't help becoming highly distracted from those devilishly defined muscles that seemed to shine like silk as he perspired. It was ratically undeniable that sleeping next to him these nights brought a fever that burned like wildfire deep within her and for whatever fucking reason, today she was especially prone to emitting extra wettness below the waist. He bent over with his leather hair strap and made a bun at the top most of his head. Standing back up he faced Harley and her eyes seemed to be glued on the V of muscles that led down his loosely fitting cargo pants. She looked back up at his brown eyes, blushing as she noticed him, clenched fists, staring at her too.

          "Ehm." He cleared his throat, rapidly turning around and with one boot on the tree, he hoisted himself up rising about 3 of his lengths worth rather quickly.

          'Ooo girl, is it hot in here?' The succubus called, 'Please tell me you'll let him use those talented appendages on you. It’s been months since you got fucked."

          'You can't even feel the temperature!' Harley argued in her head.

          'But I can feel the tingles heating up in your pants.'

          "Why don't you just levitate it down?" Harley shouted up to distract herself but his toned legs and thick arse were hardley a view she didn't want to see.

          "That's what my father does but it destroys the nest as there’s no way to put it back in the same condition. There is also no way to ensure an egg doesn't pop out the bottom, crashin' to the ground." He positioned himself steadily on the branch with the nest in front to start scooting himself forwards. 

          "And you don't apparate?"

          "If you would previously recall, I was Alpha at one point so any chance to build muscle I took until it became habit, climbing being one of them so really it's just habitual for me to do it this way. Besides, in my younger years, apparition entails being racked and is a notoriously ghastly and recurring memory, at least for myself." He seemed to be almost done collecting.

          "That sounds painful."

          "Aye, it is indeed." He looked to be in a slightly, if not more than that, better mood as he finished collecting the eggs and apparated down. "Here," he handed her 4 eggs. "This is not enough. Ron an I will need two pancakes each, probably Harry as well. So we need at least four or more eggs." She waited for him to lead the way.

They looked around for another tree, Harley wishing not to break his concentration. His stomach started growling, but he seemed not to notice as much  as Harley did. She realized he was a survivor, dedicated at keeping himself alive and now he put that effort in for her friends. She really was very fortunate for his assistance, but also for his companionship. Harley was doing everything she could to not ruin them with a relationship and keep her distamce, but Merlin, did her body react at just the sight of him.

"Harley, can I ask you so something?" He stopped to turn around and look at her.

"Sure, Leo. Anything." If he was asking her a question he couldn't be horribly upset like he was earlier, so she took a breath and miled into his unsure eyes as if she wasn't just picturing him he caught onto her flusterd state, maybe she should.side her.

"I realize we have a lot of leisure time to spend lazying about and I want to read your school books. I never got a chance at Hogwarts and I want to start at the beginning and learn everything, especially defensive spells." 

Harley got really excited, "That's a great idea! Hermione thinks we should all go back to complete our N.E.W.T's, that is if we don't all end up dead. Honestly, Ron won't and Harry will probably opt out as well. Hermione knows everything there is to know and my marks are right behind hers. Except Dividations, which she sucks at, and Potions since I've been trained directly under a potions master. Honestly I was only better at Potions because of all the time I spent with my Professor." She blushed thinking about Severus' sweet kisses and rough hands upon her chest accompanied by all that angry sex which was indescribably orgasmic.

            By Gods, what has happened to her today because she was not usually this horny! She shook out of her thought bubble to say, "Anyways... We can teach you everything we know. That's also a perfect review."

He must have caught onto her pause when thinking about all that time she spent with her professor because he asked, "A potions Professor, hu? Sounds like you're awfully fond."

She hadn't told anyone else about her relatiinship with Snape, ever, but now that it seemed like she stupidly let out a hint of her indescressions, she may as well tell him. "Yeah, he's-he's a Death Eater. 

 

           (Something along the lines of leon having sudden irritation and turned away from her)  
          "So since you know all about me now, can I ask why you're all peeved and feral today?" Harley had grasped his bare arm as he seemed to attempted total elusion of her gaze.  
          "I don't know if I should get inta it until after the full moon."  
          "I could say I am highly curious -and want to traumatize your clear contentment-," said with sarcasm, "but honestly I feel as if I should know, as your keeper and I'm sure Ron will grill me later about it." She had been 

 

          "My keeper, yeah? Isn't that some shit considerin' I was yer keeper not too long ago. Since ye're breakin' my back for an answer..."  
          "...I really havn't pried much on the subject..."  
          "...Aye, but yeh would have, don't deny it..."  
          "... ... At least you know what's good for you..." Harley cracked up at her own dominant behavior as she 

          "Hysterical.

 

          "Nundu."  
          "What? - - - That's not even relevant."  
          "You're too much. I can't do this every month. Where I just have to bitch down and act like your frustrations don't matter? If that's what you expected before, you have some shit coming because there isn't one day where i'll look back and feel good about myself for ditching you because you feel 'unworthy' of comfort."  
          "You don't understand."  
          "What I understand is that you are distracting yourself from primordial needs. So how can we help you because i'm done with stepping on egg shells for you."

          "Let me explain this to yeh because you seem ta be lacking self restraint to the aspect of 'mind yer own buisness'. Questions so far?"

          "Have I told you the one about 'You are my business'?"

          "You have now. And I'll continue: I've been reared as Alpha my whole life and I've also been pretty used to getting what I want. That being said - - - Stop looking at me like that.”

           “I’m not looking like anything.” But she had been watching his lips as he talked, just the same as he had watched her unintentionally bite her own.

            “You blush when I’m close enough to touch you.” He emitted a low growl,

           "I do not."

          "And you steam when you wake up next to me."

          "I- - -might do that."

           "An' you ride like a fuckin' goddess."

           Harley was heating up faster than she could keep herself cool.

            "I'm very experienced."

            "Normal seventeen year olds aren't that experienced. You're different." He gave a pause, "Why did you taste sweet that day? It's maddeningly fuckin' bizarre."

           Leon was so close that Harley could move a muscle and be touching him. He stood over her like a beast, sizing it's prey. She stepped back for a moment and tripped on a vine; Leon reaching out to catch her waist. She closed her eyes, ridged as his gentle touch heated up any contact points on her skin. This wolf knew the conditions of his stay and so did she. This was definitely not supposed to be happening but the way she fit perfectly against his chest told a different story; she wouldn't tell him no and he knew it. As he connected their foreheads and tenderly held her hips, the burning in her gut subsided to a tingle. Leo lifted his hand up to her neck, tracing her jaw with his thumb, he rubbed his fuzzy cheek on hers to take in the scent.  
           "Don't be upset; it's ok." He whispered; maybe he could smell the nervousness radiating off her.  
           Harley opened her eyes; his face was so close. Leon got closer, brushing his lips on hers but denying contact. Instead, he leaned up and kissed her forehead and let her go.  
           "Forget the eggs." Leon quickly gathered his things. "We've got to get out of this very... secluded... area in the woods. Grab your things."  
          Normally for Harley, more like the fury in her, just a simple 'grab your things' would have set her off her seat but after these last couple moments she was left calm and contemplative. They walked back to the hut in silence, perhaps Harley was in shock, perhaps Leon wanted to give her time to think. By the time they made it to the tent, the burn was rushing through her again.

           "Alright," Leon called into the tent and started setting down his things, "Who's up for this pancakes?"

          "I take it you're in a better mood?" Hermione asked.  
          "Harley soothed your stress?" Ron laughed.  
          "Not exactly, but somethin' like that." Leon rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'll get on these. Hermione, wanna help wash the barries?"  
          The activity in the kitchen was kicked up a notch and it seemed like everyone was ready to help and get moving. Everyone but Harley who hadn't moved from her spot since she got there.

           "Let me know when they're done and excuse me." Harley said, gripping her bag. Her gut was burning. The tingling had increased by tenfold and she walked to her tent radiating hormonal disruption and quickly closed the blinds behind her. Adding a silencing charm and disapparating her shorts she forced her fingers deeply over the crevices of her wet rainbow bikini bottoms. From her first moan she knew she was in trouble. She stripped off her jacket, boots and leggings. She shivered as the cool air hit her bare thighs but was sweating in every place else. With one hand on her breast, she pushed her fingers down the front side of her underwear, her clit already beaming for attention. She heard Leon's deep voice in the other room and it turned her on immensely, hoping, wishing he would come find her in her panting mess and abuse her. Oh Merlin, she was already about to cream her pants. He could spank her, he could bite her, pull her hair, choke her, she didn't give a fuck as long as he fucked her, mercilessly. She pushed her lips apart, rubbing delicately in circles, all the way around the rim of her leaking core.

          'Babe,' the succubus called, 'Just call the wolf in. His dick will not mind if you use it for pleasure'.

          "No," she panted aloud. "Oh, oh my gods." Harleys clit twitched between her tugging fingers. "I can't do that to him." Her groans signified much need of another's touch. "He needs a place to hide from his pack, not a place where he ends up murdered by association."

          The tingling, her own thoughts, it all made her moan very much too loud and she moved down to play on her arse. Even her behind was twitching involuntarily and as she proded a bit, her urge to cum was relentless. She jerked her fingers, trying to hold out. If she stuck her digits in now, her sweet spot would activate and cause her to explode, but without a partner she would need more.

           'Harrrley...' The deamon taunted. 'Please Harley, let me out. I'll take care of your needs. I'll walk you out there and fuck them all raw before they even have lunch."

           Harley covered her mouth and gasped at how ruthless the Succubus was being. On another note, it was absolutely true that Harley was desiring these rough, controversially encounters. Why was her cunt dripping like fucking faucet at the thought of herself being seriously abused? Something was wrong because this wasn't her norm.

            Good thing she stopped at that moment because Harry came to the door to say, "Harley, are you ready?"

           'Yes, she's ready to ride your worthy cock, get the fuck in here.'

           Harley took off the silencing charm and covered herself with the sheets to say, "Yes Harry, give me a moment." He left and she was pulling on her leggings again.

          'You fucking bitch, just go cum on someone, anyone!' Harley ignored the voice and exited the room hoping her face wasn't horribly flush.

          Leon had a stack of pancakes laying out, Ron just about drooling at the sight of them. Hermione and Harry also surrounded, hungrily, at the concept of real food.

          "Alright, here's the last one," Leon flipped it over on the plate. "I think we have one extra, so well just split that into fifths." He stepped back and the trio grabbed one each to start off with. Harley was looking out the tent, not especially hungry for food, even if it did smell delightful. Leo noticed her jittering and offered one to which she declined. She needed some air.

           "I'm going to take post outside and do laundry. Can everyone collect your things for me?"; Leon must have read her mind and was the first in the room and first out, slipping his way towards the exit, which no one seemed to notice. Ron had gobbled down his first pancake, mouth stuffed trying to not choke as he chewed, and grabbed seconds to head towards his room, as did Harry.

"I'll go with you," Hermione decided.

Out the door with Hermione, Harley started wondering where Leon was to find him waiting for her with his clothes, face stuffed of pancake.

"Oh, Leon... You're going with us?" Hermione asked wearily.

"Ai, I needed... To wash myself. I didn't realize you would be going." He hung his head, thinking he would probably get left behind.

"It's OK, we can take turns keeping lookout." Hermione offered but Harley couldn't help but to feel that her friend was embarrassed with self-conscious angst.

"Well, let's not waste time dilly-dallying." Harley walked on.

Their silence made it feel much longer than was the reality of about a minute to get out of the protection charms and apparate to their safe spot at the spring. Leo being the tallest looked over as far as he could and sniffed the air to double check.

          "Clear."

          The three apparated around, 100, 200, 300 yards out to we if there was any signs of life but none that they could see.

          "You two stand watch, I'll go first." Leon had the particular inconvenient task of having cotton clothes that neither washed nor dried as quickly as the swimming material that the girls wore at all times. As Hermione stood and kept eye out, Leon handed over his wand as Harley enlarged a rock and  fire upon it to rise it's temperature up in preparation of Leon's things. From his jacket's many pockets, he pulled out a hoarded variety of scavenged plants and minerals for Harleys potion ingredients that also served as his random snacks, reminding Harley of a gentle half-giant that she missed so very much. the wolf tossed the empty jacket, boots and socks in the warming water and Harley zoned in on the inconspicuously quieted unzip of his pants.

          'Knock knock. Leon let out his cock...' A voice taunted Harley in her head.

          'Of course he did, he's cleaning his clothes and then himself; stop harassing me.' Harley gulped as she touched the hot rock but she was heating up inside, from something unrelated.

          "Harley, here." Leon tossed up his clean jacket and she Levitated it onto the rock that started steaming immediately.

          Hermione squirmed on her seat to say, "Leon, please hurry."

          "I'm not trying to linger here but I did want to get in before you did."  
          "Why's that?" Harley wasn't understanding.  
          "I'm on my period." Hermione answered.  
          "It's not a big deal." Leon assured. "I lived with a ton of females; I'll be out soon."  
          Sure enough he wasted no time, Harley and Hermione facing away so he could get dressed. Soon enough the girls were stripped down to the rainbow bikinis Harley had bought for them and leon was on the waters edge scouting for snatchers.

          "Tell her Leon." Harley suddenly brought him into the conversation.

          "Wait, what?"

          "Weren't you listening? Tell her I'm a good kisser."

          He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm having a hard time not listening, honestly." Hermione looked mortified. "What am i supppsed to say here. yes, she is.... a spectacular kisser."

          "See Hermione? So even if I didn't have such a magical kiss, I'm an astoundingly delicious kisser. You kissed Krum for Merlin's sake!"

          "That was purely for research, an experiment!" Hermione defended.

          "Babe," she felt an awful lot like her succubus at this point, "Do a little research with me. I will make you feel better, promise..." Harley took her shy friend's hands, resting it on her own hip, to pulling the two together. With one hand, Harley comfortingly rested it on Hermione's lower back, rubbing the spots that Harley knew hurt on cycle days. With their torsos and chests pressed together, Harley fixed Hermione's wet hair from falling down on her face and with the same arm Harley draped it over her collar. Hermione sighed into Harleys wet shoulder, giving into the relief of her aching back. They continued a couple minutes in silence; Hermione held her arms over Harleys shoulders, Harley massaging her back around her spine until she moved her hands to the front and massaged, palms down, gently into her sore uterus. Hermione looked so beautiful as she turned her eyes up at Harley in appreciation. Surprisingly, Hermione kissed Harley. Their plump lips touched sweetly; there was no realization or huge spark of emotions. It was simple, relaxing.

          Harley pulled back to say, "See? That wasn't so bad a kiss. Does it make you feel better?"

           "Quite. It felt... Like happiness was flowing through me from your lips. Is it supposed to feel like that?"

          Leon was curious; why did it feel like that when he kissed her as well? Turning his head, the two looked gorgeous when pressed together like that.

          Halley thought for a moment, "Yes, it's limited though. It's a magic that has to replenish."

          Hermione suddenly remembered Leo was there and pulled Harley to block her own body as the wolf said, "You never told me what the Dark Lords plan for you was, and how it plays in with the reason of your succubus." He had a fucking good view of Harleys firm arse as Hermione held her tight.

          "Firstly, he thought it was an optimal choice to impregnate my Veela mother for magical beauty, then he killed her when I was born. Then that degenerative fuck cursed me with his own spell, irreversible I might add. I did have 13 years of normal and then my period came. Before my potions, I had sexually homicidal thoughts almost like a horny Fury. I'm the original prototype female version of the ideal death eater, a Succubus. My purpose was to humiliate and seduce to the point of back to back pregnancies. The results of those pregnancies would create a bloodline to set the same curse upon. Each girl I have will then be sent with Death Eaters around the world, grow up, them be impregnated by the most powerful of men, until the Succubus is a favored race, and controlling those regions as the dark lord leads them. Fortunately, I have many means to keep myself from that destiny, and I would kill myself before I let him have that much power."

          "This is a rather defective plan." Hermione pointed out. "With so many variables, he would never have known if this would work."

          Harley added, "If he could keep me in one place it may work but I've some tricks up my sleeves that he can't seem to keep track of. Still, he seems quite confidant like his plan is fail proof."

          "Fail proof my arse," Leon was in disbelief that such a perfect beauty was used to such an extent as this. "You become a murderously horny witch so how would this succeed if every mate was killed after sex with you?" He suddenly felt lucky to be alive.

          "Yes, I feel like the initial Fury version of myself would have been seen as defective. It does seem like having my daily potion saves my life, otherwise the Dark Lord may have done away with me by now."

          "What is this 'Succubus' version do, exactly?" Hermione questioned.

          "Mostly she picks powerful mates for me but a lot of the time her judgment derives from sexual desires. She's also very manipulative, but I have found that she's also very protective of me and grateful for our potion because before, she had no control over the Fury, either."

          "Does she like me?" Leon smirked.

          Harley chuckled to say, "Very much so. She wants to mate with you and rip your head off which is pretty much the best you'll get from her."

          'Tell him we love his penis and I would ride him all fucking night. Better yet, tell him I'll rip it off and frame it. Then I'll fuck that witch until St. Mungo's determines the cause of death is unrelenting orgasms."

          Harley shook her head and mistakenly said " No."

          "No what?" Hermione wondered aloud.

          'Let me out, I'll be good.'

          "She... She's saying very... Naughty things about the two of you. She also wants to come out and meet you both..."

          Hermione looked over Harley's shoulder shaking her head no but Leon shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why not?"

          "Why not?!?" Hermione glared. "Because she wants to tear us apart?!? That may be a good why not!"

          "To be fair, she's not actually murderous anymore, just horny. But, whether you'll regret meeting her or not is a 50-50 chance. And you'll be wise to not let her out of your sight."

            "I'll babysit, I'm rather intrigued." Leon laughed.

          "She's been really active today.... She's usually undetected but today especially. I don't know why. Ugh," Harley threw her head back gripping Hermione to lock their hips together, roughly. Looking back down at her friend, Harley asks, "So, are we going to snogg or what because I could really use the energy release." She cupped Hermione's face who replied with a nod.

           Harley held onto the back of Hermione's head and pulled on her waist, attacking her neck with her lips, pulling her hips closer with the other arm. Hermione let out a moan, one loud enough to catch Leon's full attention again.

Harley asked, "Can I touch you?" 

"Yes," was uttered in barely a whisper. Harley soothingly groped Hermione's plump little butt to trail kisses down her neck, then chest, licking her way around the wet material that covered her breasts.

Leon cleared his throat, very jittery to say, "Harley, I can't guard you like this."

She blatantly ignored him, Hermione breathing heavy under her, and conjured a nice flat rock to push her wet friend up against. Moving her hands to Hermione's chest, Harley made waves with her body, desperately trying to rub her steaming clit in the crevices of Hermione's now very sensative core.

"H-Harley..." Hermione breathed out before the overly dominate of the two took a bite at the swim suit, effectively pulling it to one side and revealing a perfect little nipple that was already rock hard and waiting for a mouth to ravish it. Harley licked slow at first, watching Hermione to ensure her touch was still comfortable. Hermione was willing, so Harley deduced from the multitude of pants emitted from her flustered friend. With both hands massaging the chest, Harley took the other side and fit it into her mouth perfectly. The receiving witch twitched and gasped between pants of uncharted pleasure, holding a firm fistful of Harley's hair in one hand, and a shaky palm gripping her neck. Harleys tongue circled and flicked, biting down just a tiny bit for the optimal nerve stimulation. Hermione whimpered in a positive manor so Harley continued with her tongue and occasionally teeth.

Leon was breathing heavily on shore, just about pulling out his hair, trying not to look at this smutty scene happening right next to him.

Harley stuck her hand in the unvailed cloth to tug and twist, ever so delicately, and moved her mouth to give the other nipple the attention it was waiting for. As Harleys hand was pulling up and down, and her other hand was occupied on the firm arse, she snuggled her nose on the opposite side to gain access to the second pleading nip. On this one, Harley sucked, putting her mouth all the way around the sensitive skin as a trickling wave of intimate thrusts had their hips colliding in a gental encounter, one after the other fighting to be the closest.

Hermione was huffing and puffing in a most sensual way under the pressure Harleys body created. She couldn't help but to moan, "I thought you were just going to be kissing my mouth, not everywhere else..." She gasped while Harley bit and left saliva on her breast, replacing the fabric to cover them from Leon's view.

"This is foreplay to make you desperate for my lips and will hopefully break out of this comfort zone you seem to display." She had been massaging at Hermione's uterus again, slightly digging into the waistband of her rainbow knickers. "Really I'm just rousing myself because I've been so fucking horny all day."

Leon stopped pacing at her words, "Harley!" the wolf rocked back and forth as he faced away from them, digging in is pockets in a nervous anticipation, "I have to leave. I have to leave right fuckin' now. Tomorrow's the full moon, I have to... I have to go. Get the fuck out the water."

"I haven't gotten to give her a proper kiss!" Harley argued.

"I don't give a fuck. Get out an' dressed before I get in there buck fuckin naked an' then Ron shows up an' murders my sorry ass... Wait, what was that..." He was suddenly on high alert and looking into the distance, taking out his wand and sniffing into the air. His eyes went wide as he apparated to Harleys bag to grab everything and toss it in. Then, apparating in the water he shoved the bag into Harleys arms, incidentally shoving her back into Hermione and pinning the girls to the rock.

As he concentrated on a couple quick incantations, the girls acciod their wands from the bag and Hermione asked, "What's going on?"

Harley started, "It's probably..." But she was interrupted by Leon's hand over her mouth as well as over Hermione's.

"Snatchers. Don't move, don't breathe if yeh can help it." He whispered as he leaned over the two. "Can either of yeh still the water an' cool it down, then maintain it that way?" Hermione reached up and shot into the water, effectively stilling it's waves and rendering it to the default temperature. The horcrux was still on Harleys neck and it was vibrating on her skin and setting a fire to her hormones as her body reacted to Leon being in such close proximity as well as pressed on her. She whimpered into his hand while the water around her reheated from her skin's touch and the snatchers made their appearance.

"At least we made use of the witch before they..." An ugly hobo looking man hung his head and held an invisible hangman's noose around his neck.

Another even uglier and bruised eyed man said, "The wench got me good, gotta admit. Those tits were so perky I didn't even feel it for the next 5 minutes."

The four slim men laughed at the waters edge; a gruesome, disgusting thick chortle that made Harley sick to her stomach as Hermione shivered behind Harley's black hair, nervously. Leon tightened his grip on their mouths, likely unintentional, but Harley was starting to like it more than was appropriate in the current moment. As the snatchers reached for the water to drink or wash their faces -laughing and talking about their recent catches- Harley was trying to slowly breathe in and out, but the heat continued radiating off her, especially below the waist. The she-devil was pushing hard to get out in bursts of pulses through her body, and Harley felt her hormones attack her in favor of the succubus. She reached up, shakily, to grip Leon's hand, barely holding onto her composure. He lifted his hand as he started noticing Harley's involuntary twitching and steaming but by then it was far too late.

"Please," she rested her head on Hermione's shoulder as she began to lose consciousness, "The succubus has control, take care of her."

"What... ... Now?!" Leon whispered as the snatchers continued talking. yy did an inconsistent shake of her head thand in that second, he noticed a difference: this was deffinately not his Harley. Her eyes change to black, she steamed like she was burning and her skin produced a heat that burned through his loins, although that particular feeling came to him pretty often now that he was on the run with Harley.

"Harley?" Hermione was likely a bit shocked as the girl in front of her bent slowly and dragged her arse up Hermione's thighs, grinding in circles. 

She reeked of sexual desire and Leon gulped as a boner reformed, but before he could pull away the succubus pulled on his pants to keep him pressed against her, gripping his prick with her thick thighs.

"Merlin, stop moving before we get... ... F-fucking noticed... D-don't touch me like that." Harleys familiar hands wrapped around his shaft with a firm grip. The snatchers popped open up a large bottle of rum to linger, involuntarily.

Leon had to move drastically before the girl let off their position. He picked her up to hold her over his shoulder, stilling the water and as she heated up to his man handling as he had to suffered through much blood flow that congregated in his groin. Hermione was trying to cover herself and flushed red seeing the tent in Leon's pants and squinted her eyes closed in embarrassment.

"Please, tell me you're going to spank me like this," the succubus whispered as Harley's butt was sticking up, deliciously, and Leon groaned in a moment of high self-control.

"Please," Leon begged, "Please, just be quiet."

"

"Come on wolf boy, show us what you're hiding down there."

"No, I don't think Hermione would appreciate that." Leo said noticing Hermione was definitely looked out of her element.

"I agree." Hermione spoke up. "I think I might leave now." She looked very nervous as the succubus turned around and pressed her lips on Hermione's. Hermione seemed to squeal in protest but relaxed to give into the heat of desire.

Leon wasn't going to give into this, but as hard as Harleys lips were sucking on Hermione's tongue, he also wasn't going to leave. The succubus was a savage kisser: her small frame completely locking in to Hermione's, licking, sucking, biting mercilessly on her lips. The dominant moaned into the other's female's mouth, as she fisted handfuls of bushy brown hair. Harleys hands were lead up to grip Hermione's chest and she pinched the protruding nipples through the fabric.

Harley's intruding coercion must not have held much merit for Hermione immediately objected and pushed away to turn her face say, "I'm thinking I'll probably be done now, and I do feel better than before... So thank you."

"I'm not done so what the fuck, Hermione. Why are you being selfish?"

"Oi," Leon intersected. "She's not bein' selfish, she's just not a peice of meat; ye're being an egotistical prick. Let's go, Hermione." He offered his hand and Hermione took it, quickly.

Harley purred, "Alright Leon. I'll just have to use you instead."

"Not interested," he didn't even look back at her as he packed everything to take, Hermione trying to dry her two piece and struggling to slide up her leggings. Suddenly Leon froze, unable to move.

          "Then I'll make you." The succubus forcibly stood him up and around to face her.

Leo looked annoyed more then anything as he said, "Hermione, take what yeh need an' go. Leave her bag."

"Are you sure? I could help you..."

"No, don't wait up." He reassured. Hermione left quickly with a disapparating *pop*.

Harley played around with a ball of fire in her hand for a couple moments in silent, Leo watching her every movement. She was like a cat playing with her meal before she ripped off all its feathers.

          "I feel like burning you wouldn't be enough. Bubbling up your skin is only surface pain."  
          "Nothing that wont heal." Leon looked straight on, rubbing his fingers and palms together to occupy the time.  
          "You have quite the assortment of scars. I notice this long one." It was barely visible under his thick chest hair, but started at his left chest muscle and reached far below his pants line. "Hm, let's see where it goes."  
          'Leave him alone.' Harley pleaded.  
          "I think you know where it goes." Leon stayed calm, continuing to twirl his fingers.  
          The Succubae took two fingers and guided them down the old scar until she got to his pants; Leon giving no motion of acceptance or reluctance. She shimmied his cargo pants down to his knees and played with the elastic of his undergarments.  
          "You know, I half expected you to go commando."  
          "Most dames do, it would seem."  
          The fury went back to tracing the scar and pulled back the elastic again but let it go with a loud snap on his waist.  
          "You like pain, don't you." She teased.  
          "Oh that was supposed to be painful?"  
          "No but this is." She held out her hand and send another unforgivable curse at him. Leon dropped to the ground and gripped at the grass as it that would help.  
          Wreathing in pain he yelled, "That's enough!"  
          The succubus stopped and giggled. "How was that; did you like that one?"  
          "One of the more uncomfortable forms of torture, yes." He groaned into the ground, rubbing the dirt from his face onto his sleeve.  
          "Oh, I do love resilience. Get up."  
          Leon's pants were still down his thighs as he moved to a kneel and sighed. Getting up the succubae apparated herself right in front of him

 

 

"You are physically responding, yet your mind is still easily your own: Why it is that you are able to resist me as you do?" She reminded Leon of a specific slithery price of shit that was likely plotting as they spoke.

"Wouldn't ya like to know. Yeh just aren't Harley."

"But I am better than Harley," she had pressed up against him and rubbed her very spankable arse around his crotch. "Come one, Leon. Entertain me; I can be sweet too." She released him from her control and he was tempted to hold her hips while she grinded as if he was the highest bidder.

"I'm not an egotistical prick. Iwon't do anythin' that Harley doesn't want to do."

"Oh, but that's the best part." She had conjured a cushion to lay on and was trailing her fingers up her body to tease him, "You make her pants wet just when she wakes up next to you." The succubus added, "She's yelling at me now."

He tried to block out the vision of how sexy Harley was in the morning and the fact that her body was in front of him, currently messaging her inner thighs, "Eh, uhm... So... Do yeh have a name?"

"This isn't 20 questions, Leo. Unless each question involves me cuming onto your hand."

He chose to sit next to her because his groin was pressing painfully against his pants. "Harley is my only friend right now, an' since ye're like the annoyin' sister that breathes down her neck, I should probably try to be yer friend too."

The succubus looked at him funny like, why does he care? She sat up and criss crossed her legs in front of him. "I was never granted a name. I guess that's what I get for being born via curse." She took his hand and rubbed it on her face, like she was comforted by something other than sex? His boner had gone down so he stretched his legs out on the comforter, under her criss-crossed ones.

"Pick one then. Ye're' 17... Yeh must have a name ya like? My mum named me after a cat to piss off my dad..." She laughed, really laughed and her smile was beautiful but it still wasn't Harley. "Leonardo Greyback. They didn'tsmile

"I guess if I really wanted to pick a name it would be... Forest."

"Why?" He looked at her curiously.

"Because it smells so good outside." She took a deep breath. "I wish I could come out more often."

"Well Forest, ye're here now. An' ya have the absolute best of company, if I was so inclined to say so, yeh?" He smirked at her smile. She started blushing, which surprised him immensely.

"Leo, I would have to agree," she straightened her legs and brought herself closer to him. "She says stop flirting. I think she's jealous." Forest laughed deviously.

"I'm the babysitter. I can't flirt with the baby," he shook his shaggy hair out of it's leather string and brushed through it with his fingers as she made a sad face.

"There is this delicious concept of a Daddy Dom." She perked up her chest and winked, to which he was clearly unamused.

 

 

"Riddle me this: Why are yeh here as in, how did yeh come out of Harley when she takes those potions every day?"

"I can tell you for a kiss."

"Forest, yeh need to stop tryin' to shag the sitter." He pointed his finger at her and smirked.

"Its just one kiss. I promise not to touch your cock." She smiled innocently.

"For some immaculately strange reason I don't believe yeh." He looked her over a moment figuring it was the only way she'd tell him. "Quid pro quo, Promise?"

"Promise. You kissed Harley and I need one too." She pointed to her pouting lips.

"She kissed me."

"You fucked her."

"An' I don't regret it."

"So I'm sure one kiss won't break your back."

"I guess I have no other choice but to agree with that statement." She suddenly looked very excited and slyly tip-toed her finders up his shoulders and held her hands around his neck. "One kiss," he said firmly.

"It has to be a good one." He nodded in agreement. "And you have to kiss me." He rolled his eyes but nodded again.

"Alright," he really wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss Forest, but it was Harleys lips, so it was the same, right? He looked into her black eyes already knowing the answer to his question. With one hand placed on her waist, he took her neck with the other and pulled her hips into him. The necklace dangling down to her bikini string was shaking as she closed her eyes and started steaming.

'It's the fucking necklace' he thought. 'That loathsome, slithery bastard.'

He did promise a kiss, though. So he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. She was burning up and so was the horcrux. Her lips tasted of spice, like an attractive almost pepper flavor, but it didn't taste like Harley. Forest's kiss was rough and ached for sexual contact whereas Harley's was so gentle, of pure bliss that he could lose himself in. He moved his lips on hers, kindly, considerately. He did want her to feel nice and not just the means to an end.

"It's the necklace," Forest nervously broke the kiss, "it empowered my emotions..." She must have thought Leo would kick her off of him now that she told him what he needed because she leaned back and played with her hair, nonchalantly.

"I know, Forest." Leon had a guttural feeling of guilt. He leaned to kiss and push her over on her back, separating her thighs to lay between them. Forest may have not been the one he wanted to kiss, but one pull of that necklace and with one tug of the chain around her neck, Harley would be in his arms instead. When he was kissing her she steamed furiously but when he reached for the necklace her lips burned his.

She gasped and held her lips. 

"Thats never happened." When he ripped the necklace off she whispered," Bye, Leo," and leaned up to kiss him one last time. She closed her eyes and fell backwards, shaking slightly under him.

When she opened her eyes again they weren't jet black anymore: more of a familiar blueish green.

          "Harley?"

          "Yeah, it's me."

He crashed his lips into hers like he was desperate for her taste. She did taste like Harley, her touch was so gentle of Harley, and her aroma was the familiar and deliciously inebriating scent of Harley; how had she affected each of his senses just with a single kiss. Her fingers attacked his hair as he stripped off his jacket, never breaking contact, and returned his body pressed so uniformly on her ripe abdomen. Merlin, did they want each other after today's events and Harley was emitting a heat that seemed to intensify each of their deprived needs. She wanted him to rip her apart, break her in as if to tame a new thrall, and his husky growls indicated just that. She unintentionally began to grind her hips on his rapidly swelling shaft as she felt the familiar tingle shoot between her legs in chiming waves while her yielding body was becoming his.

With such force he proded his sore bulge between the crevices of her moistened  lips; so much so that she was afraid his pants would rip. As for her own coverage, the thin layer of swim suit only manifested as a useless protection against his throbbing cock.

He broke their tongue tangle by lifting himself up to manhandle her effortlessly roused nipples between his index and thumb. He kissed up and down her neck bringing much euphoria to his trained nose as he breathed in her fucking delicious scent that he could be satisfied with smelling for the rest before 

her neck with his lips. She realized he was so animal like as she panted under him before letting out, "Feels like someone missed me. 

"Yeh have no idea." He lifted from her neck to gaze upon her features. Every frecke WS oerf

He hung his head and forced a couple deep breaths rough his lings, "Damnit." He dug his fists into the pillow on her sides, "I can't fuck yeh on the full moon. I'll end up hurtin' you."

"Hurt me? You bring out a dark side of me that wants to obliterate you from existence. Every time you get close to me there is a chance I actually kill you. How's that for hurt."

He's spend a lot of time getting to watch her expressins, but nothing compared to the look she gave him now. 

He was merely a consort of her keep, fraternizing in her court. How could he persure such a righteous dame, when he was this despicablely 

Merlin, she wasn't even available to court.

How would this affect their plan? Harley could easily decide this was too much, that she wasn't ready for his affections. She did believe he was better off without her, but he wouldn't be. He was dedicated, not just to her, completely for the better of their mission. For them, for Harry. What future did they have if they were not successful? She had a terribly justified reason to deny him thus far for just his involvement in her or Harry's life meant almost certain death, had they got caught. To him, His life meant little compared to theirs and he would fight Harley, if needed, just for his place to stay among them in hiding; being able to gaze upon her was better than everything and he'd be damned if she or anyone else came between him and keeping them all safe.

 

"I wish I could control myself better around you, but when I see you, all I want to do is rip your clothes off."

From the es over her womb, he lowered his heai i

"Yeh were fuckin' wrong, witch. My needs become primal the day before a full moon." His tip was grinding on her so harshly she could only hope to not explode before he even filled her with his oozing shaft.

 "Oh my....fuuuck... I'm about to overflow if you rub yourself on me like this any longer."

"Are yeh sure you want this?

He would give her everything he had, everything, if only she would take him but he 

 

" Oh my fuck..." She gasped, "O-Oh my fucking..." She rutted against his mouth, using her tight grip on his thick pony tail to push his mouth on her creating extra friction and death of 

The finesse of his movemhad, evers had a hint of emotion, but she had to be imagining that.

 

Harley, today is the worst of the month and I will not be able 

 

 

She arched her bag to grinde in motion with him, his long hair had fallen Frt of its strap and she yanked it up in merciless fistfulls. "You are a lot... Hmmm mmmm!" He jerked in a couple deep and passionate lengthfuls, bringing them so near the end w, "You're bigger than I remember!"

"Witch, I won't let yeh fuckin' forget it this time..." And with that he pulled his cheat back to flip her legs over his shoulders and dominate the fuc out of her as she held his thighs squealing. He was going to leave her AND Forest speechless after this. As he crammed inside of her repeatedly, he was licking up her legs, kissing them, using them as a brace over one of his shoulders as she tightened up her muscles bringing him so close to his end. 

"Yeh feel so fuckin' good, I don't want to have to stop when... Ghhhah, yeh're too much..." The promise of climax edged nearer as Harley arched even further to him and rode her hips in unison with his as the pair gripped each other in a most perfect embrace.

"Mmm, Leo... Please, ju... Just... I'm so close...!" She said between

His thrusts were frenetic and fraught with pleasure.

 

"...No," he bit his lip trying to deny her. "We can't... Stay here for any longer." He separated her legs and pistoned between them. His load was about to be huge, and he was going to take hers with him. "Let me mark you while I cum." He romanced her sweet spot, manipulatively.

"N-no way, you already marked my...!" She moaned loud as he pushed in her core but it was stiffled as he cut her off, his own hand to her mouth and he swivveled and circled his hips, reaching deep within and colliding with the furthest of her walls.

He attacked her sweet spot as tears of pleasure ran down her face and with one hand yanking on his thick mane, she pleaded for her release but he denied her the orgasm. He slowed down to relish in the sweet scent of her juices.

"Let me, please." He continued deeply, almost ready to burst. 

He pulled off his hand to cup her breast with his palm and she said, "We can't keep this a secret if I show up with a huge mark on my neck. Please, let me cum. Please!" She begged cor a compkte release as He was shaking trying to keep himself from erupting but her words

"Oh fuck, Harley. Fuuuuck..." He pushed upwards to shake her orgasm loose, as he groaned into her mouth to coax his own.

"Mmmmmmm!" She moaned as his tongue was forced around hers and her muscles tensed and gripped around him in the peak 

"Ahmmmm gah," his breath became shallow as his hips fastened to such an invigoratingGhhhah . With each constricting thrust, her final whimpers extracted a bonus of deep bursts from the panting wolf, succumbing to the extreme sensitivity manifested around his tip.

As their muscles began to relax on each other and their highs were slowly eradicated, both sets of lips couldn't seem to let go. Harley's arms were locked around his neck, even more so, now than ever, it seemed, and his arms slid around her arched back as if him letting go meant complete destruction.

Their lips were fastened on eachothers; her hands pulling on his face while 1 neck to make surehe h the eel eon

 

"Only wolves are that horny." He obviously didn't believe her.

"Well it's obvious that you've never been with another succubus because I could go for rounds 2, 3, and 4 before round 5 at bedtime." She smirked at his clearly intrested eyebrow raise.

"Witch, you are going to drive me fuckin crazy with such insinuating ideas." She had been pulling up her pants almost over her arse when he leaned forward and griped her thighs with gusto, halting the rise of said material. She shyly hid her neck from him but he squeezed his way in to gain access and seductively kissed up the crook.

She deserted any hope for nickers her And wrapped her arms over his thick shoulders to whisper, " in his ear,  

'

'How diluted, wolf, pleasing yourself on this beautiful witch. Just because of the moon; yeh worthless curr.' 

 

He bent over her from behind, hugging her waist and sniffed 

 

"Fancy a kiss before you turn?" She was looking away from him as she asked.

"You do realize I have less than 10 minutes before I turn, right?"

"Yes."

"I can't risk accidentally biting you."

"You haven't even turned!" She looked at him now, "Besides, I won't be able to kiss you for a whole 12 hours or so..."

"Oh, am I your swain for coitus now? What happened to 'Leo, we can't do this again, we need to focus'. I, for one, wish for success and its starting to feel like you're the hindrance to this plan."

Forrest spoke up in Harley's head, 'This sexy fuck and his sexy words.'

"Its one kiss, not fornication. Are you trying to make me smack you?"

"Yes." He smirked.

"Yeah, you probably like that, dontcha, Wolf?"

He shrugged, taunting the abuse with a quick tap to his own cheek.

"You have 10 seconds to decide if you want a kiss. 10..." She counted slowly.

"9." He continued, seemingly amused. He reached over for her arm and pulled her off the rock and onto his lap. "87654321 zero." Her hands rested as default around his neck and through his loosely tied ponytail as he gripped her hips. "You and Forest just can't keep your paws off me, can ya?"

          "My hands aren't even on you," she held up her hands, completely guilty, and rode her lips up his neck while rocking her hips to rouse her craving, knowing full well that an escalation of excitements would lead to disappointment's cockblock of a dead end.

          "You bona fide fuckin tease."

          "Leo..." She had stopped to watch him.

          'Really Harley? Leon doesn't love you, don't let yourself be a fool.' Forrest was trying to prevent her from saying something she would regret.

           "It is highly unfavorable that you are otherwise preoccupied tonight because I need you more than I wish to admit." She whispered in his ear, not meaning for it to sound sexual but merlin, she didn't know any other way to be.

           He bit his lip sliding his hands to her backside and taking huge handfuls of her arse and trailing his tongue up her chest, "Don't say that too me, witch. Just give me a couple days to recover and I'll show you exactly what you need."

          "What if I don't wait that long to jump your bones?"

          She noticed a dent in his collar bone, one she hadn't seen until now. It was tiny, a simple nick as if the bone had been broken and fused together just a tad off point. She brushed her thumb against it as he watched her ponder their path crossing existence. On one hand, the duplet were both broken; no strings attached and it was understood that Harry's mission came first. On the other she desperately wanted more than that for Leo. She loved Fred to the ends of the Earth, but what's the point of taking her feelings seriously when there is the ever present chance that her curse could defend it's purpose and go on a fucking spree.

          Harley slid her fingers up his neck into his hairline and kissed his forhead as he pulled her hips in tight. Her cheeks flushed; the scent of her escaped and hit Leon’s nose as he connected his fingers around her waist . As their lips came close, the realization of contentment hit Harley. As he leaned forward to brush against her, she was filled with a distinct fulfillment. When his lips were nuzzled firmly on hers, for a split second, an unreasonable satisfaction occupied her mind. 

          'I am so jealous.' Forest sighed in Harley's head as the calm osculation magnified a certain craving that this duo suppressed on the daily. With such intimate consistency, it was as if just this kiss -a simple kiss- could save them from fortold disasters that brewed on the horizon.

          Leon licked Harley's lower lip for entry and she complied, unmindfully. His tongue ring jangled against the inside of her teeth as she twisted his tribal chains and leathers around her fingers, fastening herself deeper into his possession. Synchronizingly, their lip locking forte became a vie to relinquish supremacy. It felt nice; to be voluntarily obediant. This wasn’t a normalcy for Harley, but it was easy as Leon was willing to take lead.

          Only a couple of elated seconds had passed, but the  pair took their last moments as resolute. Both persons young in this ancient and uncaring world. Their lives were set and bound by ever evident maladies, not to mention that the threat of death lurked just around the corner. Maybe she wasn't crazy; maybe it was reasonable to keep so reserved and eschewed from her heart. At least, that's what she had been trying to imbed in her mind.

          Leo had slid a hand up her thigh and against her torso to trace its way along her neck in a caressing encounter. Correspondingly, Harley

            
          

 

Leon was huffing harder and it was obvious that running had become onerous. His stamina was quickly depleting along with any motivation to keep upright. They had only ran for 20 minutes or so, this must be energy depletion from the potion just like she had seen multiple times in Remus four years ago.

           "Let's rest here," they had walked onto a plateau with a short grassy plane, over looking part of the cre

 

She said out of the blue, "I read in a muggle book that a philosopher once said 'Are we human because we gaze at the stars or do we gaze at them because we are human?' "

'I gaze at the moon because it is my undoing.' He thought to himself tucking his nose under her thigh.

"Some say the stars stare back," she continued, "watching human adventures, acts of leadership, and the fundamentals of love; sad that they cannot have the same experiences." She paused, scratching under his chin and earning a pleasurable whine from deep in his throat, "So what inclines a wolf to stare at the moon?"

'The hunt of course. Wolves are mostly nocturnal.' He was relaxed from her voice, although he could not respind back.

"They say the moon had a lover." Harley looked up just as a cloud made way for full shine. "The lover's name was Kuekuatsheu. This is from a muggles comic but based on a notable legend."

'This girl is the hallmark for Muggle lovers,' he chortled through his snout, thankful she couldn't read minds.

Harley squinted at him, "Just because I can't her you thinking doesn't mean I can't comprehend your joking mannerism. I guess if you don't want to hear my story I'll just fly out of her and ditch you."

'No, I was kidding!' Leo whinned and wrapped his paws and arms around her waist, clearly overpowering and much bigger than she.

"Well if you insist," Harley said airily as he scooted himself up and was snuggling into her neck. "The moon and Kuekuatsheu lived in the spirit world and roamed the skies together every night, as that was the time the moon was awake. But a trickster, a jealous charlatan, wanted the moon and her powers for himself. He told Kuekuatsheu that the moon wanted flowers, and of course Kuekuatsheu wanted to give his love anything that she desired. Kuekuatsheu came to the physical world to pick wild roses but upon returning, he realized he was stuck. You see, the moon's lover had forgotten that the gods set a rule, once you leave the spirit world, you can never return. The moon searched and searched for him but found that he was unreachable, and down below. She knew this was the work of the trickster and banished him from her domain. She watched as Kuekuatsheu bay into the sky, the moon know she would be lonely from then on and Kuekuatsheu would forever more howl to his lover from the darkness. All because Kuekuatsheu didn't trust his instinct and let himself be fooled, he lost his love forever."

As Harley finished her story and Leon lifted his snout, watching as she dazed upwards. She was so beautiful in the moonlight that it hurt, but she had a hint of sadness. He realized she connected with Kuetkuatsheu as a lover without her love but in her case, she felt unable, unworthy to give love to another when her trickster -her curse- blurred the already fine lines between what felt like love vs. what feels like lust.

"Too bad you can't talk right now. We need to become legitimists because I feel stupid talking to myself.  Harley sighed as she looked back at Leo and he sat up on his hind legs.

"Muggles may not have magic, but their imagination is supernaturally sobering. Good thing we have so many magical precautions, otherwise they could read between the lines and find the whole magical world." She held his huge muzzle and scrattched the bridge of his nose, patting down the whiskers that had faltered from place.

 

 

"Alright, let's get inside." No doubt their house-mates may be surprised, but they all had a chat and knew the plan. "Hermione, guys? Leon's coming in and he nwaferwafer."

          "Mate!" Ron exclaimed at the canine. "You're huge!"

          ...If only they knew...

          "Here," Hermione had already rushed to the kitchen area and grabbed the biggest bowl available, "Aguamente." It filled to the brink she she walked, stiffly, to the understatedly large dog.

           Leo was sprawled in the middle of the room, eyes closed and he was painting, full tounge out. Harley grabbed three pieces of the now cooked fish Leon caught earlier, and a plate. Leaving the plate next to the wolf, she grabbed a filet and gobbled it down, not realizing how hungry she was, and sat down next to Ron.

           "So it would seem that your potions did the trick?" Harry questioned Harley as Leon chugged down the water as fast as a slippery tongue could.

           'Look at that long tongue, I bet it could put down some work on you...'

           'Forest. Don't.'

           'I was just saying what you were thinking.' Harley could feel her subconscious metaphorically shrug her shoulders.

           "Or he's ready to eat us because we probably taste better then that bloody fish." Ron joked.

            Leo chorttled through his snout as Hermione scoffed in annoyance, "Thanks Ron, It's not as if we have an abundant resource of seasonings!"

           "I loved it, 'Mione, Ron's just a prat," Harley smiled taking her angry friend's hand and rubbing her thumbs on them.

           Hermione uncharacteristically snapped her hand back and away from Harley in disgust, "Oh yeah? And what are you, a half-breed rapist?"

           Silence fell, all of their jaws dropping and a low growl was emitted from behind them.

           'Oh fuck,' Forest called out, 'She's got the necklace on...'

           Harley slowly got up and put her wand down in surrender. Walking to Hermione, she slowly reached for her, stopping to assure peaceful intentions, and glided the necklace over and off to hand to Harry who nodded. Hermione rubbed her temples and gasped at Harley.

          "I am so sorry, did not mean that."

         "Its OK, I forgive you if you will forgive me because you only saiabused as it's true."

 

 

She'd never had a dog but she laughed aloud when remembering Remus' favorite scratching areas where he just about melted when you itched them. Of course, Leon was at least half a size larger, but while she lay next to him, he still had that woodsy mint 

 

 

Harley felt miserably wreched as she watched him sleep in this sluggish state of inertia. He was pale as death, his light hair now darker than his normally tanned skin. She couldn't help but to feel drawn to him, want on to do so. This was an obvious and reposed aftermath for a werewolf, but this was what he had to endur? He was pitiful, completely vulnerable.

She was trying to put away her potion ingredients, the ones she was finished with. It was so damn hot in there, no doubt it was from Leons recent transition.

 

"Oh my fuck, get that lubricous ass away from me." He was annoyed at her? He looked like he was forcing out this sudden bitterness 

"I..." Surely he couldn't really be upset with her? They had such a good time the last couple days, weeks! This must the the full moons doing so she crawled in the blanket behind him. "I can kiss it better wittle Alpha," she massaged her hand down his bck and up his arm.

"I don't posess efficient energy to deal with you right now so stop while you're ahead." He coughed out a groan and strenuously rolled in the opposite direction, pushing his blanket down on his onerously callous manhood.

"You think me so tactless to only be concerned of my own needs?"

"Yes." He barely lifted his head to talk, if at all, "Tell Forest to go fuck herself. She is fueling your hormones... Is she not?"

"No." Even with his blatantly ornery attitude, she felt no need to govern him into submission. Instead, the tingling grip was ever so gentle, consideate instead of overbearing and aggressive. This was honestly a surprising first for her. Emotionally, she could deny sex easily; physically, the heat in her gut could burn her to the core, a need for extinguishment. Forest was the entirety of Harleys desires, perfect at enhancing sexual pleasure and protector of her well-being, but why wasn't she acticve now?

A thought did occur: what did Harley desire?

The silence between them must have stirred Leon's curiosity because he weakly looked up to see what she was doing. She was frozen, hand on his hip, in an awkward as she contemplated his stubborn condition.

The thought was succinct; simply, she needed him better. Back to his dry humor, his  surprising comprehension and savvy thinking. Such an unchanging path for retribution and unwavering purpose. She almost felt bad that his pack no longer contained this unshakablly willed man amongst their numbers.

Alas, he was none of these at the present time; a shadow if himself, such susceptivity to this arduous affliction. She wished for anything but to see him in is condition, to protect him. An overwhelm sense was crushing her over the fact that every month he was forced to entertain this trounced state.

           "

          "Leon, you're being unreasonable. Just..."

          "Harley... Leave me fuck alone. I'm an abomination. Let me suffer." 

          He heart dropped from her chest and shattered in front of him. How could he say that? How could he house such a useless notion when she believed the complete opposite.

          "You're the abomination? Try ruthlessly murderous and psychopathically CURSED half-fucking-breed, thats also a bastardy manipulative sex addicted hazard to everyone she loves. Abomination sounds luxurious when you can't put a label on how fucked up you are. Oh, here's one: incubator."

           "You forgot drop-out."

          "And you're a dick on full moons, 

           "The difference is in the choices we make. You choose to overcome these... Stereotypes. As for myself, the choices I made and the vicious acts I allowed? There's no denying who the monsterous wight is between us."

            "All I see, is the man that put his life on the line to discontinue that lifestyle. I'll call you monstrous if you call me harlot."

           He scoffed, "You aren't a harlot."

           "And you aren't a monster."

           She had been trying to keep him calm but as she traced the veins down his stomach, he grabbed her wrist and snarlled, "Yeh aren't even aware of what I've done. I kept that little part out so you wouldn't be scarred for life."

          "We’re all scarred for life, be it by our own hand or someone else's. Hermione is probably devastated by my actions the other day." He let her hand down and laid back like he was about to barf. "A-Are you OK, do you need some water?" She jumped up to grab the jar, waved a hand and filled it with the clear liquid.

          "I almost killed George when I was 14." She continued while helping the shanking Leon with holding the glass up to his lips. "It was the start of my periods and a rage of hormones. We were just messing around, Fred was behind me running his hands over my jeans and kissing my neck, and George in front kissing my lips. They were 16 and

My rapacity to violate and pleasure was unrevealed.

 

"You aren't just some candidate that I've nominated because you're the only male here that I want to give my attentions to. I want to give them to you because.... because I'm so horribly smitten by you." She sat up and lifted herself over his legs and eased up to strattle on his arse as she traced her fingers up his stiff back, watching where his muscles seemed to be acheing. "I know you told Harry and Ron you were only staying to pay your debt, I get it. Harley the harlot, hardly worth more than stress relief, the Dark Lords daughter, homicidally inclined fury, etc. Doesn't seem like a good partner if you ask me." She had been rubbing deeply, using her body weight, to dig into the sore tissue around his spine, rolling her palms through his knots and pressing into the dimples of his lower back. He breathed deeply under her, relishing her soothing touch and unmistakable tenderness. "I'm not asking for anything in return, just that you allow me to assist you when you are distressed." She slowed to a gental massage, stopping on his hips and sighing. "I find myself having a hard time focusing while you are so vexed."

"I think that yu're capable of more than these self-entitled labels sugest. You are a quinticenssial Dame, earned by yer own right. Yes, yer cursed, havoc by design but I..." He paused as if to stop himself, tensing as he paused.

'He what...? FINISH THE SENTINCE FUZZ CROTCH!' Forest yelled in Harley.

He leaned around, slowly and in discomfort, to stare at her and sigh, "Help a wolf out?" He held his hand for her to support his weight and she hoisted hipulledf arse up to a seated position. She was going to sit next to him but he stayed locked onto her arms and pulled her down on his lap to face her. As they pulled each other close he continued, "I happen to think that yu're particularly... unparalleled. I do apologise as my wrath was not intentional. I usually don't have company durin' recovery as it mostly consists of melancholy brooding, pathetically I might add." He leaned back, stiffly and groaning from his own movements, accio -via wand- a leather pouch from his jacket pocket and as it flew to them he held out his hand but missed the catch, resulting in millions of seeds to drop from the bag.

          "Oh my fuck," Leon sighed at the mess.

 

 

“Girl, yer turn turnin’ it into a philter so unless yeh plan on fuckin’ me, careful what ya add.” 

 

“Leon. You’ve insulted me. Did you forget I am a potions master?”

Mesmerized, he sniffed he air with reminiscing weakness, dittany and ”I did not forget but it’s starting to smell like a love potion.”

”Exactly. These ingredients induce the release of endorphins in your brain. A la -apparently- that-smells-like-

 

Hoping to not besmirch an otherwise calm breakfast between their tent mates, Harley rode him slow, hands in his, kissing his palms, bringing the two together in an equilibrium of effortless comfort.

 

and as he plastered her face with protein,... LOL

 

 

Eyes closed, she breathed heavy under his weighty chest, -she said they shouldn't- but her body easily betrayed how badly she coveted his touch. Her whimpered moans were forced at his fingertips, the tender brush of his skin on hers was intoxicating and left her weak beyond recovery. 

His essence -although she wouldn't admit it- creeped into her depths day and night. His forest musk warmed on her as if to wrap her with the most lovely flowering vines, gently squeezing, sending chills down her spine that rooted in her as she welcomed the butterflies it brought to her stomach.

His voice -oh his voice- was euphonious on her ears, thickly and seductive; it cultivated in waves through her body, tending to her beating heart like he was the lifeline that pumped her tainted blood.

Mjshshsg

Such a touch like as brought her beast to its knees, ripping through her, suffused through every vein and nesting comfortably in every crevice of her fundamental core. 

Then his taste; it courted her lips and etched a tremble into her tongue just from his smile, knowing behind those plump rims was the deliciously engulfing waft of mint and berry that had a tendency to distract her every time he was within arms length.

How those eyes of his would be ineffective if only she could blindfold him. Alas, his stare hit her soul with a grip of shattering proportions and deemed her ill-equipped to entertain such a suitor as he.

          

He moved uncomfortably under her, his chest to her back, the rock digging into his back.

 

"By gods," Harley rolled her head around in a board manoragainstlled on her side against

 

"That's uh, Mistress Harlot to you."

 Harry stopped hitching his levatated rocks at Ron's defenses and to say, "I would ask why the hell Gould you have that name but I'd rather not ask."

Ron picked up a couple rocks and started juggling them, almost dropping on on Hermione's head, "Ope, sorry there,," she glared at him but went back to studying as he, "Harley the Harlot sounds like a stage name. I'm sure ___wizard band___ he an opening for someone of your talents.I'm"

a

 

:"Alright, let's get back to it. Harley, did you form the list?"

"Yeah,  let me double check and I'll hand it to you for review."

Her parchent was full; decorated with every spell, charm, hex she could think of.:

1) 

Alright, here. I better take records of my potions while I'm at it. Leon, did you--?'

"No, probably not because I am not your slave."

"You don't even know what I was asking!"

 

1) Frozen Ashwinder eggs

2) Essence of Dittany 

3) powdered moonstone

4) 3 bezoars

5) dried Bloodroot pollinations

Powdered silver  
Powdered moonstone  
Moonseed  
Dittany  
Moonlight (either the wolfsbane needs to be harvested at moonlight or the potion bathed in moonlight, or both)  
Valerian roots  
Hemlock root  
Shavings of a pearled cockle shell  
Bat guana  
Sandlewood to prolong

 

"Ee gads girl... This list of potions paraohanillia is insufferable." Leon shoved the paper back at her as if she was doing something wrong.

"Leo. You're annoying.  May I remind you of particular ailments that the two of us need potions for? Didn't think so so shove your high felutant opinions up your arse."

Leo, along with Harry and Ron, laughed out loud at Harleys frustration. Hermione even chuckled as Harley squinted and glared at their clear amusement.

"I was kidding harlot... ... No wait, come back!" Leon had to grab and ankle and pull her down into a firm hold at her waist, otherwise she was heading into the forest and not looking back. He was struggling to keep hold of her as she was unintentionally using magic that was giving her the upper hand over his tight grip. "S-stop fightin' me!" He begged but as he had told her what to do she snapped slightly and turned towards him, both hands pushing against his chest. "Yeh'll regret it if yeh kill me."

          "Yeah?" she dared.

          "Yes." almost ad is she know s'il"Yeah?" she questioned again, using her magic to create a gap between his torso and her thighs as he gripped his fists and long arms around her. "Consider who has the upper hand."

 

 

e lifted a hand weakly from the rocks and conjured a white flag in surrender. "Worth. It."

"Worth it he says!" Ron scoffed, "Mate, she almost ripped your balls off over a kiss. Priorities man!"

Leon turnthd around wincing, eyes closed, and cupping his groin to say again, "Worth it."

Harry returned from the short perimeter check, laughing at Leon's state of pain while Harley and Hermione's attempt to heal him or repair any ripped clothing on him. "You'll survive, Leon?" The wolf nodded so Harry continued, "Good, I need you to sniff around our boarders as precaution. So get on with it," Harry offered his hand out and Leo took it to hoist himself up and dust himself off.

"Much thanks, mate. Let's head out." The three males talked about a potential breech of sound or sight -from Harley's romantic outburst- as they headed towards the woods and before long they were impossible to see behind the trees.

"Harley." Hermione started a lecture as she packed up her study materials, "We cannot shoot off spells like that due to the risk of exposure!"

"Merlin, Hermione. That was completely unintentional. I get in those rages and I really wanted to kill him. I'm not sure what energy I was going to shoot at him but then he kissed me and that murderous want just... Vanished. As I gave in the spell shot out and I couldn't stop it.

 

'By gods, Harley,' Forest taunted, 'if I didn't know better, I would say you looked like a dripping teenage school girl.'

’I am a dripping teenage school girl. WHAT kind of observation is that?’

’An OBSERVAtion that points 

 

 

"Alright. Where the fuck did my toothbrush go?" Leon burst from behind the curtain with a loud thud of his boot. He had his teeth cleaning bag jof spearmint and herbs and glared at the table where Ron had jumped and knocked over his mug of tea.

"Chill out," Harley dangled the wooden scrubber along with four others, "I just cleaned them."

"Oi, is this full moon going to be this eventful each month?" Ron said clearing up 

 

 

"Ron," Leon had closed his eyes and rubbed his head as if it had chosen just this day to be extra weighty. "It is astoundingly refreshin’ ta know that yehr rhapsodic view of me will always be the principal opinion, CLEARLY needed within the claustrophobic compounds of this bloody-fuckin’ tent.” He ran his fingers trough his loose locks with an air of weighted nerves. “I must also... probably take heed when the full moon is waning in my direction.”

" What...?" Ron had no idea what the wolf was talking about.

"He's poked fun at you , I think," Harry snickered at his best friend, but shrugged his shoulders in general confusion all the same.

"I did say 'refreshing'..." Leon rolled his eyes hi, gripping onto what little composure he had left.

"To translate: Ron can be expected as the first opinion heard during conflict, especially when Leon is the subject of discussion." Hernione explai9ned.

"He so said," Harley went on, "

 

 

”You’re under stimulated, aren’t you?” Harley put -undetected by Leo- a silencing charm around their tent opening. 

“Yes. I need a walk, or a run, anything to get my mind off this. Leave me alone, please Harley.” He had been packing his jacket’s pockets with various carved figures, along with his carving kit.

Harley was uninterested, in his seemingly moody wall of denial, and sat down next to him

*** 

          "We're outnumbered!" Fred yelled above the noise.

          A shot came at them and Harley blocked it, next cane Leon who shpot a spell causing the first layer of people to trip on themselves and every layer close behind to fall over them. "RUN!" he roared. It took the fallen group a moment to compose themselves, just enough time for Fred, Harley, and Leon to get to shelter. 

          When they got to the entrance Harley and Fred put up a blocif it was king spell that would hopefully keep the hostiles at bay for a time. Harley and Fred recognised Percy's voice yelling up the stairs around the room of requirement, and even though he had been a git lately, of course the two wanted to help him but Fred stuck out his arm in front of Harley, "Find Harry, you're more help to him than I'll ever be." With that Leon was forced to watch him put his lips on hers with a passion, "I love you Harley, and I'm not sure that it's just because you're my best friend. Oi, Wolfy, take care of my girl!" He trusted Leon with his heart, and Leon wasn't going to take take this notion lightly.

          "Be careful Freddy, I love you too," she had tears in her eyes as he pulled in her waist tight and she initiated a final kiss. With her eyes still closed Fred broke the kiss and let her go, running up towards his brother.

          Harley wiped away the tears and reached her hand out for Leo to take. He felt the recent droplets from her face drying on palm and held on with no intention of letting go. "Come on," she whispered and they made their way in the other direction.

 

***

Harley jumps and flies, showing leon what she really is.

After alpha s lavendar

Leons pack want to pick leon as alpoha, but his father threatens them, and then grabs Harkey to take as his own, Leon defeats his father and the pack rencognise him as dominant and fights by Hus side as Harley is out breathing fire around. Harley watches from the air, but an order member accidentally kills one f them, thinking they were voldpulledpauseoneideide, they leave very quickly without saying goodbye to alpha wiggled  The receiving end twitched and gasped suchwitheuncomfortably under her, the roeggsigging i his alabout

 

  (Harley does every type of healing spell, healing potions got knocked out and Ginny retrieves them. harley prolonged his life by minutes as naginis fast acting venom would not stop it's course)

"Damnit, this isn't working!" Harley yelled as quietly as she could.

Snape put his hand up to stop her; this was his end and he accepted it. Harley came to this realization, bursting out in tears and crying into his blooded chest. With one weak hand, the potions master put the tip of his wand to his temple, extracting a handful of silvery memories.

"V-vial," Harry said first as Hermione reached into her bag to find something suitable. 

 

 

(Pulls out vial and gives it to Harley)

 

"I l-lo-ve y-ou." Snape made out in less than a whisper, more of a mouthing the words.

"Oh, you slick bastard." Harley whispered back with tears streaming down her face. "You would be the one to avert a memory charm." She caressed his pale cheek and blue-tinted lips.

 

 

"Snape..." Harry said kneeling down by him...

(after he gives vials to Harry)

 

____________________________________________________

"Call me a freak and I'll give you a show

 

 

"HARLEY!" Leon yelled as he watched her get blasted with a spell mid flight. "No. N - - WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!" He barely made contact, but the weight of her dragon pulled him to his knees and as he used both hands to grip the strained wand. She must have been 30 yards, more even, but he only needed to lower a bit. As she neared the ground, the man that shot at her began running in a shrill laughter towards her. 

          "DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH HER YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" Leon yelled as loud as he could, lucilly getting the dirty stout man's attention. Leo was able to land Harley, dodge some spells, stun their makers, and point at the ugly man. He had a bit

          "IMPERIO."

          Leon hit him straight in the chest. The short wizard stopped and stood in a blank stupor as Leon caught up with him, shoving the man down and impressing the length of his wand at the fat neck in a fit of rage.

          "I should fuckin' kill you. I should rip out yer throat." He could do it, he could even with his nails short and nubly as Harley had cut them. Never in his life had he wished for death of another as much as he wanted now. As they were only a handful broom-lengths away from Harley, the two men could hear the dragon let out a low and pained groan. "Fuckin' Damnit!" Leon yelled as he punched the man in the face, breaking his nose. "How long have you worked for Voldemort. Answer me!"

          "T-two weeks." The man could hardly breath under Leon's weight. "A-a man. A death eater, used the unforgivable curse on me in front of St. Mungo's. I was visiting my wife who has dragon pox."

           The thought was quick and sobering. This stout little man was innocent and hadn't been of his own accord.

           "Man." Leon sighed, recognising the wasted time he had spent. "Get up." Leon lifted himself and his captive up from the ground. "Ehm... I'm going to let you go. Sorry about your nose. 'Reparo'. In about 100 yards you can apparate to your wife. Defend yourself if needed, I don't know how to reverse the spell." The wolf rubbed his head at the inadequacy of his  Just stay inside until it wears off." And with that, the wolf put all attentions on Harley.

           "Harley, Harley are you in there? Forest, can you hear me?" Leon was shaking the huffing dragon, rubbing and scratching at her soft neck and underside to rouse any type of reaction.

          'Harley, come on babe,' Forest wasn't even sure if Harley could hear her, but the dragon kept moaning meaning she wasn't completely out of it. Forest was also still not able to surface -hopefully that was a good sign- meaning Harley was still strong enough to suppress the succubus. 'Baby, please, Leon is here, he'll help us... Come on! Just wake up, Harley!'

           Leon had finished a couple healing spells and was rummaging his pockets for dittany... Or fire whiskey, that helps sick dragons, right?

          "Harley! Alright dragon, don't bite me... Please?" He lifted her snout to pour escence of dittany past her lips onto the long split tongue and rubbed her throat to induce a gulp. As she swallowed, bit by bit, the dragon stirred as if slowly coming to awareness. "H-Harley, come on girl. Wake it up. Come on. Switch back ta normal ‘cause fat chance of me carrying your huge dragon ass anywhere, please love." He bent down to sit himself under the dragon, careful not to squish her already bruised wings, and supported her head on his chest.

 

 

           "Aye, oh fuck, Harley. Ogers. Dragon, we've gotta go; I can't fight em' all off." Leon hurried to collect his things, shaking Harley much more violently than he previously had. In the distance waw a

 

 

 

The halls were torn; complete wreckage. She'd really could she


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of it is super cheesy so ignore that shit. I was probably drunk \o/

       It took some time to adjust to Fred, Remus, and Tonks being gone. Aurther didn't go to work for about a month; Molly put everyone to work to district them from piling guilt, sadness, and demotivations. Mostly, to Harley, it seemed like Molly was trying to district herself by filling her nest with any hungry mouths or wounded hearts to mend, including her own. George shut down WW's, temporarily, and moved back into the Burrow that everyone pitched in to fix up. Teddy made the healing process much easier, even to the most devastated among them. Little Teddy was shifted around to everyone needing a pick me up; his seemingly light hair would shift different colors every time he saw a smile which made the entire room glow like they hadn't seen such a beautiful sight in years.

        "Harley?" She was about to explode with excitements as Harry addressed her. Even though Teddy's Grandmother Andromeda Tonks took care of him full time, they were whoe-heartedly welcome at the burrow and Harry had a lot of opportunities to keep Teddy for a day or even over night stays. With this many people here to guide him, no wonder he was spoiled as a Niffler at Gringots. Of course, that meant less one on one time like Harley had achingly wished for.

          "Yes, yes yes... Yes. Don't worry Harry, take Ginny where you need to. Little Teddy is safe with us." She stood up to fix her skirt and glanced over at the increasingly nervous looking Leon.

          Harry noticed too, "Leon, you ok there?"

          He gulped, "Ai, um. Yeah." Harry handed Teddy to Harley and Leon seemed to grip the edge of Mrs. Weasley's new sofa, bursting with anticipation.

          "Leo, what's wrong?" Harley asked changing the babies diaper after Harry had left.   

          "I haven't delt with many pups, er, kids. And I'll probably have some, soon...er, eventually... Probably." He scratched his head dodging that spell.

          "They aren't that bad, especially when you have such a sweet one like this," she snuggled his nose and Belle meowed in jealousy a couple feet away. "Here, come sit with me." Leomn walked over to lean back on the couch and stretch out.

         "He's so small," Leo whispered as Harley was positioning herself in front of him.

         Teddy was falling asleep on Harley and she rested her head back on Leon's chest. "He looks just like Remus, but with that flamingly colorful head of hair. Does he have freckles today?" Leo laughed as tiny random spots starting popping up all over the infant. Harley continued, "I miss Remus," she whispered now, "Merlin, do I miss Fred as well."

          "I'm sorry, Harley," Leo said. She cried a bit and Leo wrapped his arms around her and Teddy, careful not to wake the sleeping little infant. "I'm sorry I'm not... him." He wished he wasn't a beast, someone who earned her affection, not just stole it.

          "Leo!" She looked up suddenly, gently holding the infants ears. "I never wanted you to be him. What kind of man would you be if you weren't yourself?" She cuddled closer to him on the couch, laying on her side and tucked Teddy close on his chest as well. "I get upset because Fred was amazing. We lost someone irreplaceable and this guy's parents along with everyone else now gone. I find myself wishing, desperately for my ring to beat just once." She sighed, "I loved him, and maybe I loved him more than I can admit. But we all promised to protect, even if it meant death. We made a future for the next generation, starting with Teddy." She looked at Leon wearily, like she was holding back what she wanted to say.

            "What?" He couldn't look at her. Leon had worked so hard to be someone she could deserve but after everything he's destroyed and everything she had accomplished, how could she find worth in a monster.  

          She looked down at the baby, "Teddy is so perfect. I never thought I'd say it, but having one of my own might not be so bad. Everyone can choose their own future now that the war is over." She sighed.

         "Could you have a future with me?" Leon blurted, trying not to rush what he asked.

          "Yes," she smiled down at Teddy. "I can't think of a future I want more." She was serious.

          "Are you sure?" He looked at her with uncertainty.

          "Since the day we spent at the pond. I realized you were the one I wanted to take care of. I regret that day only because it meant you were taken from me. It was the deciding factor of why I would escape." He thought back to that day and how much he didn't want to leave her, ever. She continued, "I haven't stopped thinking about you." She was so good with Teddy, massaging his head. "I haven't stopped wanting your well-being, I haven't stopped wishing you were with me. I spent 50 Galleons on Wolfsbane to make the potions for you, hoping desperately that our paths would cross again and you would be able to use it when the time came. When you caught me, I already knew you would come with me. The only thing preventing me from going to find you in the first place was my commitment to Harry."

          She had waited for him, she planned to find him that whole time. Just like he had waited patiently for fate to decide when he could be with her again. She rubbed Teddy with both hands very maternally.

          He rubbed his face in the nape of her neck, wrapping his arms around her shouders. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her forehead, "I don't want to start something with you if you're heartbroken over Fred. I understand if you need time."

          "I don't. I'm permanently devasted from everyone we lost and am not sure how long it will take for me to recover. However, I am absolutely sure that I do not need anyone else in my life, forever as long as I'm with you. I'm not sure how, or why, but I can't seem to shake this feeling." She looked up at him, Teddy sleeping soundly.

          "Harley..." He wasn't sure how to tell her that he already knew. "Look, when I told yah before that wolves mate for life, it's an exceptional love; unconditional and irreversible. I don't get to choose the recipient, and once a link is made, I can't give it back. For the wolf, love can come never, or instantaneous; black and white. And for the love, it's permanent, but it's like a grey, it grows. It's... Addicting, I guess you could call it. My father killed my mother because he loved her so much that he was districted from making new wolf recruits and ultimately almost gave up his goal for this dominate clan. That was 20 years ago and he can never get it back. It's all... complicated," he was trying to work up to what he was really explaining. This was the first time he had ever been nervous facing such a delicate matter.

          She was breaking, thinking that he wouldn't be able to choose her to be his. "So...so you can't choose who you love?! You can't decide for it to be me?" She had tears in her eyes and was snuggling into Teddy's soft baby neck for comfort.

          "I can't pick, but it's already decided for me." He rubbed his head, "What I'm trying to say, is that I already gave it to you. That's why yah feel this way, and it's because I feel it to."

          She looked suddenly annoyed like a huge bag of Hagrid's rock cakes hit her, "Why didn't you tell me this a long @$$ time ago? I thought I just had a seriously ridiculous crush on you!" She got up and huffed in the other direction to put Teddy in his dragon skin rocker.

         "Because, and I don't say this to be mean, but usually a human love, like yourself, will get pissed with this new information." He crossed his arms at her clearly disgruntlement. "Something about the fact that ya technically don't get to choose who yeh end up with, so I've seen in the past. That you get stuck with a wolf or that I stole that decision from you."

          "I'm only mad because I did some dirty s**t with Fred, you should have told me! And you watched him kiss me! You just let all that go?" She tried to punch his chest but he caught it, as always. "That growing love? That didn't happen for me!" She was whispering as loudly as possible without waking the baby and tears started pouring from her eyes, "I knew something was different about how I felt before we even kissed. I waited months, hoping to find you, hoping that you wanted to find me to. Who else knew?"

          "I couldn't expect you to just up and leave since yah had his whole life before I came along. Fred was a huge part that life. You were committed to your cause and I wasn't going to get in the way just because I love you." He pulled her in close and put up her chin towards him, "How selfish would I have been to do that to yah. To Harry? It was a time of war, not a time to be a distraction." Her heart beat faster as he gripped her waist. "I told Remus that night, and he told Bill just as a backup of information. Are yeh mad at me?"

          "No," she said and took his hand to kiss and snuggle her face in, "I'm not a stranger to sacrifice." He kissed her head, relieved that this conversation went better than expected. "But I could have died and you would have been left in the dust." She looked at his big brown eyes.

          "I couldn't have taken back the link if I tried. Which I didn't want to try, ever." He tucked his head into her neck, "So... Do you think that you're ready to be with me now, or am I going to have to wait another year, because obviously, I will."

          She hugged around his torso and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "No, not a year." She used some magic to push him backwards and sit him down on the couch, "I love you already so why waste time?" She walked towards him and he pulled her arms around his neck as she sat on his lap.

          "Am I allowed to kiss you now?" He whispered, gently rubbing her thighs with his hands.

          "I don't know Omega, did you ask your Alpha?" She teased.

         "Omega, hu? If we're talking about Harry or Hermione, I'm not so sure either of them care. But between you and I, I think we know who's Alpha," he flipped her around down on the couch and kissed her neck.

          "If Molly comes out here she's going to jinx you." Harley was just telling the truth.

          "I don't care," Leon stopped kissing her to simply hold her as he lay and Harley rubbed her fingers through his thick mane. "I had no idea love could feel like this.  As a Wolf, we get used to the idea that we could potentially never ever find a mate. A lot of my clan never has, so it's easy for most of us to expect that as truth." He looked up at her, "It makes me feel like I repeated lifetimes, uselessly just to find you. All those countless hours I spent, not focusing on you are meaningless compared to one second of your kiss."

          "That's... Damn impressive." Harley didn't know what to say back, so she just stopped and let her heart talk for her, "For me it feels like I've betrayed you ever believing in even the slightest possibility that I could ever love without you. My heart is bursting from my chest to stay with you, and it never wants to come back to me if you aren't with it."

          Leon sat up and pulled Harley up and she laid on his shoulder in silence, each looking out to ponder their thoughts. For Harley, her mind was clear now, not corrupted by any fleeting wants or distractions. She needed him to complete her, as did he need her in the same way. Leon started getting jittery and Harley was going to ask what's wrong but before she had a spare second Leon's lips were on hers. Merlin, Harley had missed his kiss. The way his lips collided perfectly on hers; his scruffy chin hair lightly tickled her skin. She closed her eyes as he pulled her waist into him and trailed his hand up her chest to hold the back or her neck, gently intertwined in her thick, dark waves. As for Leon's hair, it was so long now, halfway down his back; thick, and tied in it's usual leather band. Harley couldn't help but to take fist fulls of the back of his head every chance she could. She pulled gently as Leon lifted her to rest her legs over his and she pushed him back to strattle him. His hands found their way to grip hips as she slowly kissed down his neck.

          "You better stop," Leon warned.

          "I cant help it. You haven't touched me since that night in." He was trying to keep his sweatshirt up that she had started unzipping.

          "I'm fairly certain it was you that touched me... Harley!" She bit him. "Harley." he pulled her up and forced her hands on his chest and her lips on his. When he parted he said, "Don't start something you can't finish; we have plenty of time..." He eyed the baby basket.

          She sighed and looked at Teddy who had started to stir. Groaning and leaning back on the couchl, she said, "Alright. I'm going to start dinner then because..." She eyed the clock on the kitchen which had a ton of arms. Mound for Molly and Aurther, her assumptions right: they were still in bed. "Yeah, I'll start it. What do you think we should make, Leo?" He had stood up to look out of the windows at a garden knome who was harassing the chickens;  chickens were winning.

          "Pancakes," he looked over to smile at her.

          "Molly would have a fit, no way. Tomorrow we can suggest it. Today we need... We need a pick-me-up. Dinner for brunch! What do we have..." In the ice box was a slab of pork, a slab of lamb, and a single fish, already prepped for cooking.

 

Upstairs it seemed like Hermione was trying to keep Harley out of Ron’s room but she apparated in the past the door. With Hermione slowly opening the door, Harley could see that her face was turning red with embarrassment. A very shirtless Ron still lay and Hermiones books, bags and notably clothes from the night before sat crumpled in the corner. Harley looked at Hermione with a ‘Did-you-really?’ And walked to comfort her suddenly very shy best friend that put her hands over her face.

          “Babe!” Harley whispered in excitement rubbing her back comfortingly. “Who else knows?”

          “Just Ginny, I hope she didn't tell Harry!" Hermione hugged Harley back.

 

           ~

          Harley pretty immediately applied to be a registered aminagus as well as get herself, Leon, and Harry their Apparation Licences. The applications went through and they were accepted quickly with the personal recommendation of temporary Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

          At a random day soon after in bills old room, Harley was brewing, and Leon was pacing back and forth, chomping on whatever munchies were available, deciding how he should go about getting a real education.

          "Here's the deal," Harley started, "I'm buying a house. It doesn't need to be huge, but we need to get out of Mums hair. Our room is not big enough for Belle, we have to tiptoe to get anywhere, and how am I supposed to ride you and make no noise???" She eyed him as he chomped on a carrot.

          "Why am I eating this thing again?" He flopped down backwards on their small bed and Belle clumped up on top of his chest to chew on the vegetable with him.

          "Because werewolves have a hard time aging, you'll thank me later and stop getting sidetracked." She was stirring up his potion for the next couple months.

          "Yes yes, you want to ride me and buy a house for me, got it," he rolled over and tossed away the carrot, Belle in tow, and started sliding his hand up her thigh and into her undies.

           She bit her lip as he played, but managed the sentience, 'L-Leon, if I mess this potion up, you will die upon taking it, possibly."

          "Speaking of messing up," he cleared his throat and gagged at the foul staged of this brew, "I really need to make an appearance to my pack. Now that we've gotten on some steady ground, I feel like they need a better life that what was offered to them. That includes monthly Wolfsbane, which I hope they have enough of. They were really sufficient, able to keep afloat even when my father and I were out for long periods of time. But its been a year since I visited last, and he is probably in Azkaban, I hope."

          "O-of course!" Harley was bottling up the product. "We could buy an estate to house and shelter the wolves. I would brew enough Wolfsbane Potion for all of you, and we could get in a school setting for the children. We can do this together, babe!" She pleaded.

          "I'm not sure if anyone but myself should go. I don't think you realize the severity of an Alpha walking into a den after  this absence. They're going to be upset, feeling that I betrayed them."

           "The only way we can help them is if we change and add some laws for them. They need something better than the sewers. They're your friends. YOUR PACK. Whether you help me or not won't matter because I've decided I will. And I'll take MY PACK and leave your Omega @$$ behind." That sounded final.

          Harley then applied as Head of Werewolf Support Services, which she had to reopen, also with the help of the acting Minister, Kingsly Shacklebolt. Leon helped form the Werewolf Registry, soon to be available for signage, and under a couple months Harley was able to have Werewolfs classified as only Beings, instead of Beasts, with a longterm and debilitating condition, managed by medicine.

          The Ministry was willing to fund some of these efforts but what Harley needed was completely out of budget. She found a way around it...

          "In defence against the Malfoys, you just want us to pardon them because they are willing to fund certain departments?" Kingsly was standing in on the matter.

          "Minister, I will take full responsibility. They have my complete confidence that they will cooperate, unconditionally; whether it is contributing to causes that I would not be able to fund otherwise, with the Ministry's consent of course; along with the help of naming and potentially locating real threats still in the community: Death eaters that would never give up otherwise. This also acts as an opportunity to give a Mr. Lucius Malfoy a real future job opportunity, after a thorough probationary period. As far as we can tell, the Malfoys involvement, to a large extent, was forced. When they did act on their accord they were threatened; do as they're told or their family would perish. I saw it first hand, multiple times. Even young Draco Malfoy had the real opportunity, and we have multiple eye witnesses to place him as this face: wand drawn on the Astronomy tower of Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry, ordered to kill the late Professor Dumbledore. He chose to risk death, rather than kill this man whom he knew shouldn't have been killed. As I end my argument, I repeat, I will defend them with everything I have because they know they were wrong and we know they were abused just like everyone else in this war. My question is, why lock victims up as criminals, when they can be put to such good use for the future of the ministry. We do appreciate that the councel has given us this time today and I do hope all of you can join me in realising the opportunity we have here. Thank you."

          She stepped down to hug Narcissa who mouthed, "Thank you, dear." With tears down her face. Leon stood behind Harley massaging her shoulders to calm her nerves, as she hugged and held the hand of Aristoria Greengrass, Draco's new love. The three Malfoys walked up to the middle of the room to be sentenced.

          "Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, Mr. Draco Malfoy. As Miss Harley Jay has graciously defended you and agreed to take responsibly for your future actions, do you plead amnesty and forgiveness, on the account of permanent contribution and cooperation with the Ministry?"

          "Y-yes, Minister." Lucius barely spoke.

          "My husband is still in shock, Minister, please forgive him. On behalf of our family, we want to help after the destruction we contributed to. Please, V-voldemort was ruthless and threatened our lives daily." Narcissa said, putting her head down in shame.

          "Miss Harley Jay has stuck out her neck for us and we have not taken it lightly," Draco continued. "All we ask is for forgiveness and help to adjust into normal society again."

          Harley had won, they just didn't know it yet.

~

         The Alphas mission:

         "George, Lee, stay in the back to observe who's looking hostile. Angela, you fit in the middle. Luna in front so they realize who you are," Leon was focused.

          "I think he means the Alpha's Luna, you Harley." Luna motioned her to the front.

          "Aye, my Luna, and I will call you Luna, as will they. I'll call you Lovegood, for now. Lovegood in the middle, in front of Angela. Harry here then Hermione and Ron right behind me on opposite sides. Neville, you're big, you're my second. You'll be right next to me behind Luna."

           Neville got in position to say, "Gotcha."

          "Draco, I need you to stand next to Harley with your hood up. The point of you is to be sole protector of the Luna, and the pack needs to know it. You lead her way unless you are standing beside her. She is the most important person to protect and the pack will take it seriously, as do we. With her being Luna, it means the clan has a steady means to heirs." Draco looked at Harley with a you-better-not-be expression.

          Harley gave him an equally intimidating look, "I'm not pregnant, Chill- - you too, Hermione, I see you looking all shocked."

         "I was only silently questioning such a thing," Ron smiled at his girl as she laughed into his shoulder.

          "Alright, wands at the ready. Stay alert. This is the time to flake out, if you wish to stay alive." Leon looked back at the rest.

          Harry spoke up first, "We knew this was dangerous and were with you."

          "Ai," George agreed. "But maybe this is the time to accept certain death and hug our loved ones," he shrugged.

           They all agreed, Neville and Luna were dating at the moment and shared a sweet kiss. Harry put his arms around Ginny as the red head Ron attached to Hermione, George picked up Angela and kissed her deeply. Lee whined, "Fred, I need a hug!" And he fake hugged the air saying, "Thanks Buddy." They all couldn't help but laugh in the otherwise sad moment.

          Harley hugged Draco first around the torso and he said, "With this potential death, my debt to you is paid." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head as Leo stood back and let them have their moment.

          "No way," Harley pushed him away, "You owe me for life. Besides, who else is gonna find the cool stuff at Twilfitt and Tattings and hand deliver it to me like a slave??? Leo won't do that for me," She pouted at her beau.

          "My Galleons are spent on Wolfsbane, not fancy things," Leo was tying up his long hair with an extra tattered strand of cloth that he had probably ripped off an old shirt of his.

          "I have money comondeered from Draco's account and you won't let me buy anything for you!" Harley dusted off his shirt.

          "That's why I got you that jacket, Wolfy." Draco laughed, "You're mad stubborn. And you need a haircut. At least you don't smell like a dog anymore."

          "OK, both of you." Leon crossed his arms at them, "I like the jacket, thank you for the 20th time. When we have an actual career path between the two of us, then I'll let you buy me things. I won’t let you just bum off the Malfoys fund forever. Third, Harley introduced me to the BEST body wash ever. And lastly I tried cutting my hair and Harley almost cursed me for it!" Draco and Harley laughed because she had already told him about that particular day. "Now as you've had your giggles, we need to get to my pack. Luna, come..." He called to Harley and she took his hand. He pulled her close and put back the hair from her face, "I love you, Harley. Stick with Draco if anything goes bad. There are probably more than 200 members throughout the sewers. We'll only occupy the first couple corridors for a quick exit."

          Harley turned to look at their group, "Remember, this is a rescue mission whether they want it or not. If no adults want to come with us today, we are going to bring the children back with us. We are the offer of a better life. One with comforts and easy transitions into the wizarding society. Defend only and if needed."

          "Some of them have wands, a log of them are children. Most of them have been mistreated in the past. I can imagine a good handful not liking this Idea." Leon added. "Are we ready?" Each nodded in agreement. Harley turned back to hug Leon but by the time she turned around his lips were on hers and he lifted her up off her feet.

          "Oi, get a room!" Lee cat called.

          "Ai," Leo breathed and tried saying something.

          Harley was refusing to part lips barely being able to say an, "I love you”.

          "Harley!" He let out. She whined as he used magic to pull her off. "I love you too, get in place," he motioned for them all, especially Harley who he had to force in her spot.

          Harley straightened her jacket and grabbed wand, "Let's go."

          It was still early, right at sunrise on this misty Saturday morning. They walked a little further in the woods, silently. The trees were getting thicker and thicker until they came upon an abandoned sewage station and a large door to the cities underground pipe systems. Leon led the way and did a distinctly rehearsed knock on the large metal door.

           Someone opened the latch and growled, "Who's there?"

          "Your Alpha." Leon growled back. He stepped back to give the man a second to scurry nervously. The man closed the latch and yelled a couple things in the room behind him. Finally opening the door, Draco lead the way with Harley behind him. The place was surprisingly clean but it was bare and dreary, and the people looked tired, but on high alert now that their Alpha had returned. Maybe it was just the fact that Harley was in front of Leon or maybe their scents were strong eachother, but they knew who she was. Quick glances went from her to Draco, to Leon in suspense.

           "It's Alpha Leon," was heard in whispers throughout the room as children and adults of all ages lined up and down the halls and a couple panicked around to straighten themselves up.

            "A Luna is with him."

           "What's going to happen."

            An older man, looking to be very fit walked up in front of Harley and Bowed, "Luna, we believed Alpha to be dead, please excuse any indiscretions..."

          He was cut off by another, "Don't address the Luna, you rat!"

          Leon stepped up, "Enough." The room fell silent. "Where is the temporary?"

          The group waa lead off a hallway to a large cabin where it seemed to have a stage like feel. A large man, at least a decade older than Leon, entered from a doorway to the right and looked intently at him.

          Leon stepped in front of Harley with his ams crossed, "Are we going to have a problem, Lester?"

          It took the man a second to collect his thoughts and said, "Only if you don't hurry up and introduce us to this little Luna, nephew." Leon smiled the the two gripped each others shoulders as a friendly gesture and clashed heads in reunion. Everyone seemed relieved, especially Harley's group.

          "Luna," Leon called with his hand out, she came and placed her hand in his. "This is Harley," he spun her as he walked her around the room. "She will take care of you from now on." He kissed her hand then her cheek, returning to converse with Lester and a couple more men that joined the group.

         A couple pups were brave enough to come to Harley and sniff at her pants and she smiled and scratched their heads, which they loved. Harley now really looked around at the people here. They all had normal clothes, varied one way or another. Reminding her of Harrys old and used clothes that he had received from his huge cousin. The adults stood upright, but still seemed like they had plenty of animal tenancies. The kids also stood but a couple of them resorted to crawling on their hands and feet when they were shy. A crowd filed the large room to strain and look at them as Harley walked around and introduced herself by hand. Ron and Hermione handed out the book copies of Furry Snout, Human Heart randomly to any wolf that looked interested along with George and Angela handing out   Quidditch Through the Ages. Lee found a group of girls to try and impress while Neville had a variety of children's books to hand around and a handful of school aged kids found Luna's jewelry to be highly interesting and she pulled out her Quibbler to read some related articles to them. Harry was recognised and he and Ginny were asked a million questions by a boy with glasses that resembled his own. Draco was mostly avoided, as he stood in the middle of the stage, arms crossed. Harley had the impression that he was getting a kick out of being the most intimidating person in the room.

          "Luna, have you come to live with us?" A big eyed girl asked.

          "No dear, Alpha and I will answer questions in a moment. What is your name?" Harley asked.

          "Lara," she was stopped from saying anything else because other children jumped in to announce their names: Hamish, Guenivere, Tommy, Kaiya, Bryan; Harley must have met about 25 children by the time Leon walked over and whistled to get their attention. He lead Harley to the stage and Draco followed behind and stood close to her, as instructed.

           "Ai, today, mates. I have come to invite yeh all out of this rats nest. For too long we've lived this way. Our pack is made of individuals with real and worthwhile talent, an' the will to show it. Can I get some noise on that?" The entire room and hall connecting erupted in cheers, hoots and howls that just about shook Harley out her boots. "I will admit this once, I abandoned you for a time, and I regret it. I left after months of agony, some of you may remember the days. I left because I had imprinted on my Luna so when I had the chance to help her and stay with her, I took it. I hope you all can understand.”

”See? Whadd I tell yeh runts. I knew ee’ ad a good reason.” Lester eyeballed a couple men in the pack, intently.

”Yes, you were right uncle.” Leon continued. “It was during the battle of Hogwarts I realized how many of you still felt me as Alpha, even before I took down my father. Luna and I discussed how we could make it up to you and here we are." He motioned for Harley to get up and speak.

          "The dame’s not even Wolf," someone shouted and got many death glares among the wolves.

          "I am not, but I'm the one chance we have to get you all a better life, if you'll take it. I was recently accepted as Head of Werewolf Support Services at  Ministry. Almost immediately I was able to legally transfer Werewolves to the Beings department instead of Beasts. I am working on perfecting the Werewolf Capture Unit so that a process must be presented before a Wolf is deemed a threat. Then after he or she is realized as hostile, normal protocol to catch a witch or wizard will be taken. The Werewolf Registry will be reinstated, and know that it will not be required to sign, but that wolves will be protected instead of hunted."

          "I will be the first to sign." Leon made himself loud and noticed, nodding for Harley to continue.

          "It will be required to sign if you want benefits from the Ministry as in funds to buy wands, books, clothes, anything you need. We will also have to register the children in order to incorporate them into Hogwarts school."

          There were angry and scared whispers that manifested all around the rooms and down the halls. It was as if they had be so used to unkind wizards that the prospect of mingling with the wizarding community was considered a contamination.

          "This isn't going to work, we've been told many things like this over the years." An older man said.

          Harley looked his way, "It comes down to what you can get done in the present time. We are in a promising position as the war has ended and people are coming out of the dark in search of help. The minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, is a personal friend of mine and fought along side Leon and myself along with..."

          "You address him as Alpha." A loud voice called.

          Leon jumped in front, "Don't interrupt her again, Omega. This pack isn't going to be run like my father ran it, what she says you remember. That goes for each of us. We all have ides that we need to utilize and help each other out. So sit... down..." The wolf slipped to the back of the room and a she-wolf stood to offer her chair for him to retreat to.

           "How are we supposed to follow a weak Luna?" It seemed like the rebellious males were the only ones speaking out.

           It also must have been habit for Leon to act so dominantly because be rushed over to pick a fight on who the boss was, "How many times have I beat your ass in a fight? And you go and disrespect my Luna?" He was yelling and the other started to yell back, their claws started coming out threateningly.

         "STOP," Harley yelled. "You call me weak so show me yours and I'll show you mine." She unintentionally initiated a challenge, but a challenge that these wolves took seriously. Leon stepped back and smirked. The big male walked forward with his mate and the two of them growled ferociously, showing their claws and pouncing stance. "Is that it?" Harley crossed her arms, unimpressed. "Anyone else? Alpha? Since you seem to be tough and loud today?" No one dared say anything and Leo sighed at her display of intimidation, knowing what she was trying to pull off here. "No one? Alright, stand back," Harley's friends and Leon stood back, but the wolves just didn't yet believe her or understand, "Here's mine." And the next second she was morphing; more purple and black than ever, bright dark blue eyes shot through and wings began to sprout. Her tail stretched out nearly cracking the small stage she was on. In full form she pounced on the stage and roared breathtakingly loud, which echoed in all of the hallways in their vicinity. A lot of the wolves cowered, the tougher ones froze, including the couple that she had challenged before.

          "Wolves, this is your Luna. Protection charms please," Leon motioned towards Harry and the rest. They all aimed their wand over each person or object to create shields, "Don't burn the place down, dame." He levitated a chair her way and she breathed out a thick strip of flames which engulfed the chair in seconds. With an extra bit of fire juice in her lungs, she blew around the room to char any walls within distance.

          Leon put down his wand and went to stand in front of Harley as she stomped on a couple embers close to her talons. He motioned to the awestruck crowd, letting them come to their senses. Harley laid next to him and stretched her dragon head into his arms for him to scratch her neck. He did so and she breathed out smoke through her large nostrils at his soothing touch. "So, as Harley was saying before being rudely interrupted, we have the ministers go ahead for any projects she has come up with for us. We already purchased an estate, it has an emergency moon-day basement, an abundance of wild life and plants to harvest, along with a creek right on the property. We would like you to all join us. If opposed, obviously you can stay here. But any of you hoping for a better world, one where werewolves can be human and not ashamed of themselves, come. We need all the help we can get fixing up this sanctuary."

          In the next couple minutes, Harley entertained the children while the adults crowded around Leon and the group to ask questions. Eventually she changed back and let the children head off and pack. The Alpha stated that every child would come with them and most of the women wanted to come as well. A lot of the men were skeptical but Harley realized that they likely knew, most places are better than the sewers and most of them joined as well. So, within an hour or so they were packed and ready to be apparated in groups of 3 or 4. Leo was really amazing at organizing who goes when, how many children would go with one adult, etc. Hermione stayed at the manor to receive the new wolves and organize them in temporary rooms while writing down who goes where and numbering the rooms. Making tally’s, Hermiine recorded that there were 15 Elder males and 13 elder females aged 50+. 27 adult males and 49 adult females aged 18-50. 30 young males and 39 young females, aged 6-17. 

The mansion was generally falling apart, and really only should fit about 7 rooms, but with an extension charm, anything is possible! They had multiple wizards with real talent to take care of any immediate problems like pests or holes in the ground and the rest could be delt with over the next couple weeks.

          Harley was so excited as everything was working out perfectly, but she need a journalist to record what resources and activities the pack does, purely for ministry records. "Now that we have everyone here, I need someone to be keeper of our records, journal our daily activities, and jot down any requests, along with being a general assistant of our establishment. This person needs exceptional organization and prioritizing skills as well as an ability to act quickly and follow through with goals. Any takers?"

          An elder woman called, "Luna, my granddaughter. She is well rehearsed and has always had a nack for lists and keeping things on track. In the pack I was previously head organiser, but in my old age, she is now faster than I was."

           Leon looked up, "Jenny?" A cute girl from the back parted her way forward.

           "Luna, I would be honored, if you would accept me." She curtsied and looked up at Leon in worry.

          “It’s alright, Jen. Your Luna is not a jealous one. Tell her.” 

           “I was one of Alpha’s first consorts. We spent a lot of time together but it became evident that we would never imprint.” The girl said this and, with an air of expectancy, the rest of the pack were all ears to wait for Harley’s rejection.

           “Well,” Harley waved her wand and from her bag came a spare wand and a feathered wand attachment, similar to her own. “Peace offering to my new scribe. To all of you that are still skeptical, know this: There will come a time when I must choose whether to treat you each as a beast or being. I will always treat you with dignity, first.”

           The grandmother had tears of joy in her eyes as Jenny accepted the gift with a curtsy. 

          “Thank you, Luna. I will not disappoint you.”

          “Excellent.” Leon went on, “next order of business?”

          Ron stood up weakly, “Lunch?” A couple of the pups clutched their stomachs as well, making it evident how hungry they all really were. With a Weasley Recipe, Harley and Hermione, taught the wolf mums a favorite at the weasley house: meat pies. The only meat that the pack brought was deer meat, squirrel meat, and a couple fish. Mostly the pack would forage, just like Leon had taught Harley. Surviving off of roots, plants, and berries, they also had a previous garden of beans, sweet potatoes and their usual dinner was a mix of all these unless the hunters were able to bring anything extra.

         “Maybe we can get someone to grab some seasonings," Hermione suggested and Harley looked at who was available for nomination. George and Lee just happened to be entertaining a small crowd with W&W products.

          "Leon, make sure to budget in extra money for their Weekly Weasley Widgets, I can see some future customers here!" Leon was laughing at George Juggle some .....(come back with item from w&w).

           "Oi, make that bi-weekly!" Lee looked appalled that George only suggested once a week, "Jokes need to be played everyday, even!" He didn’t look like it, but George was distracting himself. He still didn’t have that look of mischievousness in his eyes anymore and Harley didn’t have the heart to send him on errands like she used to send him and Fred.

          ‘Distract yourself before you cry.’ Forest suggested.

          Harley called, "Harry, take Ginny to get a couple spices from the shops, yeah?"

          "Sure, let me find her. She said she was going upstairs with Angela and Luna to help the kids clean up the rooms along with duplicate beds and sleeping things. Ron, you goin?"

          "Yeah, I'll go. Leon, can we take young Cyprus and Lineck, here?" He indicated the two boys with glasses that seemed to be chatting up he and Harry all morning.

          Leon nodded, and the boys almost jumped with excitement saying, "Thank you, Alpha!"

          "So you never purchase anything from the shops, flour, salt?" Hermione asked. The young girls and women shook their heads.         

           "Sugar or seasonings?" Harley was curious, "Leon really likes blueberry pancakes, we'll see if we can make some for the lot of you as well."  
         Lunch was superb. Sped up with magic, the meal was done just about as soon as Harry returned with Ginny. They duplicated some lawn chairs and tables so everyone could eat outside, seeing as it would be packed in the dining room even with the extension charms. After everyone was full and teams of after-meal cleaners were established, most of the men went on their way explore surrounding greenery while it was determine that the children were filthy from all their play and desperately needed a bath. The women and children headed outside, talking excitedly with Harley, Hermione, Ginny, and Angela.

          "You all only bathe in the creeks? Even when it's cold?" Ginny asked.

          An older she-wolf, Yasmine, spoke up, "Yes, always. Mostly everything we need to bathe can be found at the creek; even mint and spearmint for our teeth is usually not so far. But we do save some things for magic." They all continued down the path.

          Another of Leon’s former lovers, Christie, added, “The children about 10 and under bathe with each other, and any older are separated between male and female.” Christie was an interesting wolf, 10 years Leon’s senior, she ran away one day, soon after Leon left. It was moon-night eve and obviously that was the time when wolves are the most horny. Christie mistakenly didn’t realize she was in heat, and smelling herself to decipher raging hormones was a lot harder than smelling it in someone else, so she explained. She misread her time of month and shacked up with an absolutely to-die-for Swedish hiker. When she woke the next morning, he had left a note for her saying he was venturing out to find them breakfast but before he had returned, Christie had fled, fearing what the Alpha would think if he smelled a human on her. The result was an adorably beautiful baby that she named Hugo who was currently toddling to the water with the others. He was the first baby born to one of the wolves that wouldn't be forced to contract Lycanthropy as he born the time of war when Finrir   no 

          “Wow, these pups are not one bit shy.” Angela pointed out as the children started stripping and running towards the water.

          “Toddlers.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “If I can get Harry to bed me, maybe we’ll have some eventually.”

          “Ginny!” Hermione blushed, clearly flustered from her recent sleepovers with Ron.

          “What?” Ginny laughed, “It’s not like you’ve had a shortage of boning.”

          “Yeah Hermione,” Harley cat called, “Tell us a little more about those nights because if he’s anything like his brothers...” she trailed off.

          All of the she-wolves were laughing, along with Angela. The exceptions were Hermione. still blushing and hiding it, and Ginny’s who was now pretending that she was on the verge of hurling.

          “It was one time!” Hermione was covering her face.

          One of the ladies said, “Ron was bragging about it to the others and my mate was among them. He said it was more like 2 or three times.” 

          The wolves started howling, and all of them were laughing at Hermione's embarrassment.

           “Owwt, oww-wow owuuuuut!” Harley called out as had learned a thing or two from Leon.

            “Yowt, yow-yowww!” Jenna had her hands around her mouth to make herself louder.

            A couple of them cat called and another was making sensual noises while two of the teenagers were grinding on each other for show.

          “Rrr, hrrreow.” The young wolves breathed at each other to imitate a mating noises. It was rather funny how many noises the wolves seem to perfect that sounded identical to how you would think a real wolf sounded.

          “Alright, alright!” Hermione was getting her nerves back, “It was three times, that’s it, I sware!”

           All of the wolves made huffing noises and started stomping their feet at this confession. Then, as if urged by a habitual sense, the girls howled loud into the air with excitement. Even the children stopped playing to howl as loud as their little lungs could belt. Harley joined in and even Ginny made a pretty good attempt.

          The moment they were done, Christie said, “Shh shh, wait for it.” And she held a curious Harley’s shoulder in the direction of the house.

          “Owwuuuu ow owuuuuuuuuuuuu!”

          Harley realized that it was Leon’s howl. She had heard his wolf howl, but never in his human form. It was almost louder, more confident than when he shifted. Immediately, Forest was stirring at Leon’s display of strength as Harley’s gut ached and she was half tempted to apparate back to the house and mercilessly ride her Alpha.

          “Now, the others have permission to howl back.” Christie explained quickly, more to Harley’s group than to Harley because it was clear the girl recognized her mans howl.

          One by one, and then in unison, the males howled to them, mostly from the direction of the house, but some came from closer angles and some were fartherin other directions.

          “That’s beautiful.” Loony Luna said, making Harley finally snap back into reality. “You all have a connection to each other just though a simple sound. It’s like a song and they are your refrain.”

          “Yes,” an elder said. “We stay within distance to call out. There are different sounds and tones for each instance: danger, triumph. Ours was an Indication of fun and excitement.”

          “We could call them over...” A young girl looked at them, winking.

          “Shh, dear. You be quiet. You are too young to know such things.”

          “What does she mean?” Angela asked.

          The older wolves looked excited, but none of them seemed to want to explain.

          “A mating call.” Another elder spoke up. “The elders don’t participate anymore. Once in a blue moon the eligibly aged wolves meet up at the pond. They smoke and drink and, well, please each other. It’s very traditional for us, but we realize how abstract for humans it may be.”

          “You have orgies??” Ginny asked, flabbergasted.

          “It is a commonly used custom. If there was a failure or one among us was mistreated...”

          “...Mostly by Alpha Scumbag...” Christie added.

          “...We use the occasion to inspirit and assure the individual of their place and heartedly assure them with such a level of affection.” The elder finished.

          This was so strange to Harley. For years she just tried to be normal, or as normal as a succumbs could be amongst a monogamous community. Now here, right here in front of her, were this extraordinary group of people that just happened to like sex a much as she did.

          One of the young wolves, Hanna, stepped up to ask, “Luna, how many lovers did you have before Alpha?”

          “You can’t ask the Luna that. She isn’t a wolf.”

          “Why can’t she?” Hermione Questioned. “Harley is unconventional compared to the standard witch like us four,” she motioned to herself, Ginny, Angela, and Luna.

          “Intimacy isn’t seen the same for humans compared to how we see it. We see it as a connection that should be about love, not ownership. Although Alpha Finrir seemed to use it as a breaking in ceremony.”

          The younger girls seemed to shiver in disgust. They were not of age, and Harley was all of a sudden greatful that Finrir was gone.

           “Breaking-in ceremony? What the hell does that mean?!?” Angela almost yelled.

         Another elder spoke, like she was called to defenese, “Since we have an unorthodox means to how a wolf finds their mate, it’s hard to find a mate in another wolf. Therefore, we have taken to introduce the youngers into our ways when they are ready.”

         “That sounds an awful lot like rape.” Hermione stated, bluntly.

          “We’re very gentle. It’s just for the sake of tradition.” Christie said. “For instance, I was Leon’s first and his father was mine, although Finrir was never a gentle man.”

          “How old was Finrir when he became Alpha?” Luna asked.

          “13.” The oldest of them said, speaking for the first time all night. Although fit -as old as she was- the wrinkles around her face were evident. Unlike most of the other wolves with long hair who let it down almost all of the time, this old wolf wore her white hair in a leather strap, one that reminded Harley of Leon.

           “He had promise." She continued. "He did things by the book. When he met Leon’s mother everything changed for him. He became cold and ruthless. As if...” she paused to chortle with pity, “As if love would be the end of him. He held onto his power for dear life. But by the time his mind had long been taken by evil, Dawn had already conceived a child. No matter to Finrir, he was mid rampage and trying to get on Voldemort's good side.”

           “I became a favorite of his.” Christie said, clutching her sides. “It is why I despise the beast so much.”

           “Disgusting git.” Angela gagged.

           “I guess I- -” Harley started. “Well, I don’t know how to answer the question without explaining my situation other than I’m comparable to Finrir.” Harley stopped. This was the past she didn’t want to hold onto and while words seemed to escape her, Hermione tangled their fingers together and gave her a smile.

          “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Harley.” Hermione said. “You chose none of this.”

          The real Luna voiced for her suddenly shy friend, “Harley is cursed.” She looked at Harley to receive assurance that she may continue and with Harley giving the go-ahead, Luna said, “Previously, she could not sustain intimacy and relate it to love. Her body was made to pleasure so casual sex is all that she knew before Leon found her.”

           “The only way she distinguishes the difference now was because Leon’s imprint forced her to feel differently.” Hermione added.

          “That almost sounds worse than being a werewolf with no wolfsbane. Did you ever think you were in love before?”

          "Almost." Harley admitted. "I think I was capable of love but would never allow it because giving in would mean I had a strong chance of letting my partner down." She sighed. "I erased the mind of one of my lovers because we both knew it would get us killed if we continued."

          "What?" Ginny asked, "Was it one of my brothers?"

          "No, Gin. Rest assured, they have all of their memories."

          Jenny asked, "And Alpha knows?"

          "Yes, no worries."

          'Are you even ready to tell them?' Forest asked. 'You told Leon. That's enough.'

          'Hermione, Harry, and Ron knows, if Ron guessed it. Even as conflicting as being poly already is, the others, especially Ginny, wouldn't understand this one.'

          'I miss him...'

          'Snivellus... I miss him too."

          "Ah," Hermione must have noticed Harley's sudden hush. "It was a man. That advanced wizard that you would visit during the summer? You'll keep his name a secret forever, won't you..."

          "Always."

          "So, now I am curious," Angela gave Harley a particular look.  "How many lovers have you had then?"

          "Hm, let me think. Besides my mystery lover," She put out her fingers to start counting from the top, "Draco, George, Fred, Luna--,"

          "Luna!" Ginny laughed, "You little liar!"

           Luna chuckled back, "I only said that Harley wasn't the one for me, not that I hadn't already slept with her... Once or twice..."

           "Try about 10 times," Hermione laughed. "Harley would tell me all about it."

           "Well," Harley started, "Luna has been with more people than I have, isn’t that right?” She crossed her arms at the curly blonde. 

         “You go first.” Luna said.

         “Fine,” Harley started again, “Draco, George, Fred, Luna, Seamus, Neville - -never got around to Dean- - Leon and Charlie then my mystery wizard. So that’s 9, not bad! For a half succubus, that is.”

          Harley didn’t mean to say succubus  in front of the wolves, but none of the girls seemed to question it, just looked in curiosity. The only ones to take real notice were the elders, especially the one with a feather in her leather tie.

          “Not bad at all,” Luna admitted. “On the other hand, while you were out, deeply imprinted in the woods surely encountering all *silly creature * possibly -and I was fighting Nargle after Nargle for my pillow sheets- I took the place of heart and bed warming for most of Dumbledores army.”

          Ginny added, “ You would have been proud, Harley. The girl was a self-proclaimed courtesan.”

           

          The children were so innocent and sweet. They just in the water, shoes and all and began to play. One by one they would get cold enough to jump out to play among the leaves instead and the healers would do a couple quick drying spells and send them on their way. The fire crackled and the squirrel jerky snacks were almost gone. The men seemed to usually sand around or start fights with each other to see who was the best of the Omegas. They called some of the women 'mothers' who could be any oman , even without child, that liked and wanted to care for the younger ones.

          Harley could distinguish who was mated now because they scarred each other with bite marks, and the most popular spot to put a bite mark seemed to be in clear view on their necks. Leo had explained that it was three marks to a mate, and the biter chooses the location.

          "I hope you don't think you'll be doing that to me," Harley put her nose up and away from him.

          "What kind of Alpha would I be if I didn't mark my Luna?"

          "The kind that's gonna have his you know what's chopped off," 

eNote: they don't have seasonings, salt, or anything bought at a store.

Diet: berries, roots, meats, fish, plants.

Alpha, Luna, Mother's, protectors, healers, plethora of portioners, Teachers

 

           "You miss him already, hu?" Ginny had paused for a moment to notice the clearly distracted Harley.  
           Hermione looked up to smile, "Ah, that's a horny Harley, if I ever did see one."  
           Ginny and Luna laughed as Harley went red in denial. The girl had been twitching in her seat and squeezing her legs together, trying to soothe the tingles. It obviously wasn't working.  
           Luna spoke up, airy and symbolic, "I could share Neville with you, if you'd like? I do believe he has a free period next hour."  
           "It's not the same," Harley whined. "Leon imprinted on me so every touch of his is debilitating. It's like double the pleasure, more than I've ever had with anyone else."  
           "We could ask McGonagall if he could come visit for the weekend?" Hermione suggested.   
           "Hogmead trip this weekend," Ginny reminded them. "Harry was going to meet me at the Hog's Head Inn for a night of... play..."  
           "I did consider that, and at this point I'm just about ready to surrender. But, I also wanted to... Sneak him into the castle... Show him around? Do you think I could get away with it?" Harley wondered.  
          "Harl, are you serious? He's 25!" Hermione was clearly objective. "If ANYONE caught you..."  
          "Let's be real, Hermione." Ginny defended, "Harley has snuck in, out and everywhere in between. There's not a lot of chance anyone will catch her."  
          "I caught her once," Luna sighed in amusement. "I took the back passageway to the kitchens and she was in the crook with Fred and George."  
          "Funny you should mention that, considering you joined us." Harley rolled her eyes and the reminiscing blonde.   
          "Wait," Ginny was gaping at Luna, "Oh Merlin, I forgot you shagged my brothers too... Gross."  
          "Oh, yes. On many more occasions than just that." Luna and Harley held arms as Luna spoke, "George is excellent with his tongue and Fred was so experienced at making a girl cum. Ah, he is very much missed, but in more ways than just that." The two hugged eachother, but it was quick as they and Hermione grabbed Ginny to comfort.  
          It was a sad moment for the group. A couple tears were shed, and Ginny was holding them in a death grip, perhaps to keep herself from full blown crying.  
          "Oh Ginny," Hermione was always so good at saying just the right thing, "You know we all loved him. He was so brave. A hero's death to a 'T'. Don't ever forget that."  
          At that point Harley let out a shuddered to hold her breath. They all squeezed eachother

 

~

         "Lucius?" Harley asked timidly as he watched out the wonder, dapper as always but even more so for todays events.

          "I don't know why you picked me. I was nothing to you."

          "You were everything for me." Harley picked up her draped gown and held tight to the white flowers as she made her lay to him. He ws still sunken, tired and less well kept. No doubt his wife fixed him up for today. Draco's distinct Cologne lingered around him as if he didn't put any effort into his outfit. Harley would never mention it for she knew him just being there was a strenuously mind 

Narcissa WS true to a mothering roll, she tended and cared when I needesideYou'reknees began to give way, his arm becoming taxing just to keep up for her to hold. It was nerves and he was buckling under his own anxiety. Draco and Narcissa noticed and seemed to twitch in the moment, ready to reach out to help him if he collapsed.

"Lucius." Harley threw the boquet to the side and held onto his hand with both of hers. "You're ok. Breathe. Just follow my lead." She wrapped his arm around her neck and tenaciously held onto his waist, using a bit on magic to steady and stabilize his cane as well as his legs if she could help it. She took a step and he took one with her. Harley slowly took a couple more, and Lucius seemed to stay upward, breathing heavy and shaking, but still moving forward as he tried to fulfill his role. It was a struggle, hopefully not noticed by many, though it was no matter to Harley as long as the Malfoy was still in a state of more or less calm.

"We can stop," Harley whispered before they had gotten halfway down the isle.

He gripped her shoulder and blurtted, "No. I-I mean... I want to continue. I need to get through this for you."

It was an act of responsibility for him. A need to fit the strong-willed and resilient man she had described him as. It pained Harley to see him like this but she was glad she pushed him to do this as it seemed to be a milestone in his path to recovery, the recovery his family had been anticipating for years now. It was not far now, and Lucius didn't want to admit it, but he was getting weaker so Harley motioned Draco to her and as he slyly made his way towards them, he took hold Lucius's other arm and it was an immediate relief of mental pressure. They would make it. Lucius loosened his tense muscles, his legs seeming capable, his arms were firm. Harley took his arm again, and Draco took the other as Lucius's confidence increased.

"Together." Harley eyed Draco who nodded.

"Together." The men whispered in unison. Halfway there, a quarter more, 10 steps, 5.

They made it.

Lucius turned to Harley and she reached up to kiss his cheek, smiling. 'Thank you' she mouthed. 'Thank you' he mouthed back and took her hand to give it a peck. He took off his glove and reached out for Leon who responded accordingly with a firm handshake.

"Sir.”

”Leon,” he nodded. “

 

                   On idea of Hermione, she and Harley went back to Hogwarts to speed through their last year and complete theirle.E.W.T.'s; the girls binge studdied and completed their tests along with Ginny and Lunas 7th year class and the information or any extra notes from their previous teachers like O.W.L. practice tests, they brought back for Leo who was never aloud to attend Hogwarts. At that point, Harry and Ron were already Auoras, Hermione accepted the position of ___________, Leon stayed home at the Mansion to lead the wolves and teach, along with learn, all of the notes from Hogwarts and their various books that he could. Eventually he was able to pass these OWLs:____  _____  ______ _____ and advanced to pass the nets for ____ _____. Finally he was caught up and could likely get a job for himself, but not yet:

          "Harley!" Leon ran out of the room to yell for the healers, and ran back as Harley herd a multitude or quick doorsteps approaching, "We need to get you to Mungo's, you could have Dragon-pox!" He was just about pulling out his hit watching Harley violently through up Breakfast.

            "S-Stop Leo!

~

  .

"We could use our wedding as an invitation for your clan to come if they seek solace! 

 

Harley's wedding dress 1

**********dress 2

**********dress 3

**********dress 4

 

"

 

Honeymoon outfit

          "Come on, I have to! Its tradition!" Leo argued.

          "You do not!" She turned away and tried avoiding his grasp but he held her hips and pulled her back to him.

          "Babe, I'm gonna do it, and I already gave you a mark on your shoulders, so we can count that as one. Just two more, that's it! You're splotched purple and black! You can deal with a couple bite marks!?!" She looked so good in her little white lengere.

          "No, no- don't give me a pout, NO! No one is going to take me seriously with a bite mark on my neck!" He was threateningly dragging his canines down her back.

          "Look, I don't really need to, obviously. But I really, really want to mark you, please? Just so everyone knows you're mine, PLEASE HARLEY. JUST LET ME!" He pushed her on the neatly made bed and flopped all his weight on her, laying limp so she couldn't get away.

           "Leon," she scotched him down a bit so she could breathe, "I'll let you if you put them in places no one will see when I'm dressed for meetings." He was kissing down her stomach.

          "Well, I guess your shoulder marks are pretty visible with the right shirt, so I guess," he said disapprovingly with the facial expression to match, "I guess I could hide the other two." He went back to kissing her stomach. "And this is where my baby will grow, so I'm putting the second mark here. Ready?"

           "No, how am I supposed to prepare for you biting me?!" She scrunched her toes and closed her eyes. Leon wasn't one to hesitate and she knew it.

          "You don't," he bit down on the meat on right under-side of her belly button. She made fists on the side of his head and in his pony tail, gripping tight as he dug his teeth in place. He lifted up to say, "There, that looks like it came out rather nicely." It was oozing bright red, pretty rapidly.

          She bit her lip, "Wonderful darling, I'm just ecstatic that my bleeding wounds please you. Are you turning into Stan?" She looked up jokingly and he laughed back.

          "No, definitely not.” He looked around still chuckling, “Where's the silver powder? Accio bag." Harleys bag flung his way and he caught it to reach in and search for her potions box. She had a range of fixtures all lined up neatly, perhaps not alphabetically like Hermione might have done. On the right was a couple vials of green and silver mixed powder and he grabbed it, pulling off the cork. He rubbed it in gently as Harley squeaked and shoved a pillow on her face. She relaxed as the pain left and looked up to see a distinct oval of red scar tissue protruding against her soft skin. "See? That wasn't so bad." He under exaggerated.

          "Well, at least it looks good." She rubbed the spot, eventually laying ppon her

Led

 

Honeymoon outfit

***

          "Harley! Here's the paper!" Leon called from across the manor. About 10 kids ran excitedly in his direction along with Harley who barely kept up. Plenty of the adults stopped to listen as well.

          "Alpha, read it to us, please?"

          "Please Alpha, I want you to read it!"

          "Aye, hold your tails. Let's see," Leon opened it to the article, "Ah, here's the excerpt. Look, it's us!" He turned it around to show the children the picture of them all putting up peace signs and howling in front of their large estate and a couple kids pointed out where they were standing. Harley was noticeably perched on Leon's shoulders laughing and waving while Leon also had two other children he was tickling in his arms.

          "Look at Alpha, he's so strong!" a little girl squeaked and Harley couldn't help but to blush, realizing how good he looked even on paper.

          "How could I protect you If I wasn't my dear?" She blushed and liked away. "Now, here's what it says...

'A werewolf love story, unheard of, right? Not until recently! The werewolf's imprint isn't physical, it's emotional. Instantaneous for the wolf and 26 year old Leon Greyback, Alpha of the biggest werewolf community in the Great Brittan area, found his link in our very own 18 year old Harley Jay, a Triwizard participant! Their marriage was last month to right before that they founded The Conscious Wolf, a nonprofit organization for any wolf in the wizarding population, access to recorurces for an easier incorporate into normal work society. Harley is currently Head of the Department of Werewolf Services and has already had the Werewolf Capture Unit and the Werewolf Registry moved to the 'Being' category of the department, instead of formerly, in the beast department. I admit, walking up to a wolfs den made me nervous. Their large estate, graciously donated by am esteemed Draco Malfoy, had a plethra of hand planted flowers, vegtables, and fruits growing from the dirt roar and around the patches on the property. I was greeted by an army of children and house elves each with a huge smile on their face. Leon Greyback (pictured right) greeted me, and to my general disbelief, assures me that each of them, besides his wife, are indeed werewolfs in human form. He has his wife's full support and says, "Harley puts her mind to it and gets it done. As Luna of my pack she takes their safety and wellbeing, along with the whole of the Magic community, very seriously. Last week I was the first Wolf to Register, this week, we have almost our whole Pack Registered and by next month we hope to be able to start incorporating our eligible members into the workforce. Next year we hope to have the children ready to attend Hogwarts." This has been the big concern as of late. The scrutiny of whether werewolves are capable of being put into normal society, even after extensive precautionary measures, is highly debated. I went to an Auror for questions and I find, none other than, Harry Potter, a newly appointed Aurora. He told me, "Werewolves are normal people other than their monthly transformation. I have known two werewolves on a friendship level, Leon being one of them. He recruited his pack during the battle of Hogwarts, but under the rule of his vicious ather, the pack felt powerless to help him. Leon defeated his feather in mid-battle and the pack recognised Leon as Alpha. They fought valliant against the Death Eaters from that point on. These were mistreated and used people, but under Leon and Harleys protection, they have a shot at something good. Harley is also a personal friend of mine and an amazing Master Potioner, so I've learned over the years of being her classmate. From the way I can describe what being a werewolf is like, it's that the main focus is having the funds and accessibility to what is needed in their Wolfsbane potion. They have already been living among us for a couple months now, making trips to the shops together, planning outdoor activities, at least two full moons, with zero incidents. If you want me to say werewolfs are perfect, that's unrealistic. Leons and Harleys pack are made up of people with a lot of potential to contribute to society so I'm pleased to hear that most officials have been accepting of Harleys proposals." In a final conversation, H. Greyback told me, "I've been working on finding these kids parents; most of them are orphans. They need schooling, they need wands. That's what I'm here for as head of Werewolf Services, and hopefully soon, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm not only dedicated to my pack, any civil wolf is welcome at The Concious Wolf in my eyes."

          They had a bigger crowd by then and everyone clapped and cheered as Harley rubbed Leon's shoulders excitedly in the moment

          "Oi, that went pretty well!" Leon acknowledged hugging Harley onto his lap.

          "Yeah it did. Misty," she called to the head house elf, "would you please bring the owl in so I can send a thank you letter off to our friend Harry Potter?" She noticed Misty had a couple new holes in her shirt, "Also colberate a list of the elves that need clothes, shoes and educational services, please and thank you, Misty," the little elf curtsied and disapparated.

          "Aright," Leon called, "Everyone get cleaned up for dinner," the children rushed upstairs to make themselves presentable. "Justin, how are we holding up on meat, do we need a another run?"

           "Alpha, our order of game is running low, but with the recent catch, we are stocked well on deer. The mother's are making meatballs with the ground deer tonight." 

***

          "Alright everyone, listen up." Harley said.

          "Pups, shhh," a respected female healer calmed, "Luna is talking and we must listen, Darling's."

          "Thank you Liana," Harley held her heart in appreciation. Leo sat down, immediately being bombarded by an army of toddlers that smothered him with hugs and fought over a place on his lap.

         "Now, we have been talking about education, classes to teach, jobs to consider, and one thing coming up is that Hogwarts will be sending out their acceptance letters to potential first years soon. With that being said, I will be taking all of our new students to Diagonal Alley via The Floo network. We have touched basis on when we will all have wands, but the ministry is being slow to help fund our necessities. In this case, wands for our of-age wolves will have to be postponed, and I will be paying out of pocket for all of our children attending Hogwarts this year," almost every child in the room and cheered, even he younger ones couldn't help but to feel excited. "Now, for children that we are catching up with home schooling, I will also be able to get you your own wands or school supplies, depending on your age. You can always use your wandless magic to oractice children, there are no rules against it until after you come back for the first christmasbreak from Hogwarts. Daya, please get a headcount of first-years vs. Older students vs. Adults needing wands and any schooling supplies still needed." Leon was smiling at her, and she couldn't help but to smile back.

          A small girl spoke up, "What about our potions," she started crying, "If I bite a new friend they'll kick us out for sure!" One of the older and meaner boys shot the girl a death glare for interrupting the Luna.

          "Kane," Harley glanced his way to give him a mind-your-buisness look. He put his head down and pouted. Returning her focus on the girl she said, "Maiya, is it dear? Come," she offered out her hand and the girl took it, wiping away tears. She hugged the girl and stayed bent at her level, "Hogwarts has an amazing Headmaster. Her name is Minerva McGonagall. She and I have sent owls back and forth and she assures me that you pups will be well cared for. I believe a separate Hogwarts letter will be sent to each of you regarding your transitions. Each morning of the 7 preceeding days to the full moon cycle you will have breakfast and report to the nurses station to have your potions. Upon your transformation, you will each have a separate chamber. It will have a bed, extra sheets, and wolf sized amounts of chocolate," she laughed as the kids giggled. "Refillable water, also in pup bowls. And each morning a house elf will bring your healing potion and anything you want for breakfast. So that hopefully we can get you well enough to be on your way by mid day.

          "I bet they can't make squirrel jerky like we can." A sweet boy frowned.

          "I will have to make them a note of the recipe! Thank you for reminding me." She smiled caringly at the boy who perked up a bit. "Daya, ask a mother for the recipe and get it to my desk and an owl. We all know I'd forget without your detailed lists. Has Hermes and Jude tended to the owls today?"

          A man in the back said, "They are in the barn now. I was wondering if we can start cleaning out the coops two time a week since we have more chickens, is that OK Luna?"

          "Of course Kenny, I put you in charge of the animals for your kind attention to them, so please, do what you need when you deem necessary. Maybe Jax would be a good second? He seems good at recruiting helpers." He nodded and Harley continued.

          "Now, back to Hogwarts. Each full moon I will organize for two Auroras to monitor and ensure your safety along with the other non-wolf students. The teachers will be mind full of the moon days, as well as homework being adjusted, for all of our students, one extra day will be given to complete. I believe something will be worked out with Quittich and other extracurricular activities to make sure practice and games will not fall on moon days. Any questions?"

          Leon called out, putting his hands in a circle around his mouth for a louder effect, "What happens if we have misbehaving pups?"

           "Yes, Hogwarts has a way to deal with any naughty children. And before Alpha puts his foot down, I will say that I really don't want any pups to come home and we have to take away privileges. We have summer activities, your choice on if you want to stay at Hogwarts for winter break, trips to Hogsmead if you're in your third year or older, spending money, all those good things. I have fought so hard to make your lives better, but in the end you have to make your lives better too and getting in trouble at school is not making your lives or anyone else's lives easier.

 

          On this particular day, Harley was able to get to the den rather early. She walked in to the general hustle and bustle of the pack. Pups were playing, the young women were learning Helpful spells in every day life, the mothers were cooking, the portioners were teaching young brewers, someone had probably initiated a hunting party, etc.

’I swere. Let. Me. Out. I haven’t been out in a months.’

’the last time I let you out you stayed out all night at the pub.’

’Fuck you. I never get a date. I’ve never even had sex and I get to sit there as a third wheel while you’re sucking off Leon.’

 

***

”Well... What do ya think?” Leon asked apprehensively as she threw a rock across the pond.

”I think that if you’re basing this on needing a successor, then no.” Harley rolled her eyes. This wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have with her husband.

”Harley, come on. I’m not trying to push this if you don’t want it but... Stop.” He caught her arm mid swing, to pull he to him.

”Don’t tell me what to do just because you’re Alpha.” She had gritted her teeth but reluctantly let him pick her up and carry her to the field of poppy’s that stretch far past their property line.

“Dame, come off it. Ye’re Alpha of this pack an’ everyone knows it. Ask any of the elders. They aren’t bound like my father wanted ‘em to be. On the contrary, they’ve expressed concern that my opinions on Ministry matters aren’t voiced strongly enough.”

”Have they?”

”Yes. Formally of course. And as if they had a specific need to indirectly notify me of this. Allen said, ‘Alpha was 

 

”I want a baby.” He said blatantly. “Why does this always have to be about someone else. Why can’t it just be me and you, ready to take on a new adventure.”

”Parenthood isn’t an adventure, Leon. Parenthood is like when

 

***

Healer, I need a healer!" Leon ran out of the room to yell for the healers, and ran back as Harley herd a multitude or quick doorsteps approaching, "We need to get you to Mungo's, you could have Dragon-pox!" He was just about pulling out his hair watching Harley violently through up Breakfast, or what was left of it after the first time she threw it up.

            "S-Stop Leo! I would be bright green if that were the case." She got up to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth.

           "What have you eaten, are you poisoned?" Leon was inspecting her pupils to see if they were dialating properly. The nurse rushed in with her bag of stuff and started laying her equipment out. "Vomiting; looks like dizziness, fever?" She collected swet from Harley's head and put it in a vial. "No fever, shaky, you are. Have you been drinking enough water?" 

            "I could probably drink some more." Harley admitted. "Look, I'm fine, I just need to eat something other than

***

Setting: Hogwarts

          Headmaster McGonagall was excited today. Standing up for breakfast she said, "I hope we have all of our Wolves here this morning because I have an announcement to make today: Mrs. Harley Greyback, Luna of our wolves here at Hogwarts, has sent me an owl to let us all know she is with child!" Every wolf boy and girl from each of the four tabkes shot up to clap and howl setting the rest of the hall into utter animation. It was true, the wolves were loudest in every way, a little bit mischivous, but their loyalty was unfaltering.

***

 

           Leon was presumably near by because Harley heard him say, "Well do you need a new book? We could take a trip, in fact, Oi, Daya! Pin a list for everyoneto write their names dowif then we'll talk to Harley and see when she can go with us. 

***

          "Honey, you can't do that. Listen, come here, Dawn. Pups, please let me have a moment with the young Luna." The other children were all older than Dawn. "Come sit on my lap. Do you know what mummy is?" Harley stroked the 3 year olds dark hair from her face.

          "Mummy is Luna. And mummy makes pretty things." The little girl picked up a flower next to them.

          "What do you think daddy is?"

          "Daddy's the boss. That makes me the boss." She crossed her arm.

          "Baby, daddy isn't just the boss. A boss is someone who can be mean and cruel.  When we say Daddy is the Alpha, it means he's a leader. He takes responsibility for these people, to protect them and make sure they get help when they need it. In return, these people do whatever it takes to help daddy because they are so appreciative officers him. You must be like daddy, not a boss, a leader. Then all of your friends will want to help you when you need it, otherwise they leave you if you do nott treat them fairly. Do you think your friends think it's fair that you collected all of the smoothest rocks from their piles?"

           "Well Alex said we need more..." Dawn whined.

          "And there are plenty more along the river. But she you take something that was worked on and claim it as your on, it upsets people!e. Do you want your friends to leave you?"

A+          "N-no! I want them to help me!" She squealed.

          "Then ask them. They will help you because the love you. And they love you because you have always been so kind to them. Do you understand?" Harley looked at dawns little nose. She looked just like her father.

           "Y-yes mummy. Do you think I could give the rocks back now, and they will help me find more?" She rubbed on her mums huge belly.

          "I think you have to just ask, go on." Dawn ran over to her friends and Harley stood up slowly and winced at the dull pain in her back.

          "Luna, would you like. Chair?" A soft voiced teenager unless.

          "No, thank you. I'm going to head back to the house and lay down for a bit. Let.,W

**Author's Note:**

> I went and did some research, and although JK never mentioned this, I've come to the conclusion that witches and wizards probably have a lot of home births with healer/midwives that have excelled with spells in the childbirth area. I found this crazy interesting so if there happens to be ANYONE that ever reads my series and also finds this interesting here is a link to the discussion I found:  www.cosforums.com/cosarchive/archive/index.php/t-40053.html
> 
> Also, what do you think about the underage magic thing, I thought that it might be too dramatic, but then I thought, fuck that, Harley's a bad ass and can do what she wants. *dramatically flips hair"
> 
> Discussion on the trace:  quora.com/What-is-the-trace-in-Harry-Potter


End file.
